A Secret Worth Keeping
by Red Writing Hood
Summary: Letters between Hermione and Dumbledore reveals a secret that Hermione had kept from Severus. Now Complete!
1. Letters of Intent

A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
A secret worth keeping  
  
Chapter one: Letters of Intent  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Forgive me for not keeping in touch since my abrupt departure last September. I had wanted to speak with you but, unfortunately, other things happened that was beyond my control. As it is, and because of, my last night there, is the reason I am writing to you now. I am in a bit of a confusing dilemma and I think you will be able to help clear my mind. I do not know if you know anything about the reason I left that September night, but my problem started on that evening. I can't go into details about what happened exactly at this time, but suffice to say that I am now the mother of a beautiful five-day-old son. I have named him Sebastian Samuel Snape and yes, as you can tell by the name. Severus Snape is his father. There as you can see lies the problem. Professor Snape doesn't know, and in the most part doesn't even know what happened that night. You see, I made sure that the incident was obliterated from his memories.  
  
Please don't ask what happened, just know that it wasn't something we both were looking for. He took what happened very badly and I was forced to erase it from his mind. It never occurred to me that I could have gotten pregnant, but then I now have Sebastian so that is a moot point.  
  
Now I come to the problem that is tearing me apart. Do I tell Professor Snape that he has a son? Or do I keep this quiet. I want him to know, but not if it puts him or our son at any risk then I would prefer him to not know.  
  
Please, Professor Dumbledore, I sure could use your wisdom right about now. For I truly do not know what to do. I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a little while. Please owl me there.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
~~~  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I was overjoyed to receive your letter and equally shocked to learn that you now have a child. However, shocks are common and I recover quite easily anymore. As for informing, Severus about the child is indeed a dilemma. With Voldemort in such high power at this time, I fear for your son's life if his paternal parentage is found out. I do agree that, as Sebastian's father he has a right to know.  
  
Perhaps you could tell me a little of what happened that night. I know you asked me not to ask, but it may help me with my council. It could help me to decide on what action to take, if any.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Prof. Albus Dumbledore  
  
~~~  
  
Dear Professor,  
  
I really don't know how much to tell you or where to start. I have gone over it time and time again and that night is firmly fused into my brain. But how much should I say?  
  
They say to always start at the beginning but then that would make this letter much to long and boring so I will begin with my detention. I was to have detention with Professor Snape that evening and I was to assist in his laboratory. The problem was that when I arrived Professor Snape wasn't alone. Mr. Malfoy was with him. They were fighting. I walked into the midst of a very angry argument. I don't think I have ever seen Professor Snape so livid. Anyway, Mr. Malfoy, who was equally as pissed as he was grabbed onto my arm and started towards the fireplace. I don't know what the fight was about but by the way they looked at me, I had a sick feeling it was about me, but I don't know, it could have been my imagination. Anyway, when Mr. Malfoy was dragging me away, Professor Snape cursed him, sending him flying. I remember falling and I must have hit my head because I blacked out. I only remember that when I reopened my eyes, Professor Snape was kneeling over me. Mr. Malfoy had him in the Imperious curse. It is enough to say that Professor Snape was forced to rape me. It wasn't long after Professor Snape finished when Mr. Malfoy left, leaving Severus a broken man lying next to me.  
  
Professor Snape was highly devastated at what he was forced to do to me. He was so guilt ridden that I took it upon myself to erase his memory. I took him back to his personal chambers then left. I decided that evening that not only was I to leave him in his chambers, but I had to leave Hogwart's. I still to this day do not know what their argument was about but I didn't feel safe there anymore. I was scared that it would happen again and I didn't want to put either Professor Snape or myself through that again.  
  
That is the story. What do you recommend I do now? Should I tell Professor Snape about Sebastian?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione  
  
~~~  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
My dear, That is not a pleasant memory at all and it is sad that the memories could have not been erased from you as well. I am assuming you obliterated Severus before he could perform the contraceptive spell. An obvious statement since you are now a mother to his child. I'm sure you weren't thinking of getting pregnant at the time.  
  
I have also taken it upon myself to check the magical registrar and was delighted to see the child's name on the list. It is wonderful to know that that your son will be attending Hogwart's in the future.  
  
Now, as to telling Severus. I highly believe it is the right thing to do. I am certain that he would want to know, although I am at a loss as to how to approach him on such a serious topic. I will consider our options and will owl you when I have come up with something.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Albus  
  
~~~  
  
Dear Professor,  
  
Thank you, I'm sure you will help me come up with a less strenuous way of telling Severus. I look forward to your next letter.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
~~~  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I have decided that the best way to tell Severus is by the direct approach. I am going to give him copies of our letters and the registrar's notice of Sebastian's birth, with your permission of course. If you feel there is another way, please let me know.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus  
  
~~~  
  
Dear Professor,  
  
No, you are right. Severus has always been a direct man. The direct approach would probably be the best. Should I be there? It would be difficult to get someone to watch an infant this age and I loathe to bring him along, but again I will bow to your judgement.  
  
Hermione  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione,  
  
That will not be necessary. Severus has *accidentally* discovered our letters. I'm sure you will be hearing from him soon.  
  
Regretfully,  
  
Albus  
  
~~~  
  
*SHIT*  
  
~~~  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
He did? Was he angry? Upset? Oh no! What do I do now?  
  
Hermione  
  
~~~  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
I believe we have an issue to discuss. I shall be at the Leaky Cauldron this evening at seven.  
  
Prof. Severus Snape  
  
~~~  
  
*CRAP*  
  
~~~  
  
Professor Snape,  
  
I will be there if I can find a sitter. Otherwise, I am in room four on the upper level.  
  
Hermione  
  
~~~  
  
Miss Granger  
  
Room four. I shall see you there. I look forward to meeting my son.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
~~~  
  
*GULP* 


	2. The Meeting

A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
Chapter Two: The Meeting  
  
Hermione was a wreck. Sebastian wouldn't stop crying. Somehow, she felt that he had picked up on her apprehension about Snape coming to see them. Her hands sweated profusely as she tried to rock the baby into slumber but he was having none of it.  
  
She was still a so new at being a mother at such a young age she felt helpless. She had fed him, burped him, changed and rocked him but the child continued to cry, loudly. She was beginning to reach the end of her tether. That single threadlike strand of sanity that was almost frayed beyond repair.  
  
" Don't cry.... Sebastian.... Please don't cry."  
  
She spoke softly as she rocked him, tears falling down her black rimmed eyes, falling onto his worn out baby blanket she had found for him in a thrift store. The new tears mixing with the tearstains of several days' worth of crying.  
  
She was so tired.... just so tired.  
  
~~~  
  
Severus paused at the door marked as number four. Inside he could hear the sounds of a baby's cry. The jolts of the tiny cries cascades across his spine and made his stomach curl. He had to stop and lean into the wall for strength. He still couldn't believe it when he discovered those letters between Albus and Hermione. Even if Albus did *accidentally* leave them on his desk in full view when the old man knew full well that he would be using his office today. The Headmaster, in one of his most obvious sense of pretend senility, left them there for him to discover making it easier for him to discuss the situation with the horrified teacher.  
  
He remembered reading the first letter from Hermione and felt the jolt of disbelief reading of his own son, a son he had no idea existed until this morning and had no memory of conceiving either. But, he knew that Miss Granger would never stoop so low at to accuse anyone of fathering their child, especially one from a man who she thinks despised her.  
  
She was wrong about that. He never despised her, just her friends and their ability to put everyone around them in danger without a thought of consequences. He was constantly after her to work harder hoping it would keep her and others out of harms way when the Potter brat and the Weasley idiot got into more trouble. Unfortunately, Miss Granger always seemed to be right there in the middle of it all, to his and the other teacher's dismay.  
  
No, He didn't hate her. He just wanted her and everyone to be safe from the horrors that laid beyond the protective haven that was Hogwart's.  
  
He sighed and approached the door once more. Obviously, the Haven wasn't safe enough from him. He was the one that ended up hurting her after all.  
  
Severus paused again listening to the crying coming from inside. The soft cries were slowly turning into very loud howling. Concern at his child's distress almost convinced him to force his way into the room to see what the problem was. However, the only thing that stopped him from doing a foolhardy thing like that was the faint words of comfort, which he caught coming from beyond the wood. She was trying to soothe the child and that made him calm down a bit.  
  
He raised and rapped three times on the door trying not to shift from foot to foot. A deep sense of foreboding ate at him making him uneasy at this meeting. Maybe he shouldn't have come. When he read those letters he felt like it was the right thing to do, meeting her here, away from Hogwart's. It was just an odd turn of events to be meeting Hermione like this. Hermione Granger, of all people to mother his child, it had to be her.  
  
The sounds from inside moved closer and after a moment the door opened to the sight of a very disheveled Hermione Granger jostling a bundle of squalling faded blue blanket. His first though as he cast his eyes on her was. 'She looked like Hell.' From the look in her eyes, he then thought that she probably hadn't slept in days. Probably since the baby's birth.  
  
" Professor Snape.... " There was a look of combined relief and fear in her eyes as she acknowledged him. He nodded to her as she took a step back to allow him entrance in to her room. "Come in, Please. I'm sorry for my appearance... " She paused as the baby continued to cry and she began to bounce him again speaking over the wailing.  
  
Severus watched her wobbling the infant and spoke just enough to be heard over the howling. "I do not concern myself with your appearance, Miss Granger, however.... you do look like something Hagrid would adopt."  
  
She gave him a glance not too sure if he was joking or not. She was on the verge of replying with what she hoped was a smart-ass comment but a especially loud howl erupted from the bundle of blanket and her brows creased with concern. She began to walk around in a circle trying her best to quiet him down. Finally she stopped and looked up at the man watching them silently, her eyes shining as she was so close to crying again. "He won't stop crying. I don't know what to do.... What am I doing wrong?"  
  
Snape quietly watch as Hermione stood staring up at him obvious dismay written all over her exhausted face. The baby's howling rang throughout the room and, he was sure, could be heard down in the tavern. It was indeed a rarity to see this woman at such a loss. The Hermione he had known had the answers to any problem. Any question that he could throw at her during classes was answered in a calm intelligent way. Now as he watched her, seeing so plainly that she was scared, he felt something give. Maybe it was because he had never seen her so terrified. He had witnessed her do some very scary things in her few short years at Hogwart's. Who would have guessed that motherhood would be her downfall?  
  
He finally took a step forward and reached out to her. "Let me take him, you look like you could use some respite."  
  
Hermione looked between the two, debating whether to just hand Sebastian over or give it a bit of time first. In truth, the thought only flickered through her mind in a fleeting concern. "Thank you.... I'm just so.... tired." She said as she gently passed the baby over to his father's outstretched arms. Severus took up the child and held it close to his chest. Immediately the child ceased crying filling the room with a deafening quiet. Hermione stared widened eyes in amazement at the miracle  
  
"He.... He's.... Stopped. I don't believe it." She whispered moving closer and gently moving the blanket away from the baby's face. She smiled as she saw that Sebastian was staring up at Severus with a look of peace on his face. She blinked back tears as she moved away. "It seems he prefers you.... over me.... " She sniffed back tears of abandonment and sat down heavily on the threadbare sofa. " I'm an awful mother.... "  
  
Severus looked up from the face of his son and frowned at her. " Don't be ridiculous, you are simply tired. I suggest you go and take a nap while my son and I get acquainted." He indicated the small bed by the window.  
  
Hermione's eyes flew between her son and Severus, fear and doubt etched into her expression causing Severus to sigh loudly.  
  
" We both shall be here when you wake, Miss Granger. I will not be taking him away. You will feel better when you wake, I assure you."  
  
Embarrassed that he knew she was worried about him taking his son from her she gave him a timid smile and stood to her feet.  
  
" I'm sorry for doubting you Professor, I haven't been thinking clearly lately. I don't think I have ever been so tired." Bringing her hand up to cover a big yawn, she felt every bone in her body shaking with exhaustion. If she didn't get some sleep soon she thought that she was going to crack under the strain. "Thank you again, Professor. His diapers are in that bag over there." She pointed to a very large blue bag by the door.  
  
" Bottles?" He raised an eyebrow causing her to blush.  
  
" Uh.... Breastfed.... just wake me when he gets hungry, which will be in about two hours."  
  
Severus nodded and sank down into the sofa she vacated, father and son both eyeing each other in awe. Hermione gave them one more glance before sprawling out on the bed. She was fast asleep before her head even made it to the pillow.  
  
Severus watched the young woman fall into sleep with mixed emotions. Because of her, he was now a father.... Sebastian. He wondered if she knew that was his middle name. Knowing Hermione, she probably did. Leave it to her to do what she thought was right. But should this baby have the name of Snape? Perhaps he would be safer if he went by Granger instead.  
  
Sebastian Samuel Granger  
  
He smiled and shook his head. No, Snape fitted the boy. Severus watched, intrigued, as the baby seemed to study him just as much as the older man was studying him. Black eyes meeting black. Severus moved aside the blanket to get a better good look. Examining each finger and toe, chuckling in amusement as the infant kicked in protest.  
  
"It's all right, 'Bastian, Daddy's not going to hurt you." The baby immediately fell still again from the soothing words of his father. Severus paused in his examination to gaze into his son's eyes. "Daddy, Father, Papa.. what are you to call me in time?" He sighed at that thought and finally, satisfied with the overall toe and finger count, Severus covered his son back up, resting him against his chest as he leaned back into the sofa.  
  
For the first time in his life, Severus Sebastian Snape felt content. 


	3. Understanding

A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
Chapter Three: Understandings  
  
A faint sound of fussing brought Hermione back up to a dull consciousness. Familiar sounds echoed around in her brain until her eyes flew open as the memory slammed into her forcibly. She quickly sat up in a state of confusion, for a moment, she forgot where she was and her eyes searched in the near darkness. Her heart pounding furiously.  
  
Her son.  
  
" Sebastian?"  
  
" He's right here, Miss Granger, quite safe, I assure you."  
  
Severus's voice came from her right and she turned to see him standing next to the bed with their son cradled in his arms. She raised a relieved hand to her throat as the fear subsided at the sight that greeted her.  
  
" How.... things go?" She moved to sit up placing her back against the headboard she could barely make out his form in the darkened room. "Did you two get along well?"  
  
Severus whispered a soft. "Lumos." And the candles came to light casting the room in shadowy light. Hermione blinked a few times at the sudden light before turning her eyes back to the man and child.  
  
" We got along quite well.... until a few moments ago." Severus replied and moved to sit himself down next to her on the bed, in his arms their son's tiny body was a torrent of movement, his small face, displayed a familiar redness that she knew all to well. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
She smiled up at him and nodded. "Yes, thank you. I needed it. I didn't realize how exhausted I was."  
  
" It nice to see you more rested.... however...." He indicated the child rustling restlessly in his arms a semi-hapless expression on his face.  
  
" He has your temperament." She chuckled.  
  
" I can see that." Severus replied haughtily still trying to hang onto the squirming infant.  
  
Hermione smiled as she watched 'Sebastian's legs kicking furiously in agitation, knowing by his movements that he was just at the beginning of his anger. In a few seconds his warning whimpering will begin, then if he weren't eating within a few minutes after that, he would let loose a howl that would bring the ceiling down. This little bit of feet kicking was merely his pre-feeding fussing. Severus on the other hand didn't look too pleased.  
  
" I do believe that he is hungry."  
  
" I do believe you are right." She smiled tucking the comforter more securely around her before holding out her arms for the baby. "Hand him over."  
  
Severus slowly passed the irritated infant to his mother. Carefully and gently so as not to accidentally drop him. He sat motionless on the side of the bed watching every little movement in silence as Hermione unbuttoned her blouse and proceeded to slip off half of the white fabric to expose herself. With barely a breath, he watched her feed their son.  
  
The sight wasn't as erotic as he would assumed it would have been if things were to have proceeded as nature intended it to. He leaned forward to watch closer, no.... not erotic, this was, by far different. It was intoxicating. Watching her feeding Sebastian, he felt a stirring, not in his loins but in his heart.  
  
" He's amazing." Severus whispered as he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of mother and child.  
  
Hermione smiled down at the bundle, oblivious to the fact that Severus was watching him suckle with such an intense gaze.  
  
" He has a hardy appetite." He whispered softly.  
  
She glanced up and nodded. "Yes he does. I was sore for the first few days trying to learn to feed him properly. It was quite a task for me. Even the books I read did not prepare me for the pain that came along with breastfeeding at first. Not having anyone to show me how to do this, I had to learn from experience. I'm still a bit sore." She admitted.  
  
" Your mother didn't give you any advice?" Severus's eyes strayed from his son to Hermione as he spoke.  
  
Hermione face turned a shade of red and she looked quickly away, back to her son trying to speak around her emotions. "My parents. are very.... disappointed in me. They are having nothing to do with us."  
  
Severus frowned at that. "Nothing? Surely, they were supportive of. "  
  
"No.... " Hermione interrupted with a shake of her head sadly. She kept her gave on her son refusing to look up at the man again in case he could see the pain in her face. "They kicked me out of the house when I told them I was pregnant."  
  
" Where did you go?" He couldn't believe parents would do that, not to their own child.  
  
" Here and there. A few.... true.... friends helped me out when they could." She shrugged her shoulder trying to toss the pain away. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm hoping to be able to get a job in Diagon Alley or perhaps in Hogsmeade. If I can then Sebastian and I can stay in this world. If I can't we will have to return to muggle London."  
  
" Did you tell them what happened? How you conceived?"  
  
She shook her head, while sighing sadly.  
  
" They didn't hear beyond.... I'm pregnant." She sighed as she gently tapped on Sebastian's mouth, breaking the suction. She deftly removed him from her breast and turned him in her arms. Before he started to howl in protest, she dropped the other side of her blouse to expose her other nipple for him to finish.  
  
Severus watched on in amazed attention as she moved their child with grace and shook his head as the baby attached himself to her other nipple. He still had difficulty believing that her parents wouldn't take her back after seeing this bundle she held tightly against her.  
  
" Will your parents take you back once they see him?"  
  
" Doubtful, they haven't spoken to me since October. They are very prideful people. They see him as.... a disgrace."  
  
" Miss Granger.... "  
  
She suddenly looked up at him and felt guilty at her words. Of course, he would start feeling guilt himself right about now. She really didn't want him to feel that way, not now. Hermione shook her head and gave him a timid smile trying to sound more sure of her self that what she was actually feeling.  
  
" We'll be fine, Professor, I've done all right so far. It's been tough but we're surviving."  
  
Severus's eyes were focused on his son as the baby's figure was lulled into sleep, sated from a full belly. No, he was not going to allow them to just survive. With a determined grace, he stood slowly from the bed gazing down at them both. "Allow me to make some inquiries on your behalf? I would feel more secure if I didn't have to worry about your and Sebastian's safety."  
  
" Professor."  
  
" Severus."  
  
" Sir?" Her gaze locked with his.  
  
" You are the mother of my son. It is only right that you should call me by my given name.... Hermione."  
  
" Thank you." She blushed delicately as she removed the baby from her breast and tugged back into her blouse to hide her from his view. "That is kind of you, but.... But I did not come here for your assistance or help. I do not expect anything from you, Profess.. Uh.... Severus, I.... I just wanted you to know Sebastian.... existed."  
  
" And now that I do, I intend to help in his care, surely you can not deny me that?" He argued logically as he watched her struggling in her emotions.  
  
" Help in what way?" She managed to whisper under his intense gaze. "I.... We.... don't need much."  
  
He nodded. That was a first step in her accepting his offer. He looked around the room of the Leaky Cauldron and sneered. "A different place for shelter first. I don't like the idea of raising our son in a pub. After that we can discuss future endeavors together."  
  
" I.... that is.... " She sighed and nodded her head. " If.... that is what you wish."  
  
He reached out to brush his hands over the baby's soft black fuzz of hair on his head. "I will be back within the hour." He stated and turned on his heels to leave. Striding to the door he paused and looked back at her with a look that took her breath away.  
  
" Thank you.... for telling me about him, even if I can't remember the occasion."  
  
She smiled then seeing another man standing there than the man she grew up with. "You're welcome.... Daddy."  
  
He flashed her a rare grin and disappeared out of the door leaving her to smile down at the baby sleeping contently in her arms.  
  
" Things will be fine now Sebastian, Daddy will see to it now." 


	4. Home sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Four: Home sweet Home  
  
Just a little over an hour later just as he stated, Severus again knocked on the door of room number four of the Leaky Cauldron Inn. This time there was silence beyond indicating that Sebastian was either sleeping or eating again. Hermione must have been standing close by for the door opened rather quickly and he opened his mouth to speak. Quickly she raised a silencing finger to her lips indicating for him to whisper.  
  
"Shh, He's still sleeping." She explained softly indicating a finger toward the bundle lying at the head of the bed. I was a rarity for him to sleep this long at one go and she wanted more of the silence that followed. The peace and quiet that she rarely got anymore with an innocent baby to raise.  
  
Severus glanced over at the bed and nodded casually he took her by the elbow and guided her towards the far window, further away so as their conversation would not to disturb the baby.  
  
"How soon can you be ready to leave?" He asked quietly trying hard to whisper.  
  
"Leave?" She looked around the sparse room and shrugged. "I can get what's not packed up in only a few minutes." She glanced over to the baby before looking back up at him. His eyes were bright and she frowned, not exactly sure if she liked that look he was giving her. He had a plan and she had no idea if she would like it at all. "Where are we going?"  
  
He turned his face from her to the baby. It was hard to keep this simple conversation going when he couldn't keep his attention off of watching the baby's blanket, which moved so slightly as his son breathed deeply in his sleep.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
He started and returned his gaze back to her noticing her frowned expression. "My apologies, Hermione, I didn't mean to zone off there. As for your question, I'm taking you both someplace safe. Get your things together. I will get Sebastian."  
  
Hermione watched for a moment as he walked stealthily over to their son and she felt a momentary panic. Where in the world was he taking them? It wasn't that she didn't trust him. No, she knew that inwardly he was a good man but, as a former student, she still held a respectful fear of him. After all, it had been drilled into her after six years that this man was a mean and angry person. She even had the memory of the rape ingrained in her brain to remind her of how brutal he could be.  
  
She turned her gaze away from him and closed her eyes forcing that particular memory out of her head. Now was not the time to start falling apart again. She had been able to deal with it so far, there is no way that she can afford to collapse now, not when Sebastian's safety was at stake.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She jerked as his voice drifted to her, bringing her out of her dwelling.  
  
"Uh.. yes?"  
  
"Are you all right? Do you need help getting your things?" His eyes narrowed and she thought she saw a sign of compassion. But, as soon as she thought she saw it she blinked and the emotion was gone again from his eyes.  
  
"No.. I can manage. I'll be right back." She turned and quickly left the tiny room for the even smaller bathroom. She paused over the sink and closed her eyes. She had to get over this. She had to move on. Her son needed his father and this was the only option she had. It was not a complete lie when she told him that she didn't need him. She didn't, but their son did.  
  
Sebastian's parents may not love each other, but they were going to work together to make sure that their son would be raised right, Hopefully.. as long as Voldemort never found out about him.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
She shivered at the mere name and felt a large wave of apprehension overcome her. What if he did find out about Sebastian? What if Severus can't protect him? She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the mirror.  
  
"What have I done? I may have just brought Sebastian into even more danger. I shouldn't have come here. I should never have written to Professor Dumbledore." She looked up, glanced at her reflection, and grimaced at the image staring back at her. She didn't recognize the woman standing before her now. She looked dreadful. She used to be cute, not a beauty by no means, but she was cute. Now she was chubbier from giving birth not even a week ago. She had about fifteen pounds to lose to get back to her normal weight. Her face was pale making her freckles seem in more abundance. Her eyes were forever rimmed in red and held a vacant look.  
  
Knock Knock.. anybody home?  
  
Not in my brain.  
  
Hogwart's super-brain had been suddenly derailed and pitched so far off course that she doubted that she would ever be considered intelligent ever again.  
  
She sighed and decided to take a few minutes to freshen up. Severus could just stay with his son for a few more extra minutes. She ran the water letting it run cold before wetting a thin washcloth thoroughly. Vigorously she fell to washing her face trying to scrub away the cold empty feelings that raged inside of her. The cold water made her gasp as she scrubbed, trying to fix whatever damage she could that the last nine months had caused. Eventually she stopped scrubbing and sighed with a glance back into the mirror. It was no use. She still had the cold, sad eyes and pale features.  
  
She threw the cloth into the sink with a mental curse before giving herself one last haunted look. Giving in to the inevitable she finally bent to her task of gathering what few possessions she had.  
  
She heard a rap on the door and finally emerged to a very surprising sight. Her inner turmoil faded away quickly as she saw Severus had Sebastian comfortably cradled in his arms. The diaper bag draped across his right shoulder and the baby's pacifier lodged between the fingers of his left hand. The sight was so unlikely to her that she stopped in her tracks and couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face at the image before her.  
  
"What?" He glared at her smile.  
  
"Nothing, Its just you look so.. natural.. like that."  
  
Severus looked down at the baby then back to her.  
  
"It feels oddly natural. Are you ready?"  
  
"Almost, just a few more things." She walked over to an old dresser, pulled out a couple of shirts and pants, and stuffed them into her carryall. Then did the same with what looked like Sebastian's clothes. She didn't bring much of her own things with her but she knew that Sebastian's needs would be more and overstuffed the carryall with most of his things. He needed to be changed quite often.  
  
Severus watched on with a frown noticing that she didn't pack too much of her own clothing and barely a fleck of underwear.  
  
"Is that all you brought for yourself?" He looked pointedly at her small carryall and saw her flush.  
  
"Yes, I didn't have much room for to many things. I don't really need it much actually, its Sebastian that has much more need than I do." She spoke softly as she packed his things quickly and turned back to Severus, keeping her eyes averted from his questioning ones.  
  
She was embarrassed at his near knowledge of her near poverty-laden life. Embarrassed at the turn of events that led her down this road to becoming someone that others despised and spat on. It was true that she didn't have much in way of possessions but at least she managed to keep a form of shelter over her head even at her worst times. That was an accomplishment that benefited her intellectual brain As least she managed to work at a few menial jobs until she got to big with Sebastian where she couldn't stand on her feet anymore. Then she took a simple job answering phones in a muggle law-firm office. None paid much but she did manage. She had left most things behind when her parents kicked her out even her magickal things were left in her room. Probably all now in some storage shed somewhere along with the rest of her things.  
  
Out of sight.out of mind.  
  
Severus watched the emotions playing across her face before pacing the pacifier to his other hand and reached to her. This woman was going to be more difficult that the child. He inwardly sighed at that thought, but they both were his responsibility now. And he was determined to do what he must, for the sake of his son.  
  
"Ready?" He questioned, hand outstretched to her. She hesitated before moving closer and took his hand in hers.  
  
"As ready as I will ever be.."  
  
"Hold on tight, we're apparating there."  
  
As soon as he said the words, she gasped as she felt the odd tugging and immediately closed her eyes against the wave of dizziness that washed over her. She had only taken the first few weeks of the Apparating class in her final year, and had never actually attempted to do an actual apparation. Then she never had a chance to with her abrupt departure from Hogwart's. Her schooling days were long behind her and she had a much different life to live now, a life as an adult, an adult with a child.  
  
Life was not fair.  
  
"We're here." His voice said as she opened her eyes and he reached out to steady her as she regained her balance. The dizziness soon passed and she turned to see where they were.  
  
"Oh.. " She rose a shaking hand to her throat as her eyes took in the structure before her. She could feel the tears threatening to build up behind her lids. "Hogwart's?"  
  
"Come along." He said and started forward only to pause when he realized that she wasn't following.  
  
"I can't. I can't.. stay here.. everyone... everyone will know.." She backed away from the school fear evident in her face.  
  
Severus approached her cautiously and spoke low, in a soft comforting voice. "It's the most logical place for you two. You both will be safe here, Hermione." He reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder halting her retreat. "Plus you can continue your studies when classes begin again. You have a couple of months before you have to worry about any of the student's returning. August is still some time away. Plus this extra time will give you a chance to catch up on your studies. If I know you, you probably are already well ahead of them when you left. When August does come around you will be fine."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears up as she gazed at her beloved 'home' but the memories scared her. Not to mention the fact that Harry and Ron would be there. She knew they would be asking questions that she didn't know the answers to. She hadn't spoken to them since she left and the guilt reached deep into her soul chilling her to the core. She had no idea what to tell them. Nor what they will do when they discover Sebastian or his father. She bit her lip as she took another step back, away from where she really wanted to be. The one place she actually considered her home.  
  
"Does.. Professor Dumbledore.." Her voice was so soft that he had to lean forward to hear her.  
  
"I have already discussed the situation with him. He has allowed you to have quarters in the dungeon, near my rooms. There is plenty of room for you and Sebastian there."  
  
She wrapped her arms around her body hugging herself tight trying to ward off the fear that threatened to make her bolt, right back to Diagon Alley. She wasn't the same know-it-all Gryffindor that left here nine months ago. That girl was lost and was never to be found again. Did this new person belong here?  
  
"It's not right. I don't belong here anymore. Besides, I can't afford the tuition.. the books.. I have no money.. I.. I just don't belong here now."  
  
"Nonsense.. "  
  
She flinched at his voice and turned back towards Hogsmeade facing the lights that twinkled in the night. "I can't do this, Severus. The.. The shame."  
  
"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione." He reached out to clasp a comforting hand on her shoulder, and was startled when without warning she dropped to her knees before him landing hard on the gravel road. He looked down at her in shock as he watched her shoulders shaking hard with the sounds of her sobs echoed out over the open air. Hearing her cries of anguish was just too much for him to bear. He felt something inside of him give. What it was, he didn't know, but he would dwell on it at another time. This young woman was falling apart on him and if he didn't do something right away, he would need help in bringing both into the castle.  
  
He shifted Sebastian in his arm before dropping to his knees behind her. "Hermione.. listen to me. Whatever happened.. it wasn't your fault. You had been used, abused, and had to live with a terrible burden that you should never have had to. This is my fault, my doing and I want to help you.. help you both in whatever way I can.. let me do this, Hermione, let me help you two."  
  
She grabbed handfuls of earth while gulping large amounts of air back into her deflated lungs, trying desperately to return her breathing back under normal control. She was mortified at the way she felt herself falling apart, now was not the time to do this. She didn't want him to see this part of her. The part that she kept hidden from the rest of the world and only released in the comfort and solitude of her own room.  
  
After a time she nodded her head as his words finally sank into her head, his voice was low and soft as he spoke the sounds of comfort coming so easily from his lips. If she didn't know better, she could almost believe that he did care.  
  
"It wasn't your fault.. Severus.. this.. this wasn't." She wiped her face with her sleeve and gave him a tired smile. "This was Malfoy's fault, not either of ours."  
  
He narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Not that I want to remember what happened Hermione, but, I think that once you get settled we will have to discuss the.. event."  
  
She bit her lip and shook her head at that. "No, Severus.. what happened.. happened and I don't want to have to be forced to remember it. Neither of us enjoyed it I can assure you." She took another deep breath and stood back to her feet with the help of his hand.  
  
Severus clutched her hand, letting the topic go for now. They will eventually have to discuss what happened in order to get proper revenge. Lucius will not get away with this. For what he did to her and to him and all for the sake of possession.  
  
Lucius had always wanted to posses Hermione. He and Malfoy had had fought over that more than one time. The other man's ego wouldn't let him believe that Severus wouldn't just hand the Granger girl over to him just like that.  
  
What happened that made Lucius force him on Hermione instead of taking the girl himself that day.  
  
More questions that he would get the answer to in time. When he had his hands around the other man's throat, robbing him of his life essence.  
  
Oh Yes, this revenge will be sweet.  
  
He paused in his thoughts and turned her back to the castle. "As you wish, now.its getting cold and I'm sure Sebastian will be catching a cold if we do not get inside soon."  
  
"No, Severus.. I still.. can't."  
  
He stopped and took a breath, he was beginning to get that irritated feeling behind his right eye. The feeling he normally got before a major headache hit.  
  
"Hermione.." He growled.  
  
She shuddered remembering that growl from her many days in his classroom. "I.. My parents.. the tuition.. I just can't afford it."  
  
To her surprise, he merely chuckled. "Don't worry about the tuition, My dear. I will take care of your financial burdens until the time you are able to care for yourself."  
  
"We don't need your charity, or money, Severus Snape." She replied slowly trying to hold on to what little amount of dignity she had left.  
  
Severus reached out, took her chin in his hand, and tilted her face up to meet his eyes. "You may not, Miss Granger, but my son does. I wish him to be nearby and if that means helping out his mother financially then so be it."  
  
She closed her eyes blocking the view of pain that she knew he could see in her face. In her dismay, she could feel the familiar tears running over and falling down her cheeks yet again. Never in her life has she ever cried as much as she had in the last nine months. It was not a good feeling.  
  
She felt a cloth being dabbed at her face and she opened her eyes to see him wiping at her tears with a linen handkerchief. His eyes reflected a concern that she was used to seeing in her friends but not in this dark man.  
  
"Do I have a choice in this?" She whispered lowering her gaze back to the ground not wanting to keep looking into his dark eyes.  
  
"Do you wish to leave?" He asked just as softly as he cuddled his son in his arms.  
  
She looked up at him and their son then back to the old school. A decision.. she had to do something. She couldn't go on like this for the rest of her life. Living day to day relying on the kindness of old friends and bits of odd jobs she could get.  
  
"No, I'll stay." She finally decided and gently pushed aside the blanket from Sebastian's face to smile down at his sleeping form. "For his sake.. and yours."  
  
Severus simply nodded and turned back to the gates but was stopped once more by a touch on his arm. He turned back to gaze at her in question.  
  
"Thank you, Severus. I will repay you.. someday."  
  
Severus gazed down at the child in his arm and shook his head. "No, I think giving me a son is payment enough, Hermione.Thank you."  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
I wish to thank you all personally:  
  
Purrtyflirty, jessica, DragonFireAngelVWP, Saria, Silent Cobra, Atalaya, nesscafe, lover411, Lea, Anarane Anwamane, hplover, The-Potions-Mistress1, Metatron, and Saerelle: Thank you all for your kind words of support. I will continue to write with people like you all out there, willing to encourage.. Thank you!  
  
Skye007lex: Romance is coming but not for a while yet.  
  
dragonbrat: You sense that do you? Hummm  
  
Magdellin: Awww, thank you. I bet she is adorable and I will probably be notifying you if I need any help in baby things, since I have no little ones of my own. LOL. I hope you did manage to have a good holiday and even if you didn't get any writing done, I can wait for more, but not forever.  
  
Claire Bear Blondie: I think there will be, but she has a lot to get over. It will take some doing on Severus's part.  
  
Fancy: Three times? I think you need to reread A Ward of Hogwart's he's not a real father in that one you know.LOL. You NUT! And no.I 'DO NOT' mean Condiments.hehe  
  
Cathryne: I will convert you, I swear it.keep reading. Hermione will grow on you.  
  
~~~  
  
Thank you all, I am very grateful for your comments.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	5. Of Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
A/N's: Thank you to BashfulC for being my 100th reviewer.woo hoo!!!!  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Five: Of Old Friends  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
The young woman looked up sharply as a familiar voice floated down the staircase towards her. She glanced up to see one of her best friends come flying, sprightly, down the steps heading straight for her like an arrow shot forth from it's bow. She took a timid step back and looked back at him wide-eyed in total shock and fear.  
  
"H.. Harry?" Her voice shook as she felt the whole of her body start to tremble. He couldn't be here. Not now, this is to soon. She couldn't.. can't.. She swung around, back to face the man that brought her back to her past, she cast an angry and horrified look to him her eyes accusing him of open sabotage. "You.you liar.You said they weren't. . wouldn't.. be here.. " She hissed angrily feeling betrayed.  
  
Severus watched the man come bounding down the stairs and his brows furrowed together in confusion. "He wasn't earlier.. " He whispered back. "I swear to you, he nor Weasley were here this morning. The last I heard, they were still at the Weasley's. I have nothing to do with this." His words whipped around her as she felt him move back and into the shadows with the baby. Within seconds, she felt arms go around her and she gasped finding herself swung around and enveloped in Harry's embrace.  
  
"Hermione! Gods, where have you been? Ron and I have been searching everywhere for you. Not even your parents knew where you were.. " His voice trailed away as he finally pulled back and held her shoulders at arms length so that he could get a good look at her. He lips turned into a frown as he took in her appearance.  
  
She felt her face flush and her eyes fell to the floor in shame as he took his time to look over her. She knew she looked like hell and felt like a fool in his scrutiny and she flinched when she heard him gasp softly. She jerked her shoulders out of his hands and gave him a glare.  
  
"Harry.. what are you doing here?"  
  
The young man's gaze swept over her sunken and red-rimmed eyes, the pale face, and the unkempt hair which was haphazardly pulled back into a scrunchie at the nape of her neck. This could not be the same woman that had left here in the dead of night almost ten months earlier. Something had to have happened to make her change so much in such a short amount of time. He let his hands fall to his side as she pulled back from him.  
  
"Gods Hermione.. you look like shit. What happened? Why did you leave like that?"  
  
A snort of disbelief escaped from her lips as she shook her head sadly. "Leave it up to you to say what's on your mind, Harry."  
  
"Hermione, look.. you know what I mean." He frowned at her with a sad shake to his head.  
  
"I know Harry.. I know." She raised a hand to his cheek and smiled tightly. "I'm sorry I left Harry, but.. there were circumstances involved that.. made the choice for me. I had to leave. I couldn't stay, not then.. "  
  
"What happened? Are you all right now?" His voice was tight coming from his throat.  
  
His face reflected his concern and she could see that he was resisting the urge to sweep her into his protective arms. Once the knight in shining armor.. always the knight in shining armor.  
  
"It's a long story and I'm not sure you are ready to hear it just yet."  
  
"Try me." The young man's stance said that he wasn't budging until he got the answer he thought he deserved.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily, he wouldn't understand mere words. Harry was a man bent on action more than words so she raised a silent hand up to Harry's lips to stop any more questions.  
  
"Fine, but I can't tell you, best thing is to.show you." She sighed sadly up at him. "Just don't judge me until you hear the truth." She waited until Harry nodded in agreement before turning to Severus who had been watching the exchange silently from the shadowy confines of the wall.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in disbelief when Hermione held out her arms to Snape. Severus approached and without a word handed over a bundle of blankets. What the hell was Snape doing here? Harry's mind tumbled over in confusion until Hermione, gently cradling the bundle in her tiny arms, turned back to him. He watched in surprise when, with delicate fingers, Hermione pulled the blanket away from the sleeping figure of a newborn.  
  
"Harry.. this is Sebastian.. my son." Her words were almost to soft for him to make out and he had to lean closer.  
  
"Hermione.. your.. your son? But when.. who.. " His eyes traveled over the sleeping bundle and cautiously brushed a finger across the baby's head. Many things went through his head after Hermione disappeared without a trace, but this.. this was something he didn't figure on. Nothing could have prepared him for this shock. He finally looked up at her and she could read the question in his eyes before he asked. "Hermione.. who is his father?"  
  
"It's a long story, Harry and one that I would prefer not to go into here in the hallway." She stated simply before she glanced back at Severus. "Can we go to our quarters now?"  
  
"Certainly." Severus nodded in agreement and swept a hand to indicated that they both walk before them. "I believe you know where the dungeon is." His voice clipped as he saw her pull their son closer to her breast. She nodded and turned to follow the staircase down with Harry close on her heels.  
  
"The dungeons? Hermione.. aren't you going to stay in the tower with up anymore? I mean, wouldn't it be better, with the baby and all?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and walked more quickly down the stairs. The sooner they got out of the hallway the better. "Not with this baby, Harry.. Please.. lets just get into our new quarters first, then I.. I will try to answer your questions."  
  
They walked the rest of the distance in silence Harry casting glances between Snape and his best friend. What did Snape have to do with all this? And why in Gods names did she have to live in the dungeon, That was no place for a baby. It was to cold, to damp. It was idiotic, both Hermione and her baby should be with the rest of her friends. Where it was safe and there were no Snape to frighten the poor thing to death. He chanced a glance back at Snape and frowned again. Something wasn't adding up right to him, He didn't have to ace Arithmancy to know that this.. this whatever it was.. was wrong.  
  
This was going to be a tricky situation.  
  
Ron was going to have a cow when he finds out that Hermione left because she was pregnant. He had always been so sure that Hermione had no boyfriend and in point was probably still a virgin. He himself had agreed with Ron on that point. Not one of them could ever imagine Hermione having sex, even if she did look more adult than they did. It just didn't seem like something she would do. She was always the cautious one. The one to weigh her options for days until she made a decision, this simply was not the Hermione he and Ron knew.  
  
In all the years they have known each other, none of them have ever seen her look at a boy, except for Krum during the fourth year, but that was it. That was the last romance she had, well, the last one that they were aware of. Obviously, there was much more to her than either he or Ron thought.  
  
Harry frowned in his thoughts, he just couldn't see how this happened. Through all her studying, he couldn't see how she could have pulled this off. Even as brilliant she was, she couldn't pull off having a lover then a child, not during her second to last year. There was just too much at stake for her to lose.  
  
It just simply didn't add up.  
  
Severus paused them at the heavy wooden door of his domain and whispered the words that would let them in. Once inside he lit the candles to illuminate the rooms before turning to her and indicated the baby.  
  
"Allow me to put him down, Hermione, I'm sure you and Mr. Potter have a lot to.. discuss."  
  
Hermione nodded and moved closer handing the baby over to his father. "I won't tell him everything, not if you don't want me to." She couldn't look up into his face but she felt his words on her face as he answered softly.  
  
"Tell him what you wish, Hermione. Tell him the truth if you feel he can.. or will.. understand."  
  
She then glanced up at him and bit her lip before nodding.  
  
"Thank you, Severus.. for everything."  
  
Severus simply nodded and turned to leave the room. "I will give you the tour of your new home when you are finished here, just call, I will be with Sebastian."  
  
Harry watched the exchange silently, their voices to low to overhear but something in their demeanor had him wondering something. The way Snape took possession of the baby like it.. He pushed the pause button on that thought with a shake of the head.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
She turned to him and noticed an odd look on his face. With that look, she could tell that he had guessed the truth.  
  
"Take a seat, Harry.. this isn't going to be easy to tell."  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
I wish to thank you all:  
  
Cynthia90: Hope this wasn't too late for you.  
  
Bashful C Aww, Hon.. I will just have to go and find your story now and reciprocate your kindness. Thank you for being my 100th reviewer. I LOVE YA! And yes you may host this story. Just leave me the address so I can check out your site.  
  
J.S. Sumner Thank you, I'm glad that you like my writing I just happen to put down what pops into my head. It helps that I have a very active imagination. (or fantasy life.. whatever) There is a lot to our Severus than anyone knows I think you and others will be pleasantly surprised at what will happen in time. As to being totally in control, since when has he ever NOT been? Hehe. Severus has to be in control of everything and with that thought, the rape will be revealed in time. With Severus always preferring to be in control, of course he would want to know what happened and with Hermione's help, he will rediscover it. In his own memory as well as those thoughts of Hermione's own POV. I think that will be a bit difficult to write but its something that I am kind of.. putting off.. LOL.. but I will get there. I have a feeling it will be coming up in a chapter soon. So keep reading, and don't worry, I have not abandoned my other story, I'm working on the next part now.  
  
HGWhiteTigerDM: Thank you, and I will.  
  
Athene Saile: Hope you liked the next part.  
  
Dracomio: LOL. I hope you try out others. There are some fantastic HG/SS fic out there.  
  
a wolf of mibu: Thank you and the next one wont be to long getting out.  
  
Silindro: Thanks  
  
keneez: Thank you.  
  
joani: Aw, thank you, and I appreciate your input.  
  
Chantal9: Thank you. I think that a young girl her age would be taking it a bit difficult without her friends and family. At least, It's the way I see it.  
  
Snape_Lover: Thank you, Your words are very kind and I am doing my best to keep the chapters coming. Between work and Real Life, I am churning them out as soon as possible.  
  
princess310889: Thank you, hope you liked it.  
  
dragonbrat: Yes ma'am  
  
Jessica: I plan on it. Have to complete it or I have a feeling that it won't let me live.  
  
Danric-Lover: LOL.. The romance may take some time to come but things will heat up soon, promise.  
  
Potions Mistresss: Yes ma'am, hope you enjoyed this chapter  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Thank you  
  
Tracy3: Here you go, enjoy.  
  
Magdellin: Hey, thanks for the Email. You made my day and I love our interchanges. It's great to meet others from around the world I'm glad that you are enjoying my story and I hope you continue to do so. Love ya bunches.  
  
Cathryne: Cat.Now you know I love ya and I know you love Severus, but come on, who else would you want to see him with, McGonagall? Hehe. You know you love them. ADMIT it! You know you wanna. We will get you just like I told you we would with HP.. give it up! It's a lost cause! Love you Sis.  
  
Nicole: Hope you enjoyed this part.  
  
DragonFireAngelVWP: Here you go, hope you had a nice time away. And welcome back and you are welcomed.  
  
Tracey Claybon: Thank you, I have tried to keep the situation as real as possible without being squicky. The topic of rape is never one that easy to talk about but Hermione and Severus will get through it. Just keep reading to learn how.  
  
~~~  
  
Thank you all, I am very grateful for your comments.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	6. The Truth shall set you free

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Six: The truth shall set you free  
  
"Please tell me its not who I think it is."  
  
Hermione took Harry's hand and indicated the chair next to the fireplace. A fabricated window shown midmorning light through it although it was dead night outside. The false morning did absolutely nothing to warm her bones as the dread of explaining all of this to her best friend daunted her.  
  
"Sit down, Harry.. " She commanded and watched as the young man did as she asked and sat heavily onto the overstuffed wingback chair. He looked so forlorn and dejected that she felt her heart rush out to him. This was one of the hardest predicaments that she would find herself in and probably in the days to come as well. She paced back and forth between him and the hearth trying to come up with the best way of saying what she wanted to without saying it like a victim. Yes she *was* a victim, but in all honesty, Severus was just as much a victim in this too. She paused before him and spoke softly. "First off, Harry, it's not what you are thinking.. "  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF WHAT I'M THINKING?" Harry burst out angrily his eyes flashing. He pointed a jabbing finger to the door where the taller man exited earlier with the baby. "Is it him? Is *HE* the father of your child?"  
  
Hermione turned away from his fury and felt the dense coldness of the dungeon seep through her clothing, the combination of the cold damp dungeon and the absolute fear of losing one of her friends caused her to shake violently. Immediately she felt arms encircling her waist from behind, turning her around and pulling her close against his chest. She found herself sobbing into her best friend's chest.  
  
For several minutes she stood enveloped in his arms letting the pain and sorrow out in the form of tear and hiccups. He held onto her and murmured soft words of comfort into her hair. Letting her know that he was there for her, and with just a touch letting her know also that he would always be there for her.  
  
Forever  
  
Finally, she pulled back and sniffed loudly. Harry reached in, pulled a bright red bandana from his back pocket of his jeans and handed it to her. Which she took gratefully and wiped at her face with the cloth, giving him a smile of thanks.  
  
"Thank you, Harry.. I mean.. I think I needed that. I haven't had a good cry in.. hours." She gave him a tired grin before tucking the kerchief into her sleeve to clean before giving it back.  
  
"Tell me now?" He spoke softly and clamped his hands on her shoulders in a viselike grip, watching her closely. "Is Snape the father?"  
  
"Yes, Harry.. He.. Professor Snape.. he is the father.. but.. but.. "  
  
"What happened?" Harry whispered as he held her close. "Did he force you? Did he.. rape you? Come on Hermione. I know you don't love him or even like him. You wouldn't have just gone to him willingly."  
  
She nodded her head sadly. He had already guessed so much. "I.. " She swallowed again and turned her back to him once more not able to look at him directly in the eyes but felt him pulling her back against his chest. She didn't resist it and leaned back into the comfort of his body. "You are right.. Harry.. I was.. forced. But.. " She felt his embrace tighten at her words and felt more that heard the sharp intake of his breath. She clamped down on his arms around her waist to stop him from running out to confront Severus. "*BUT* He wasn't the one that forced me.. Not really."  
  
"What the hell does that mean, Hermione? Didn't you just say that Snape was the father?" There was confusion in Harry's voice.  
  
"Yes, but.. Harry, in a way, Severus.. I mean.. Snape was raped too."  
  
She felt Harry's arms tighten around her again and felt his breath on the back of her neck as his forehead came down to rest on the top of her head.  
  
"Imperio.. " It was more of a statement than question as the realization of what she was saying sank in.  
  
"Yes.. Lucius Malfoy.. " She felt a hiss of breath escape from him and she turned back to face the anger in his expression. "So, you see, it's not Severus's fault or mine.. its Malfoy's.. "  
  
His eyes bored into hers. "You are sure it's.. Snape's? There's absolutely no room for doubt? I mean.. Malfoy didn't.. "  
  
She shook her head at that and looked down at the ground. "No, it's Severus's, Harry. I haven't.. ever.. before him and Malfoy, well, he just.. watched."  
  
"But why didn't Snape.. when you disappeared he.. he reveled in it."  
  
She felt her blood run cold at that and looked back towards the door that the man in question had passed through with their son.  
  
"Reveled?"  
  
"Well, maybe not reveled, but he didn't seem to concerned that you.. ran away."  
  
She sighed again and turned away from him once more. "Because, as far as he was concerned.. he had no reason to be.. worried."  
  
"BUT HE HAD JUST RAPED YOU! HOW THE FUCK COULD HE NOT BE CONCERNED?" Harry bellowed angrily, getting right pissed off again at it all.  
  
"BECAUSE I ERASED HIS MEMORY OF IT!" She bellowed right back at him.  
  
Harry paused and starred at her as if she had lost her mind. "Are you mental? Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because.. " She sat heavily in the chair he had abandoned and gave him such a lost expression that he crossed back to her and kneeled before her taking her hand in his. "Because you didn't see him after it was over." She let him run his fingers over her palm as she allowed her mind go back to that fateful day, if only briefly, to remember the face of the broken man that had tried to hide from her that night. "You didn't see the man that.. that Malfoy left behind."  
  
"Tell me.. " Harry encouraged but she shook her head.  
  
"I can't.. not until I tell him first.. " She indicated the door with a nod of her head.  
  
"You mean.. he still has no.. idea?"  
  
She frowned and nodded. "He knows that he is Sebastian's father, he knows that he.. took me. But he doesn't know what happened or how it happened. I.. I haven't given him back the.. memories yet. But I will.. soon."  
  
"How soon?"  
  
She looked back at the door as soft sounds started to come from beyond indicating that Sebastian was once more awake.  
  
"Tonight.. I don't think Severus will want to wait to long. I don't think he's happy not.. knowing.. "  
  
"Do you want me to.. uh.. "  
  
She gave him a smile and patted his hand with her free one. "No, Harry, you won't have to be here. But I may need you afterward. Are you.. I mean.. are you here for good?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore owled me this morning telling me to come back. He said that he felt that something major was going to happen and pretty much stated that I was to be brought back without fuss. So, what could I do? Here I am and Ron will be here next week. He was a bit muddled as to why I was asked to return and not him. But, now I understand. Professor Dumbledore knew Ron wouldn't understand this."  
  
She closed her eyes wondering how she was going to explain all of this to Ron next week.  
  
"Will you help me with him?"  
  
"Of course, Hermione.. I.. " He looked up as the door opened and a very white knuckled Severus stood standing there with a howling baby in his arms.  
  
"Hermione.. Help."  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
I wish to thank you all:  
  
Ponine5: replying to all three of your reviews. I love Severus and am only so-so with Hermione. But I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for taking the time to review those other chapters. More are on the way.  
  
Jaclyn: Thank you  
  
BashfulC: LOL I will check out that site soon. Promise. What??? No Yearbook? Girl, send that out to me and I'll sign that petition. Jeez, sounds like you live in the kind of town I grew up in.. yucky! And good luck on the newspaper too.  
  
Silent Cobra: Aww, thank you honey, I'm proud that you like my story. And here you go, just as you demanded.  
  
Emma_Kitty: I do not intend to abandon this fic. My mind is not allowing me to stop writing on it. However I have so many other stories going as well that I cant take the time that I would love to actually put into this story as I want. But I'm working on it as fast and as much as possible. Thank you for taking the time to review and let me know what you think.  
  
Severusgirl: Thank you and here you go!  
  
Magdellin: LOL.. Woo hoo.. Cute dance there.. How do you do that with your feet? *Looks impressed* LOL.. Thanks honey!  
  
DragonRose: LOL.. well, I hope that Harry satisfied you, no blood lust there but you never know with Ron.. LOL. As for Lucius, just wait and see what he wanted her for.Blessed Be!  
  
Dacey: Thank you very much. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Jerica: LOL.. I do what I must, dear heart! LOL  
  
Princess310889: Thank you, and here you go as well. Enjoy!  
  
Rararach11: Yes ma'am.. Uh.. Sir.. Uh.. Okay?  
  
DragonFireAngelVWP: That's great. I'm glad you had a great time. Thanks for reading on. See you on the flip side.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: LOL.. Thank you!  
  
Dracomio: Thank you, the truth will be revealed soon, please keep reading.  
  
Nesscafe: well, she told Harry enough, but the rest will be told soon. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Danric_Lover: Heat is on the way.. don't worry. Hehe  
  
Cynthia90: Oh hey.. No offence taken. I love a person who can state their minds without hurting feelings.that's a rare commodity. Thanks for reading.  
  
Cathryne: Everyone always thinks Harry's gonna be the bad guy and have a fit.. but wait.. I have plans.. Keep reading. You may or may not like where I am taking this.. hehehe.  
  
Sandra: Aww, Jeez.. Thank you very much Honey. I love it when something I write strikes someone's fancy it makes me feel like I'm accomplishing something. Thank you very much for taking the time to let me know you are enjoying this. Blessed Be!  
  
Thank you all so much for your time and compassion  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	7. To Lead or Follow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Seven: To Lead or Follow  
  
Hermione was over to Snape in a flash taking her son from the taller man.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have to feed and change him." She gave Severus and Harry a pointed look. "And I don't want either of you fighting over this until I get back."  
  
She heard Severus snort and Harry grumble as she closed the door behind her. As soon as the door closed she glanced around and gasped. The chamber was so unlike anything she expected, unlike anything she could imagine Severus to come up with. The room was painted in a pale green color with just hints of red. Gold and Silver adorned the furnishings. It was obvious that he had tried to combine the two house colors that they shared and she was touched by that. How in the world did he do this in a few hours? She giggled softly. Probably Professor Dumbledore's doing, now that she thought about it.  
  
There was an elegant hand-carved wooden crib sitting underneath a fabricated window, which allowed in the evening moon's brilliance. Next to the chair on the other side of the window was a glider, a combination rocking chair with a gliding feature. It had a matching ottoman as well. Her eyes wandered the room to the other side where she noticed the changing table and her giant diaper bag sitting next to it. Her attention was then diverted back to Sebastian as he let loose with another howl.  
  
"Shh.. It's all right, honey. Mommy's gonna make it all better." She cooed and quickly scooped up the diaper bag. She brought out all the necessary tools required for the task at hand and slowly changed the kicking newborn.  
  
Still a novice at the job, it took her a few minutes to rid him of the soiled diaper. Finding a pail at the back of the table she quickly tossed the used diaper in it and watched as it disappeared, probably going straight to the laundry room. This was going to be much easier than the way life was in the Muggle world. She doubted she would ever run out of diapers here, nor ever have to resort to napkins in times of trouble. She sighed trying to push those memories away. That little flub-up only happened the second day after she left the hospital, but it was one day too many for her and didn't want to ever have to try to improvise like that again. In the days since Sebastian's delivery, she continued to astound herself as to how creative she could become in a pinch.  
  
She pulled out the last clean diaper and sighed. She had forgotten about the soiled ones. Quickly she found the plastic bag with the dirty diapers and placed them into the pail as well. She intended on cleaning them earlier after Snape left but never got around to it. Things progressed rapidly in the last few hours and she had just forgotten to do it. The bag disappeared from the basket and she smiled down at her squirming son.  
  
"I think you are going to like it here, 'Bastian."  
  
The baby cooed, kicking his feet in all directions as he waited patiently for her to finish.  
  
Hermione leaned over to kiss his tiny cheek and sighed. Has it only been five days since she had her son? It felt like a lifetime ago. Technically, it was six days now since his birth. It was well after midnight on the thirteenth of July. Sebastian was born exactly on the stroke of midnight on Saturday, the seventh of July almost a full week past her due date. She had been miserable during the last trimester and was finally glad to be able to see her feet again. Even if she still had to bend over a little to look over her still stretched belly. It would take forever for her to get back into shape.  
  
"Oh well, its not like I'm going to get a date anytime soon, so no need to worry about getting fat.. right honey?" The baby gurgled in response and she went to work finishing up getting him diapered.  
  
Gently she rubbed a salve on Sebastian's bare bottom to prevent rashes then applied a liberal amount of powder before securing the clean diaper.  
  
His cries had died down but she knew that he would start up again soon, as his feeding time was quickly approaching. She glanced once more at the door, wondering how the other two were getting along but then shrugged. They would have to start to get along if they both wanted her to stay.  
  
She picked up the newly cleaned child, settled into the rocker, and quickly unbuttoned her shirt to feed Sebastian. She wanted to get the baby back to sleep so she could go out and see what Harry and Snape were up to.  
  
Leaning back into the chair, she allowed her eyes to close as Sebastian started to feed.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
In the adjoining room  
  
Severus Snape sat brooding across from Harry, both men trying their best to ignore the other. Sebastian's cries drifted from the other room and had Severus's full attention. He wanted to get up and toss the boy out of the room so he could just be alone with his son and Hermione.  
  
This was not the way he wanted it to be. He wanted nothing more than to go into that room and just be with the two of them, not sitting out here with the bane of his existence, Mr. Bloody Harry 'Pain in the Ass' Potter. The future was in that room and he was stuck out here with a boy he couldn't stand. Life was going on beyond that door and he wanted to be a part of it.  
  
So absorbed was he in his door watching he was completely unaware of the other man studying him obtrusively.  
  
Harry leaned back and watched the Professor. It was weird to see him so focused on one single solitary object such as a closed door. He was used to action and precise movements from Snape that watching him sitting silently seemed to be a freak of nature.  
  
To Harry's amusement the man's attention barely waved from the other room for more than a second at a time. When the older man did happen to look away he caught Harry's gaze and manage to look menacing at Harry and sneer in his traditional way. Harry simply shook his head and the man's gaze would return to the door.  
  
Harry couldn't stop his wanderings. This was a part of Snape, which he had never expected to see in his lifetime. This worried man was the same person that had tormented him, Ron and Hermione for years during school. Snape was a bastard, then and now. Nothing have every changed the man's demeanor, no matter how hard they all tried. He and Ron had decided long ago, Snape was incapable of being happy.  
  
He didn't think Snape capable of any emotions except hate and anger, yet, it was the look in his face, the yearning in the older man's eyes. An obvious yearning to be in the other room and not here that had gained Harry's attention.  
  
The young man leaned forward as the sounds of Sebastian died down. Whatever Hermione was doing, it was working and he noted with a small grin that Snape seemed to deflate a bit when the crying stopped. This was a worried man sitting before him and one not used to showing his feelings.  
  
"So.. " Harry cleared his throat causing Severus to jump slightly and flash his dark eyes to him.  
  
"So.. ' He let his eyes return to the younger man.  
  
"How long are you going to let them stay here?"  
  
"As long as Hermione wishes to."  
  
Harry nodded and leaned back once again into the leather. "For how long? She can't stay here forever. I mean, after the school year ends she will have to leave with the rest of us wont she? And her parents have to be wondering where she is. From the last time I talked to them.. "  
  
Severus's eyes narrowed at his words.  
  
"You talked to her parents? When?"  
  
Harry frowned turning inward to think. "I'd say about a couple of months ago. Ron and I were determined to find her and we contacted them at their office. They said that she took off and they didn't know where she was." He frowned turning his gaze back to the closed door. "That's not like Hermione, to just run off like that without any word on where she is or how she's doing."  
  
"No, not unless she was forced out." Severus spat out and gave the boy a pointed look."  
  
"Forced out?" Harry looked confused and Snape shook his head at the idiocy of the boy.  
  
"Her parents threw her out, Potter, Tossed her into the world without a care." Snape snarled and stood to his feet. He had no idea that he felt such anger to her parents until now. Thanks to those selfish, moralistic and prejudiced Muggles, his son could have easily never come to be.  
  
"They.. " Harry stood up to face the other man. "Who told you that? They acted very."  
  
"Hermione herself told me and you know that she does not lie, especially about things like that."  
  
"They never said.. never gave any clue. Those Bastards! I could kill them."  
  
"You will have to stand in line, Mr. Potter. I do believe I have first claim in their blood letting."  
  
Harry watched as the man paced the room in agitation as they both waited to Hermione to return from the other room.  
  
"Any way.. you didn't answer my question." Harry prompted.  
  
"Which was?" Snape retorted with a snarl causing Harry to grin good- naturedly.  
  
"Are you going to let Hermione and the baby stay, after school ends."  
  
Severus sighed heavily and promptly collapsed back onto the leather chair. "The offer will stand to her, Potter. I am fully aware that she will be graduating along with the rest of you, but I will extend the offer of my home as hers as long as she wants or needs it. I refuse to let her and our child live in the poverty of which I found her."  
  
Harry nodded, convinced that Snape would indeed take care of Hermione and Sebastian as long as she wanted it. But, knowing Hermione, this wouldn't be a permanent position. She was too headstrong and independent to trust her life to anyone other than herself.  
  
"What will you do if she decides to leave?" He asked watching the man intently for his reaction. To his surprise, Severus's dark eyes found his and the man's answer threw him into complete disbelief.  
  
"Follow her, of course."  
  
~~~  
  
Author's notes and Acknowledgements:  
  
Someone28, Charmed Faerie, Jazzy lady, Lady Green Dragon, dracomio: Thank you all, I'm getting the next part up as soon as possible.  
  
Bindi: Oh you poor thing, I wouldn't with that on anyone. I have never had children so I'm improvising. I'm glad that I've got some of it correct.  
  
dragonbrat: Ron will be in soon and I hope things are up to standard for you all!  
  
JustJeanette: Oh, I'm sorry, I'll pad that wall the next time less of an impact. And thank you for your comments. Like I've said, I've never had children so I don't know the full impact of what she is going through. But I hope I skimmed the surface.  
  
Redone: Ah, A namesake. Hello! I had to have our Severus not COMPLETELY in total control. Right?  
  
Cathryne: Oh, don't totally count Ron out of the game. He is braver than the movies depict him.. right?  
  
crissy: Well, I hope you continue to enjoy this story.  
  
Silent Storms: The memories will be coming up shortly. There will be a lot of angst there but I think questions will be answered then. And.things will develop slowly between our two favorite people.  
  
Silent Cobra: You know, you really should patent that dance!  
  
FEAngel258: I think they will end up together, but it's going to take time for her to get over the trauma of the whole rape thing.  
  
nesscafe: Just keep reading, things get better for Snape in the future.  
  
Potions Mistress: Ah, Sebastian's fine, just had to be changed.poor Severus had no clue. I'll get you down in my email folder!  
  
DragonRose4: Here.. You.. Go! Oh.. such a drama Queen.. Down girl! I can only do so much at a time before I get bored and move on to the next story. But I'll bet more out soon. Promise! And what kind of cookies do you prefer? Chocolate Chip or Oatmeal raisin? I have some Oreo's on hand.. will that do?  
  
Emma-Kitty: Romance is indeed on the way, but not for a few more chapters as of yet.  
  
~~~  
  
Thank you all so much for your time and compassion  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	8. The Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Eight: The Calm before the Storm  
  
"She's been in there an awfully long time." Harry stated as he glanced at the closed door with a look of concern.  
  
Severus agreed inwardly and rose to his feet, crossing the room he paused to knock lightly on the door not wanting to scare the baby inside.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
There were no answering words from inside and he pushed the door open farther. The door barely made a squeaking sound as he pushed it open to poke his head inside. His eyes scanned the room quickly, and he breathed deeply when they settled on the woman in question by the window. She sat quietly in the false moonlight, leaning back into the rocker with the baby securely attached to one breast. Both appeared to be deep in sleep. He glanced at Harry who had walked behind him and was viewing the sleeping pair as well.  
  
"Poor thing, she must be exhausted." Harry whispered.  
  
"Indeed, she's had a hard life up until now. Let me get them into bed and I will be out in a moment."  
  
"Need any help?" Harry offered while watching Severus approach mother and child and gently remove the baby from her breast and covered her back up.  
  
"No, Mr. Potter, this will take only a moment. Please wait outside."  
  
Harry nodded, without another word, turned, and left leaving Severus to gaze down at the baby in his arms and the mother still sleeping soundly in the chair. The older man gently swept a brown curl from her tired face before carrying his son to the crib and laying him gently onto his back. He picked up a cotton blanket and draped it loosely over the baby.  
  
"There you go, little man, now daddy has to attend to mommy." He whispered softly to his son before leaning down to kiss the tiny head. With a smile, he turned back to Hermione studying her as she slept. She did indeed look exhausted. This would be the first time she would ever get help with Sebastian and would actually be able to get full nights rest. With him being next door, he intended to be there for the two of them. Carefully he stepped before her and deftly shifted her to where he could tuck his hands under her knees and slip his other hand behind her back. With a bit more effort than he expected he rose with her in his arms. She was heavier than she appeared it would seem. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she fell back into sleep.  
  
"That's it, Hermione, get some sleep. Things will be fine in the morning." He whispered into her ear and was rewarded with a contented sigh and her arms snaked around his neck as she settled into his chest.  
  
He gazed into her sleeping face and sighed regretfully. If things had been different, if fate hadn't have interfered in both of their lives. This could have been different. Things could have gone into another direction.  
  
But then, he wouldn't have his son and Hermione wouldn't be sleeping in his arms.  
  
Almost  
  
He gazed at her once more and carried her to her bed. Laying her down tenderly he paused and rested a hand on her cheek. Maybe not completely sleeping in his arms but at the rate they feel for each other, it was the closest he would ever get. He doubted that she would ever let him get any closer after what he did to her last year.  
  
Soon he was going to have to have her give him back his memory. He dreaded that day, but he had to know, had to know what kind of revenge to foist on Lucius.  
  
He covered her up and lingered a moment more just watching her sleep. She could be a beauty if she wanted to be. He noted the long thick lashes that curled slightly at the tips, the rosy glow on her cheeks, and the healthy pink tint of her lips as she smiled in her sleep. No, this woman was already a beauty, no amount of makeup could recreate the natural condition of her complexion.  
  
He pulled his gaze from her and turned to the door. He was barely two steps away when he paused, turned back, and silently bent down to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Sleep well, my sleeping beauty." He whispered softly before quickly crossing the room and meeting Potter just as he closed the door.  
  
"Everything all right?" The younger man asked catching a peek inside before the door closed firmly blocking his view.  
  
"Yes, they are both sleeping peacefully."  
  
"Good.I." Harry started to speak when a crackling noise erupted from behind and Severus quickly stepped in front of him to block his form from whoever it was that was trying to communicate. Just in case it was Lucius doing his weekly interruption.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Severus tried not to breathe too deeply in relief as he recognized the voice. He stepped towards the hearth as Albus Dumbledore's head popped through.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster?"  
  
"Ah, I was just seeing if you came in yet. Did Miss Granger make it in as well?"  
  
"She did, Sir. She is sleeping at the moment."  
  
"And Sebastian?"  
  
"Sleeping as well, Sir."  
  
Albus smiled then noticed Harry in the room.  
  
"Ah, Harry, my boy, I'm glad that you have returned as well, all is well I assume?"  
  
Harry glanced at Severus then the door before back to the head floating in the fire.  
  
"Yes sir, I see why you asked me to return so early."  
  
"Good, good.Severus, I wish to see both you and Hermione in my office this morning."  
  
Severus glanced at his watch only then realizing that the dawn was beginning to creep in.  
  
"Yes sir, let me get a few hours sleep and we both will be there."  
  
"Fine, That's fine.I will leave you to it then." He grinned. "Goodnight, Severus, and Harry, I do believe you are out past curfew."  
  
Harry tried not to grin but failed at the good-humored attempt to be authoritative. "Yes sir, I'm heading out now anyway."  
  
"Good, all young men need their sleep. Good night then and I'll see you at breakfast. Oh, and Severus, please bring your son. I would love to see him."  
  
Severus nodded silently at the older man's head before the fire died out once more leaving the room in a dank coolness.  
  
Both Severus and Harry said their good-byes and Harry left quietly allowing Severus to close the door behind him.  
  
He headed towards his room but first made a detour back into Hermione's room to check on them first. He saw that Hermione had kicked of her blanket and he quickly recovered her before walking over to the crib to recover him. Like mother like son. He grinned down at the baby.  
  
"Good night." He whispered as he paused at the door taking in the scene before him.  
  
Tranquility.  
  
The calm before the storm.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's notes and Acknowledgements:  
  
Thank you all so much for your time and compassion.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	9. I need to know

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Nine: I need to know  
  
The high, unadorned windows in the tower lit up the room brightly amidst the early morning sunlight. All around her, she could see the looks of astonishment on the faces of all the past headmasters that hung on the office's walls. The looks weren't for her but for the man that carried their child that followed behind her.  
  
"I would have never."  
  
"Can you believe."  
  
"Incredible, Severus Snape.. with a child."  
  
Voices whispered among the portraits as the two entered. Hermione smiled a bit at the whispers before taking a moment to gaze around her surroundings. It had been a while since she had been inside the office and the comfort that surrounded her as soon as she stepped in brought back feelings of safety that she had lost in the outside world, it was one room that she thought she would never see again.  
  
Her gaze then settled on the man sitting quietly behind his desk. He didn't say anything but watched the young woman take in her surroundings with such an expression of wonder and relief. His smiled widened as her eyes settled on him.  
  
She felt her eyes tear up yet again as she looked at the one man that she respected above all else, one Albus Dumbledore, Wizard Extraordinaire, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and one of her favorite people in the world.  
  
The man stood to his feet and rounded the desk with a rather large smile and his arms outstretched in welcome. She quickly stepped into them letting the elder man hug her tightly.  
  
"Hermione, It's wonderful to see you home again." He smiled down at her tenderly brushing away a tear before looking over at Severus with the bundle and grinned wider. "And I take it this is little Sebastian?" He let go of the mother and indicated for Severus to come closer so he could have a peek at the sleeping baby all bundled up in his father's arms. One look at the baby and the Headmaster sniffed loudly. "Precious..simply precious.." His eyes glittered as he gazed at the trio.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore.." Hermione spoke up softly. "I don't know..I mean.."  
  
The Headmaster turned his wet eyes on her and raised a hand to stop her from speaking. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a starry handkerchief, which he used to dab at the corners of his eye. This tender display caught the others unaware and they glanced at each other uncomfortably.  
  
"Professor?" She tried again, getting a bit worried over him now.  
  
"I am fine. It has been so long since I've seen such a small person, and knowing that both of you are his parents, I'm just a bit overjoyed for the both of you."  
  
She heard a strange sound come from Severus and turned to look at him but saw that he had turned his back to them. She frowned, and gently touched his back feeling him relax just slightly at her touch.  
  
"Are you all right?" She whispered softly and saw him nod.  
  
She didn't question farther, not wanting him to appear weak. Even after all she had gone through, she could still reach out and comfort the one man that she never thought she would ever need to comfort. She bit her lip to keep her from saying anything that would make him even more uncomfortable so she returned her attention back to the Headmaster.  
  
"Headmaster, I really don't know what to say. I shouldn't even be here..with.." She floundered not knowing what to say.  
  
"Shh, Miss Granger. If it weren't for lack of protection within our walls, you would have never been forced to leave. It is only right that you be allowed to return to your studies."  
  
"I appreciate the opportunity, Sir, I honestly do, but it's not the same now. I can't give my all to my studies now. I have to give my most to my son. I don't see how I can both study and care for my child."  
  
Dumbledore turned to embrace the woman again and wipe at her face with his handkerchief.  
  
"You can do it, Hermione, you can do anything you set your mind to."  
  
"I don't know. I want to.. I do. But I have to care for Sebastian. How can I do both?"  
  
"With our help, Hermione." She looked up at the familiar voice and turned toward the door. She felt a catch in her throat as she saw her mentor standing there with a smile on her face.  
  
"Professor McGonagall.. I.. " Hermione rushed over and flung herself into the elder witch's arms. Minerva McGonagall hugged her tightly for a moment before setting her back to her feet smiling down at the young woman before casting her eyes to a silent Severus.  
  
"Let me see your child." The older woman crossed to Severus and silently removed the sleeping bundle from his father's arm, which he allowed her to do so without protest.  
  
"Hermione, he's beautiful, how old is he?"  
  
"A week, tomorrow."  
  
Severus turned and gave her a surprised look, concern flickered over his face and he strode quickly over to her. "I did not realize.. please sit down Hermione. This traveling has to have taken a toll on you. You must not be recovered enough to handle all this.. activity."  
  
Her eyes widened a bit in surprise at his obvious concern for her and she whispered a small thank you.  
  
Severus's head jerked up at Minerva's chuckle as she bounced the baby still in her arms.  
  
"Really, Severus, mothers in this magical world recover quite quickly. I'm sure that the mediwitch Hermione saw.. "  
  
"Actually, I didn't see a mediwitch. Sebastian was born in a muggle hospital." Hermione interrupted softly and took the proffered seat. Her legs did feel like they were going to let her down at any moment, and it was true, she still hurt. Sebastian's birth wasn't an easy one. She had been in hard labor for almost 32 hours before he decided to grace the world with his howling appearance.  
  
Minerva gave her an alarmed look and quickly handed Sebastian back to Snape. "I'm going to go get Poppy. Do NOT allow her to do anything more strenuous."  
  
"I'm fine, Professor, really. I'm just a bit sore, but it's healing well enough on its own."  
  
"Have you seen a doctor since Sebastian's arrival?" She queried, knowing the answer already and was confirmed by the woman's reddened face and shake of the head. "That's what I thought. I'm getting her." The elder exclaimed and flew out of the office.  
  
Hermione shook her head at her departure and smiled at Albus's chuckle. "She always was very protective of you Hermione"  
  
"Not just to me, Headmaster. She's a mother hen to us all."  
  
"True, True.. " His eyes turned more serious as he indicated another chair for Severus to take. Once the taller man settled down, Albus started on the topic he called them here to discuss. "I realize that there are many things that needs to be settled between the two of you."  
  
Hermione and Severus exchanged glances but kept quiet.  
  
"I think that the first obstacle you need to cross is the.. attack. "  
  
Hermione started to shake her head but was stopped when Severus tenderly touched her hand. She glanced down at his hand then up into his dark eyes, which was gazing intensely at her. She felt guilty at the small contact knowing that he wanted to remember but that would mean bringing back the memories her self. No matter what she said to the others, she didn't want to remember the pain of that day.  
  
"I.. can't.. Severus.. Please don't make me."  
  
"I need to know, Hermione. I need to get my memories back."  
  
Her eyes flashed as she looked back at him trying to get him to understand her reasoning. Brown eyes meeting Black, one in anger one in desperate need. She gasped at the hunger in his eyes and sat back into the chair. She didn't need to see that there.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" She finally whispered in near compliance. "I did take them away for a reason. You couldn't handle them then, what makes you think you can now?"  
  
"I am well prepared, Miss Granger." He sneered falling back to his past temperament. "I do not know what it was that broke me that evening and it is imperative that I discover what it was so that I can avoid it in the future."  
  
She sat quietly as she contemplated his words. If he truly knew what had broke him, what he had said and done.  
  
"It wouldn't help you, Severus.. truly."  
  
"Let me be the judge of that."  
  
She glanced between the two men flustered completely. She didn't want to remember and giving Severus back his memories would only be an antagonist to him, to them, This was just one way of trying to get her to face it. She knew she should, but the pain was still to fresh in her mind.  
  
"I.. can't.."  
  
Albus felt the strong emotions that swirled inside of her and kneeled before her. He took her shaking hands in his willing her to remain calm. His blue eyes calmly gazing into her scared brown ones. "You can, my dear, I know there are vast amounts of pain involved here, but you must realize, these memories that you hold do not belong to you."  
  
"Headmaster.. "  
  
"You must do it Hermione."  
  
She closed her eyes wishing with all her might to be anywhere but here at this point in time. The memories would come rushing back when she reversed the spell and she didn't relish that at all. It wasn't just her own pain that she wouldn't be able to control it was what she knew Severus would do when the secret came out. She didn't want to cause him pain and horror, but.. Dumbledore was right. Those memories that she held captive were not hers and they needed to be returned to their owner. She breathed in a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking at the man kneeling before her.  
  
"I.. all right.. When?" she stiffened feeling Severus's hand tighten on hers.  
  
"Now.. " Severus's voice whispered and she turned to see him gazing down at his son. "I need to know.. what happened."  
  
"Not with Sebastian in the room, and.. and I want Professor McGonagall here too." She replied moving to push the blanket away from the baby and kissing his head. "I want to feel secure when we do this. I want YOU to feel.. comfortable with what you discover." She whispered glancing shyly up into his dark unreadable eyes. He frowned again at her words and nodded.  
  
"As you wish.. "  
  
Both men agreed and before another word was spoken the door swung inward allowing two witches to enter. McGonagall had returned with a frowning Mediwitch Madam Pomfrey following.  
  
"What's this I hear about you having this baby in a Muggle Hosp.. " The woman's voice stopped suddenly and her expression softened at the sight of the baby sleeping in Severus's arms. "Oh! May I?" Severus chuckled and shook his head while handing over the bundle to the woman. It amused him how much one infant can effect a completely intelligent witch and make them seem almost idiotic.  
  
Hermione watched her fuss over the baby then approached her with a wary eye.  
  
"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey, honestly.. " She smiled at the stern woman hoping to avoid any confrontations. She knew the woman had no respect for the Muggle way of medicine and let it be known to the whole school often enough.  
  
"I will be the judge of that. I want you in the infirmary as soon as you are finished here. There is no telling what those.. Muggle doctors did to you."  
  
Hermione blushed but nodded. "All right, Poppy.. I promise."  
  
"Poppy.. If you would be so kind as to take little Sebastian with you for a little while? We have some important business to conduct and would prefer that the baby not be amidst it."  
  
Poppy nodded and after extracting another promise from Hermione to see her after it was over she left with Sebastian cradled in her arms.  
  
"Minerva, If you would be so kind as to stay?" Albus spoke quickly as the woman was starting to follow the Mediwitch. She turned and with a curt nod took a seat to Hermione's left.  
  
"Now?"  
  
Albus nodded and she held out a hand.  
  
"I.. I need a wand.. "  
  
"You do not have one?" Minerva's eyes widened at the request.  
  
"No.. not anymore, my parents.. I assume they got rid of any magical items I had once I was gone."  
  
"What exactly happened, Child?" Minerva took her other hand in hers and frowned. She had no idea what had transpired in the last nine months. The look on her favorite student's face held such pain and it reached the depths of her heart.  
  
"We will get to that in a moment, Minnie.. right now though.. " Albus withdrew his own wand and handed it over to the younger woman. "You may use my wand this time, but we will have to get you a new one before the semester starts." Albus smiled and handed the magical stick of wood to the young woman.  
  
Hermione nodded in silence and turned to the man to her right. Her eyes lowered sadly and she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He nodded at her apology and gasped when she whispered the restoring spell.  
  
"Remembra!"  
  
There was a profound silence, then the room boomed with a loud indignant bellow.  
  
"OH, BLOODY HELL!"  
  
~~~  
  
Author's notes and Acknowledgements:  
  
Tracey Claybon: Its fine, I put you on my list to be alerted by E-mail when I update. Hope that makes you happy. Severus's revenge will be wonderful. Don't worry, Lucius will get what's coming to him. ten-fold.what comes around.goes around.  
  
Merry the Psychotic Coconut: Thank you. I appreciate your kind words. Uh.what does uber mean???  
  
HunnySnowBunny: Lucius thinks he has something over Severus. You know men like him will hold things in until he thinks he can use it against the other. Don't worry, there will be a confrontation. I don't see this Severus as mushy, yet! The relationship is just beginning.  
  
Someone28: LOL, I think you have just been answered.  
  
Dracomio: Just a LITTLE sticky.  
  
Sweetevangeline: I'm glad you took the time to read my little story. Thank you for your kind words and I hope you continue to read.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Yes, He can be when affronted with a relationship  
  
Northseagal: Yes Ma'am  
  
Romm: There will be some good ass-kicking coming up.  
  
Tracy3: Took me a moment to understand this review until I re-read it. I thought you said that the story has a hole, but then I re-read it.as a whole.gotcha. LOL.Thought I missed something for a second there. Thanks for reading.  
  
Silent Cobra: More is on the way, don't worry.  
  
Artemis MoonClaw: Thank you. I appreciate that. I hate reading confusing stories.  
  
Cathryne: LOL, Thank you Sis, and I love your reviews. I truly appreciate them. Its all right being behind just as long as you review. The good stuff is coming.  
  
Jazzylady: The *storm* is brewing. Its going to be one hell of a wail.  
  
Tanya: Oh, I think the Storm will be a powerful one.  
  
Starry-06: I will be getting a lot out this next week, VACATION!!!!  
  
ROTCGirl: I don't think Hermione wouldn't mind shortening Sabastian's name to 'Bastian, but I think you may have a point on Severus doing that. But then, these are troubled times for the two, one can not tell for sure what comes out of one's mouth at times. Thanks for taking the time to point out the problems.  
  
Rachel: Hope this was fast enough for you.  
  
assassinatorgirl: I will check out that story soon, Thanks for the heads up.  
  
Vivian Marie: Mean? Moi? (very evil grin)  
  
Potions: Thank you, I know that this has been done before, but Im hoping that my spin will be a nice respite. More coming up.  
  
kitty-catalina: Thank you, and I am. More is on the way soon  
  
Magdellin: Oh, LOL.Hum. I have to go in and change that. I'm still thinking in American terms. Thanks for pointing that out.  
  
Samantha Winters: Thank you, and more is coming.  
  
Gwennavierre: Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoy my story. There is plenty more coming.  
  
DragonFireAngelVWP: Thanks Hon, I plan on keeping it up and heres the next part.  
  
Silent Storms: Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying this.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Thank you all so much for your time and compassion.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	10. The Truth Hurts Doesn't It?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
WARNING: This is the rape scene in this story. If reading things like this disturbs you please skip it. It's not too graphic, but just enough to cause the R rating.  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Ten: The Truth Hurts Doesn't it?  
  
The images assaulted him instantaneously after she said the spell along with a barrage of emotions. Oblivious of everyone in the room the images came flooding back.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Dinner was finally over and he had just entered his classroom anticipating the arrival of Miss Granger. She was due in less than fifteen minutes and he had to think of something for her to do for her punishment. He had told her that she would be assisting him this evening. The problem was that there wasn't anything to assist with. All the cauldrons were cleaned thanks to Longbottom's detention yesterday. The desks were scrubbed with the help of Weasley the evening before. Grinning at the thought that if he could catch Potter soon he would have a good week of torturing the Golden Trio. He chuckled to himself at that, knowing that with Potter is was only a matter of time. Potter loved to get into trouble and despised it when Snape caught the busybody boy in action.  
  
He moved into the stockroom and looked around, No, no good. Everything was in ship shape order there as well. Closing and warding the door, he paused scanning the room. His gaze settled on the jars aligning the wall and he grinned maliciously.  
  
"Ah.. Perfect.. "  
  
A sudden popping at the hearth got his attention and he turned to see Lucius Malfoy's head floating amidst the green flames. Severus scowled. 'Just great. Just what I need right now.'  
  
"Do you have a minute?" The head asked.  
  
Severus looked at the clock and nodded. "Yes, but only a minute, Lucius."  
  
"Won't take long, Severus." The man spoke and the head disappeared only to be replaced by the man himself as he stepped into the cold dungeon.  
  
"I have a detention coming. Lucius, what is on your mind?" Severus asked crossing his arms across his chest waiting none so patiently.  
  
"What else, Severus.. Hermione Granger."  
  
Severus growled shaking his head slowly. Damn it! How the hell did he know Hermione was coming now? He had to get rid of him now, before she walked in. "Now is not the time to discuss this, Lucius."  
  
"I know she is your detention, Severus, that is why I am here. I've come for her." Determined gray eyes met angry black ones.  
  
"I am not going through this with you again, Lucius. I am not handing her over to you."  
  
"I have been promised her and I want what is mine." Lucius's eyes darkened while he fingered the silver wolf's head on the tip of his cane. "I have.. plans for the girl."  
  
Severus growled again and with silent movements stood nose to nose with the other man. There was no way in Hades that he was going to let Hermione alone with this sadist. His eyes glared into the other man's as he forced his voice to lower dangerously.  
  
"She is not mine to give, Lucius. I will NOT risk my position for your.. libido."  
  
To his surprise the other man simply smiled and stepped back raising his cane before him not showing the least bit of intimidation. Severus eyed the cane but stood firm.  
  
"I am not asking, Old buddy, I am taking. Draco informed me that she is due here at any minute now."  
  
"You are not leaving here with her, Malfoy. I will not allow it." Severus restated crossing his hands across his chest once more in determination.  
  
Lucius Malfoy blinked several times before he bared his teeth threateningly. The anger now apparent in his eyes as his regality fled him in his anger.  
  
"You will not.. allow? This is the Master's order, Severus. She is my reward and I demand what is mine."  
  
Severus stood before him and glared ready to fight if he had to and it was getting to look like that was going to happen. "The master will have to find another 'reward' for you Lucius. I am not handing Hermione over to you.'  
  
Lucius's eyes narrowed for a split second then a smirk crossed his face.  
  
"Why, Severus.. Hermione? Don't tell me you have something for the little Mudblood of you own?" Severus's eyes flashed, causing Lucius to laugh. "You do! You have your own designs on the wench."  
  
"Don't be absurd." The darker man frowned lashing out.  
  
"You want her for yourself." The blond man began to laugh loudly "And to think you've had your chance. Too bad it's to late, Severus, because she's mine.perhaps if you are a good boy, I will share her with you, eventually."  
  
"Shut up, Lucius."  
  
"Or what?" The man cackled back. "You'll tell your precious Dumbledore? Tell him what exactly, Severus.. that you don't want to give up the girl because you want to fuck her yourself?"  
  
Severus growled and pulled out his wand pointing it at the man's throat. He was immediately presented with the business end of the other's wand as well.  
  
"Truth hurts doesn't it Severus? It's too bad though, because after I'm through with her she won't be able to peddle her wares to anyone else. She be so well used not even you would want her."  
  
Severus's eyes glazed over and with a roar, he launched himself at the other man. Confused by the sudden attack Malfoy stumbled and fell over the side of a desk and landed hard. Severus quickly came around and reached out to wrap his hand around the man's throat.  
  
"You.. will.. not.. touch.. her.. "  
  
Lucius raised his cane and brought it down heavily onto the Potion's master's back sharply causing Severus to break his grip and move away before the man could strike again.  
  
"Hermione is coming.. with.. me.. NOW!" Lucius roared as he raised his wand at the other man.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Ah, the proverbial lamb." Malfoy grinned tilting his head towards the door.  
  
Severus's wand hand wavered slightly as he inwardly groaned at the familiar voice drifting to him, turning his head slightly, he felt his heart stop seeing the woman in question standing in the doorway. Her bright brown eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Wait outside.. Miss Granger." He commanded.  
  
Before Hermione could nod and turn away she felt a hand on her arm and was pulled back into the room.  
  
"Uh, Uh, Uh.. Now, Severus, is that anyway to talk to her?"  
  
"Get your hands off of her, Lucius."  
  
"I don't think so. I win, Severus. You lose. See you at the next meeting."  
  
The blond man made for the fireplace with a very confused and very scared woman in his embrace. Her eyes pleading with him to do something.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
An unaware Lucius was sent flying into the wall and before Severus could reach her Hermione lost her balance and fell into the corner of a side table. He heard a sickening crunch and saw her go slack as she fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Severus rushed over and felt for the woman's pulse relieved to feel it throbbing strongly beneath his fingertips. She was merely knocked unconscious.  
  
In his moment of fear for her life he had let the enemy get behind him A harsh word spoken from behind reminded him, if not a moment to late.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Severus screamed as the flash of light enveloped him. Falling to the floor he withered as the pain jumped through his body like electricity. He fought the pain, tried to block the power that was racing through his bloodstream that was causing the agony. Thrashing and screaming he stumbled around for his mind, trying to take his body back over from the sudden attack of the Cruciatus Curse. Normally he could prepare for the curse and could fight it, but.. this time he wasn't ready. This time he let his defenses down at the most inopportune time.  
  
Lucius lowered the wand and grinned down at the man that lay panting on the floor before moving to look down at the woman.  
  
"Really, Severus.. is she worth THAT much to you?"  
  
"Leave.. her.. alone." Severus managed to gasp between the lingering shocks causing his body to jerk uncontrollably.  
  
"I don't know, she looks very inviting sprayed out like that. Don't you think Severus old boy?" Malfoy kneeled down and harshly shoved her where she fell to the side, laying half on her back and half on her side. "Not quite that alluring yet, Severus?" He grinned looking back at the man that was still trying to recover from the curse.  
  
"Lucius.. Don't.. " Severus had managed to get to his knees.  
  
"Well, lets see what she looks like in all her natural glory, shall we?" Lucius raised his wand and with a muttered word, the uniform that previously covered the girl disappeared leaving her completely naked to both men's eyes. "Not to bad, eh Severus?"  
  
Severus's gaze lingered on her for a moment before he looked back at his ex- friend. He felt a rush invading his head that had nothing to do with the curse. She did look good, to good.  
  
"Lucius.. I'm.. warning.. you.. "  
  
"Warning me? Oh, my dear friend.. and here I am willing to do you a favor."  
  
"What.. favor.. " Severus gave him a wary look as he climbed unsteadily to his feet trying to figure out where his wand fell.  
  
Lucius knelt over Hermione and started to caress her firm breast. He heard the other man growl and knew that he was gaining strength. Lucius palmed his wand tighter in his free hand as he allowed his hand to travel over her body stroking her softly.  
  
"I am willing to let you.. go first.. "  
  
Severus's eyes widened at that and he shook his head.  
  
"No.. "  
  
"Oh, I think you both would enjoy that, Severus, my friend. I think you have been celibate for far to long. You definitely need to get laid and I think Miss. Granger here will be well suited for you. Look at her, Severus." Lucius pushed the woman's legs apart and gently ran a hand over her dark curls. "All yours, and I even bet she's still fresh for the taking. Do you think she's still a virgin? You could tell me, Severus.. just think.. " Lucius ran a hand down between her legs and caressed her folds eliciting a moan from the unconscious woman. ".your cock buried deep in her, pounding into her tight cunt. I know you want it. I can see it in your eyes. I can smell your arousal from here."  
  
Severus's eyes were glued to the man's hand between Hermione's thighs and felt his cock jerk at the sight. He was starting to get turned on just watching what Lucius was doing with his hand. He jerked his head up at the man's last sentence and he tore his eyes away from the sordid scene before him.  
  
"No.. Malfoy, I'm not playing your sick games."  
  
Severus heard the deep sigh of resignation from the other and grimaced, his eyes searching for his wand frantically.  
  
"Too bad, Severus, it looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way. I don't think you are going to enjoy this as you would have.. willingly."  
  
Severus's eyes fell onto his wand, sticking out from under one of the student's desk and he flung himself towards it.  
  
"STUPIFY!" Lucius's voice rang out and Snape fell to the ground in a thud, unable to move.  
  
SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Severus's mind screamed as he lay immobile and was forced to lie helpless as the other, a man that he once thought of as a friend, approached and knelt down next to him.  
  
He inwardly groaned as Lucius picked up the wand that ended up lying just at his side, just inches from his fingers. Severus glared angrily as he heard the chuckle coming from Lucius and saw him toss the wand to the desk.  
  
"What am I to do with you my friend? I give you heaven on legs and you say no? I don't think so.. I don't give gifts so freely." Lucius stood once more and pointed his wand down at him. A sinking feeling overcame Severus as a single word came from Lucius smirking lips.  
  
"Imperio."  
  
Severus felt a tingle rush throughout his body and he groaned at the sensation.  
  
"No.. Lucius.. "  
  
"Oh yes, Severus.. if you wont do it for yourself I just have to take matters into my own hands. Now.. stand up."  
  
Severus closed his eyes willing himself to stay on the floor, but the insistent challenge in his head fought for him to rise to his knees. He moaned in exasperation as his body defied his mind. His hands trembled in his tense battle over the right of command over his own body.  
  
"Stand up, Severus and walk over here.. now!"  
  
His head snapped up and he struggled to his feet giving the man the best hate filled look he could manage under the circumstances. He did everything in his existence not to look down at his feet where Hermione still lay, prone and naked. Spread out for the world to see, for the taking.  
  
"You like what you see don't you Severus?" Lucius laughed and Snape snapped his head up not realizing that he was staring at her like a man in heat. "Take it, Severus, she will never know. Take all of her and feel the power."  
  
"I.. can't.. It's not.. right.. " He struggled to speak through the curse.  
  
"Who said anything about it being right? This is carnal pleasure, Severus. Savage intense pleasure that you haven't delved in in a long time. Give into it, Severus. I can see your cock already at attention. Give into the pleasures of the flesh, My friend. Fuck her."  
  
Severus's eyes drifted down to her and his unwilling body fell to his knees beside her. He allowed his eyes to travel over her before raising a hand to her soft skin, feeling the silkiness of her flesh, the pliability of her heavy breast in his hand. Suddenly he pulled away with a shake of his head. He couldn't do it.  
  
He loved her.  
  
"No."  
  
Lucius growled out a roar of anger and once more placed the wand at his throat.  
  
"More coaxing is needed then.. remove your trousers.. "  
  
Severus tried to fight it but the power to do what he said overwhelmed him and he reached down to unbutton his waistband and without a word slipped them off along with his boxers leaving him standing in his cloak and shirt. He stood motionless, trying not to look down at the girl he was being forced to take against her will.  
  
"You know what to do, Severus. place yourself between her legs."  
  
Severus closed his eyes once more trying to fight off the curse but Lucius raised his wand higher and muttered 'Imperio' again to reinstate the power he held. Severus felt his body move over Hermione and settle between her thighs. His breath caught in his throat when he heard her moan and her eyelashes started to flutter. To his horror, she was waking.  
  
"Shit.. "  
  
"Do it, Severus." Lucius spoke harshly.  
  
"She's.. waking.. I.. can't.. "  
  
"Good, let her wake. I want to hear her scream when you plunge into her.  
  
Severus felt his body tremble as he placed his cock at her entrance. His hand moving over her skin without conscious thought. His body was betraying him.  
  
He wanted this.. but not this way.  
  
Hermione felt the hands on her and she opened her eyes and stared up in horror at the man laying over her. Realizing her situation she reached up and tried to push him off of her.  
  
"Professor.. no.. "  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione." The man whispered and without warning plunged himself deep inside of her. He felt her rip as he tore past her hymen and buried his cock to the hilt.  
  
Her scream echoed around the room as he stilled, feeling the tightness of her. She struggled against him, fighting to get away, to get him out of her. He bought up one hand and captured her wrists, pinning them above her head while the other grabbed brutally onto her hip.  
  
Lucius's laughter vibrated in his ears as he started to thrust into her hard and fast, not giving her time to adjust to his girth. Her tightness caused him to lose all form of thought and her screams turned into soft whimpers and tears streamed down her face. He closed his eyes relishing in the feeling of being inside of her the warmth of her walls as they surrounded him.  
  
It hadn't felt this good in years.  
  
Lucius leaned over and chuckled at the two.  
  
"Feels good, doesn't it, my friend? Makes you wonder what you have been denying yourself.. right?"  
  
"Oh! FUCK! YES!" Severus growled and releasing her hands grabbed her by the ankles and pushed her knees to her chest giving him better access to her sweetness. He delved in deeper causing Hermione to cry out loudly in pain at each bruising thrust.  
  
"I knew you had it in you, buddy.. " Lucius moved out of the way to continue to watch the rape. He was enjoying the view completely.  
  
Severus growled deep in his throat as he continued to thrust relentlessly into her. She felt so tight, so warm and wet. He closed his mind to the banter that was taking place in his head. The part of him telling that other part that what he was doing was wrong. That part that felt the carnal pleasure threatened to crucio the other part of him and that part finally fell silent.  
  
When the voices in his head ended, he felt his balls tighten and with a ragged cry, he thrust once more, into her feeling his release, thrice more and he pumped his seed into her womb.  
  
Lucius stood once more and grinned down at the two reaching out to pat the man on the shoulder.  
  
"Nice show, Severus. I look forward to more in the future, but right now, I need to see my wife. I need some release myself after watching that. Not that I wouldn't mind using your leftovers, Severus, but I'm not into bloody sex. Too messy."  
  
He chuckled as Severus finally looked down at the woman below him and paled at the amount of blood coming from her vagina.  
  
"Oh Fuck.. Hermione.. "  
  
He glanced up into her eyes and saw the pain and humiliation there and he moved quickly away from her.  
  
Lucius chuckled at his friend and whispered into his ear. "You know I took the spell off of you just before you entered her.. right?"  
  
Severus stood shakily to his feet still staring down at her in horror. What did he just do? He had just hurt the one woman he loved.  
  
"It felt good, didn't it Severus? You took something that you wanted and it felt good."  
  
"Get out.. before I kill you." Severus whispered in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm going, my friend, but you can't deny what you did. You raped your love.. all on your own."  
  
Severus swallowed as he continued to stare down at the battered body of Hermione. His mind didn't register when Malfoy flooed away nor heard the laughter that echoed as the man disappeared. His mind was only on her, watching as her eyes filled with a pain beyond her physical hurt. Her emotions had taken a beating along with her body.  
  
She curled up sideways and moaned as her body resented the movement. He knelt down next to her yearning to touch her to comfort her in some way.  
  
"Hermione.. I.. "  
  
"Why.. Professor.. why did you do it?" She turned her back to him and he flinched hearing her sobs.  
  
"Hermione.. I.. it wasn't supposed to happen like this.. "  
  
She stiffened her back and sniffed loudly. "But it did.. you raped me.. you.. you.. HURT me."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione.. I didn't want it like this.. I wanted to wait.. I.. "  
  
She turned to look at him and he felt a blow in his guts at the look of hatred on her face.  
  
"Wait? Wait for what.. Professor.. "  
  
Severus sat heavily on the floor and placed his head in his hands feeling the despair that he would never be able to do what he yearned for.  
  
"Wait for you.. "  
  
Hermione reached out and picked up his trousers to cover her nakedness not knowing where her clothing was. His words pricked at her and she cast him a side look.  
  
"I don't understand.. why would you want to wait for me?"  
  
"Because.. " He glanced up at her and she gasped as the tears flowed down his face. "Because I love you.. "  
  
And then he broke down.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's notes and Acknowledgements:  
  
Tanya: Oh, things will get very intense from here on out.  
  
JustJeanette: LOL. I know.I'm sure others are ready to kill me for my cliffies.but I like them.  
  
Magdellin Oh, there is more to come, nice to have vacations. Oh.how's the new place?  
  
Dragonbrat: and I'm still loving your reviews, thanks.  
  
Jazzylady: Moi? Horrible? Well I never.uh.well hardly ever.uh.sorry here's more for you. Enjoy! Oh.and tell the sibling to leave you alone.Grrrrr  
  
Assassinatorgirl: Thank you, I appreciate your kind words  
  
Aly: I hope it doesn't kill you or else you wouldn't find out the ending.so.BUCK UP CHIQUITA  
  
Tracy3: Its fine, being half asleep is my life. Between work and the house and working on this.I know how tiresome it can be. You should now know what Sev's reaction was and to what.hope it was worth it.  
  
Amber59: LOL. No, I don't know your therapist but I'm sure that she is wealthy enough without my help. Anyway.I hope you liked this part. Enjoy!!!  
  
HunnySnowBunny: I know what you mean by the way they use Minerva as an antagonist in their relationships but I wanted this to be a secured location for Hermione and the baby, having the older ones at each other throat wouldn't make her feel secure at all. Plus, I always felt that Minerva was as close to a mother as her own was. The relationship should continue as such, now at least a grandmotherly relationship with the baby.  
  
someone28: You were correct.It was Snape yelling. Hope this was fast enough for you.  
  
Caffeine: LOL, Its not the end yet, we still have a lot to go through. I don't mind short reviews as long as you let me know you are still reading.LOL  
  
Dryade: Here you go, hope it was fast enough for ya?  
  
angel-g2001: Evil? Oh no my dear.just suspenseful. I love angst.hehe  
  
Potions Mistresss: Sorry it wasn't five minutes but a few days wasn't to bad right? I hope this part satisfied you. It was hard to write but there it is. Enjoy! The next part should be up in another few days. Blessed Be!  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Oh yes!  
  
Kate: Hope this was fast enough!  
  
Piggie: I know he's a bit OOC, but I figured I've seen him TOTALLY out of character in some fics and mine isn't as OOC as some out there. I hope you don't mind to awfully much.  
  
Merry the Psychotic Coconut: Ah.Got'cha! Uber means good. Yay! Thought it was a curse word I didn't know about. LOL. As for Lucius, he will get his.but it will be a few more chapters yet. Hope you liked this one.  
  
DragonFireAngelVWP: I hope this part was up to your standards. I had some problems with it but its here now. Enjoy!  
  
Rachel: Ugh, I hope you don't die, its hard to do CPR from across the internet! LOL.Here you go!  
  
BLV: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
serpents-tear: Sorry about that.here you go!  
  
Silent Cobra: Hey.GET OFF.  
  
Emma-Kitty: Oh, thank you for the compliment, I'm sure your writing is just as good. Anything up that I have possibly read? And.Danke  
  
Ab: Here you go. Sorry to have made you wait.hehe  
  
FEAngel258: here you go, I hope it was worth the wait. I don't know what you think so please let me know.Thanks  
  
Dracomio: I hope this part wasn't to squicky for you. I had a hard time writing it. Hope you like it anyway. And Thank you for the kind words.  
  
Romm: Ass kicking will commence in a few more chapters.keep reading.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Thank you all so much for your time and compassion.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	11. The Truth is Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Eleven: The truth is out  
  
Severus's eyes snapped open as the images flowed in the memories flooding his senses.  
  
"Oh, Bloody Hell!"  
  
He bellowed as the final image came to him. His eyes immediately turned on the young woman who stood silently, staring down at the ground. Tears falling silently down her face. He felt his pulse speed up and felt the blood rushing to his face.  
  
*She knows, Oh Gods.. she knows. *  
  
He took a step towards her but stopped as the image of her naked and bloodied invaded his brain. His breath started to speed up and an unfamiliar pressure started in his chest. He clutched at his shirt and he found that his legs couldn't hold him anymore. He fell clumsily to the floor fighting the anguish sob that threatened to emerge from his soul.  
  
Minerva and Albus were immediately at the man's side but he thrashed his arms forcing them back.  
  
"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" He roared with flashing eyes. "I do not deserve your concern!"  
  
"Severus, perhaps.. " Albus started trying to reach out again. To sooth the disheveled man before him.  
  
"NO!" Severus's head sank to his hands, shoulders shaking in his misery. He had blown it completely. He had silently hoped, prayed, that the memory wouldn't keep him from forming some kind of relationship with Hermione in the future, But now.now there was no way in heaven or hell he could hope for that now. Not after he violently raped her, taken her, free of the Imperious curse. He had willingly taken her against her will, willing caused her harm and pain just for his own sick pleasure.  
  
Malfoy wasn't the only monster here.  
  
Albus and Minerva cast worried glances at each other, for once, neither person had a clue what to do.  
  
"Professors.. " A soft voice spoke up and the elders glanced at the speaker. "May I.. may we.. be alone for a few minutes? Please?"  
  
Albus nodded silently and without another word escorted Professor McGonagall from the room leaving the two alone. Once the two were gone, Hermione approached Severus slowly kneeling down next to him.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
The man on the floor didn't respond.  
  
"Severus.. Please.. I'm sorry." Her voice wavered in emotion. She wanted to reach out to him but fear kept her hands firmly at her side.  
  
"For what? This is all my fault."  
  
"No. Severus, it isn't.. It's.. "  
  
"It is.. I did it." His voice was barely about a whisper and she leaned closer to hear better.  
  
"You were forced to do.. "  
  
"You don't understand. Hermione.. " He raised his head to look at her and she felt her heartache at his expression of angst and despair. "I.. wasn't.. forced.. " The words didn't feel right coming out and each one was clipped with anger. He winced inward as she sank back onto her heels to move fractionally away from him. Her mouth opening and closing silently as she processed what he had just said. He could see the confusion in her eyes. His throat tried to tighten up but he forced the confession out. "After.. after it was over.. I realized.. " his eyes closed as he remembered the feel of her in his arms and the way she felt around him. "I wasn't under the curse when I took you."  
  
Her eyes narrowed as the meaning of what he was saying hit her and a dawning of understanding registered. "You.. you mean.. "  
  
Severus dropped his gaze back to the floor and nodded sadly. "Lucius removed the curse just after you woke up and I.. I couldn't stop.. Oh Gods.. Hermione.. I couldn't stop. I wanted you so bad. I've loved you for so long.. I.. " His eyes pleaded with her. "I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything in just one fucking evening." His voice died down to a whisper. "You were right to take these memories away. How can I live with the thought that I raped the one woman that I have ever loved? I'm so sorry.. so.. so sorry."  
  
Hermione was shocked. This was news to her. After all this time, she assumed that he was completely under the influence of the curse and therefore didn't blame him, but now.. "  
  
"Oh.. My.. God.. " She voiced shakily.  
  
"Hermione.. Please.. " He pleaded again reaching out to her in desperation.  
  
"Oh.. My.. GOD!" She backed away from his reach and a fresh batch of tears filled her eyes.  
  
Severus stopped at the pain in her face. His already broken heart shredded into shards at the expression on her face, the expression of disbelief and pain and mostly horror.  
  
"You will never know.. how sorry I am.. " His eyes pleaded with her, extending a hand towards her.  
  
"Why?" She whispered.  
  
Severus shook his head at the question. How in God's name can he answer that when he had no idea where or how to try to explain to himself, let alone her.  
  
After a few minutes he finally looked up at her again a bit relieved to see the horror gone from her face but the tense way she held her body showed that she didn't trust him anymore. He sighed and maneuvered himself to sit back against a chair. There was only one way left to try to win her back if that was at all possible.  
  
The truth.  
  
He watched her for another moment before taking courage and speaking softly in a tone of voice that he rarely used. His true voice, the voice of his heart.  
  
"Will you listen to it all first? Before you decide that you hate me?"  
  
She considered his words, fighting the urge to run and to take her son far away from his father. Her thoughts faltered at the look on his face and the thought ended just as soon as it entered her head. The debate only lasted about three heartbeats before she finally nodded an affirmation. Retreating to a chair across from where he was currently sitting on the cold stone floor, she sat quietly, waiting.  
  
After he was sure that she wasn't going to bolt, he rose unsteadily to resettle his tall form onto the comfort of the padded chair. He ran a shaking hand through his disheveled hair and looked around the room, wondering exactly where to start. His gaze catching on the fireplace and stopped mesmerized by the flames.  
  
*You can do this.. just don't look right at her. * He muttered to himself and with a deep breath he found himself speaking.  
  
"Let me start.. no.. I have to go back a bit.. " He took a deep cleansing breath before speaking keeping his gaze on the roaring fire. "I'm not a romantic man, Hermione, I have never claimed to be. I have always had problems showing emotion other than anger. Anger is an easy emotion to display. It never needs coaxing and it keeps others at arm's length. I have always had problems with positive emotions. Love, adoration, happiness, its all.. alien.. to me. So, when I felt myself.. invaded.. with a sudden sense of. longing.. I didn't know what to do with myself."  
  
He paused chancing a look at her and frowning as she slid back into her chair as if to move farther away. He sighed and stood up, starting to pace the room restlessly.  
  
"I have always admired you, Hermione, I know that sounds strange coming after all this time. After all these years of my constant verbal abuse to both you and your friends, however, I have always admired your intellect. It wasn't until, I would say your fourth year here, during the Yule Ball." He choked out a snort of clipped laughter. "Another form of torture that Albus insists on throwing every blasted year." He gave her a quick glance to make sure that she wasn't upset with that little side quip, it didn't appear that she was so he continued. "That was the year that you were being escorted by Viktor Krum.. " Here he paused and glared into the distance as the memory returned.  
  
Hermione leaned closer at his expression and wondered just what, exactly was in his mind at this moment in time. She didn't have long to wait and he was back talking again.  
  
"I remember that day vividly. I remember the color and cut of the dress robes you wore, the way your hair glimmered in the candlelight, the smile you had on your face. You were radiant. You just.shone.that night. Your moment had come and you were barely fourteen years old." He stopped and turned his attention back to her and noticed that he had all of her attention now. He stealthily moved to stand before her gazing down into her face yet not touching her. "I think I fell for you that night. I knew you were still a child then, but I watched you over the last few years, and you had grown into an exciting, vibrant and very lovely woman. I.. I longed for you every day.. every night. I wanted to tell you during every fucking detention I forced upon you that I wanted you, that I loved you. I hated forcing you to be around me. I wanted nothing more than to have you stand with me, voluntarily." He choked on that and stopped still gazing down into her wide eyes. She didn't look scared anymore, but she didn't look accepting to him either. He closed his eyes and forced himself to kneel before her, yet still not touching her for fear that she would bolt in fright.  
  
"That last night, the night of the attack. I was going to talk to you. To finally confess you of what I wanted, what I truly longed for. I couldn't keep it inside any longer. Yes, you still had a year to go in school, yes, you were still so very young, but I wanted to clear the air about my feelings towards you. I wanted to test the grounds for any.. future.. relationship."  
  
Hermione couldn't help herself, she reached out and touched his arm. "What about Malfoy? Why was he there?"  
  
He lifted his gaze from her hand on his arm and looked into her questioning eyes. He didn't see the hate that he expected to see, but there was still fear present.  
  
"Lucius had own obsession with you, however it's not a love obsession. I think the whole Malfoy line is incapable of that emotion, but he did have something, he had Lord Voldemort's promise. The Dark Lord had promised you to Lucius in return to his faithful service over the years."  
  
She gasped at that revelation and he wanted to reach out to comfort her but stayed his hand before he did anything to make her retreat. Once he was certain that she had no questions at the moment he continued.  
  
"Lucius was there that evening to try to collect on the promise. Draco had informed him that you were to serve detention that evening and he flooed in to collect what he thought was his prize for his services to the Dark Lord. I, of course, refused his request. I had other plans for us that evening." He allowed his hand to cover the one on his arm, pleased that she didn't pull away. "Lucius and I fought and unfortunately, you decided to enter the classroom at the most.. inopportune.. time. I couldn't let him take you. I couldn't stand the thought of him touching you the way I wanted to. You didn't belong to him and I was damned if I was going to just hand you over to him without a fight."  
  
He felt her tiny hand squeeze his own and felt encouraged continuing.  
  
"I almost had a heart attack when I heard your voice at the door. I wanted to run and push you out of the door to tell you to come back later.. to get you away from that monster, but I was too late to get you away. When Lucius took your arm and was leading you to the hearth, I panicked. I saw the fear in your eyes and I attacked him. I wasn't fast enough to catch you when you knocked yourself out and I lost all train of thought running to you to see if you were badly hurt. Thankfully you had just knocked yourself out but that was the only distraction that Lucius needed. He took that opportunity to place me under Imperious."  
  
He felt her stiffen slightly but didn't remove her hand so he felt sure that she could finish hearing this.  
  
"I fought it, Hermione.. I did.. as long as I could. But, I guess my subconscious wanted it more than I thought. I don't.. " pausing, not sure how to continue. "Hermione, I have no excuse for what I did. I'm not completely sure if I was under the curse when I took you or not. My mind was too befuddled to tell. Lucius could have lied about removing the curse at that.. moment.. to make the act worse, but then he could be telling the truth. I just don't know, I don't know anything for sure anymore.  
  
"Severus.. " He stopped as her tiny voice and paused while she contemplated what she was going to say.  
  
"Yes?" His voice cracked with emotion.  
  
"What.. what do you think happened?"  
  
He frowned. "I thought I explained.. " Perhaps he didn't.  
  
"No.. " She paused taking courage from a deep breath. "Do you feel.in your heart or in your.. soul.. that you were under the curse when you raped me?"  
  
He looked down at her hand interlocked now with his. He didn't know what to think, didn't want to know what he was thinking at that time.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione.. I really.. I was too confused at the time."  
  
"In your heart.. Severus.. did you want to rape me?"  
  
"Gods, no.. " His face darkened slightly at that comment.  
  
She smiled slightly and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the cheek.  
  
"Then you were under the curse, Severus.. I don't think that you would have willingly done that to me, not if you claim to love me so much."  
  
He raised a hand to his cheek and stared at her in disbelief. His heart skipped a beat at her words.  
  
"I do love you, Hermione.. "  
  
"I know.. but.. " She took a deep breath and returned his gaze. "I need some time to work this out, Severus. This is a lot of.. information that I need to work through."  
  
"I understand, my love.. I wouldn't ask anything else of you. I waited this long.. I can wait as long as possible.. if.. if there is a possibility for an.. us.. in the future."  
  
She nodded and released his hand. "I think we both need some time alone to think about this. I need time to accept my own.. feelings.. towards you."  
  
He moved back allowing her room to stand.  
  
"Is there.. a possibility.. for an us?" He whispered staring down into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
She smiled up at him and once more kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yes.. In time.. I'm sure there can be."  
  
He allowed the breath he was holding to release.  
  
She stepped around him. "I need to go get Sebastian.. are you coming?"  
  
He shook his head at her request. "I need to speak with Albus.regarding Lucius. But I will stop by the chambers later if that is all right with you?"  
  
She nodded and with one last smile at him, she left leaving him trembling in relief.  
  
The truth was out.. and she didn't hate him.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's notes and Acknowledgements:  
  
Anarane Anwamane: And I would say you are RIGHT? LOL  
  
ZMSynerus: Thank you. I had a BIG problem with getting it just right. Thanks for reading.  
  
IloveBen: Thank you, try a couple of my other ones. I hope you like them as well. As for the baby's name.Sebastian has always been one of my favorite names as well and it goes wonderfully with Snape.  
  
Magdellin: A lie? Have I ever lied to you before, my dear? Hehehe  
  
Crissy: I agree  
  
Dryade: I'm working on it more.  
  
Caffeine: Lucius will indeed be included in this story more in the future chapters. I'm sorry about the wait but I'm having a MUSE REBELLION right now. She's kinda AWOL.if you find her, her name is Frank.please send her home.  
  
Kitchen1: yep  
  
Jamie: thank you  
  
Umbridgeitis: Thank you, I appreciate that. I will try to update quicker next time.  
  
Raclswt: Consider yourself on my E-mail list.thank you for your nice words.  
  
J.S. Sumner: Hey Hon.Yes I know I have Severus a bit out of character here. But, if you have read closely, he wasn't a complete perfect father so far. I didn't let on the fact that he was in love with her earlier because I wanted it to be a surprise, and I obviously got that over. The reason why she took his memory away should be in this chapter you have just hopefully read. And I hope that it was successfully explained to you. If not.let me know and I will try to make it more believable. Love you and I'm glad that you aren't mad at me either.  
  
Hpgirl55: LOL.she knows now.LOL  
  
Hali: More is coming.  
  
Romm: I agree, Severus will have a lot on his guilty mind over all of this but things will work out, no fear.  
  
Franflutewitch: A child's love is always the best glue.  
  
Sirius Star Holder: Thank you hon. I love that you are enjoying this. More will be up soon, if my muse holds up.  
  
PinkCHubbyMonkey: Yes Ma'am.:D  
  
Jayne Elizabeth: Thank you and more is on the way!  
  
Jack's Trin: I hope your curiosity if rewarded with this chapter. I thank you kindly for your nice words.  
  
Tater Salad: 'Tater Salad'.LOL.that is Sooooooooo cute.Oh, and please DON'T go crazy.here you go.enjoy!  
  
Catherine: Thank you. I am glad that this story has gotten such a warm response. It completely makes my day to read such warm reviews.  
  
Alex: Sorry, but since I'm American I have SOME problems with the British dialogue. I think I have repaired the Mommy's to Mummy in my original version, but I seriously doubt if I will be going in and replacing the ones already posted. But thank you for pointing that out. I have it fixed on the original version.  
  
Alison of the faeries: Thank you, more soon.  
  
Florentia: Shock is a good way to stir things up. I think keeping things stagnant is COMPLETELY unhealthy, collects way to many mosquitoes they suck up all the good blood out there.ugh.did that make ANY sense to you? LOL  
  
Ladydeathfaerie: Cruel? Well, perhaps and don't worry my dear, Severus WILL get his revenge, both he and Hermione will get him good. And they both have guilt they have to swim through to forgive the other. But they will.  
  
Ratty: Another chapter is up.and more on the way.  
  
Otherside: ah.well, these questions will be answered in the next few chapters.keep reading.  
  
Miss Night: More is here. More is coming. Thank you very much for reading I appreciate you taking the time to let me know you like my story.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Thank you all so much for your time and compassion.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	12. Show me the way of my heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Twelve: Show me the way of my heart  
  
Giving Severus one more smile, Hermione left the Headmaster's office to retrieve Sebastian from Poppy and Professor McGonagall. She had so much to think about now, so much to process with all the new revelations she had discovered within the last hour. She let her thoughts stray, not even noticing the headmaster's silent pass or remembered exiting the gargoyle's passage until she found herself at the infirmary's door.  
  
She stopped short as voices and laughter drifted through the heavy wood and she realized where she was. She felt silly wondering around the castle in a half-dazed trance but as the affable laughter floated to her she felt something pass over her. A calming, relief-like feeling of.. what.. contentment? No, perhaps safety, which would be more like it. She knew that whatever happened from now on she never had to worry about her or Sebastian's safety.  
  
Severus would be there to care for and to protect them. Of that, she had no doubt. He was fiercely loyal and from what she knew of him, he didn't like things he loved being taken advantaged of or destroyed. She smiled at that. Severus did have an honorable streak in him. Albeit one that he preferred to hide from the rest of the world.  
  
But could she love him in return?  
  
She blinked at that thought just as a specially loud laughed came from beyond the infirmary door and curiously she opened the door to see the two witches cooing and laughing at the tiny antics of the newborn. The sight was amusing and she tried her best to hide the grin on her face as she entered.  
  
"I hope he hasn't been to much trouble."  
  
Minerva noticed her first and gently picked up the baby avoiding his kicking little legs as they flailed helpless in the air until he was settled in the crook of her arm.  
  
"I take it things went well?" She asked noting the flush look on the young woman's face.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Things had been.. discussed. I think Severus and I have a new.. perspective.. on our relationship."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Poppy popped up with the familiar blue diaper bag in hand.  
  
"Only the future will tell and don't you dare go asking Professor Trelawney."  
  
All women chuckled at that, each understanding the other's thoughts as to their beliefs of the divination's teacher's true abilities to read the future.  
  
Hermione took the diaper bag from Poppy and reached for her son. Quick, yet heart filled thanks for the both of them and she left the infirmary with Sebastian gurgling happily.  
  
Hermione reached their chambers and after feeding her hungry son, she placed him in the bassinet to allow him his normal nap. She sang softly to him until his eyes drooped and his belly rose and fell in a rhythmic repetition. She gently stroked his dark hair smiling down at him thinking about his future. He had a mother that loved him and a father that seemed to, from all outward appearances, love him, yet she know he loved her with such deep emotions that it almost scared her.  
  
She had avoided thinking too much on what was on her mind when she was feeding their baby, but now, as she sat by the enchanted window and gazed out into the day the thoughts came unbidden into her mind.  
  
It was barely noon but she felt that a whole week had passed since learning everything a mere half-hour ago. She closed her eyes and finally allowed the emotions come. As the tears began to fall once more, she felt the anguish and despair ride out with every sob. This was a different form of weeping, a different release of emotion, almost a cleansing proclamation that seemed to pull every negative aspect about her situation from her inner soul and pushed it to the front of her heart.  
  
She remembered how his dark eyes looked haunted when he thought that he had raped her on his own. That was a possibility that she had never even considered. Even through their worst times, she had never thought that he would have hurt her voluntarily. That made her shiver a bit.  
  
Just the idea that he could have thought that chilled her to the bone. If he believed himself capable of raping her, what other things had crept through his mind yet dismissed? Could he have really raped her if given the chance?  
  
No.  
  
She shook her head remembering that look in his eyes when he actually thought that he had actually committed such a horrific crime against her.  
  
No, he couldn't have and wouldn't have. He loved her too much to do something so horrific as to destroy any chance of having her return that love.  
  
But.. again..  
  
Did she love him? Could she learn to love him?  
  
She reached up and wiped the remaining tears away. Her thoughts running in a multitude of different directions at once. His declaration of love confounded her. She had never even suspected he had any romantic feelings towards her at all during her earlier years. He had kept his feelings hidden very well.  
  
It amazed her that he loved her at all, considering her stand in the wizarding world. She wasn't the most popular among the pureblooded wizards and if any of them found out about a child formed between a pureblood and a muggleborn, shit would most definitely hit the fan. Not to mention that Severus would be in even more trouble with Voldemort. And that their son would be ostracized as an abomination.  
  
Damn you Malfoy.  
  
She frowned slightly as the blond man ran through her thoughts. Why is it that Severus hasn't mentioned Lucius Malfoy other than his presence that night? She wondered if Lucius had tried to throw that night into Severus's face during any of the evil revels that Voldemort hosted. Did Malfoy sneer in pleasure just mentioning that night or did he just let it rest?  
  
Judging by Severus's reaction to the return of his memories, Malfoy must have never mentioned it or else Severus would have had some clue as to why she had just vanished into thin air. According To Harry, he didn't seem all that worried over her disappearance.  
  
She furled her brows at that thought surprised at the feeling of disappointment that fluttered in her heart. Why didn't he try to find her then? If he loved her as much as he says he does, why didn't he ditch everything and search for her? Perhaps she would never know or, perhaps she will corner him and get the truth.  
  
She didn't disbelieve that he loved her but she did wonder as to what depth that he did.  
  
She sighed and leaned back into the chair, thinking. She had never had any romantic thoughts towards him in any way. Her general overall past thoughts of him were of a mean and angry man that had no life outside of Hogwart's. He was cold and unyielding, a very hateful man that got off on extracting points and heaping hours of detention on her housemates.  
  
But looking at him now, she could see how wrong she was. This was a man that needed love. A man that had a hard life and needed someone to care for him for who he was and not what he showed to be on the outside.  
  
But could she be that person?  
  
She honestly didn't know. She had never had any romantic feelings towards any man or boy. The wants and needs in normal teenage girls never effected her in the normal way. She had never felt the yearning for male companionship or felt the need to snog or shag with the rest of her female friends. Her yearning was always for one thing. Learning.  
  
Perhaps she was abnormal. Who knows?  
  
She glanced at the bassinet and smiled softly. One thing for sure though. If there was to be a possibility of them all being a family, a true family, they will have a lot to work through. But, she had a feeling that things will turn out in the end.  
  
Love is to precious to snuff out without an attempt to let it grow.  
  
She smiled at that thought and closed her eyes. It seemed that her heart and her mind found a common ground and she allowed her thoughts to end as she drifted into slumber.  
  
Let her dreams show her the way of her heart.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Acknowledgement and A/N's:  
  
Emma-Kitty: The revenge will be sweet and well deserved don't worry.  
  
someone28: LOL.no she isn't mad but she has so much to think about right now.  
  
Nessamiriel: Thank you and I will.  
  
J.S.Sumner: Ah, thanks hon. I know a lot of people thought she would have fell into his arms immediately after learning the truth, but.being a survivor of rape, I can speak honestly that something like that is rarely possible, or real. Its taken her nine months to get over the shock of the rape and the birth of the results of that attack. Now, she has been able to forgive him for the act, but the fact that it did happen, and now that he remembers it all as well, the facts will be a huge hurdle to jump. It will take some time for them to get over it. Now as for Severus's devotion. I purposely left it that way in the past chapters, I didn't want to hint to any of his true feelings towards her. I thought that just the few words of comfort in the Leaky Cauldron's room was a simple, yet obvious hint. LOL.There will be some wooing in the future, because this family needs to be together.BTW. whatever happened to Cauldron's of Fire???  
  
Rilla: As always, I thank you for reading and responding. Darn.I forgot about the cliffhanger this time, Oh well, back to the old drawing board.(thinking of something REAL evil this time.hehehe)  
  
Ladydeathfaerie: Thanks honey.as always for my queen. :D  
  
Loraine: You are forgiven, just next time.BE AROUND!!!!! Hehe! Oh.and when is YOUR next chapter of either story? Hummm? Love you too, baby!  
  
JustJeanette: Oh, Lucius will get his own.don't worry.  
  
AltoSaxyGal: Aww, next time I'll pass you some tissues. And being a fan of angst, I cant NOT write angst.I love it as well.  
  
Shiv: I agree with you, no one would immediately do that after such a confession. But, given time.things could turn around for them both. This chapter was a chore, hence the time space between posting, but hopefully the next one wont be quite so long in coming.  
  
Shemhamforash: You are a nut.and Please add my name to that list. I would like to know as well. I will indeed make it okay so please don't send Gollum on me. Okay?  
  
Zephyr: Aww.thanks  
  
JC1207: Thank you so much. I appreciate that comment. I try to write how it comes right out of my head. I don't know how that actually gets transferred onto paper, but it seems to work for me.  
  
Deb: Thank you, more is coming soon, the two most difficult chapters are over, the rest should flow more smoothly and more quickly.  
  
Nesscafe: I had no actual idea if it was forced or not until I finished writing it. Im glad that MY subconscious decided to go that route. Makes it easier to get them together later on.  
  
Genrou: LOL.It's okay. I can relate to your words. No problems here.  
  
Aprilgrey: Your welcome  
  
Tammy: LOL.Don't destroy your shock absorbers.more are coming soon.  
  
Heather: Thank you so much for the kind words. More coming.I promise and soon.  
  
Bindi: The rape scene was hard for me to write. I didn't get to graphic I didn't think I would be able to. and as for Lucius.Im working on the perfect revenge.  
  
Kiristeen: Thank you very much, Hon.  
  
IamYouAreMe: I love angst too.cant write much of anything else.LOLOL  
  
Raven: LOL. Frank is back and working hard for me. I have two more ideas on the back burner. One will start posting soon as this one is nearly done. Keep you eyes open for.Abracadabra!  
  
Cathrine: Frank's back and working hard. Thanks for searching for her though. A lost Muse is a terrible tragedy.  
  
Helena: Here you go.enjoy.  
  
gsnape: They will be happy, don't worry about that. but a true revenge is what I seek and thanks to some readers and wicked thoughts.I have that now.  
  
Semidazed: Who says I'm taking it down? Hell no.I love this story to much even if it is almost complete. And.thanks for the ideas.you do rock!  
  
Redone: Forced celibacy will not be a problem with him after my revenge.hehe. Keep reading. I have some fantastic ideas thanks to all of you guys. Much Love!  
  
Seraphina: Franks back from her vacation.who'd a think that she would visit an A*MUSE*ment park? Hehe.snicker.oh well, lame-o joke there. Thanks for your comment and just wait until you see my revenge.hehe  
  
Derr: Oh.some of those are very useful.hum.have to rethink a few things here.thanks.  
  
GlindaTrisstt: hum.no I think Death is to good for him he needs to live to regret his actions. I think that will be the worst. Of course.the way he will be living will be the ultimate curse. Hehe  
  
dragon baby 14: Draco will more than like make his appearance soon. Keep reading for what will happen.  
  
Slainte: LOL.Evil Wanker.that's Lucius.love that description!!  
  
Jazzylady: So was I.truly.I was just as surprised as the next.LOL  
  
Caffeine: Ah, I figured that was where Frank disappeared to, she also likes to visit another Muse by the unfortunate name of Dumbass (sorry Cat.couldn't resist). Just so long as George sends Frank home before the weekend. I think I will need her by then. And as for that tent staking? Hum.just make sure you get the approval of the apartment managers first, hate to see you booted off too early. :D..Much love to you.you nut!  
  
DragonRose4: LOL.Sugar.I figured as much, but here.here's some chocolate chip cookie dough.enjoy I know he's a bit OOC, but oh well, that's just the way I think he would react in this particular situation. I hope. Anyway.thanks for chatting with me.Love you bunches!  
  
Angelina: Thank you.I will  
  
Potionmistress60: I plan on finishing this story, don't worry. I kinda want to find out what happens too.LOL  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Indeed she does.  
  
Kitala: You will.  
  
Tracey Claybon: I have a nice revenge in mind thanks so some fabulous suggestions from eager readers. I think it's a perfect ending to a horrible man. But you have to continue to read to find out what happens.  
  
Dryade: Thank you, there will be forgiveness in their future.  
  
Franflutewitch: Aww, shucks.I like to answer the reviewers. I like to acknowledge all my kind readers. I feel it's our duty to let you know that we appreciate every one of you out there. Those of you that take the time to let us know that you are enjoying our work. It make all this worth while.  
  
Severusly Smitten: Consider yourself on my list now. Thank you so much for your interest.  
  
Fancy: Its fine, Honey. I know the way things are in your life right now. I understand completely about not being able to review. Thank you for reading when you can. Love you hon.  
  
Tanya: Oh, I have some fantastic things coming up for Lucius. Things that he will ultimately regret.hehe.  
  
Silent Cobra: Oh, Thank you.Oatmeal raisin this time? Fantastic!  
  
Dragonbrat: Aw. I'm hardly in the same field as some of the writers out here, but thank you so much for the vote of confidence. *holds up other side of banner!*  
  
Thalya: Hope you liked this part  
  
Umbridgeitis: Thank you so much and.LOL.I haven't gotten any TRUE bad reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism however, which is how I prefer to view those that aren't too happy with what I write. Thankfully, there isn't that many out there so far. I've had a few that say I write Mary- Sues.but everyone has their own opinions and they don't bother me.  
  
aragornluver821: Thank you. I appreciate you letting me know how my story is effecting you. I try to make each one memorable. Just wait until the revenge. You will love it.  
  
Nolaquen: LOL. I don't know about others but Sebastian has always been my name of choice. Besides.its just flows with Snape.Sebastian Snape.there is a kind of poetic don't you think? I don't think Ariel minds me borrowing her Sebastian's name.  
  
Dolores Jane Umbridge 2 : More is coming soon. I think this fic is nearly over.  
  
KevinClarkIsDamnHott: Sorry, I'll try harder.and, I know I will hate myself for asking but.who is Kevin Clark?  
  
me: More is up and more is coming. Sebastian will be fine, he's quite content at the moment.  
  
Missingthecat: LOL.oh.I guess I'm confusing aren't I? That just goes to show you how my mind works. It a bit mixed up and confusing in there. I hope you can keep reading anyway. Thanks for reading and I think a bit of optimism is good but I can still let you in for a bit more angst if you want.hehe  
  
Thank you all so much for your time and compassion.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	13. Honorable and Trustworthy?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Honorable and trustworthy?  
  
Severus's back was to the door as he sat quietly, contemplating what had just happened. He barely heard the door open and soft footsteps cross the carpeted floor. In his peripheral vision, he saw Albus's seemingly frail figure sink into his deep red velvet chair with an audible sigh of contentment.  
  
Albus sank into his chair noticing that his action did nothing to stir up the man before him. The lines of contemplation and confusion were deeply engraved on the younger man's face. He looked sad and disenchanted and he now knew why.  
  
"You love her." Not a question.  
  
Snape's head jerked up and his eyes caught the look in the old man's eye. He knew there was no real reason to lie now. Soon everyone will know what he had done and why Hermione fled and he doubted they would believe that he did love her.  
  
"I do."  
  
"What do you plan on doing now?"  
  
Severus shuffled in his seat and leaned forward resting his arms on his thighs, lacing his fingers to keep from flexing them in agitation. "Woo her, I suppose."  
  
Albus chuckled and pulled out a small flask from his desk and transfiguring two crystal glasses. He unstopped the flask and poured two glasses of the amber colored liquid into the glasses, handing one over to Severus. "That is a very old expression.. to woo her. How are you going to accomplish it?"  
  
Snape sighed staring down into the liquid that was swirling around n his goblet. "Not one fucking clue."  
  
Albus chuckled again watching the other man over his rim of his own glass of brandy as he sipped. "Does she love you?"  
  
Severus shook his head and placed his glass onto the desk without taking a sip. "No."  
  
"Perhaps not yet."  
  
"Perhaps not ever."  
  
Albus frowned at that and sat his own glass down as well. He leaned forward and folded his hands together leaning on his forearms on the desk giving Severus a curious look. "Are you willing to do anything possible to help her fall in love with you?"  
  
Severus frowned at that but raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What are you on about old man? I don't want her to force herself into something that she doesn't want? That's happened already."  
  
Albus merely smiled in his own way that caused Severus's skin to crawl. He hated that all-knowing grin it caused nothing but trouble. The elder wizard reached into a drawer, pulled out another item from his desk, and placed it before Severus.  
  
"What is this?" Severus asked picking up the cylindrical object and observed it's milky white appearance.  
  
"It's a candle..."  
  
Snape sighed loudly and gave him an impatient look he really didn't have time for fun and games. "I am quite aware that it's a candle, Albus. What is its properties?"  
  
Albus leaned back again into his chair and grinned knowingly. "Nothing other than the normal properties of a simple white candle, my boy. Magic, however, is not the point of this candle." He plucked the candle from the other man's hand and held it up before the other's dark eyes. "For example, If you put a vast amount of candles, similar to this one, together, it can make up for a very romantic.. atmosphere." Albus lowered his head and looked at the man over his spectacles. "Do you get my drift?"  
  
Severus let his mouth drop in surprise. He had never expected to get love advice from the old man. "Albus."  
  
Albus laughed lightly and tossed the candle back onto the desk. The look on Severus's face was priceless. "Now, now, my boy. I know I may be old, but I do remember romance. And I do remember the first time I had such a romantic dinner with Minerva. It was the most fantastic night in my life."  
  
Severus snorted at the thought of Albus and Minerva together romantically. "Don't go there, Albus. I do NOT need that kind of mental imaging."  
  
Albus grinned and looked back at his friend perching on the edge of the desk. "Be it as it may, you need to show Hermione that you mean it when you tell her these things. Don't just tell her that you love her, show her."  
  
Snape rose to his feet and started to pace the floor. "It's not that simple, Albus. In case you have forgotten, I raped her."  
  
Albus sighed at the turn of emotions in his young friend. "From what I gathered, your body did, Son, not your mind and spirit. You can not fault yourself for another's actions."  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
Albus rose from his perch, approached the taller, younger man, and placed a comforting arm across his shoulders. "Love can indeed be frightening, but love can also be the greatest cure of all. Don't give up simply because another man chose to try to take it away from you."  
  
Severus shook his head sadly. "You should be firing me, not being my friend."  
  
"No, none of this was your fault, as none of this is Hermione's. There is no reason to punish you more than you seem to be punishing yourself."  
  
"She's still a student."  
  
"True, now that she is back you two will have to be discrete."  
  
"I can not have relations with a student."  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about that now. I don't think it could get physical for some time yet. You both have much to work out together."  
  
"True. I don't think she would let me touch her at all. Not that I blame her."  
  
"Give her time. As they say, Time heals all wounds."  
  
Severus gave him a glare and shook his head. "This wound will just continue to get older and will eventually go to school here."  
  
"I don't think Sebastian is a wound, he could be the cure."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"You're a father, Severus, rejoice in that. A child is a precious gift. Don't go throwing it away."  
  
Severus's brow furled as he looked up at the elder man. "I wouldn't do that. I love him, he's my son."  
  
"I know you wouldn't, you are a man of honor."  
  
A snort of laughter sounded from him. "Honor.. "  
  
"Don't, Severus, you are a man of honor even if you don't believe to be."  
  
"I don't feel honorable."  
  
Albus cocked his head, studying his young friend. "Perhaps you are not allowing yourself that particular emotion."  
  
"I have nothing to feel honorable about. My life is uncertain, it can be forfeited with one word from the Dark Lord. And it could happen soon when he learns of my child. A child that he will think I kept from him intentionally. Sebastian may yet become fatherless."  
  
"I don't think so. I think Voldemort will want you to bring your son into his circle. He would expect you to pass on your darkness to your child."  
  
"Great, wouldn't Hermione be proud." He scoffed.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it now, right now you have to concern yourself with Lucius Malfoy. He will no doubt know that Hermione has returned, with a child, once term starts. I expect young Mr. Malfoy will relate the information to him."  
  
Severus's teeth ground in anger thinking about his ex-friend's betrayal to him. "I just don't understand Lucius, why did he do this to us?"  
  
Albus's face dropped as he let a small sigh escape. "I don't know, Child. I don't know what causes a man to do such horrible things to another. I can't even begin to understand it."  
  
Severus glared into the distance. "I used to be like him, I guess I still am to an extent."  
  
"No, my Severus, You are an honorable and trustworthy man. I know Hermione thinks so."  
  
"I still work for Voldemort, for the dark side."  
  
Albus shook his head, took up the brandy snifters once more, and passed one over to him.  
  
"You don't and you know it. Don't try to make it worse. You are trying to make it better."  
  
Severus examined the glass in his hands thoughtfully. "I want to make him pay. I want Malfoy to suffer excruciating pain for the pain he caused her."  
  
Albus nodded and indicated for the other to sit down once more. "And how do you mean to do this? Without Voldemort's knowledge?"  
  
Snape lowered his eyes to the floor in thought. That would be the big question. How to get revenge without invoking the dark lord's wrath. "There's one thing that bothers me." Severus looked up once more at his mentor and friend. "Why hasn't Malfoy thrown this up in my face these last nine months? He's had plenty of times to bring the subject up."  
  
Albus pondered the question for a bit before answering. "Perhaps he knew that you didn't remember. Perhaps he didn't want to bring it up in fear of his own health at your hands. I can not fathom why he would want to remind you of that particular time. Mr. Malfoy is particularly adept as saving his own neck. He is more than likely living by the old phrase.. Let sleeping dogs lie."  
  
Severus downed the remaining brandy and placed the empty glass onto the desk.  
  
"I still want revenge."  
  
"I know, and I'm sure you and Hermione will come up with the perfect solution."  
  
Severus walked to the door and glanced back at him with a worried look. "Do you think I should have gone and looked for her?"  
  
Albus leaned back and laced his fingers together, just below his chin. "Why didn't you?"  
  
Severus looked to the ground unable to meet his eyes. "I don't know. I should have. I should have tracked her down and brought her back home."  
  
"Do you think she would have come back then?"  
  
"Not with what I did still fresh in her mind."  
  
"Then no, you did the best thing by leaving her alone to work out her feelings on the matter."  
  
"She had a very rough time during that point."  
  
"And you are here now to help her get over that."  
  
"If she will let me."  
  
"She will."  
  
Severus opened the door and looked out, pausing, before turning and striding back to the desk. The white candle now safely placed into his cloak.  
  
"Just in case."  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Thank you all so much for your time and compassion.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	14. A wet baby is a cranky baby

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Fourteen: A wet baby is a cranky baby  
  
Hermione woke up in her bed with the comforter pulled up to her chest and a pillow tucked under one arm. She looked around, confused as to how she had gotten into bed. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the rocker watching Sebastian sleep. She turned to her other side and felt her lips form into a smile as she spotted Severus sitting in the rocker with Sebastian sleeping against his chest. Both were sound asleep, and both looked incredibly adorable.  
  
That was what she wanted, wasn't it? For Severus to be the father that she knew he could be. For them to be an actual true family? She leaned up on one elbow and watched them for a moment before glancing over at the clock. It was still early, but she knew Poppy would already be up getting prepared for the day. Yesterday, in her confused state of mind, she had forgotten her promise for an examination and now would most likely be the perfect time. Best go now while the men in her life were sleeping soundly.  
  
The men in her life  
  
She sighed and let her eyes linger on the sleeping man. His head rested against the wooden back of the rocker and his expression held nothing, no anger, no hurt, and no pain. He looked at peace with their son sleeping snuggly against him. Her gaze traveled him from top to bottom. He had removed his shoes and propped his feet up on the ottoman. His socks black, like she didn't expect that from him. He had disposed of his cloak and jacket and the white shirt he wore appeared tailored to fit him perfectly. Its stark whiteness a complete opposite of his inward darkness, but like him, it was spotless, perfect.. well, almost perfect, Sebastian had drooled leaving a wet spot right on his right shoulder.  
  
Such a domestic vision.  
  
She stifled a giggle and sat up slowly as to not make to much noise. Severus had obviously came back last night and put her into bed. She thought that was a very nice thing to do, considering. He was so much different than she remembered in the past. Her times in his classrooms seemed like a foreign memory now. She had a hard time putting the two men in the same plate now. Her Severus and her Professor Snape were now two different men. She still hated the Professor Snape, but her Severus, she could most certainly learn to love if given time. She knew he was willing to wait for her as long as possible and that made her feel secure.  
  
Her movements caused the bedsprings to groan and she stilled hearing a soft snort coming from the rocker and the man stirred, blinking his eyes with the fabricated dawning of the sun in the fake window.  
  
"Hermione?" His voice was deeply husky with sleep.  
  
"Shh, It's early."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I forgot to see Poppy yesterday. I thought I'd do it now while you two were sleeping. Do you mind?"  
  
He shook his head and let his eyes drop to the baby. "We will be fine. Let me know what she says."  
  
She nodded and crossed to them, gently kissing the top of the baby's head before pausing, her gaze found his sleepy eyes and she smiled, dipping and kissing his cheek. She couldn't resist and was glad that she did when she saw the warmth radiating from his surprised smile.  
  
"I will be back soon. You both can use my bed if you get to uncomfortable."  
  
"I don't want to wake him. I think it would be best if I stay here."  
  
"All right. I should be back before he gets hungry."  
  
"That will be soon, I hope, he's always hungry when he wakes."  
  
"Tell me about it." She grinned and with a chuckle, she left the room to shower and dress.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hermione walked into the infirmary a half an hour later and looked around the familiar room noticing the long rows of pristine beds and spotless flooring.  
  
"Poppy?" She called out.  
  
The mediwitch came from a back room and smiled motioning her forward and into the vast room.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to come by." The elder spoke in her normal clipped tone that was slightly laced with kindness.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot. So much has happened in the last twenty-four hours that I lost track of my thoughts."  
  
"I understand Child." Poppy smiled and motioned to a bed where she pulled a gown from the side table and handed it to her. "Change, and I will be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Hermione nodded and once Poppy left pulling the curtain around the bed, she changed into the scarce white gown and climbed onto the bed. She hated these kinds of exams, having to endure them over the last nine months didn't make her like them any more. Muggle doctors had a lot to learn in the act of treating expecting women, and the care up to actual delivery.  
  
Most of the doctors she had seen during her pregnancy had her stretched out on cold metal tables with her feet up in stirrups and legs spread wide. She hated that exposed feeling, but she endured it. She didn't get a lot of chances to see doctors during her pregnancy so she endured the embarrassment for the baby's sake.  
  
Poppy returned after a few moments and smiled at her. "This wont take long, Child. I just want to see the extent of your healing and assist it if I can."  
  
Hermione nodded silently.  
  
"All right, just lie back and relax." Poppy coaxed and bent down to do her job.  
  
A mere ten minutes later she was done and Hermione felt one hundred percent better. The aching and soreness was gone.  
  
"Was it bad?" The younger woman asked as she watched the elder witch tuck her wand away.  
  
"No, It wasn't bad. You had some damage but I was able to heal it without any problems. There was a laceration, from the Muggle doctors cutting you I assume, in the process of healing so I sped it along. Your uterus has returned to normal and your hormones have stabilized. The pain should just be a memory now. But I have to ask you to refrain from sex for at least a few more days."  
  
Hermione blushed at that and shook her head. "Don't worry there, I don't want to go through this again."  
  
Poppy laughed and shook her head. "Maybe not yet, but someday you will."  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
Poppy studied her carefully before kneeling down at her bedside. "I don't know what happened between you and the baby's father. However I do know that you are a wonderful and very intelligent girl, Hermione." Her eyes delved into the younger woman. "And I do know that Severus was half mad with grief when you left so unexpectedly."  
  
Hermione's eyes darted to the mediwitch in disbelief. "He was? How do you know?"  
  
"I'm his caregiver, I am privy a great deal to his mindset and emotions. I know a lot about Severus that others do not. I can tell when he is wracked with grief. He was sticken when you left, Hermione. I have rarely seen him in that much grief and pain, even after his returns from his tortures with Vold.you know who."  
  
"I didn't want to go, Poppy. I had to. You don't understand what happened." She lowered her head in shame.  
  
"True. I haven't been informed of the details however, I know Severus and I know when he's in love. He loves you and I don't want to see him hurt again."  
  
Hermione felt an unexpected anger rise in her. "What about me? What about my hurt?"  
  
"Did he hurt you?" The witch asked softly.  
  
Hermione flinched at her query, knowing what the elder woman was doing but not liking it one bit. "He's the father of Sebastian."  
  
Poppy nodded and stood up slowly. "That's what I thought.. " She sighed and opened the curtain. "You're free to go, Hermione, but if you feel anything out of order, unexpected pressures, sudden pains.. anything, I want you back here as soon as possible."  
  
Hermione nodded and as Poppy turned to leave, she asked quietly. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Poppy turned to give her a sad gaze. "I think he may have.. forced.. more upon you than you were ready for."  
  
"He did.. " She paused when she saw the look on Poppy's face, "But there were circumstances involved. I don't blame him and he has forgiven me for leaving. We are trying to work it out. Please don't be angry with him, Poppy. He didn't.. I mean."  
  
"Its all right, Child. When Severus is ready to confide in me, he will. I just don't like the idea of.. " She frowned. "Don't fret yourself about us, Severus and I have been friends for a long time, we can deal with each other appropriately. Now, I want you to go and get some proper rest. I'm sure your son will be calling for you soon."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Hermione answered meekly and redressed quickly before making her way back to the dungeon she shared with Severus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She made her way back to their chambers and heard the baby before she walked in. A crying echoed in the chambers as she hurried inside.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"In here.. " His voice sounded nervous as she crossed to the bathroom and peered inside. What she found had her grinning.  
  
"Problems?" She giggled moving more inside. Her appreciative gaze wandered over his now bared and soaked chest as he struggled to hold onto a howling baby kicking violently in his grasp. The bath water splashed and a pool of water surround his wet bare feet as he attempted to bath the wriggling infant. His brows burrowed in concentration as he fought for control over the baby. She giggled again. "Something happen?"  
  
"Just don't look at your bed, it's a smelly mess." He cast an amused look at her before returning to his task.  
  
She glanced at the open door but took his advice and didn't go to look. She'd let the house elves deal with that.  
  
"He was a mess so I thought I'd try to bath him. He doesn't like water, does he?" Severus spoke softly as he deftly cupped a palm full of water over the howling baby.  
  
"No, he hates baths. Do you want me to take over?" She stood to the side and watched the struggle between son and father.  
  
"No, I want to do this. Its.. I think he's more hungry than anything." He cast a glance at her. "Are you all right now?"  
  
She nodded. "Clean and clear and one hundred percent cured."  
  
"Good."  
  
Hermione watched as Severus finally managed to get the baby cleaned and with a sigh of relief handed him over to her. She took a towel and wrapped the squalling baby up, securing his arms and his howling subsided immediately to a softer whimper. She then passed a towel over to Severus, eyeing his remaining clothing with a wide grin. The trousers he wore were completely soaked and he looked so damned cute standing in nothing else.  
  
"Here, dry yourself and I'll feed him."  
  
Severus took the towel and allowed his fingers caress hers for a moment before she dropped her hand, turned on her heel and crossed the room to take her now normal place in the rocker. Severus followed her out casually wiping the excess water from his hair and chest. His gaze lingered on her as she unbuttoned her blouse and exposed herself. His eyes settled on her hungrily as he watched his son attach himself to a nipple.  
  
'If only that was me.' He groaned inward and turned to go back into the bathroom to retrieve his shirt and cast a drying spell on his pants. He didn't want to see her like that now. They had a long way to go and he didn't want to push her too far. She knew how he felt and he had to give her space to come to her own decisions about him.  
  
He returned to the room buttoning up his shirt and she glanced up at him.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked softly as she watched him dressing.  
  
"I am going to my office. I still have some things to do before the start of term."  
  
"Anything I can help with?" She gave him a smile as he picked up his shoes and cloak.  
  
"No. I'll send Mr. Potter in though if I see him. I'll be back later this afternoon."  
  
She nodded and gazed back down at the baby. "Say bye-bye to Daddy, Sebastian." She cooed causing Severus to smile.  
  
"He may have our intelligence, my love, but even *I* don't expect him to start talking just yet."  
  
She gave him a big grin. "One never knows, Severus. He may astound us all."  
  
Severus leant down and kissed her lips gently. "He already did me, when I learned of him."  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Thank you all so much for your time and compassion.  
  
HunnySnowBunny, Kashii, Anarane Anwamane, Dame Niamh, GarnetluvsIan, Kazza, Jazzylady, assassinatorgirl: Thank you all. I appreciate all of your comments.  
  
Emma-Kitty: Try me.give me the addy and I'll go and read. I love to read new stories.  
  
Tanya: yes, Hermione is just going into her seventh year.  
  
Romm: Its something what I have in mind.  
  
Tracey Claybon: True she obliviated him but he still loved her and that part of him wanted to go find her. As you probably already discovered in the last chapter.  
  
Caffeine: Hell girl. I'm in Las Vegas, there are TONS of illegal things you can do here other than camp out on my roof.LOL. and Frank says thank you, she's glad to be back. Cannibalism? Oh, I hope not.but Pecans have such nice testy flesh.  
  
Crissy: Yes he does.  
  
Angelina: Candles are meant to be romantic and rose petals are a nice touch, thanks for the idea.  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth: Cool, hate to disappoint you know.  
  
Lazy: You arent the first who thought it was Draco. But I prefer the bad guy to be Lucius, he's more yummy.  
  
Silent Cobra: Hey, you didn't wait for the chocolate syrup.darn it.  
  
spaz141: I love new reviewers and appreciate it when you let me know what you think of my stories. Thank you for your kind words and in my story, I had to make her parents out to be that way or else her story wouldn't have meshed. You know how it goes. You lose something in order to keep the story on track.  
  
Lady Ktulu: I'm missing something.I don't read anything cruel in your review. Honesty is the best thing out there. Keep them coming.and sorry about the thank yous.but.I like to give them all my thanks.you included!  
  
J.S. Sumner: Albus cant change the past so why dwell on it now? I think Albus is more concerned for the baby than his thoughts on Hermione and Severus. However, he's a romantic.always pushing in the direction of romance. He does know his candles you know.  
  
Magdellin: Romance is coming. Give Addy a kiss from me and Email me sometime!  
  
Sara D: If you did review I missed it. Sorry. And yes, There will be a budding romance between Severus and Hermione. Its coming.  
  
Dolores Jane Umbridge 2nd: Here you go.enjoy  
  
PinkChubbyMonkey: Yes ma'am.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	15. Curiosity and old friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Curiosity and old friends  
  
After Severus had left their chambers, Hermione found herself finally finding the time to explore the adjoining rooms that had been assigned to her. She knew that her chambers had been linked to Severus's and she was eager to do some snooping now that she had some free time to herself. Before now, she only had two things on her mind, Sebastian and Severus, exploring didn't even come into mind then.  
  
She stopped at the crib and smiled down into her sleeping son's face. Sebastian had fallen back into sleep after he ate, a happy contented look on his face spoke volumes, as she knew he was sleeping soundly and probably wouldn't waken for a good couple of hours, plenty of time to explore her surroundings. She crept quietly from the nursery and scanned the various doors that aligned the walls. Two doors she knew of where they led, one, at her back, led obviously to the nursery and the one to the left led to the bathroom. Two other doors begged for her attention. She crossed to the first mysterious door and opened it cautiously sticking her nose inside.  
  
It seemed to be a very big closet. But at this very moment, it was bare of many garments. Her meager possessions hung from a pole nearest the door. Funny, She could have sworn she put her things in the small dresser by the nursery door.  
  
She let her eyes trail over her diminished wardrobe and sighed sadly. How was she supposed to get her things for school? She had to have all new things and she really didn't like the idea of Severus buying them for her. It just felt wrong. First, it felt to domesticated, and not in the good way either. It felt more like her father buying her the essentials she needs not like a.. a.. promised paramour wanting to give her everything she ever wanted, which, if she thought about it seemed to be what Severus would more likely prefer to consider.  
  
She smiled slightly at that while closing the closet door. Severus wanted so much to do what he can for her, who was she to deny herself that luxury. Its not that she needed much, Sebastian's needs was of more importance.  
  
They would have to go shopping soon anyway, Sebastian was already growing out of some of his things already and she needed to get a few things to help when she was in classes and had to leave the baby with someone.  
  
Oh Gods, she would have to leave Sebastian with someone. She hadn't thought of that until now. What would she do then? Who could she leave the baby with that wouldn't take advantage of the situation? This was definitely something that she would have to discuss with Severus tonight. Perhaps he had already thought of that little problem and had an answer on hand. He seemed to be the answer man so far.  
  
Hermione stood silently staring at the last door that led to the back of the adjoining living area. Her curiosity peeked. She approached the door, sure of what lay beyond. She fully expected wards to have been placed on it but to her amazement the door swung smoothly open at her touch. The view that hit her stunned her.  
  
Severus's own bedroom  
  
Not that the bedroom itself stunned her but the décor. She paused at the doorway and cocked her head, listening for any signs of approach or whimpers from the crib. Hearing nothing, she moved further into the bedroom. She stopped just inside of the door and allowed her gaze to wander the furnishings. Severus had magnificent taste, she concluded. Plus it was most definitely a bachelor's pad.  
  
It was an overtly large room. Dark mahogany wooden furniture with deep hunter green upholstery and accessories were scattered throughout the room. The walls were bare of wizarding portraits yet to her amazement various muggle paintings were up in their stead all coddled in the same rich dark mahogany wooden frames as the furniture.  
  
A three-piece entertainment suite adorned the western section of his chambers. Plush, deep green upholstered sofa and matching chairs with ottoman accentuated the vibrancy of the room. Matching mahogany tables gave off the proper touch, lending an air of class.  
  
She padded, bare foot, across the room and her gaze was pulled to the giant painting adorning the head of his bed. It was a simple picture of a meadow encircled with trees with a herd of grazing horses, or were they unicorns? She squinted, looking closer. No, there were no such things as black and brown unicorns. She was certain, well fairly certain, she'd have to ask Hagrid about that one. He would know. Although she could most definitely see what appeared to be horns sprouting from the foreheads, even at the distance that they were painted.  
  
She pulled her gaze away from the painting and let her attention wander to the bed. It was king sized like all the beds in Hogwarts. The sleigh design made her smile. She had loved this style as a child and grew to love it even more as an adult. Her own bed in her old room back in her parent's house was of the same design.  
  
Thinking of her parents, she felt the burden in her chest once more and she sank onto his bed. She missed them, missed her family. She missed everything about being in a family. They have never seen Sebastian and would probably never will. That made her sad, made her mad and made her ache.  
  
Severus was doing everything in his power to make her feel at home. He was trying to form their own little family and she felt something swell. Not love, she was sure, but perhaps more like gratitude. She needed someone to need her, to want her and she knew that Severus did, without a doubt that he wanted her. He had told her so repeatedly recently.  
  
Her eyes gazed to the side table and smiled at the books littered there with a pair of reading spectacles lying on top of one book. She picked them up and placed them on her nose, giggling slightly. She never thought of him wearing glasses. She thought he would probably look adorable in them.  
  
She removed the dark rimmed glasses, replaced them onto his book, and removed herself from the bed, straightening out the wrinkles she had made and moved about his chambers again. There was a large desk against a wall and she went over to get a closer look. Piles of papers adorned the top, scattered in an untidy arc, so unlike Severus. He must have been looking for something hurriedly and didn't take the time to straighten it back up before he left.  
  
Taking a quick look at the papers, she smiled, recognizing various potions and assignments that she took during an earlier year. He would probably need these, but she didn't think he would approve of her bringing them to him. That would only prove that she had been snooping around in his chambers without his knowledge.  
  
She shook her head at that and almost grinned. No, he had purposely left his door unwarded and he knew that to a Gryffindor, that was an open invitation to snoop. She bent to pick up the papers and as her hand brought the papers up from the desk she knocked something over and bent to retrieve the wooden object but stopped halfway, her eyes catching on a piece of parchment half buried underneath the schedules.  
  
'Dear Professor Dumbledore.' It read. 'Forgive me for not keeping in touch since my abrupt departure last September.'  
  
Her breath caught as she realized it was her first letter to the Headmaster. She reached out and picked up the parchment allowing her eyes to wander over the words.  
  
This was the start of it all.  
  
There were the other replies as well, which she also allowed to look through. The final reply of hers caught her attention when in the space after she signed her name was the words.  
  
'Sebastian Samuel Snape.. my son.. and heir.'  
  
She felt her eyes fill with tears at the words printed in black and white. He didn't know the truth of how their son came to being at that time, yet he already took full responsibility for the child. What kind of man would do that?  
  
Severus would. He was just that kind of man.  
  
She sniffed back her tears and replaced the parchments before deciding that she would take them as well. She really wanted to talk to Severus, to figure out for herself where this relationship was heading. He was quickly growing in her heart but she was afraid of letting him in. She was terrified of having feelings for him, terrified of losing herself if she allowed herself any emotions.  
  
He loved her and that emotion was not practical in any sense of the word. That one emotion terrified her. That one emotion can be his downfall. She worried that he would die because of his love for her and she didn't want to think about that. If Voldemort ever found out about her and Sebastian...  
  
She shivered.  
  
A sound reached her ears breaching her thoughts and she quickly scooped up the work papers but deciding to leave the letters for now. She would come back here with him later and talk to him then.  
  
Straightening the schedules she quickly made a retreat from his rooms and closed the door behind her. A knocking at their door brought her around and with a quick look in at the baby, she went to answer the persistent knocking.  
  
"Oy! Open up in there will ya?" A familiar voice cried out impatiently and she forced down a laugh, throwing open the door she was immediately encumbered with a bone crushing hug and flung around.  
  
She allowed his embrace as he swung her around giggling in joy at seeing him.  
  
"Hey, you're getting me dizzy. Put me down." She giggled as she found her footing and grinned up at a very tall Ronald Weasley. "When did you get in?"  
  
"Just now." His grin widened as he pointed a thumb behind him, she only then noticed that Harry stood quietly in the corridor. "Harry owled me last night about you being back and I had to come. I couldn't wait to see you." His eyes narrowed with concern. "Are you all right? Where have you been? Do you know how worried we all were?"  
  
"Ron, It's a very long story."  
  
The tall redhead rose a hand to silence her and glanced around the room with a shudder. "Come on Hermione, let's get out of here and back up to the common room. I don't like being down here if I don't have to."  
  
Hermione gave Harry a look and he simply shrugged his shoulder. "You didn't tell him?"  
  
"No, I didn't think it was my tale to tell. I thought you should be the one to explain." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione looked up into the eyes of her best friend and nodded. "Thanks Harry." Turning back to Ron, she reached out a hand to him. "You had better come in, but you have to be quiet." She spoke stepping back into the room allowing them both to enter. Ron took a tentative step inside with a shiver.  
  
"I don't like being in the dungeon on the best of days, let alone now, its creepy." Ron growled as he stood in the middle of the room gaping around.  
  
"It's not that bad Ron, it's really very homey. I like it here."  
  
"Its better in the Gryffindor tower, why are you here anyway and not up there?"  
  
Hermione ran a nervous hand through her hair and looked at Harry for a boost of confidence. He nodded once to indicate that he was on her side. She then turned her eyes back to Ron and held out a hand to him. "Come with me, there's someone I want you to meet."  
  
Ron took her proffered hand and gave them both a confused look. "Meet who? Not Snape, please, It's to early to go face to face with that man."  
  
"No, not Severus.. " She ignored Ron's look when she mentioned their professor by name. "It's someone else."  
  
She led the two to the doorway that led to her sleeping son before pausing at the door and turning back to Ron. "Promise me you will not blow your cool when you see him."  
  
"Uh, Hermione? What is this all about? You're starting to worry me."  
  
"Just promise me you will listen and not judge." She demanded, her hands resting on the doorknob.  
  
"All right, 'Mione, I promise." Ron's worried glance went from her to Harry then back.  
  
Harry nodded to him then stepped up to touch her shoulder. "He will be fine, Hermione, just show him."  
  
She nodded and turned the doorknob pushing the door inward. The room was cast in shadows as they stepped inside. A soft sound of breathing coming from across the room was the only sound from within.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron's eyes fell to the crib and he froze.  
  
"Come on Ron, I want you to meet him."  
  
"Who.. " His eyes widened as she took his hands and led him over to the crib and he stood, silently, in shock, staring down at the sleeping baby.  
  
"This is Sebastian.. my son."  
  
"Who.. " His hand reached out to touch the dark fuzz of the baby's head pulling back uncertainly as the baby moved at the touch. His mouth gaped open in disbelief as he stared down at the baby.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
He jumped at the hand on his back and turned to look at the other two. "Who is the father? You Harry?"  
  
Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No, not me."  
  
"I just assumed.. he has very dark hair like yours."  
  
"Yes, he definitely has his father's hair." Hermione smiled down at her son.  
  
"Who is his father Hermione? Is he the reason you ran away?" Ron's voice wavered with emotions as he gazed down at the baby lying asleep, oblivious of his visitors.  
  
"Yes, and no." She sighed and tucked the blanket up over the baby's shoulder. "Come back into the other room and I will explain everything."  
  
Ron followed them both back into the living area silently, still dumbstruck with the fact that Hermione, his Hermione, was a mother. He fell heavily onto a chair and shook his head slightly in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe this." He muttered softly as he watched Hermione cross to a bar and pour a shot of something and passed it to him.  
  
"Here, you're going to need this." She smiled down at him and watched him as he downed the drink in one go. His face screwed up at the taste before handing it back.  
  
"Okay.. I think I'm ready now."  
  
"Maybe you need to give him another, 'Mione. I don't think he's ready to hear the whole truth just yet."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that, guys. Is it that bad?"  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.  
  
"It's not to me, least not now. It was at that time.. but.. but things have changed since Sebastian was.. conceived." Hermione fiddled with the empty glass in her hand. "I'm learning to adjust to my new life. And.and I think with everyone's help. I think that things can somewhat return to normal."  
  
Harry snorted. "Normal? Since when have we had a 'normal' life?"  
  
"True." Hermione smiled softly at him. "But it's as normal as we are going to get."  
  
"You didn't answer me, 'Mione, who is Sebastian's father?" Ron interrupted.  
  
She sighed and indicated the area with a wave of her hand. "Why do you think I am living here Ron? The only reason I was allowed to return was Severus. Without his support."  
  
"Snape?" Ron's one whispered word broke into her speech.  
  
"Yes." She closed her eyes expecting the tirade that she knew would come. When she didn't hear anything she slowly opened her eyes and shivered. Ron's face was red and his eyes flashed.  
  
"I'll fucking kill him." He growled standing slowly to his feet.  
  
"Ron! You promised you would hear me out." She protested moving to stand before him.  
  
His eyes rounded to Harry and threw a finger up at the other man accusingly. "You knew? You knew what he did to her and that mother fucker still lives?"  
  
"RON!" Both shouted.  
  
The angry man turned on his heels and pelted across to the exit door hell bent on finding Snape.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Two voices called out simultaneously and Ron fell to the floor, immobile. A abrupt cry drifted from the nursery and Hermione glared down at the prone man.  
  
"Now see what you have done? You've woken your nephew." Hermione tossed her wand angrily to the floor and rushed to gather her bawling baby.  
  
Harry knelt down next to his best friend and shook his head at the other's angry gaze. He knew Ron wouldn't take this easily. He was just as angry when he learned of the situation but running out on her was not an option. He had to get the fact drilled into his friend's before she returned to the room.  
  
"He loves her, Ron.. " Harry spoke softly. "He told me so himself and I believe him."  
  
The young man closed his eyes in response.  
  
"I'm going to release you, but you are going to calm down. You are going to listen to the facts and you are going to be supportive.. do you understand?"  
  
Ron reopened his eyes and Harry muttered the spell that released him.  
  
"Nephew?" Came his tired, emotional voice.  
  
"That's what she wants."  
  
"She and.. Snape?" He shook his head still disbelieving what was before his eyes. "In.. love?"  
  
"Not quite. There's more to it that that."  
  
"Such as?" Ron still hadn't bothered to sit up.  
  
Hermione then emerged with a bundle of wiggling blanket clutched to her chest. "Is everything.. all right now?" She asked watching the looks crossing Ron's face.  
  
"Tell me what happened." He finally spoke.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ron sat quietly as he took in everything that she spoke of. He felt waves of emotions. Disbelief, anger, pain, disbelief again, fear then finally acceptance.  
  
"So what are your plans now?" He asked as he watched her bounce the baby in her arms.  
  
"Severus wants us here, so this is where we belong, I don't want to take Sebastian away from his father, and.. and Severus has really been wonderful about all of this."  
  
"Do you love him?" Ron asked leaning forward and pulling the blanket away from the baby's face, gazing down at the bundle.  
  
"I assume you mean Severus? I.. I don't know. I think I can, if given time. He has shown me a completely different side of him that I.. I really like."  
  
"Can I hold him?" Ron asked suddenly, and Hermione smiled, carefully transferring the baby to the arms of her best friend. Showing him how to hold him and support the head. "He's beautiful, It's hard to believe he's Snape's offspring."  
  
"Indeed." Came a silky voice from the doorway. "Neither can I."  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Thank you all so much for your time and compassion.  
  
aragornluver821, Lasaire, someone28, Kashii, wild child, Thalya: Thank you all so much.  
  
FEAngel258: I promise things will heat up between the two, but that will be a little while yet.  
  
Mickat: Okay, to answer your questions. Hermione was in her 6th year, which would have made her 16, but with the use of the time turner, she was actually 17 at the time of her rape. She is now in her 7th year and making her 18. Okay?  
  
Raclswt: Term will be underway soon. Its coming up.  
  
Tracey Claybon: A wet super dad is exactly how I picture Severus. And I know what you mean, shows the tender side of them when they are holding a tiny newborn.  
  
d26: More is upcoming soon.  
  
Tanya: I loved that image too. Hehe.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Yes he is.  
  
Baboon: Severus has called her 'my love' before and the kiss is because he's still showing her that he still loves her by the small demonstration. He didn't grope her or give her a passionate kiss, he knows she's not ready for that.  
  
spaz141: Thank you.I know what you mean about seeing your name. Gives me a thrill as well.  
  
PinkChubbyMonkey: Here you go.  
  
Rosmerta: LOL. Thanks, I just wanted to show the tender side of Severus, I'm glad it worked.  
  
RebelRikki: So do I. I love him too.  
  
ChangJessica: I don't mind, add away. I hope you are really enjoying this story and my others. Much Love!  
  
AltoSaxyGal: Hermione will be giving him a lot of second thoughts and second looks in upcoming chapters keep reading. I think she is going to have a big breakthrough in her emotional feelings towards him.  
  
angel of darkness 4585: I'm glad you have discovered the fantasy that is our world. I hope you enjoy your stay. Blessed be.  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth: I can't help it. 'Hands over a mop' It's my visage of him. 'Helps to mop up melted heart.'  
  
Sara D: Thank you hon, and I'm glad I didn't miss it. I like to keep you all with me. Much Love!  
  
Lightning Rain: That's what I try to do, get the imagery going and the ol' imagination. Thanks.  
  
Redone: Well, two of the men in her life not counting Ron and Harry, of course.  
  
Emma-Kitty: I will go and read it now after I get this post up. I'm sure I will love it.  
  
Christieblue: Draco will have something to do with the upcoming chapters, don't worry, I wont keep our favorite little Slytherin out of this story. He will comprise of a very important part of this story. Keep reading.  
  
Magdellin: aww, give Addy a kiss from me. I bet she is growing like a weed. And.yes, Severus is getting a bit domesticated. And I love it.  
  
Snickerdoodle: Man, you must have had one numb butt when you finished. :D. I'm so glad that you liked my story and I hope you continue to like it. I hate to disappoint anyone.  
  
Theophania: Buttraped by bears? Hum.there's an idea.off to think on that one.  
  
Maddy-Riddle: I cant believe all the reviews this little idea had warranted and I am so very grateful to each and every one.  
  
Lazy: I think his and Poppy's relationship is a very close one, she has been there through all his worst times after his visits with Voldemort. I think she would be the first to speak her mind to him. I have them at a very close friendship.  
  
Silent Cobra: Well, I can pass the syrup next time, no real lost, the milk was still good. Perfect for the cookies.thank you.  
  
Blue eyes19: Love will take some time getting there, but I have it on good authority that they will make it there.  
  
Akasha Ravensong: I thank you for your comments. I have a hard time NOT delving into their psyches. I am grateful that you think I am doing a good job, thank you so much.  
  
Banana Flavored Eskimo: 'Cute name' but.you had better NOT have failed that test. I will have to personally tutor you if you did. Uh.just not to hard stuff if you please.  
  
No Name: Thanks, more is upcoming, glad to have you on board.  
  
JustJeanette: I don't know how OCC he is, but I think it seems to fit. I tried to keep him as close to character as I could. Love ya!  
  
KES: feed me Seymour! Hope this next part fulfilled your appetite.  
  
Taya: Be happy to add you to my email list. Thanks for letting me know you are enjoying this fic of mine.  
  
Claire: Here you go, and more coming up soon. Blessed be and walk with grace.  
  
DragonRose4: Thank you so much. I try to do my best with keeping Severus in as much character as I can. I hope he isn't to much off mark. Blessed Be.  
  
Romm: Evil plots are upcoming. Harry and Ron will most definitely be pulled into the foray, willingly I'm sure. Revenge is sweet or so I am told.  
  
Kalkaros: Thank you. I know a lot of people think the same way as we do. Severus is a good guy, just have to look a bit deeper to see it.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	16. What one does for friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Sixteen: What one does for friendship  
  
All eyes fell to the figure in the doorway and Hermione couldn't stop the smile at the casual way Severus Snape leaned against the doorjamb. He had a smirk plastered to his face as he watched the exchange between friends.  
  
"How long you been standing there?" She questioned raising to her feet to great him.  
  
Severus took his gaze from Ron and the baby as she approached and blessed her with a half-smile, up corner of a lip twisting up into a similar version of his smirk, only this time the smile reached his eyes. He snaked out an arm, with a quick glance at the other two, leaned in, and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. It wasn't much of a hug but that was all he was willing to do in front of the others right now. She grinned up at him and gave him a quick hug back, which made his pulse race. She liked his little show of emotion however, it was one show that the other two didn't fail to notice as well. He gave a mental shrug before replying to her.  
  
"Not long, love. I came to bring you down to lunch. I didn't realize Weasley had made it back as well. I will leave you three alone for a while longer." He turned to head back to the dungeon when she grabbed onto his arm and turned him back.  
  
"Please stay. I can order our lunch's to be brought up."  
  
Her eyes locked with his and he looked uncertainly back to her friends. As much as he would love to spend more time with his family, he didn't think that the other two would cherish the idea judging at the eye rolls that was going on between the two. "Maybe later, Hermione. I do not think I am a popular person at the moment and I don't wish to interfere."  
  
She glanced back at her friends and noticed the distrustful look still in Ron's face. He still didn't understand everything, although she knew he was doing his best to try. It was going to take time to get over the past deeds that caused them to hate each other so much. She was glad that Harry seemed to be warming up to the truth. He had much more reasons to hate Severus than Ron did, yet he seemed to be taking it in his stride. It was only a matter of time to win Ron over. She slipped her hand in Severus's and pulled him more into the room, determined to get them all to be friends or at least be civil to each other. "If we are to be together, Severus. You are going to have to try to get along with my friends, as I will try to do the same with yours."  
  
Severus rose his free hand to her cheek casting side-glances at the boys, but keeping his eyes mostly on her. "As if I have friends that I ever want you to meet, love." His voice lowered for her ears only.  
  
Her stomach dropped at the thought of meeting his friends, friends that would no doubt belong to that club known as the death eaters. Not that Severus would ever consider them as friends, but in his line of work, he had to socialize with them and thus.problems arising for the future. She did an inner shoulder roll to lose that thought and brought her mind back to the hear and now.  
  
"No matter, I want you all to try to get along. Please?" She tightened her fingers around his hand and was happy to see something in his eyes that passed as resignation.  
  
He couldn't deny her this even if he wanted to. The look in her face bordered on desperation and determination. He had best give in now than wait until she was too pissed off to talk about it. "Oh, very well." He wrapped an arm around her waist and steered her back into the room. "If that is what you wish. I can not refuse you anything." His eyes locked to hers and he was rewarded with a kiss to his cheek.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. "I really appreciate this."  
  
Letting go of him she quickly strode to the fireplace and ordered lunch for the four of them before sitting herself on the sofa allowing plenty of room for Severus to sit next to her.  
  
It was an awkward silence yet she couldn't help the wide grin that formed on her face. This was a good start. Everyone in one room and no blood shed had to be a good sign. If Severus were willing to try for her sake, surely her friends would be as well.  
  
The minutes ticked away and the silence that followed Severus' arrival turned deafening. Both boys kept their attention on the sleeping baby and none tried to speak first. No one knew where to start.  
  
Hermione sighed deeply and looked at each man in turn.  
  
"Look guys, we have to get over this, this is the way it's going to be from now on. Ron, Harry, I am here now. I am back. True, things have changed, I have a child and I am with Severus, kind of.. " She felt his hand catch hers and give it a little squeeze. " Under the circumstances, I expect you to do your best to get along. If not for me then for my.. for our.. son. You are as close to uncles as Sebastian is ever going to get. I doubt Severus's family will accept us..." She paused to glance at Severus and frowned. That was something she didn't even consider. What about his family? Did he even have a family? She was suddenly aware that she didn't know anything about him. That was something else they are going to have to talk about. They were going to have to talk about Sebastian Samuel Snape's family lineage.  
  
Severus caught her look and gave her hand another comforting squeeze. "We will discuss that, and yes, Sebastian does have uncles other than these two." His head tilted to the young men causing both to exchange curious glances. "We can talk about that tonight."  
  
She nodded before turning her attention back to them. "Anyway, like I was saying, I am going to need your help. Its going to be difficult to continue with classes while with a newborn. I'm going to have to find a sitter for when I am in class and Severus is unable to care for him."  
  
"We can put up notices." Harry started.  
  
"No, I think Severus and I need to deal with that. There is that one person that I don't want knowing about Sebastian's.parentage. If I start advertising for a baby sitter, he will no doubt realize what had happened and who the baby's father is."  
  
"Malfoy." Harry's voice spat out the name in detest.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I don't know what or how I will be able to hide Sebastian from Draco. And once Draco knows, It's only a matter of time before Malfoy senior will know. Then."  
  
".Then the proverbial shit will hit the fan." Harry murmured.  
  
"I don't know what Lucius had planned at that time, but I don't think it had anything to do with my having a child with Hermione." Severus spoke softly. "Lucius has his own agenda apart from Voldemort's and sometimes he doesn't think his actions through completely. He made a serious mistake coming to us that night." He glanced at the look on Hermione's face before amending his last sentence. "Not that I would take it back, now that I have what I've always wanted." Her look softened and she smiled at him.  
  
"Do you think, Voldemort.would be angry?" Ron piped up not wanting to be left out of the conversation.  
  
"Furious.would be the word." Severus sighed.  
  
"What options do we have?" Harry glanced between the two. He didn't like the idea of Hermione and her baby being in more danger than she already was. Snape could take care of himself but she had a baby to worry about now and wouldn't be able to think on her feet in the speed that would more likely be necessary to their survival if it comes down to the wire.  
  
"We need to hide Sebastian's true identity." Severus frowned looking down at the baby still sleeping in Ron's arms. His pale face still in peaceful slumber with no awareness of his safety, trusting in his parent's protective dispositions.  
  
"How do we do that?" Hermione questioned turning her gaze to her baby as well. "It's not going to be easy to hide him from everyone."  
  
"He needs.another father." Severus spoke barely above a whisper. He didn't like the way it sounded coming from his lips although he had to utter the foul words. Hermione's sharp intake of breath caused him to look back at her. Her eyes widening with surprise and anger.  
  
"I don't 'THINK' so."  
  
Severus turned towards her and took both of her hands in his. He hated the words that came from his mouth, but it was for her and Sebastian's safety. "Hermione. I don't like it either, but it's the only way to keep you both safe."  
  
"He has a father. You!" Her eyes started to well up and she sniffed loudly. She felt silly about getting upset about it. She knew he wasn't just trying to rid himself of both her and their son but it still felt like a rejection.  
  
"I am aware of that, Hermione, love." He tilted her gaze up to meet his eyes wiping at a tear that slid down her face. "I'm not saying I'm giving up my rights to be his father, Hermione. I will never do that. I love you both. But in the eyes of the students, it's safer for them to believe that his father is someone else."  
  
"Lucius will figure it out." She protested.  
  
"Not if Draco thinks its not of any importance to tell his father. If he thought that Sebastian's father was another student. There is a good chance that he wouldn't deem it newsworthy enough to tell his father."  
  
"True, but I don't want Sebastian to have another father even if it is fake. He would grow up confused."  
  
Severus leaned forward, ignoring the looks on her friend's face and kissed her gently allowing his lips to press hers so tenderly. He was enjoying the way she allowed his small signs of affection. A kiss here, hand holding there, to him it meant that she was warming up to their situation. "This would be only until we can figure out another plan. School starts soon, and with Draco returning."  
  
Hermione leaned her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes. She could feel his heartbeat beneath his work robes and without thinking twice, she moved to lean into him letting him settle his arms around her to hold her close. She needed his comfort.  
  
Severus held her close, relishing in the feel of her willing body pressed up against him. He hated passing on his responsibility of Sebastian to another man, even if only temporarily.  
  
"It won't work, Severus. Who in their right mind would take on a task like that? To pretend to be Sebastian's father?" She raised her head to look into his eyes, fear and confusion swam in her brown eyes.  
  
"I would." Two voices popped up simultaneously causing both to look at them. She seemed surprised but Severus had a knowing look in his face. He knew one of them would volunteer. Such was their friendship.  
  
"Ron.Harry." Hermione started.  
  
Harry raised a hand to halt her. "Look, To everyone else it would be a natural deduction. We have always been friends, best friends. It would only be natural to let them all think that we just kicked it up another notch, from friends to lovers. No one would question if I'm fingered out to be Sebastian's dad."  
  
"Or me." Ron smiled down at the sleeping bundle still held tightly against his chest. "It may be the only time I will ever be able to play dad for a long while. I wouldn't mind putting one over the Malfoys."  
  
Severus watched the two men silently with awe. He was completely amazed by the depths of their friendships. If only he had friends like this when he was going through his life here as a child. Perhaps his life would have ended up differently. He could have gone on and lived a normal happy life with no fear of the darkness.  
  
He sighed as the woman that he chose to spend the rest of his life with, leaned against him again and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. If given more time she probably would have ended up with wither Weasley or Potter, but fate was a fickle bitch and he had somehow managed to finagle himself into her life.  
  
"I think it would be best if Mr. Potter were chosen. With the black hair it would be easier to pass him off as a.Potter." Severus tried not to grimace as he spoke his preference. He didn't even like thinking of his son being thought of as a Potter, let alone letting everyone else think so.  
  
Hermione glanced between Severus and Harry. It felt like a betrayal to her and she didn't like it one bit. She only wanted one father for Sebastian. "I don't know."  
  
"It's only for a little while, my love. I do not plan on giving up my son." He glared meaningfully to the dark haired boy.  
  
Harry raised a hand to Snape's look and grinned. "Don't worry, I have no claim on either one." Harry spoke quickly to reassure the jealous man before him. As it was he was trying his best not to let loose with a bout of laughter that threatened to escape.  
  
"But what about living arrangements?" Hermione frowned looking around the chambers she has grown accustomed to. "I don't want to move him again."  
  
"Let me speak with Albus about this and I'm sure we can come up with a solution." Severus volunteered feeling a bit put out from the expression of glee on Potter's face.  
  
The group nodded and Ron's face clouded over with disappointment as he gazed down at the baby he still held.  
  
"I wouldn't have minded playing his dad, it's to bad I have all this red hair."  
  
Hermione grinned and cocked her head to the side as she watched the young man with her son. "You have potential, Ron. You will be a good father, I can tell. You have that 'Weasley' instinct. I think it's in the blood."  
  
"I don't think it's the blood that it's in. Its a bit more further.south.I think." A big grin followed his words.  
  
"SEVERUS!" Hermione pulled back from his chest and looked up at him with her mouth gaped open in delighted surprise. She never expected a joke from him in regards to the 'Weasley' sperm.  
  
He raised a naughty eyebrow at her expression and the two boys fell over themselves with laughter, which caused Sebastian to waken and start howling in protest.  
  
"Oops.I think he's awake." Harry grinned.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Thank you all so much for your time and compassion.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	17. Plans and jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Plans and jealousy  
  
Severus took this time to excuse himself in a bid to go speak with the headmaster over their plans. He leaned over and whispered something into Hermione's ear and she smiled. He nodded to the boys and stood feeling her eyes watching him as he exited the room. Pausing at the door for a moment, he watched her get to her feet and approach Ron and the crying baby. She turned to smile at him again and he nodded to her before sweeping out of the room.  
  
Hermione retrieved her son from Ron and disappeared behind the nursery's door with an apologetic grin at them both.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
She closed the door and Ron and Harry waited patiently listening to the howling of Sebastian. The red head leaned back into his chair watching his friend as the sounds of crying echoed around the room. Harry seemed to be at peace, yet if it wasn't for the fact that Ron could read his every emotion at any time, he could say that his friend was indeed relaxed and calm. However, right now the way Harry held his hands at his side with his fingers clutched into loose fists, he knew that something was on his friend's mind.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Harry?" Ron asked leaning forward and giving his best friend a curious look. "This could be a big risk for all four of you."  
  
"I know, I don't mind the risk, Ron. I have to play a dad. I have never had a dad and I have no idea how to play one."  
  
"Do you think Snape did? Seems to me like he's doing well enough. I think you would be a fine dad."  
  
"Not like you, Ron." Harry blew upward blowing a fringe of bang away from his vision. "You looked like it was natural, holding Sebastian like you did. I have yet to touch him, let alone hold him. I don't know how."  
  
"I can still take on the role, Harry. If you don't think you can do it." Ron offered.  
  
"No, I already said I would do it. I have to do it. It makes sense that it would be me." He glanced over at his buddy and grinned. "Besides, you will get your chance before to long, I don't think you will make it far past schooling without a brood of your own."  
  
"I have to find a girlfriend first, Harry. " Ron grinned leaning back again, glad to see the smile back on his friends face. "Then Mom will most likely start with the marriage and kids thing. I think she almost got to Fred and George. They are looking more beaten every time I see them."  
  
"Poor Jasmine and Claire." Harry laughed.  
  
"Poor George and Fred." Ron laughed back.  
  
"Poor kids. Can you imagine what kind of dads those two will be?"  
  
Sebastian's howling finally ceased and Harry and Ron grinned as a few minutes later Hermione reemerged minus the baby.  
  
"Where's Sebastian?" Harry inquired when she took a seat opposite from him.  
  
"I laid him down for now, he's happy watching the ravens and owls dancing on the ceiling. Severus cast a charm on it to keep him occupied when I'm too tired to hold him. It will keep him quiet for a few minutes. The room is also charmed to inform me is anything happens in there." She frowned down at the floor. "Harry.about this plan."  
  
"I know there are some bugs in it, Hermione. But for right now it's the only plan we have."  
  
"I don't like it. Draco isn't going to be fooled one bit. And Sebastian isn't.well.its not like you are well liked by either Malfoy either."  
  
"I know that, and that does worry me as well, but I still think Sebastian would be safer with me then with Snape. I mean." He quickly reiterated seeing the look on her face. ".age wise and student's thinking. They wouldn't understand you and Snape. Draco is who's going to be hard to maneuver around. He's going to be curious about a few things."  
  
"Yeah, like why am I allowed back with a baby?"  
  
"Yeah, that's one, and why we aren't married yet."  
  
"I'm not marrying you." She crossed her arms across her chest causing him to chuckle.  
  
"I'm not asking you to. I think Snape would have a little problem with that, but.by appearances.perhaps it should at least look like we are."  
  
She shook her head in disbelief. Never in her lifetime did she ever think that her world would have been turned upside down in such a short span of time. Here she was with a child, a man who loves her and another man willing to pretend to be married to her to save her child and father. It astounded her.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
In the headmaster's office for the second time that day.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Are you sure that is wise Severus? Harry is just as much of a target as you are. The baby could be in just as much trouble with Harry as his father as you."  
  
"True, but then Lucius wouldn't be able to use the baby against me with the Dark Lord. If he had proof that I had a child then he would be able to hold that over my head. And that is a very powerful hold to have over any man. With Harry claiming to be Sebastian's father, neither Lucius nor Voldemort have that control. I will continue to have the options to not do as he commands without worry of retaliation on my son or Hermione."  
  
Dumbledore sat quietly for a moment contemplating the man's words. It was true that Voldemort would use the baby to make Severus do as he wished. But he still didn't like Harry being put into the middle of this fight.  
  
"Harry is young."  
  
"I know, so is Hermione."  
  
"And he has agreed to this?"  
  
"Yes. I don't like it, but he did." Severus growled out feeling his jealousy rising again.  
  
"I'm sure he's not about to steal her away from you, Severus, please do calm yourself down."  
  
"I'm not." Severus sighed and crossed to take a seat across from his friend and mentor. "I'm not scared that he will steal her away, I'm. worried that she will prefer to be with him than with me."  
  
"Has she given you any reason to think so? Of late?" The elder man steepled his fingertips gazing over the man before him.  
  
"No. I think.." Severus shook his head throwing away doubts. "I think she is starting to enjoy my company. At least she isn't pulling away from me any more."  
  
"Good. I think you two suit each other. Just give her time to come around. What she went through was a very traumatic experience. Just don't try to push her into anything right away. Give her time to adjust to everything."  
  
"I am, Albus. I will take all the time in the world. If I have to wait until the end of time to get her, then I shall."  
  
Albus grinned. "You were always a determined man, Severus don't stop that now."  
  
"I don't plan on it. I love her and I will be a devoted father to our child. I just hope that someday she will feel the same way about me that I do about her."  
  
"Time heals all wounds, Severus. Give her time."  
  
Severus's head bobbed in agreement.  
  
"Now, as for your request, I think we can have the nursery outfitted with another adjoining room to allow Harry to reside there as well. If this is to work they will have to make a showing of living together."  
  
"That is not a good thing completely, Hermione is an unmarried woman. The students, not to mention their parents, would balk at the two living together, specially under this roof."  
  
"Then they must be married."  
  
"I don't think." Severus was immediately on his feet with a fast reddening face.  
  
"Only in name, Severus." Albus raised a hand to halt Severus's anger before it could turn into a tirade.  
  
"I don't want her married to him."  
  
"It won't be a true marriage, Severus."  
  
"She won't go for it, Albus. She is bound and determined that Sebastian has only ONE father."  
  
A loud sigh escaped Albus's lips and he leaned forward to stare into the deep dark eyes of his friend.  
  
"Listen to me, Severus.I am not talking about a real marriage. I am suggesting only a ring and a false ceremony memory. A few fake photos and that is all. There will be no actual wedding."  
  
Severus rubbed his brow with his fingertips. He still didn't like it one bit yet he knew it had to be done. "Fine.Lets get this over with then. I would like to spend some time with my son before the evening draws too late."  
  
Albus nodded and rose to his feet. "Let me gather a few things and I will meet you down in your quarters in an hour."  
  
Severus left him and headed back to his chambers. He still didn't like the idea. Hermione being Potter's wife just made him madder than anything. He understood the actions and reasons as to why it was necessary, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Okay, so he was jealous. He was jealous of the closeness of their friendships and he was jealous that his son would spend time with Potter, while he, the baby's father would again be put on the sideline. Forced to watch the woman he loves pretend to be in love with someone else. That tore at his heart. Not that anyone would believe that he had such an organ.  
  
He paused at his door hearing shouts coming from inside. He took a deep breath before stepping inside. The site that met his eyes stopped him in his tracks as he stared wide-eyed at the spectacle before him.  
  
"What is going on in here?" He moved to the center of the room the sight of Hermione standing ridged and confused. He glanced at the boys who stared up at her with a look of shock.  
  
"I don't know." Harry whispered as he watched Hermione with open mouthed awe. "Something."  
  
"She conjured something." Ron offered indicating a thumb over his shoulder. Severus turned to look and his mouth dropped in surprise.  
  
"What." Severus looked at the objects then turned to approach Hermione, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "How did you bring those here, Hermione? Who's wand are you using?"  
  
Her eyes darted from the objects to meet his dark ones. Her mouth working as silent words tried to force their way out.  
  
He took her arms in his, shaking her out of her stupor and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"It's fine, love.it's going to be all right, honey, don't worry. We will deal with this. Calm down love.its not that bad."  
  
He swallowed as he looked back towards the wooden object that she had somehow conjured up and felt his insides freeze.  
  
In the corner of the room stood two mahogany caskets. Empty and waiting for them.  
  
It made him shudder. It was an omen.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Thank you all so much for your time and compassion.  
  
Lozski: True. I will look forward to the punishment of Lucius. I think I have some good ideas of how to do that.  
  
Andrian: Thanks. That is high praise indeed coming from one of my favorite writers.  
  
Deb: As I have always felt, I think that Ron would be a great dad when he finds the right woman. He would like to practice with Sebastian but I think he would get a bit carried away with the role, don't you?  
  
LilyMalfoy: I know there was a bit of a jump, but I had to get a move on her emotions developing. I don't think there is much left of this fic to go and I want that happy ending.  
  
Ldf: hehe. I thought you would like that part.  
  
Loraine: LOL, you don't do sarcasm very well, Love. Thanks for reading, see you on the outside. Hehe  
  
Michelline: Hope you are still reading, next chapter will be very.uh.interesting.  
  
Nocturnus: Keep reading, things will work out in the end, with someone's help.  
  
Deblovesdragon: never critical, honey. I respect every word written in regards to reviews. I thank you for your honest thoughts. Sebastian wont be in any danger, I promise.  
  
Daisy: Thank you, friendship is the most important thing in any person. Hermione is lucky to have such friends as I am to have mine. Friends are to be blessed and loved. Right? No reason for Severus to be ignored in that right.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	18. A solution of sorts

A/N: I have found out that the first three chapters of this story have been somehow deleted at fanfiction.net. If you wish to read them please check out the following link. If the link does not come up please go to adultfanfiction. net and find the story under the same ID name and title. You can catch the chapters there.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
Sorry for the delay on posting this, but the holidays are over and now I can start writing with more vigor now. Hope to have more up soon.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Eighteen: A solution of sorts  
  
The sudden appearance of the ominous caskets in the safe confines of her promised home hit Hermione like a herd of stampeding hippogriffs. The sight of the two wooden objects cast an unreasonable fear on her already weak psyche and quickly consumed her, drowning her in a lake of despair. An alarming tightness engulfed her chest, her breath came in short pants as she struggled to breathe. Her voice, as she was aching to scream, to yell or to do something, anything, adamantly refused to emerge from her closed throat. Something or someone was playing cruelly with her emotions and she couldn't do anything about it. She was relieved to suddenly find herself in Severus's embrace as tears once more began to fall from her eyes, barely hearing the words coming from his lips.  
  
Severus held her tightly to his chest, holding her head against the fabric of his coat, effectively cutting off her view of the deplorable objects sitting solemnly in their living area. The very thought that she could have anything to do with conjuring them was unquestionable. Without a wand, it was virtually impossible for any witch or wizard to transport any person or thing within these hallowed halls. So, the question he had was that.. if she didn't do it.. who did?  
  
"Someone cover those things up.. NOW!" He bellowed and with a jump, both younger men immediately leaped forward and, with a swish and a flick had two blankets thrown over the deep mahogany coffins. It wasn't the ideal solution but it would have to do for now, until he could get rid of the offending things.  
  
Hermione's sobs eventually died down and Severus led her over to a sofa and sat her down gently, keeping her hand in one of his. With his thumb tracing over the knuckles on the back of her hand, he tilted her chin up to gaze into her eyes, taking that opportunity to quietly question her again on what had happened. Like the boys, she had no idea why the caskets had appeared. Nor could she say how she was able to conjure them without a wand, if she did at all. She had no memory of doing anything so.. out of character. She couldn't imagine why she would have conjured something so morbid. Severus continued to stroke her hand until she seemed to gather more control of her fear. His simple touch seemed to help, judging by the way the she gripped his hand.  
  
"I want you to get some rest, Hermione. Albus will be along in a little while. We have a plan that he will fill you in on when he gets here, something akin to a false wedding. Don't ask.. " He raised a hand to stop her questions "In a nutshell, the plan is to implant a false wedding memory into your subconscious. I don't want you still upset when he comes. It wouldn't do to confuse the caskets with a wedding, especially if someone later tried to delve into your memories." He smiled down at her reassuringly. "It would be a rather confusing memory to the eavesdropper."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at that and didn't even bother to ask about the wedding memory. It was strange that she and her friends, and Severus with the Headmaster had managed to come up with the same idea. Much as she loathed the idea, a wedding had to be done for the illusion to work. In order to make everyone believe that Harry and Sebastian were father and son. It further amazed her that they were ready to implement the plan at once. Funny how quickly Professor Dumbledore can work.  
  
She nodded and allowed herself to be guided into the nursery where Sebastian was quietly giggling at the dancing birds on the ceiling, completely unaware of the drama taking place in the other room.  
  
"Get some rest, I will come get you when Albus arrives." Severus spoke softly, reaching out and stroking her cheek lovingly.  
  
"Yes dear.. " Her voice was low and evidently still emotionally charged as she tried to attempt a bit of humor in the moment and was rewarded with a deep chuckle from him.  
  
"Cheek." Her leaned in to kiss her softly and was gratified when her lips returned the kiss just as gently.  
  
"Only with you." She returned and gazed at the crib.  
  
"Will you be all right alone?" He followed her glance to their son.  
  
"I'm not alone, I have Sebastian. Don't worry, we will be fine. Go, I'm sure you three want to check out those.. those.. things." She waved a hand towards the door.  
  
"All right. I will come and get you in a little while. Rest." He demanded once more before exiting the room, leaving Hermione and their son alone in the nursery with the dancing birds.  
  
She approached her son and smiled down at him when his dark eyes found hers.  
  
"Don't worry little one, Daddy will fix everything." She whispered pulling the blanket up over his tiny form. Making sure that everything was fine, and that there were no obvious reasons to worry about her son, she laid down on the sofa and drifted into a light, yet exhausted sleep listening to the soft cooing of her son.  
  
~ Back in the living area ~  
  
Severus closed the nursery's door and looked worriedly over at the two younger men.  
  
"Albus has come up with a solution to our problems. Of sorts." Severus spoke, taking command of the conversation for now.  
  
"What? Something that obviously doesn't make you happy, judging by the expression on your face." Harry retorted sitting back down doing as Snape did and ignored the caskets behind them.  
  
"I don't like it at all. However, I am loath to admit it, but the suggestion is a valid answer to this.situation." He muttered taking a seat across from the younger man. "Unfortunately, in order for you to reside with Hermione, under the guise of being Sebastian's father, Albus had deduced that you and she will be.. married."  
  
"Hermione and I had already hit on that idea a bit earlier." Harry returned with a shake of his dark head.  
  
"In what way?" Severus sneered.  
  
"It didn't get beyond the mentioning. Hermione simply refused to get into it." Harry grinned back, not at all alarmed by the black look from his professor. "Besides, I don't think Hermione would like that plan at all. Me pretending to be Sebastian's dad is one thing, but living as husband and wife? No, I'm VERY sure that she won't go for that."  
  
"She has no choice. This is for our son's sake, and hers. I don't like the idea myself, Potter. I'd just as soon take them both and high tail it out of Britain than let her live this lie. However, for the time being, I must bow to Albus's greater judgement. As much as it pains me to leave the care and custody of my family to you, it is a relatively fair arrangement for now. At least I will still have them both in my dungeon and will be able to see them regularly. You two won't be sharing one room, however. We just want to give the illusion, so that everyone will be thinking you and she are." He choked off the words, not wanting to think of him and her sharing the same bed.  
  
"So they won't have to sleep together right?" Ron piped up, giving voice to the thoughts in the other's heads.  
  
"They had better not." Came the gruff answer of Severus.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, Professor, Hermione is my best friend, I wouldn't compromise her in that way. I'm sure there will be a suitable solution to that particular problem. Professor Dumbledore will find a way to make this work out."  
  
"Indeed." Severus sighed and motioned to the clock on the wall just as the knock arrived on the door. "Enter."  
  
Albus entered with a flourish, balancing a parcel in his hands. His grin was barely visible behind his long white beard. His eyes danced around the cool room. "Ah, looks as if everyone is here, mostly. Where is Miss Granger?"  
  
"Resting. I'm afraid that she had a bit of a shock recently." Severus pointed to the caskets and Albus tsked heavily as he wandered over and lifted the lid on one.  
  
"Has anyone taken a look at the contents?" Albus glanced over at the three men.  
  
"Contents? No. We assumed that they were empty." Ron gave the others a confused look. "We were to worried about Hermione at the time to pay much attention to them."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged disbelieving looks before approaching the caskets. Advancing slowly as if they would in a funeral, not knowing what was inside and not all that eager to find out.  
  
"Uh.. I thought they were empty." Harry answered, walking over and, with a wary look, glanced inside while hoping against hope that there was no body within. Stepping up next to Albus, he glanced in and, in a breath of disbelief, he murmured. "Whoa.. "  
  
"What is it?" Severus spoke as he too approached and looked. Inside, piled neatly and orderly, was everything that Hermione owned. Her magical wand lay perched on top of the pile of clothing and miscellaneous objects.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Severus whispered, reaching for her wand. He held it up to the light, watching the light reflecting off of its smooth surface. After a moment, he replaced the wand, not wanting to risk anything happening to it now.  
  
"What the.. " Ron whispered, reaching in to pick up a rag doll and shake it at the others. "What? Who? I don't understand this at all."  
  
"Neither do we, Mr. Weasley. Rest assured that we will get to the bottom of this." Albus returned, letting the lid fall back into place. "At least Miss Granger has her belongings back, including her wand. That will mean a great deal to her."  
  
"Yes." Severus agreed, casting a quick look at the closed nursery door. "I should get her. She needs to be present for this charade to begin."  
  
"You do that, Severus, my boy and I will get things set up here." Albus agreed closing the lid and quickly transfigured the two morbid items into simple wooden crates, a much less formidable design. Retreating to the breakfast table, Albus placed the parcel he carried in onto the oak top and spread it open, revealing a few choice objects.  
  
"How does this work?" Harry asked as he watched his headmaster preparing.  
  
"Simple, Mr. Potter. These.. " Holding up a pair of simple gold rings. ".. are to be your wedding rings, Minerva transfigured them for you both." He placed the rings inside of a burner, setting them aside and picking up a silver binding cord, which he passed over to the younger man. "She also transfigured this for the false ceremony."  
  
Harry frowned at the braided twine and sat it back onto the table. "How are we going to do the memories?"  
  
"With this." Albus grinned and produced a golden bowl. "This pensieve belonged to Minerva and her first husband. She assures me that there are some very lovely images of her wedding and she would be honored to give them to you to use this evening."  
  
"That is.. that is lovely. Thank you."  
  
Albus turned to look at the new voice and smiled warmly, reaching out a hand to the young woman. "It was her idea and I thought it would be fitting."  
  
"Yes." Hermione smiled and approached the table, letting her hand roam over the golden bowl. "I think that would be fine. Severus?" She looked to him for his approval, his face still showing his distaste for the plan.  
  
"It works for me as well." He replied stiffly.  
  
"Good.. good.. then we shall begin." Albus nodded and turned to the table. "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, please stand over here. Let us begin."  
  
Severus hung back, watching the activity while silently chanting, trying to curb his misgivings. 'This was for their own good, this was for their own good, this was for their own good.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/N's and Acknowledgements:  
  
Jazzylady: The answer to the omen will be upcoming soon  
  
Chantal9: Yeah, creepy, don't know why I insist on the macabre sometimes.LOL  
  
Romm: Hermione and Harry's memories would be slightly altered to a wedding ceremony. Just in case someone wanted proof of their marriage.  
  
spaz141: Aw, thanks hon. And you are one of my favorite reviewers.  
  
ShinHee Tae: The next chapter should be out soon. Thanks.  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth: Aww, it gets better.keep reading.  
  
Piggie: Aww, it will be explained soon. Don't worry.  
  
Amethyst9: I take it you don't like their plan? LOL. Aww.  
  
AltoSaxyGal: The marriage won't be real and they wont be sharing a room. Hermione will continue to sleep alone. Severus wouldn't allow that at any rate. Right?  
  
Claire Bear Blondie: Honestly, I had no idea that the caskets would appear like that. It surprised me as well. LOL  
  
d-26: I think yo may like where I'm going to attempt to take this. Hopefully my muse will agree with me this time.  
  
KES: LOL I like to keep it random  
  
Isis-mystic: I love a jealous Snape, and the caskets will be explained shortly.  
  
Maddy-Riddle: woo hoo! 500 Reviews. You are all fantastic. Thank you very much for your continued support and criticisms.  
  
RebelRikki: I will explain it soon.  
  
MetaJunkie: I know it got a bit confusing, didn't it? But don't worry it will be explained  
  
Snapegirl51606: Thanks. I have more coming soon  
  
PinkChubbyMonkey: I pondered about bringing Neville in to portray the dad, but everyone knows that I have a weakness for Neville all ready. I needed to use someone else. LOL  
  
Caffeine: That question will be answered soon, promise  
  
Spike Malfoy: The first chapter was called Letters of Intent. If you didn't read the letters then you did start at a later time. The letters was the first chapter. Maybe I had better go in and check that out.  
  
to be the undead: I love a new reviewer. Makes me feel like I'm doing something right. Keep reading and please do let me know what you think.  
  
Baboon: Who said anyone was dying? Don't worry, there will be no deaths.yet.hehe  
  
ChangJessica: I try, thanks for reading.  
  
A.J.D'Angelo: not yet, there will be a marriage. May not be a real marriage but there will be one.  
  
Tanya: That answer is coming. Keep reading.  
  
Emma-Kitty: You are correct, there will be a lot of action in coming chapters. I'm glad you are enjoying my story and taking this time to let me know. hope the rest will be up to your satisfaction as well.  
  
Fancy: LOL. I know you like the twins. You have always liked the twins. Don't worry, there will be more on the twins at a later date, I'm sure.  
  
Magdellin: Here's another chapter, sorry for the delay. Hope you and Addy are well.  
  
Sara D: as long as you read it, it's fine with me. How about a vanilla latte? Send one over to me?  
  
Lagaz: Thanks, I know its been a while, but with the holidays and my beta being extremely busy.well.you know how it is. Right? Thanks for continuing to read and letting me know you like this little story of mine.  
  
aragornluver821: I will try to do more, in less time. Thanks  
  
becka5: Aw, wow, thanks hon. I appreciate such kind words. I hope that the rest of this story is just as entertaining for you in future.  
  
Severessa: I am going to finish it. I just got derailed during the holidays. But I'm back now muse ready.  
  
callas-and-ivy: I love the name of Sebastian. I thought is went well with Snape. Flowed fairly well, I thought. There will be no harm to the baby, but there will come a problem soon. Watch for Draco to make an appearance.  
  
Slytherinshonor: Thanks.things are coming and I appreciate your patience for this next chapter.  
  
Dolores Jane Umbridge 2nd: Here it is, enjoy!  
  
Lores: Molly, cant wait to let her know, that will be fun  
  
Seraphina: the revenge will be wonderful. Thanks to all the wonderful readers that gave me some good ideas. Keep reading.  
  
Stratyllis: She will soon, I'm sure, just give her some time to work it all out first. You know she isn't one to take things with a grain of salt.  
  
Deblovesdragon: I know, I love a jealous Snapy.just gets my blood a'boiling.  
  
Ladydeathfaerie: Sneak? Me? But my dear, YOU are my beta? How can I sneak? :D  
  
Deb: Its hard for my Severus to show anything else but his jealousy. He loves her and to him that's all that matters. He knows he needs to protect his family, but he hates the way it has to be done, so of course, he's going to be a bit snarky at times. But then.that why we love the man, Right? Now, as for Ron, I think he would be the perfect father. Which is why he is NOT portraying Sebastian's dad, red hair or not.  
  
LilyMalfoy: Yeah, She had to let the cuddles progress or else this story had no where to go.  
  
Higapox: It's all right, as long as you are enjoying this fic. It makes me happy.  
  
Pandora Nervosa: I'm glad you remembered to come back and read this little fic. Hope it was worth it.  
  
LoupFemme: I love a story with twists and turns. Learned that from VC Andrews. Hehe. Thanks for continuing to read.  
  
Tanya: Thank you so much. I am glad that you are enjoying this. Please continue to let me know what you think.  
  
Alanfan: I will try to update more often now that the holidays are over.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	19. False Memories and a Letter

A/N: I have repaired the order of the first three chapters. Thank you to all of you that had pointed it out to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Nineteen: False memories and a letter  
  
Harry and Hermione stood staring at each other. The newly formed memories flashing in their heads of a wedding so elaborate that it made their heads spin. In their memories had been placed an image of Hermione wearing a white wedding gown trimmed in gold and silver brocade up the front of the bodice. It would have been something Hermione would have chosen for herself if it were actually she in the wedding memory instead of her head of house. It was odd to know that McGonagall chose to wear a traditional muggle- styled wedding gown than the more appropriate wizard-wedding robe. Perhaps that was the reason Minerva offered this particular wedding memory. It would go more with Hermione's muggle upbringing and girlish fantasies than a more traditional wizarding hand fasting.  
  
The image of a tall man in black dress robes with gold and silver designs up and down the front flashed before her. She smiled as the face turned towards her. She knew that the image that appeared to her eyes was her friend Harry, but in actuality, it was a tall blond man with a loopy, lopsided grin, namely, Minerva McGonagall's first husband, an Auror by the name of Corwin Lovegood.  
  
Hermione's vision changed and she saw Harry/Lovegood place a gold ring on her finger and she/McGonagall placed a similar ring on his. She unconsciously ran a finger over the ring she now wore as she watched her memories. She saw or remembered Harry/Lovegood standing next to her and she remembered the way he felt when he took her hand and kissed her, gently.  
  
She shook her head to pull out of the memory and glanced around her at the men surrounding her.  
  
"Did it work?" Ron asked his eyes darting between the two friends.  
  
Hermione turned to smile at Harry. "You look fantastic in black. You should wear it more often."  
  
"Yeah, sure.then I could be called the black bat. No thank you, I leave that title with Snape." Harry grinned at the older man.  
  
"A title that I will keep with delight, Mr. Potter." Severus's silky voice responded from behind them accepting the words in jest as the boy intended them to be.  
  
Hermione grinned just as Albus rose a hand. "I need to see if the correct memories are retained, Hermione.if you will?" He motioned her to stand before him again.  
  
A swish and flick of his wand and she felt him delve into her mind. There was a faint tickling sensation as she felt him move through her thoughts. Then, after she thought that he might have gotten lost, she felt him leave. "Well?" She asked as he turned to Harry.  
  
"You next, Harry." He hadn't responded to Hermione and she frowned before feeling Severus's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"In a moment, Love.let him complete the inquiry." His words drifted down into her ears. She nodded.  
  
Hermione allowed herself to lean back against Severus's chest, feeling the comfort that she knew he would always provide for her. This couldn't be easy for him. She should be the one to comfort him instead of him comforting her. Even if this wasn't their idea, it must feel like a blow to him. To not be able to care and provide for his family out in the open, instead taking a backseat approach once again. Living his life on the sidelines as she and Harry went about living a semi-normal life in the public eye.  
  
She reached a hand up to cover his that was draped possessively around her waist. The hand tightened on her and she felt a kiss being planted on the top of her head, making her smile. As long as he still kissed her, then things would be fine. As long as he continued to show her his affections then she could get through this year. Once she had graduated and Voldemort had been dealt with, then the truth could come out. Everyone would know who was Sebastian's true father.  
  
The comfort in his touch seemed to keep her grounded as she watched the emotions flashing over Harry's face while Albus dug into his thoughts. She wondered if she made the same faces when Albus was in her brain. After a few minutes, she watched Harry's face relax and Albus retreat from his mind.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Albus as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Well done. The images have retained properly. As long as the interloper doesn't delve in too deeply, the memories will work. Very well done."  
  
Hermione sighed deeply. She felt Severus's arm come squeeze her waist and she glanced up at him. His eyes were dark and wary as he listened to the Headmaster. Her heart sank with sadness, knowing that he didn't like this one bit but did it only for her and their son. She ran a hand along his forearm.  
  
"Things will be fine, Severus." She murmured, "You will see."  
  
"It had better be." He responded.  
  
"Now, one last thing before I leave." Albus quipped and turned to the nursery. "I will be back in a moment."  
  
Hermione stepped in the direction the Headmaster had gone, but the arm around her waist held her back.  
  
"It's fine, Love.don't worry."  
  
"Sebastian."  
  
"Will be fine."  
  
She watched the closed door in anticipation for what seemed like forever before Albus re-emerged. He motioned them to come through and they did, following the elder man into the baby's room. Hermione stopped, taking in the familiar surroundings. Nothing seemed immediately out of place.  
  
"Over there." Severus pointed and Hermione's gaze wondered to a pair of doors.  
  
'Where did those come from? They weren't there earlier."  
  
"Harry. If you will?" Albus motioned the boy forward and Hermione watched as her best friend cautiously opened the door.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione and Ron quickly scampered over and gazed into the new room. A new bedroom had formed. Obviously, this was to be Harry's room. He strode in and ran a hand over the cherry wood furnishing. A sleigh styled bed sat across from them, surrounded by rich ebony and bright red drapes. On the walls were photos, muggle and wizarding alike, all of friends and a few of family. A large portrait of his parents hung directly across from his bed, his mother and father waving happily at him.  
  
"This is so cool." Harry grinned, looking back at his friends.  
  
"Hermione." Albus motioned to the other door and she tentatively moved to the unopened door. She had assumed that she would still be sleeping in the nursery, but then she'd realized that that wouldn't be prudent since Harry would have to walk through the nursery whenever he left or entered his room. She turned the knob and the door fell open revealing a bright room filled with whitewashed oak furnishings. The decorations reeked of warmth and cheer. She felt her eyes tear up and once more hands wove around her waist, pulling her back into a strong chest. Against the far wall rested a white leathered head boarded bed with a yellow and red duvet covering. A deep burgundy carpet ran wall to wall with white and red throws tossed haphazardly along the floor.  
  
"Its.I love it." She whispered as her gaze flickered across the pristine room. "However, I don't know how I will keep all that white clean with a baby."  
  
"Don't worry about that. Its wizardguarded." Dumbledore gave her a grin and she chuckled at that.  
  
"It suits you. " Severus whispered into her ear. "It will work for now."  
  
She turned to look up at him but chose to ignore the meaning of his words. She knew he meant that the room would work until she was prepared to share his own quarters.  
  
"What now?" She asked the others surrounding her.  
  
"Harry's things will be moved down within the day. I suggest that you all get to know each other more as you will be spending more time together. "  
  
Albus gathered up the remains of the parcel he had brought then indicated the covered objects still standing by a wall. " And I would find someplace to put those for now."  
  
"Oh.Yeah!" Ron exclaimed rushing over and pulling the cloaks off of the offending coffins and Hermione's eyes widened in alarm as she watched her friend's actions.  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Look!" Ron grinned as he reached in and pulled out her wand. "Its here.its all here, 'Mione. Everything you were forced to leave behind.  
  
Hermione felt her heartbeat falter as Ron held out her own wand. This was impossible. There was no way that her things could be in.in those.despicable.things. Unless.  
  
She swallowed back a sob, sinking to her knees. She now understood the meaning of the caskets. It was a message from her parents, a message that screamed that she and Sebastian were indeed dead to them. How could her own parents do that? How could someone just dismiss a being of their own flesh in such a callous way?  
  
"Hermione?" She jerked her head up to meet the concerned gaze of Severus. He knelt next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder gently. Lovingly. "Perhaps too much has happened today. Perhaps you need to rest more."  
  
Slowly and deliberately, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "No, I do not want to do this anymore. I am tired of being afraid and hurt." She returned softly, wiping her reddened nose across the back of her sleeve. Her eyes roamed back over to the coffins where Ron simply stood, looking abashed and ashamed at his thoughtless antics. She cast him a forgiving smile and with Severus's help, stood slowly to her feet.  
  
He led her over to the casket and, reaching for what was left of her courage, looked inside. The familiar items inside caused her throat to tighten as she reached in a tentative hand to rummage around. Knowing her parents, she knew that they would have left her something. After a moment, she found what she knew would be inside. A sealed envelop.  
  
With trembling hands she ripped open the letter and retracted a single paged letter. Unfolding it, she was surprised to see several pieces of paper fall to the ground. She ignored the fallen paper as her tear filled eyes scanned the letter.  
  
Hermione,  
  
With sadden hearts we write this letter to you. No parent likes to pen this type of letter, yet you leave us no choice. You have disappointed us one to many times and we can not condone an unmarried mother. Another sad entry to the monumental list of disappointments you have garnered.  
  
We had such high hopes for you when you were born. You were such a clever child and deeply loved by all. Now, however, things have changed to our sorrow and disappointment. We have discovered, from your 'wizard'' friend, Mr. Weasley that you have returned to that school that we have tried and tried to talk you out of attending. It was hoped that you would learn your lessons being cast out of our home, but alas, it seems that you are bound and determined to live a life that we find appalling. No matter the harshness of it.  
  
We do hope that you have done the right thing and turned over the care of your child to a family that can raise it properly. Being an unwed mother must mean the same thing there as it does here. Give the child a chance and give it up if you have not already.  
  
That is another reason for us writing this letter to you. Since you have again chosen that place over your home life, we can not forgive again... It is obviously not the safe haven that you have claimed over the years, otherwise, you would never have been impregnated with a bastard child. I thought we taught you better than that. We shudder to think of what else they are teaching you there in that house of ill will.  
  
Since you are determined to continue to break your mother's heart, and mine, we have sent your things to you via the ministry. The method of the delivery, I'm sure you will understand. I know it seems harsh, but it was necessary to make you see how you hurt us. Please do not try to contact us again. We no longer have need of you as a daughter as a replacement one is on the way. Perhaps this child will be a more loving and caring child to parents that expect much more than you gave us.  
  
Inside of these 'crates' are all of your possessions. You need not come looking for anything else. You have nothing here anymore.  
  
I hope that you do, in time, work out your miscreantions and reclaim our God for he is trying to seek you back into his fold. Look for him, Child, before it is too late for your soul.  
  
Sadly  
  
Richard and Simone Granger  
  
She struggled to hold onto her tears as she felt the letter being taken from her shaking fingers. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Severus as he read the letter. His eyes darkening in anger at the hateful words. Dropping her gaze to the floor she saw the pieces of paper and bent down to retrieve the fallen scraps. Her throat tightened as she realized what they were. Ripped images stared back at her as she looked at the scraps of muggle photos. Those of her as a baby and as a toddler, torn into little pieces. If the letter wasn't clear enough, that one hurtful action was.  
  
She was dead to her parents.  
  
She felt arms around her again and she turned into the waiting, comforting arms of the one man that she knew loved her.  
  
"It's all right. Love.you don't need them. You have a family.us."  
  
"Promise me that we will always be?" She turned pleading eyes up to his concerned ones. "Promise me you will never turn us away like that."  
  
"I promise, Hermione. I will never push you or our child away." He whispered, pulling her tightly into his embrace. "I love you. I will always love you."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She turned her face to see her best friends looking at her; their faces set in disbelief and sadness. Harry's voice wavered as he spoke.  
  
"You will always have us.as family." Ron's head bobbed in agreement.  
  
"Thank you." She sniffed and pulled away from Severus's arms. "I.I need a moment.excuse me." A need to be alone to let the emotions overcome her. She needed to cry. Not over what had happened to her in the past, but to cry over the loss of two people that had meant the world to her growing up. She had to mourn over that loss. And she would rather do that in solitude than in a crowd.  
  
"Of course.Take all the time you need." Albus returned, indicating her new room. "We will all be here when you are ready."  
  
She gave all the men around her a look of gratefulness before leaving the room. She paused by the crib to look down at her sleeping son. A smile touched her lips as she gently smoothed back his black tufts of hair  
  
She may have lost her muggle family, but she still had her wizarding family. It would take more than her having a child out of wedlock for them to abandon her.  
  
Perhaps things would work out in the long run. At least now, she knew who really cared for her. She turned and stalked into her room, the urge to cry now turned into anger.  
  
Well fuck you then, Mum and Dad. I don't need you either. I hope your blessed new 'daughter' gives you more hell than you thought I ever did.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
Raclswt: School will be starting up soon. I just have to get them sorted into their new chambers first. More to come  
  
Amethyst9: The coffins will be explained as soon as I can get my head out of my bottom and figure out how to explain it. Hehe  
  
Orenda1: Ah, but they arent altering her memories in that fashion, they are simply adding a few false ones in. Hermione and Harry will still have their own memories, but if prodded, can produce the false ones.  
  
Baboon: I agree, Poor Severus. But things will work out in the end.  
  
Jenn: I did think of charming Sebastian's hair to match that of Ron's but then.where would the drama come from? Trust me, I have a plan. Watch for a few more twists and turns in this story before the answers are finally found.  
  
Maddy-Riddle: I will try to update more often  
  
Magdellin: Thank you and my holidays were pretty much uneventful, but thank you for asking.  
  
KES: Aww.Thanks  
  
BabyGidGurl: Thank you and I will do  
  
ShinHee Tae: Sorry it took me so long to update. The holidays kind of threw me for a loop at work. Retail you know. Things have returned to normal so updates should be more frequent now. Thank you for your patience.  
  
RebelRikki: LOL, It's all right. I don't always expect raves. I know it's not my best work, but I wanted it out. I had been delayed for to long. I will try to get the explanations out to you all soon. Keep reading. Things will become clearer in future. Thanks!  
  
someone28: FAKE marriage. It won't be real. Don't worry, Severus and Hermione will continue developing their relationship even through all this mess.  
  
Akasha Ravensong: Sorry for the delay. I hope that my next chapters will be timelier. Thank you for continuing to take time to read.  
  
aragornluver821: I love writing a jealous Severus. Makes this a bit more real for me and my fantasies. The pensieve is the only way I could come up with the transfer of actual memories.  
  
Severessa: Thank you that is sweet. And I love your name. May I use it at some point???  
  
coral dragon: Severus jealous.I love that image, don't you? The caskets will be explained later. Promise  
  
Tracey Claybon: Oh? Please email me or IM me at either my Yahoo ID vegas_red2000 or my AOL ID susanstyles.Love to hear your thoughts  
  
Jazzylady: They will have their trials and tribulations, but they will work through it all. Love WILL find a way.  
  
Crissy: Yes that's the kind of coffin. That will be explained soon. Hang on  
  
kirien: Well, I like to think that 'All plans must go awry in order to work.' Don't you think? :D  
  
Midnight Tiger: Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. The sleeping arrangements wont be that difficult. Keep reading.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Protective or Possessive? LOL.either way, he doesn't want to give up what he considers as.His.  
  
DigidestinedGirlAlex: I will do what I can. I hope a happy ending can come from this. LOL.of course, I am doing my damndest to make sure of that.  
  
Potions Mistresss: Hermione and Harry's memories will stay the same. The one that are added will be just as you said, for those that delve into their thoughts to see if it was 'true'. She will remember everything else. Don't worry. And yes, I am adding it all over at Lord and Lady Snape. Thanks for asking.  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth: LOL, Sometimes it's the least said that makes the most sense. Thanks!  
  
Moony182: I did say her 'first' wedding. I always wondered how many she has had in her past. :D.More will be up soon.  
  
Piggie: Now, what's wrong with using a happy memory?  
  
Fancy: go back and read, this chapter shows that she didn't actually conjure them up. They just thought she did. See?  
  
Sexysnape: It's all right. I can take criticism. I understand that you feel that Ron and Harry are not canon and that's fine. I just didn't want a whole mess of 'I hate him' or 'How can you have screwed that greasy git' I mean.now many times can a person read that? I wanted a more thoughtful friendship to show here. Okay?  
  
Thalya: I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. It was a very hard one to do. It's a pretty lame explanation of the caskets I know, but please keep reading. I'm hoping it will get better LOL  
  
j: Yes'm  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	20. Diagon Alley

A/N: I have repaired the order of the first three chapters. Thank you to all of you that had pointed it out to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter Twenty: Diagon Alley  
  
The next few days flew by without too much conflict between the threesome. Harry slept in his room, Hermione in hers and Severus paced his. Sebastian was the only one completely unaware of everything that was going on. When Harry and Hermione weren't talking about old times, she and Severus were discussing potions, classes and their son.  
  
It was a bad situation that, in all appearance, seemed like an easy solution to their problem. But looks could always be deceiving according to Severus. He still didn't like the arrangement but was learning to deal with it.  
  
Hermione found that living with both men suited her. She had Harry to lean on when she needed it, and Severus to talk to when she wanted to be taken seriously. Severus attempted not to dote on her hand and foot and she got a kick out of the way he was around his son. Sebastian, on his part, loved his father. She could tell from the way he reacted just to Severus's voice.  
  
Father and son enjoyed much time together as Harry and Hermione came up with the story they were going to tell everyone. Ron's daily visits seemed to create the comic relief that they needed when things got a little tense between the two alpha males that tried to claim dominance. Harry and Severus tried, Gods knows how they tried to get along, but when two men so alike try to do things their way, of course horns will clash. She had to keep a tight reign on Severus when she felt that he wanted to run havoc over her best friend.  
  
"He's irritating." Severus would complain.  
  
"He's my friend." She would counter and gently take his hand in hers.  
  
"He's a pest and a nincompoop." He would sigh and pull her against his chest.  
  
"He's smart and stop using such silly words." She would admonish and giggle slightly.  
  
"Nincompoop." He'd whisper the word into her ear causing her to slap his arm playfully.  
  
"Do try, Severus... " Her eyes would beg him and he would soften yet again.  
  
"Yes, Dear." He would grin down at her and the argument would be over.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Two days before the new start of term started found Hermione in Diagon Alley with the presence of Harry and Ron. In the distance, Severus followed with the helpful loan of Harry's cloak. All three students had their lists of supplies for school in hand and were traipsing happily through the shops like they had in the past, laughing and joking pretending not to have a care in the world.  
  
"We need a trolley." Ron joked as they left yet another store with his arms filled.  
  
"Oh quit bellyaching Ron, you have two times less than we have." Harry admonished good-naturedly as he shuffled the bundles he carried. "Sebastian needs so much."  
  
"Yes he does and we aren't getting anything just standing around yapping. Come on." Hermione laughed and tugged on Harry's robe leading him into yet another store. She paused a moment at the door allowing Severus to slip inside before closing the door. She felt his presence and grinned before looking around the infant shop.  
  
Severus allowed a hand to rest on her arm as she paused to look around, then stepped back to watch as they stopped at whatever item Hermione seemed to like. She'd look over her shoulder to try to find him to get his opinion. Hermione would smile slightly when she would feel an invisible hand on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear.  
  
"Do you want it?"  
  
She would either shake her head or nod, Harry would go off, and pay for the merchandise with the money Severus had given him earlier that day. It gave him a sense of being part of the process. Hermione had been adamant that he be involved. Although he couldn't actually be seen in public with the boy- who-lived and his supposed wife, he enjoyed sharing this little adventure with the woman he loved.  
  
He knew that his son needed items desperately. He had so little, and until recently, Hermione had even less than the baby. He wanted to fix that. He wanted his family to have all that they deserved.  
  
Hermione had rid herself of much of what her parents had sent her, save her clothing and books. All other personal things she sent back to the muggle world. Let someone else use her castoffs. She didn't want anything from her parents. They had let her down and now she didn't need them. A part of her vindictive nature reared its ugly head when she sent the items back. She included a wizarding photo of Sebastian that showed him kicking his feet and waving his fisted hands in the air. She included a short note to them.  
  
IMr. and Mrs. Granger.  
  
This is Sebastian Samuel Snape. Rest assured that you will 'never' get to know him.  
  
The ex. Hermione Granger.I  
  
She had hoped that the note would be the kick in the gut that equaled the one she had received from them.  
  
They had left Sebastian back at Hogwart's in the care of Poppy as they shopped. Both parents dreading to leave their little one behind, but with a sharp reprimand from Poppy and a bottle of breast milk for Sebastian they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Later, they sat at the Leaky Cauldron with the packages stacked around them. She had bags from 'Wee Wizards' and Harry sat a bundle from 'Enchanted Furnishings' against the table near his foot. They were tired and drank their drinks silently, enjoying the simple quite that their friendship allotted in the years of knowing each other.  
  
"Oh look.. It's the terrible trio."  
  
A voice broke the silence and they looked up into a duo pair of gray eyes each belonging to the Malfoy's. Hermione felt her blood run cold at the look the elder man swept over her. She involuntarily shuddered as he leaned over the table closer to her his eyes boring into her.  
  
"Returned have you, Miss Granger? I was told that you had.disappeared last year. I trust that you are.. healthy."  
  
Her face paled at his words and she let her eyes fall to the tabletop. "I had a problem that had to be dealt with." She spoke softly not daring to look up at him. She felt Severus's hand on her shoulder and she leaned back into the comforting touch only then daring to look up at the tall evil man. "But I have sorted out the situation and am much better."  
  
Lucius's eyes narrowed as he studied her his smile hateful and angry. "I am sure that my son will be glad to have you back, aren't you Draco?"  
  
Draco gave her a once over then smirked in response to his father's question. "Yes, Father. I think it's a good thing that she's back. There is so much that she can still learn this year."  
  
Hermione's eyes darted between the two men her heartbeat faltering. Surely, Mr. Malfoy didn't tell his son what he had done to her and Severus. Would he tell his own son that he had forced his supposed best friend into sex with a student? An invisible hand squeezed her shoulder. She wanted nothing more than to turn and throw herself into Severus's embrace. But she didn't, she didn't want to give away his presence.  
  
"Bugger off Ferret Face." Ron quipped bringing her out of her musing  
  
"Now, is that any way to talk to a fellow student?" Malfoy Senior shook his head in mock disdain. "I thought they were teaching you better manners in that school. My son was merely welcoming back your missing friend."  
  
"We have manners when it's needed." Harry retorted standing to his feet. His height almost leveled with the elder. "And right now it's not. You and Draco are not welcomed at this table."  
  
"Such impudence from a student. I have a good mind to have you reprimanded for such insolence."  
  
"You have no say in how I act to you, Mr. Malfoy. We aren't in school as of yet."  
  
"No, but it would behoove you to act more respectful of your elders. There could be some... Serious... consequences." Lucius's gaze purposefully fell to Hermione again. "Some already know the significance of their misbehaviors."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Harry's fist tightened at his side only to feel an invisible hand on his shoulder restraining him.  
  
"Not a threat, child. I have no need to threaten." Lucius responded and with a swing of his blond hair, he smiled over at the young woman. "I look forward to talking to you later, Miss Granger. I feel we have some...unfinished business...that needs to be concluded at a later date. Good evening."  
  
He struck the table with his silver tipped cane sending the bottles of butterbeer toppling and spilling their contents over the tabletop before he left to converse with others at the bar, leaving Draco behind. The threesome scrambled to gather the parcels around them before the sweet smelling drink could soak them.  
  
Hermione stood to her feet and grabbed up her parcels, clutching them to her chest. "Let's go." She merely glanced at the younger Malfoy and made to move around him.  
  
Draco's eyes caught the names on the bags and his eyes narrowed stepping before her, stopping her in her tracks. "What's this?" He grabbed one of her packages and pulled out a blue pajama layette with ducks. His eyes danced in delight as his gray ones met with her brown ones. "Expecting Granger?" His tone dull and hard as his eyes cast a glance at her still slightly rounded belly.  
  
"It's none of your business, Malfoy." She glared at him while pulling the bag back from him. Maybe he didn't know after all.  
  
"So...Who's the unlucky bastard?" He chuckled at the thought of a very pregnant Granger being tossed out of Hogwart's. All pregnancies in the past have been expelled post haste from the school. He should know, he had been responsible for several girls' unexpected decision to return home to their families. As far as he could figure, he had sired at least three in the last two years. His eyes roamed over Hermione eagerly. "Or...was it a manage a trois between you three? Do you let others join in as well?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy! Don't you go talking shit about my wife." Harry glared standing up next to Hermione and placing an arm protectively around her.  
  
"Wife? Are you shitting me?" His eyes darted over to his father then quickly back to them a flicker of concern crossing his pale face. "You ARE shitting me...right?"  
  
"No, Malfoy. Hermione and I married a few months ago." Harry replied pulling her tighter against his side.  
  
"So you are pregnant then?"  
  
"No." Hermione whispered softly. "Not anymore."  
  
Draco gave her a confused look. "And that cryptic statement means...what...exactly?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip feeling the presence of Severus close behind her. "I have already given birth. His name is Sebastian."  
  
"Holy Fuck! Are you crazy?" Draco leaned forward, whispering harshly. "Granger...Potter...This is the STUPIDEST thing you two have ever done. When father finds out! Oh FUCK! When the dark lord finds out..."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged confused looks at his remarks.  
  
"Look, I know it wasn't..." Hermione started.  
  
"No, it wasn't." Draco interrupted with fear seeping into his tone. "This is bad. This is so bad." Draco murmured.  
  
"Something troubling you Draco?" The smooth voice of Lucius questioned as he approached causing Draco to stand up taller. He cast a look at the three before turning to his father with a schooled blank expression.  
  
"No sir, nothing. Can we go now?" He muttered crossing the room and exiting out of the door leaving the three friends to watch after him in confusion. Lucius gave the small group a curious glance before following his son's abrupt departure.  
  
Unbeknownst to the trio, Severus followed.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione whispered when they were once more alone.  
  
"I have no idea." The boys answered together  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Thank you to:  
  
akasha-ravensong: (Hope you continue to enjoy this story. Raclswt: Good, I was trying to get it that across. Her parents are NOT nice people.  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth: I think Severus will get revenge for her. Just haven't decided how as of yet.  
  
Amethyst9: I am working on the revenge on the parents along with the revenge on Malfoy. Working on it. Severus will be a very busy boy then.  
  
Magdellin: I wanted to show that not all parents are supportive. I wanted them to be the parents from hell. Glad that it worked out.  
  
hugsalot22990: here you go..enjoy!  
  
Moony182: Her parents will get theirs. Just have to figure out a good way of doing it.  
  
Dracoschick: Lucius will, as will her parents. I don't think Draco has anything to do with the story as of yet.  
  
Fancy: LOL. Yes dear. I know how you love Ron and the Twins. Thanks honey here is more for you.  
  
aragornluver821: I'm glad that you liked the letter. I wasn't sure it I went overboard with it. I'm glad that I didn't. Thanks a lot, I'll see what I can do about an argument soon.  
  
Snapegirl51606: I will try to update sooner now that the holidays are over and I can write more often. Thanks hon.  
  
Sara D: LOL. I know what you mean. That kind of people really gets my goat too. Now.go and study! Make good grades.that's a good girl.LOL  
  
Baboon: When this story is done they are gonna wish they were dead. Watch and see.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: (Yeah. She's had it pretty bad. Things are going to look up for her though.)  
  
Severessa: LOL. I will use it with great joy and thanks. Now.to find the perfect story for it. Thanks  
  
RebelRikki: Thank you. I hope that the coffin explanation was at least partially believable. I hope that no parents would turn a child away during a time of need like that but there are those that would. It's sad.  
  
Stacey Pointe: It's fine. I have two beta's already, but I guess they cant catch everything. I appreciate your offer. Perhaps you could beta another story of mine?  
  
Marstri: I didn't say that Simone Granger was to have the baby herself. In order to know what the sex is, they have to know the child. I think that adoption would work well in this story. I haven't completely decided where this new daughter will come in. I like the reasoning you offered in your review and I will try to incorporate them into the story. Thanks for reading and letting me know what you think.  
  
Senoritatito: LOL. Thanks Hon.I hope this is quick enough for you. Please keep reading and letting me know what you think. Much Love.  
  
Potions Mistresss: I know. I love LaLS as well. I have almost the whole story up there as well. More is coming and there will be lemons, but its not for a while yet. Promise.  
  
Ana Morales: Yes ma'am. Here you go, as demanded.  
  
ROTCGirl: Aww.Keep reading. I will get better soon.  
  
Snapeaholic: Thank you. I'm working on more. Please keep reading.  
  
Tanya: Aw, Please don't cry. Things will look up in future chapters. Hermione's parents will regret what they did in the future. Please keep reading and let me know if you like it. There will be happiness coming.  
  
Ancientgirl: Hermione and Severus may have to hide their emerging feelings but they wont have to hide forever.  
  
Nesscafe: There are some Christians that are notorious in their views of pre-marital sex and single parents. They call themselves Christians, but I call them hypocrites. This is my view on her parents.  
  
Susan: I will most definitely have a happy ending for this story. I have to. I cant write anything else.LOL  
  
Alisha: Harry and Hermione will adjust just fine. It's Severus that you have to watch out for.  
  
Deb: Oh good. I was worried that the coffin's explanation was a cop out. I'm glad that it seemed to work for you. Hope this chapter works just as well.  
  
PotionsMistressM: LOL, why thank you. I do live for angst. I like your view of God. I am Wiccan and have an alternate view of God, however, I think that if you do believe in one God then that God would be merciful and forgiving. Not hypocritical and judgmental. Magic is not the root of evil. Evil deeds are, magic is just a function used to aid that evil. Ugh. Anyhoo. Thanks for your comments. They mean a lot to me.  
  
Spaz: LOL.well, me and my story are very happy to be a help in the cause of your pregnancy. LOL. I love it!  
  
Loraine: I think they more than disapprove. LOL Thanks for responding, honey.  
  
LadyBrannon: Thank you.  
  
Heather: Calm down, hon. Severus will avenge her someday.  
  
PaganPoetry: Lovely name. There are more chapters coming up soon.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Blessed Be  
  
RWH 


	21. RAT

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter twenty-one: R.A.T.  
  
Silently, Severus echoed each step the Malfoy's made as they walked the streets of Diagon Alley, until Draco stopped in front of what appeared to be yet another Quidditch equipment shop. The boy spoke to his father using hand gestures that indicated that he needed to buy something from inside. Lucius frowned, looked at the shop in question, then finally nodded. He retrieved a fat purse from his pocket and handed it to the boy who grinned as he pocketed the money. Lucius spoke quickly to his son before he stood back and with a loud crack, disapparated.  
  
Severus watched as Draco looked up and down the street then entered the shop. Curious, Severus approached the window in time to see Draco approach the clerk. When the clerk turned Severus realized that it was one Marcus Flint, a former student that had graduated from Hogwart's last term.  
  
Odd, wasn't he in London with the local Quidditch team there? He could have sworn that the boy was recruited to play during the summer playoffs. Strange that the boy was working in a shop instead of playing the popular sport. Despite his lack of fair play, the boy was good at the sport. It didn't make any sense.  
  
Severus grew more and more curious as he watched Marcus listen to the younger boy, frown, and then turn to the counter behind him. Whatever he was doing, it was beyond Severus' line of vision. The young man appeared to fumble around then straightened up and indicated to the back of the shop with a flick of his hand.  
  
Keeping out of sight, he watched the boys walk until he couldn't see them. Once the way was clear, Severus opened the door and slipped, unseen, into the shop. As he stealthily made his way to the back, sounds of excited voices from outside the store echoed and he swiveled his head towards the entrance.  
  
"Shit." He muttered to himself as he quickly stepped back, melting into the shelves as a half-dozen Slytherin students hurried past his invisible form. In the rush he recognized, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode and Zabini. All children of known Death Eaters. His blood chilled at the thought that Hermione and his child would be in extreme danger when Draco told them of Harry and Hermione's false marriage. Last night's plan may already be too late for their safety. With that horrible thought on the brain, he followed the last young man into the back room and slipped past him to settle at the back to watch.  
  
There was something big going on here and he needed to find out what, exactly, it was. After a good half-hour, and a constant buzz of chatter bouncing around the room, the meeting was called to order. Severus counted the heads and was surprised to find that there was twenty-five people standing around the tight space, all from his house of Slytherin, both past and present. He kept his back against the wall doing all he could to keep anyone from brushing up against his cloaked form. He didn't want to be discovered just yet, at least not until he found out what was going on here.  
  
At the opposite end of the room, Draco stood tall; his arms crossed against his chest looking very much like the Potions Master at his most intimidating. The young blond man's face reflected the apprehensive atmosphere that surrounded him. From his stance, the others knew something was most definitely wrong and it reflected in their own moods causing a gloom to hang in the air.  
  
Once everyone seemed to be present, Draco, looking as if he could execute anyone at that particular time, scanned the crowded room, stepped forward to the raised table, and stood silently waiting for the din to settle. He simply raised a hand and silence filled the room with an air of unsettled anticipation.  
  
"I called this emergency R.A.T. meeting because of a major problem I have just became aware of." Draco started in a loud voice. "Our movement has now become more important that ever. This new information will more than likely force us to reveal ourselves in order to accomplish our mission. We may need to strike sooner than we thought."  
  
Severus settled back against the wall to observe this 'special' meeting. The look and action of Draco held his attention. There was definitely 'something' big going on here. All around him voices murmured in response, a mix of excitement and fear.  
  
"What is this new information?" Greg Goyle's voice rose up, curious.  
  
"Sadly, a marriage." Draco shook his head. "And a baby..."  
  
"Whose?" came another voice. "Why should a marriage concern our cause?"  
  
Draco turned to address the new speaker. "Because the couple is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."  
  
"That's impossible. Hermione ran off last year. No one has heard from her." Parkinson rebuked with a shake of her head. "If there were anything between the two, then Harry would have been off after her. I mean...come on. Harry has better taste than Granger."  
  
Draco raised a hand to stop her words. "I have it from the horse's mouth, Pansy. I have just come from The Leaky Cauldron where I just saw Harry, Hermione and the Weasel. They were in the middle of a shopping spree."  
  
"So? School does start in a few days remember?" Pansy shrugged, not caring.  
  
"They had more than school supplies, Pansy. I am not an idiot. There were bags from several popular infant stores...and...Harry stated that she was his wife when I teased her about being pregnant. Also, come to find out that she had already had the baby. I don't know what possessed them to doing something so stupid, but they are now more in danger than before...and now they have brought a baby into the world. A new target..." He trailed off.  
  
The group looked at the each other with matching dreaded demeanors.  
  
"What do we do now? How in the hell do we work with these new facts? Our fathers will want to know everything about those two, especially now that Hermione is back, and now...with a baby? Are those two mad? Fuck...This plan was bad enough when we were to protect just those two...but now...Oh shit, This is going to be impossible." Vincent Crabbe moaned leaning forward to cradle his head in his hands.  
  
Draco nodded in agreement. "They did mess this up big time. Things will be very difficult from now on." He moved around to stand in front of the head table. "I still say we go to Professor Snape. I think we can trust him. He's..."  
  
"...He's a known death eater Draco. We shouldn't involve him." Blaise Zabini crossed his arms across his chest. "We don't dare let this group be known. If the Dark Lord ever found out about us..." He faltered and looked around.  
  
"We need help here. This is far above our heads now. The revolution can't proceed as planned with this new development. We can't risk the life of a newborn baby. The plan has to be altered." Draco stood looking around the room taking a moment to look each person present in the eye. "I say we vote on it. I say we contact Snape and recruit his help."  
  
Zabini stood up and waved his hand to quiet the rising voices. "I still say we can do this alone. It is too risky to bring in an outsider. Professor Snape included. He is a friend of a lot of our fathers and I don't want to risk my dad finding out about my disloyalty to his Lord. Personally, I like my hide still attached to my body."  
  
A few voices echoed in agreement.  
  
"Besides, we have no idea that Snape would be...co-operative. To bring him in would be the equivalent of inviting a snake into a rat cage, so to speak." Crabbe interrupted. "I trust him, but not with this. Our freedom means to much for me to take any chances."  
  
"Here, Here." Parkinson chanted nodding her head in absolute agreement with her co-student and co-conspirator.  
  
"Look..." Draco took a deep breath and a step forward. He needed to convince the group if any of this was to continue. "Snape has always gone out of his way to help each of us when we returned from those 'required' bloody conclaves each month. You, Goyle," Here he turned to flash gray eyes towards his overtly large friend. "You had to have your arm nearly reattached after the last 'required' beating your father gave you...and you...Pansy." Turning his gaze to the young pretty girl and sighed as she nearly sank into her chair. "You had to undergo extensive healing after the so called 'seductions' you suffered by how many men at the last gathering? Offered up by your own father?" He paused when her face paled at the memory. He gave her a sympathetic look then turned his attention back to the crowd again. "Snape has been there for each and every one of us after those meetings. Healing us himself so that Madame Pomfrey never had to know what we have to go through. He never asked for anything in return for his comfort. He has helped us, kept our secrets when we rambled on in our pain. I suspect that we must have spoken of things that have been said within these walls during those times, and he hasn't mentioned any of it. I think he would help if we ask him to. I don't think he likes what he does any more so than we do."  
  
Severus sat in complete dumbfounded silence as he listened to the barrage of traitors around him. His ears were burning in response to the words being bandied around. These offsprings of Voldemort's inner most circle of the Death Eaters had somehow joined an alliance of some sort. He was still a bit confused what their group was associated with. The remarks about revolution and freedom, however, gave him some clue. He rose slowly to his feet careful that the cloak still shrouded him from view and moved stealthily to the front of the room.  
  
"I say we put it to a vote." Draco stated raising his hand once more for silence. "All for us letting Snape in the 'Revolutionaries against Tyranny' raise your hands to be counted."  
  
He counted the hands and marked them down on paper.  
  
"Those against?" Zabini asked and watched as a few hands rose into the air.  
  
"Done..." Draco took a deep breath in relief. "It is passed that we tell Snape about..."  
  
"No need to bother." A silky drawl rang out and Draco twirled around in surprise, reaching for his wand in automatic response. His eyes widening as the man under discussion removed an invisibility cloak and stood sneering, at the gathered group.  
  
"What...how..." His voice stammered.  
  
"Close your mouth, Draco, you look like a fish." Severus carefully folded the cloth and stood facing the horrified young group. "I am glad that you voted to let me in on this little...revolution. I just need someone to update me on your currant activities."  
  
"Sir...We have...I mean...I don't." Zabini stammered his face reddening.  
  
"Sit, Zabini...I do believe that I have the floor." Severus pressed the boy's shoulder and he fell compliant into his chair. A rush of voices rose from the crowd, which he silenced with another raised hand. "Draco was right. I am here to...help...in whatever way I can. Now..." He turned to look at the young Malfoy with an amused look. "Tell me everything. What and who started this idea, and what have you accomplished so far?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Thank you to everyone that has been reading this.  
  
YSM: Thought I'd answer your review first. Goodness. I had no idea that you would take this little opinion of mine that seriously. It is true that do not happen to believe in your God. However, I am not criticizing your belief. I merely used this form of hypocrisy to work with this story. And Yes...I do understand your reasoning, but I'm sure that there are those that don't take a mere story personally. It's just a story. I didn't mean to bring religion into it in other than in passing. I do apologize if I have offended you in any way.  
  
Emma-Kitty: Whatever hard time you have been having lately I hope that things work out. If you need to talk, you are welcome to IM me at any time. Glad that you are enjoying this little story. Much Love.  
  
Daintress: I do intend to finish this, don't worry, and I will happily go and sneek a peek at your fics.  
  
JosieBelle: Draco is his own man, both good and bad. LOL. You have to love him in that venue. Right? Glad you liked the 'Wee Wizards' LOL  
  
Melwasul & aragornluver82; As you know by now, Severus followed them. Hope this chapter works for you both. I wanted Draco to be a bit more of an enigma. Someone a bit different than those Draco's that has come before. Thanks.  
  
Ana Morales; Amethyst9; Maddy-Riddle; baboon; ahiwai; Raclswt; someone28; Akasha Ravensong; RebelRikki; Ariana Dumbledore & Bansidh; I got a lot of questions regarding Draco. I hope you all liked where I took him in this chapter. I like a good Draco but I also like him being on the opposite side. I thought this was a good way to let him be himself, yet let him work for the better good. Let me know if you all liked it.  
  
Tracy3; lolite; babygidgurl; babygidgurl; Anarane Anwamane; Fleria; Fancy; Jennifer; Dracoschick; nightwind_path & Snapegirl51606: Thank you all so very much. I am so glad you are enjoying this little fic of mine.  
  
AltoSaxyGal: Don't worry. I think there will be retaliation regarding her parents in chapters to come. Lucius will not be getting away with anything. Keep reading.  
  
Kelia Kelly: LOL. I take it you are enjoying this little fic? Thanks hon, I'm glad that it had such an effect on you. Please keep reading. Much Love. 


	22. Musing and a confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
A/N's: I am completely overwhelmed with the reviews from the last chapter. 23 from Aff.net and an amazing 45 at ff.net alone. The responses have been incredible. Thank you all so much for your kind words and support they mean so much to an amateur writer. Much love to you all. Now, on to the next chapter. Not much in this one, but the next will be good.  
  


* * *

  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter twenty-two: Musing and a confrontation  
  
It was getting late. Hermione sat in her rocker, holding Sebastian against her chest as they rocked. Outside, the sun was just starting to sink in the evening sky. Her son had just finished nursing but seemed to refuse to close his eyes to sleep. To Hermione, he seemed to want to see his father before sleeping for the night. She could relate to that. She wanted to seem him before she fell to sleep as well.  
  
She was worried.  
  
It was around four o'clock when the trio had left Diagon Alley via the floo at The Leaky Cauldron with all their purchases. However, Hermione was quite aware that Severus hadn't accompanied them. She hadn't heard or seen him since he took off after the Malfoys. To say that she was fretting was an understatement.  
  
Harry and Ron had volunteered to go back and try to track them down, but she'd vetoed that idea immediately. If something had happen to Severus, she didn't want her best friends stepping into the same trap.  
  
Sebastian flung up a small fist, which she took in her hand and gazed down at her tiny infant son. His eyes were as dark as his father's, and even in his tender years she could see the intelligence lurking there. This child, with the intelligence of both his father and his mother, had a future that wouldn't leave him wanting. If he had any of Severus' diligence and sense of stick-to-itness and her loyalty and bravery, then he could do anything he set his mind to. Yes, Her and Severus's child would be great, brave, strong and loyal to the good side. She would make sure of that. Her son will not be led into the darkness. Severus himself would see to that.  
  
She closed her eyes, leaning back into the cool wooden surface of the rocker, letting her thoughts go where they would. In her mind's eye she could actually see she and Severus growing old together and watching their children growing up. Children that would only be sired by Severus, because she didn't think that she could ever let anyone else touch her. It was scary enough just thinking about giving herself willingly to him. Her one and only experience, she was sure, had scarred her for life, and letting him have her again in that fashion scared her. She knew the fear was mainly in her mind. The memory of the pain, the realization that it was Snape raping her and the horrid humiliation of Malfoy watching the whole evil act was enough to terrify anyone. She had reason to fear sex. But would it be mere sex with Severus now? She had heard that sex and making love were two completely different acts.  
  
If it had been just she and Severus at that time, with no Malfoy, perhaps it would have ended up differently. Severus did state that he had been going to tell her the truth that evening. Perhaps she would have given herself to him willingly then.  
  
But fate did have a different agenda in mind that evening.  
  
Would things have been different then? Would she have had Sebastian in her life if things had occurred differently?  
  
She shivered and held Sebastian closer to her chest in a protective gesture. Her son meant the world to her now. No matter how he was conceived, she and Severus loved him. But, if she had let Severus make love to her, and she had conceived, would she have been brave enough to risk exposing Severus and her relationship to have the baby?  
  
She didn't think so.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Sebastian staring up at her, seemingly knowing what his mother was thinking.  
  
"It was a good thing then, wasn't it my Angel? If that night never had happened then I wouldn't have you." Her words were barely a whisper and she leaned down to kiss the downy black fuzz that covered his head.  
  
Sebastian kicked his tiny feet in delight.  
  
Giggling, she stood up and walked to the window to watch the sun setting. The clock stated that it was almost seven thirty. Three hours past the last time she felt Severus's presence, three hours that she had been dreading, worrying about his safety. With Sebastian clutched to her chest she watched the road winding out to the gates which divided the safety of Hogwart's to that that which lay beyond, watching for a sign of Severus's safe return.  
  
Her fears were unfounded. She knew that. Malfoy senior was supposed to be Severus's friend, but that didn't stop her from worrying. Some friendships turned out volatile and ended up with savage consequences.  
  
What if Malfoy senior discovered Snape's alliance with the Order? In her heart, she feared that she would never see him again and that feeling brought tears to her eyes. "Please come home to me, Severus.... " She pleaded to him, knowing that he wasn't anywhere nearby and couldn't hear her plea. "I'm not willing to give you up.... not now." Not when she thought that she was beginning to have such strong feelings towards him. Maybe it was love. She didn't know. After all, she had never been in love before. If it was love  
  


* * *

  
"Hermione?"  
  
She whirled around at the voice coming from the hearth. Automatically dismissing her train of thought, she quickly moved from the window and approached the fireplace in order to see Albus's head floating in the flames.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Can you come to my office? There is a matter of importance we need to discuss."  
  
Hermione glanced down at Sebastian before meeting the Headmaster's eyes again.  
  
"I shall have to bring Sebastian. I don't have anyone here to watch him. Ron and Harry have gone off somewhere  
  


* * *

  
"They have both been contacted and are heading here as well. Bring Sebastian. I am sure we can find someone willing to watch him while we have this conference."  
  
"Yes sir." She nodded and turned from the flames. "I just need to get him dressed first. Give us fifteen minutes."  
  
"That will do. We will see you soon then." Albus nodded solemnly as his head disappeared.  
  
Hermione's heart was fluttering. Why would Dumbledore be summoning her, Ron and Harry? Perhaps he had word about Severus. Perhaps something had happened.  
  
She quickly dressed the wriggling baby and wrapped him securely into his familiar blue blanket. The same blanket she had originally bought at the thrift store after she had been released from the hospital. Funny how that seemed like years ago, when it was only a few short weeks. Her life had taken a dramatic change since then. Writing those letters to Dumbledore was the best idea she had ever had. Now, she had a life that was worth living. A life with both her son and the one man that she felt herself falling for. Severus Snape. The same Severus Snape she'd hated for the longest time. The same Severus Snape that had ridiculed her and deemed her worthless for so long. And the same Severus Snape that loved her with every since of his being.  
  
The same Severus Snape that was worrying her into tears fearing for his safety.  
  
Slipping quickly into her shoes and tossing a robe over her shoulders, she exited the dungeon nursery and hurried up the winding stairs to Dumbledore's office. Sebastian safely cradled in her arms within the folds of the warm cloak.  
  
At the base of the stairwell leading up to his office, she couldn't help but smile as the stone gargoyle gave one look at the baby in her arms and grinned toothily. It waggled its stone ears at the baby, eliciting a happy gurgling sound from Sebastian.  
  
"Baby Ruth." She stated the password and the gargoyle nodded slowly, wiggled his ear once more to the baby, and swung aside to allow the entrance to emerge.  
  
Hermione said her thanks and ascended the stairs.  
  
Loud angry voices caught her attention as she paused at the door to shuffle Sebastian into a more comfortable position before opening the door and stepping in. She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes caught Severus's standing next to Albus's desk. So happy to see him, she immediately ran into his arms.  
  
"Severus! I was so worried. I  
  


* * *

  
His arms hugged her for only a moment before they released her and turned her around.  
  
"Not now, Miss Granger, we have business to attend to."  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the group before her. Harry and Ron had their wands pulled and pointed to Draco and Zabini, who in turn had their wands drawn and pointed. All around the room there were Slytherins standing at the ready.  
  
"Oh shit." She whispered, holding her baby tighter.  
  


* * *

  
Acknowledgments:  
  
someone28, mssudie, Azulkan2, Ariana Althena Evergreen, Rosmerta, Embers, Katze, astarael, long-waytogo, Josie, theophania, Sonia, Moony182, Akasha Ravensong, Hidden in Shadows, fleria, RebelRikki, Rycca W, Jubilli, ziggie1836, baboon, Anarane Anwamane and Heartnut:  
  
Thank you! I'm glad you all liked the chapter! I am overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I received for this one. More is on the way soon. I promise!  
  
Keket Amunet, JustJeanette, Eth : I'm glad that you all didn't see R.A.T. coming. Means I've done my job properly. Heh heh.  
  
Ana Morales, Jazzylady dracodolenz and Fridwulfa: I too, like a semi-good Draco. I don't like it when he's TOO out of character, but I do like it when he shows SOME compassion. This is my side of him. I'm glad that you all like it. I figured, what the hell, may as well bring along the rest of his group as I go.  
  
Magdellin: Funny. I seem to never be able to rid myself of those 'nasty grammar issues' I have a journalist friend go over this before I post and I still miss them. Oh well, I'm glad that you are still enjoying this story, Hon. I hope you get that comp issue fixed.  
  
Astrid: Thank you. I had hoped that R.A.T. was original. As someone pointed out at AFF. It's another form of the DA only from the Slytherin's side. I thought that was cool. If JK wants the idea, she is welcome to it...LOL  
  
Emma-Kitty: Poetic justice. I love that. I hope that things work out for you. I am here if you need an extra ear. Much love.  
  
Sara D: Woo hoo. I'm glad you got good grades. I don't feel so bad about you reading this then. LOL. You got the gist of the story so far. Draco is on the right side.  
  
JeanB: I am glad that you like the R.A.T.s. Thanks. I know that it was harsh of her parents to wash their hands of her so surely, but in order for this story to work, they had to be that way. I haven't decided where they will end up in the story, but I'm sure I'll find out when I get there.  
  
Fleria: Ah...I think all of your questions will be answered, if not in this chapter, then the next. Just keep reading.  
  
elvenprincess1313: Oh, I don't consider her review a 'bad' review. I just admit that she had a different view of what I wrote. That didn't bother me. I can take criticism if it's in a way that isn't cruel. She was very purposeful in her thoughts and had a valid point. I just disagreed with her. So, no harm done really, but thank you for your defense. I truly appreciate it.  
  
Kirsta: You have no idea how overwhelmed I am with all the reviews I have somehow garnered for this little story. And believe it or not, I almost didn't post the first chapter. I just did it as a kind of short (very short) story. Just something to see what I could get out of a boring day. I am soooo surprised that it has gotten to be so popular. Shocked would be more like it. But then again, I have a very interesting and vivid imagination. I hope I will continue to intrigue you with my work. Blessed be to you and yours.  
  
AltoSaxyGal: I think it was about time that someone wrote of the GOOD side of those kids.  
  
Tracy3: R.A.T. stands for Revolutionaries Against Tyranny. Draco's future relationship to Sebastian is yet to be determined.  
  
Tubin: Thanks for the review. I know I have a bit of a softer side of Severus here, but he has yet to confront Lucius over what had happened in the past. Look for the 'OLD' Severus to show himself once more...soon. I also thank you for seeing my version of the Slytherins. I'm glad that it is being taken as I have been writing them.  
  
Lilmamaday: Friends always stick up for friends. Severus and Lucius will lock horns soon.  
  
JosieBelle: Aww. I hope you gave her the addy. LOL. The R.A.T. acronym is actually in the story. It means Revolutionaries Against Tyranny. The leadership of R.A.T is yet to be determined, but more than likely it will be Draco, Zabini and Marcus.  
  
Maddy-Riddle: There will be much discovered in the next few chapters. Hope they will be worth waiting for.  
  
aragornluver821: LOL. Why does everyone want a battle between Harry and Severus? Hehe...I'll just have to see what I can do for you.  
  
Killer Angel: The junior Death eaters have their own agenda. You will see later.  
  
Bless be to you all  
  
Red 


	23. RAT meets DA

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter twenty-three: RAT meets DA  
  
The atmosphere was deadly, a stand off between rivals. Two decidedly unhappy pairs facing off the others. Encircling the foursome stood many very agitated Slytherins ready to come to their leader's aids if need be. There was so much hatred echoing around the office that it felt heavy in the normally friendly ambiance. The bitterness cut into Hermione and she took an involuntary step forward towards her friends.  
  
Severus's hand fell onto her shoulder, keeping her firmly rooted in her place keeping her from doing anything foolish while she held the tiny Sebastian within her robes.  
  
"Wait and watch." He whispered softly, only loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Hermione could only nod as she turned her eyes back to her friends. After what seemed a lifetime, yet only a few clicks of the clock, a voice resonated out, loud and furious, gaining everyone's attention.  
  
"Put your wands away! I will not have violence in my office!"  
  
Hermione's eyes darted to Albus as his voice roared, ricocheting off the walls. The portrait's occupants rose hands to protect their sensitive ears from the barrage. The headmaster's angry eyes appeared just short of shooting fire as he cast his gaze around the students before him. To say that he was angry wasn't necessary; everyone within his voice range knew that.  
  
Most put away their wands save for the four that were squared off.  
  
"But Sir.... " Ron started to protest but was interrupted by the Headmaster.  
  
"Do as I say, Mr. Weasley. I will not have any bloodshed in my presence." Albus stated, moving from behind the desk to stand directly in front of it, his eyes quickly darting from one group leader to the other.  
  
"I will if they will.... " Harry snarled, still staring daggers at Draco.  
  
"Fat chance. I drop my arm and you blast me.... no dice, Potter." Draco responded with barely restrained anger.  
  
"All of you.... drop.... your.... wands!" Albus roared again, startling the boys. Ron and Harry darted glances to each other then slowly, cautiously, lowered their wands. Draco and Blaise followed suit just as reluctantly, lowering their wands as well. With wands now safely tucked away in their robes, the two different groups could only stare contemptuously at each other.  
  
Harry was the first to speak. "What is going on here, Sir? Why are the Slytherins here during the holiday, in your office?" Harry asked, not daring to take his eyes off Draco. "I was under the impression that we were the only ones allowed back before term started."  
  
"Why.... think you are special, Potter?" Draco smirked, crossing his arms across his chest arrogantly. "Believe it or not, there are others in this world that don't live to mother you and yours. You aren't the only ones of importance."  
  
"That's not what I mean, Malfoy! You know why I am here, I just want to know why all of YOU are here. When there is an unnecessary gathering of Slytherins, there is usually carnage in their wake."  
  
Albus sighed and motioned with his hand for the foursome go come closer. "There has been a dramatic development in the war with Voldemort." Dumbledore spoke softly trying not to smile at the obvious hatred in the boys' reaction to each other. Soon they would be forced to work together, whether they liked it or not. "Draco.... Harry." He motioned again. "Step closer to my desk."  
  
The two boys walked forward, keeping a decent width apart, neither trusting the other for a moment.  
  
"Harry.... Draco.... this is a monumental moment in Hogwart's history, bringing together two young and important groups in a united front. These two groups that are, in their own rights powerful, but together will be unstoppable against the dark forces."  
  
Harry frowned, not quite understanding. "What.... groups?"  
  
Severus took this time to step forward gently, pushing Hermione safely behind him to block her and the baby from to many prying eyes. "We've known about your group, Potter. Dumbledore's Army is it? How quaint. However, it seems we have been inadvertently overlooking another important group. One headed up by our own Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."  
  
Ron's voice popped up sounding incredulous. "Malfoy and Zabini? What does a junior Death Eater's group have to do with the DA?"  
  
Draco turned his glare to the red head. "We are NOT Junior Death Eaters. Our group has been named The Revolutionaries against Tyranny! We have been fighting the Dark Lord from within our own house."  
  
"R.A.T.... That's rich.... " Ron snorted.  
  
"It's true.... " A female voice popped up and Pansy stepped forward. "We don't want to follow our fathers into servitude. I certainly don't want to find myself posing as a whore for the rest of my life. I want to live free.... WE want to live free." She exclaimed, indicating her housemates surrounding them. "R.A.T. will accomplish that. We have been working against the Dark Lord for some time now."  
  
Hermione stepped around Severus, ignoring the restraining hand that he held out to keep her and Sebastian shielded behind him. She cast him a quick reassuring glance before approaching Pansy. The young blonde's eyes widened as her eyes set on the awake and very aware baby in Hermione's arms. Hermione shrugged her shoulder, pushing the cloak behind her and revealing the baby for all to see.  
  
"How willing are you to defeat Voldemort?" Hermione asked quietly. "Are you willing to set aside all past transgressions and work alongside of us?" She turned from Pansy to face Draco "Are you willing to get along with each other, to work towards the greater good? Will our children.... " Holding out the wrapped bundle in her arms for the others to gape at. ".... have a better childhood than we did? Will we be able to work together to form a union to give our children a better life from darkness?" Her eyes went from one Slytherin to another, then landed on Harry and Ron. "Will we be able to put aside our hatred in order to work together? Harry? Ron? Can we do that?"  
  
Harry and Ron stood silently as she addressed those around her, not quite sure of what they wanted to do. The hatred in them was like an ember, frozen in time, just waiting for the smallest of wind gust to bring it back into full force.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione." Harry admitted softly. "It wouldn't be easy."  
  
"Can you do it for Sebastian then?" She asked sadly as Harry's gaze flickered from the baby to Severus. She knew that Harry would eventually break and was rewarded when his hand swept through his tousled hair and he took a deep cleansing sigh.  
  
"For Sebastian, yeah." He finally replied, making Hermione grin. She then next turned to look directly at Draco and approached him. The blonde's eyes held hers for a moment before dropping to the baby in her arms.  
  
"Will you even protect those NOT in your house? Will you be able to protect this baby? A baby that could, with every possibility, end up Gryffindor if Hogwart's still stands after this war is over?"  
  
"We aren't doing this for houses, Granger." Draco dragged his gaze from the black-eyed child and gave her his most contemptuous look. "We just want our freedom."  
  
Hermione smiled finally and turned to Harry with a knowing nod.  
  
"I trust them and we need to get the rest of the DA in on this as soon as possible." She stated firmly and returned to Severus's side. She felt a hand on her shoulder and realized that she probably shouldn't be standing so close to Severus in the presence of his house. Hermione looked questionably up into his deep obsidian eyes and frowned at his expression. His lips were pulled downward in a frown.  
  
"Perhaps you should give the child over to Madame Pomfrey." He whispered lowly into her ear and she glanced over to see the nurse stepping into the office. The nurse's expression showing her surprise at the odd gathering.  
  
"I'm here for Sebastian.... " She stated stalking over to Hermione and taking the baby from her. "We will be in the infirmary when you are ready to take him back home." She stated and without a backward glance, she strode out of the room, obviously peeved about something.  
  
Hermione glanced up at Severus and he shrugged one shoulder to indicate he knew nothing about her attitude. Hermione sighed, but now with her hands empty she turned her attention back to the meeting at hand.  
  
"Today we start a new revolution." Dumbledore grinned and motioned for the others to close in. "The union between houses have a unique ability, Bravery and Cunning. It will take bravery to accomplish the tasks before us and it will take cunning to develop the plans we will develop. Two houses united. I am most definitely proud of you all."  
  
"As am I." Severus's gaze lingered on his own house for a moment before settling on Ron and Harry. "Proud of you all."  
  
Harry and Ron gaped at him, not quite believing their ears. Snape? Proud of them? Now they knew that the world was ending. Hermione simply whacked them on the head and grinned.  
  
"Don't look so surprised. He has always been supportive." She giggled and cast a side amused glance to Severus, which he in turn, tried to hide a returning smirk. "He just hid it well beneath that façade of his."  
  
"Did a smashing job of it." Ron replied, rubbing his head from her blow. "Did you have to hit so hard? Jeez."  
  
"Wimp.... " Draco coughed into his hand.  
  
Ron glared, looking indignant at possible. "You try to be on the receiving end of one of her whollops and then we will see who you call a wimp."  
  
"Oh please, I didn't hit you all that hard." Hermione shook her head in amusement.  
  
"Well, you weren't gentle.... am I bleeding?" He whined, bending over to Harry to see.  
  
"Oh stop it." She rolled her eyes at her friends, causing them to laugh at her.  
  
Draco shook his head and moved over to Snape. "Are they always like this?" He watched the trio as they teased each other.  
  
"From what I have seen.... yes." Severus looked down at his young student. "I take it that you moved over here because you have a question?"  
  
Draco seemed to pause to think that over before looking up at his head of house. "Why Sebastian?"  
  
Severus frowned, not quite understanding his question. "Be more specific, Draco. What about Sebastian?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry and Hermione with a confused expression. "Why did they name their baby Sebastian? I just thought that they would have given the poor thing a name more along his father's. Like James or Harold or even Sirius.... but.... Sebastian? It just doesn't make sense."  
  
"I'm sure they had their reasons, Draco. Not everyone names their children after their parents."  
  
"Maybe..." Draco thought back to earlier, connecting one or two things in his head. His brows burrowed in thought. "You know what I think?"  
  
Severus looked down at Draco and frowned. "What do you think?"  
  
Draco grinned and gave a tiny nod over to Hermione. "I think she did name the baby after his father.... "  
  
"I'm not following." Snape gave the boy what he hoped was a confused look.  
  
"What is the baby's middle name? I bet its Samuel."  
  
Snape glanced over at Hermione and then back to Draco. "Not a word, Draco. We will talk after this meeting."  
  
Draco smirked in knowledge. So, his conclusions were correct. After thinking back, he remembered seeing Hermione rushing over to Snape when she entered Dumbledore's office, rather than rushing over to her 'husband'. That should have been a rather big tip off more than anything else.  
  
Sebastian was Snape's kid. This was going to be a rather interesting chat between the two. He was dying to find out how and when the two got together in the first place and, most importantly, how Snape's child would reflect on the war now.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
Serena, Hidden In Shadows, Wiccanwillow, Akasha Ravensong, Sirius Star Holder, LiTtLe-SeRpEnT-gUaRd, CrazyForYou, Daintress, Sortbab, SweetBloom and Serena---Thank you all, I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story. It does my heart good and I'm posting as soon as I can find the time  
  
Me, Heartnut, Tracy3, Maddy-Riddle and Raclswt:---Sorry about the cliffies...but I just LOVE cliffies...I'm obsessed with them. LOL. Just kidding. There will be more story to come and not just more cliffies.  
  
JeanB: Evil? Well...maybe. I want to try to keep Draco as far IN character as I can yet show this OTHER side of him. I hope I can get it out right. Thanks for the vote of confidence.  
  
Sara D: Draco's not misguided anymore. I am trying to get him on the straight and narrow. I hope you got rid of that cold...starve a cold...feed a fever! Feel better hon.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: LOL. Short but sweet.  
  
JosieBelle: Hermione will be fine with him in time. I think I can say that with all honesty.  
  
JustJeanette: PhDness? Is that contagious? Lol...I hope you mean studying. And thanks for the grammar correction. I will change that in the original story.  
  
Melwasul: That reaction may not be that far off.  
  
Emma-Kitty: To love and to lose is still being worked on. I have updated about a week ago. Im now working on the wedding. Its proving to be a bit more complicated than I thought it would be, but thanks for asking about it. And you know I am always ready to lend that ear if you need it. IM me if you wish.  
  
Eth: I take it you like confrontations?  
  
someone28: Good, Then I've done my job right if you didn't see it coming. Right?'  
  
RebelRikki: hum...do I battle H&S or do I NOT battle H&S? Just have to stay tuned to find out. And no, Harry is NOT in love with Hermione.  
  
saiyan-female 13: Malfoys are so low that they have to stand on tip toes to stoop that low.  
  
aragornluver821: Now, did I say there was to be a battle? A disagreement maybe but no bloodshed.  
  
Elshidia: Im glad you think so. I hate predictability.  
  
Theophania: It will be. Keep reading.  
  
Kelia Kelly: LOL. Least you got the Tyranny part right.  
  
myst magic: Wow...I think you are a record. Most posts for one chapter by a single reviewer...coolness! I hope you don't like the Grangers. I made them that way and I don't want the bad boys to suddenly be the good guys. They will still be the bad boys, just doing it for the right side...uh...understand that?  
  
Caffeine: Aww...forgive me? I would forgive you. I swear it! But hell, I miss my stalker. Uh...got that tent yet? 


	24. For the love of the Sons

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter twenty-three: For the love of the Sons  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
She felt a warm, breathed whisper on her neck as she turned her face towards the speaker. Her bright eyes immediately locked with his dark worried ones. She found herself wanting to reach out and smooth back that familiar worried wrinkle from between his brow, but thankfully, she held her hand still. She didn't think he would like her actually touching him among all the rabble-rousers.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" She responded with a small smile. Her tone was lightly teasing although she knew she had to hold onto her decorum in the presence of the others. The situation they found themselves in could ultimately be extremely dangerous, but she wished she could say something to make him less worried. Her teasing expression quickly turned serious when she saw his right eye twitching; his expression screaming that something else was bothering him, perhaps even more so than the DA meeting RAT. "What is it?"  
  
He took her arm and led her into a corner turning her back towards the crowd so her expressions wouldn't give them away. His voice dipped low as so no one could over hear. "Draco has somehow figured out the truth about Sebastian. I must speak to him in private after this meeting is over."  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione's face paled as she turned her head to seek out the familiar form of Draco. She found him standing by the door watching them with too much interest to for her comfort. His arms were crossed across his chest in a mock Snape pose. If this weren't a serious situation, she would have laughed at his feeble attempt to impersonate Severus's trademark stance. As she looked at him, she saw him tilt his head at her, a knowing look on his face. "What are we going to do?" She whispered trying to hold in her panic.  
  
"We, are going to do nothing, You, however, are going to go get Sebastian from Poppy and get to our chambers. I will speak with Draco alone." He raised a hand to thwart her objection before she could even form one. "Harry is summoning the DA. They will be here soon. It is not imperative that you be present during the rest of this meeting."  
  
"But..." She started to protest again but was cut off quickly by a finger tip to her lips. Her body shielded the intimate gesture from the rest of the room.  
  
"Not this meeting. It's imperative that you and Sebastian are safe in your quarters until Draco and I settle this...unpleasantness. I will return to the dungeon soon after and let you know all of what happened here."  
  
She glanced between Severus and Draco, watching the younger boy. He had abandoned his Snape stance and was now resorting to shifting his feet, the look of impatience on his face. She glanced around the room and saw Harry by the fireplace flooing all the members of the DA, summoning them into the impromptu meeting.  
  
"You promise? You will come straight away?"  
  
Severus stood to his full height and rested a hand on her shoulder, in comfort. "I promise. Now go."  
  
She looked once more around her and saw that Dumbledore's office was starting to get crowded as it filled with members of the DA. They entered from the fireplace one by one. Her eyes caught Harry's gaze briefly and she returned a small smile before turning back to Severus. The taller man's eyes drifted between the three; her, Draco and Harry. She couldn't read the expression on his face so she placed a hand on his arm in a small, if intimate, gesture of her own. She was rewarded when his eyes settled back on her, the twitching of his eyes stopping as they found hers. She knew that he was worried, very worried and that scared her. If Draco did know about Sebastian's true parentage, then she and Sebastian would be in dire straights. She had to get to her son before someone else did. "I'll go of course, but please..."  
  
"Go, I promised...hurry." He turned her towards the door and with his hand on her lower back steered her onward. She paused as they passed Draco and his hand reached out to brush her arm in a somewhat gentle caress that sent shivers up her spine, and not the good kind.  
  
"I'm sure we will have some...interesting...conversations after this night, hey Granger?" He gave her a wide smirk and stepped aside at the look of Snape.  
  
"I'm sure we will, Malfoy." She retorted and with a gentle push from behind was nudged out of the door before she could say what she really wanted to. The door closed on her near protest and she was faced staring at the wooden grain of the heavy oak door.  
  
"Damn."  
  
She turned on her heal and headed first to the infirmary.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"One moment, Miss Granger." Her voice came from behind a curtained off bed before she emerged with a freshly cleaned Sebastian in her arms. The tiny baby was bundled up happily and he cooed with content.  
  
Hermione smiled and reached out for her son. "Thank you for taking him with you, Madame Pomfrey..."  
  
"He should not have been there in the first place, Child. A baby within all that hatred, It's not healthy." Poppy's face darkened at her apparent disapproval.  
  
Hermione frowned but nodded anyway. She hated it when someone stated the obvious around her. "I know that Madame Pomfrey. I didn't know I was taking him into any danger. They were there when I was summoned. Severus, uh, that is to say, Professor Snape told me to bring him along. I didn't have anyone to watch over him." Damn the woman had a way of making her feel like she was eleven again.  
  
"I would have if you had only bothered to call." Poppy sniffed seemingly actually hurt.  
  
Hermione looked down at her shoes. "I am sorry, Madame. I didn't think."  
  
"Of course you didn't." Poppy sighed and came forward and handed the mother her child. "I just want you to know that I am always available to watch over your son. Night or day, all you need do is floo."  
  
Hermione gave her a grateful look with an apologetic smile. "Yes, thank you. I really do appreciate it."  
  
Poppy gave her a scrutinizing look and indicated a chair. "Sit. There is something more I wish to discuss with you."  
  
"I need to get to the dungeon, Sev...uh...Prof..." She paused. "Oh, damn it all!" Poppy smirked a bit at her exploitative, "Severus told me to go right there."  
  
"That can wait for a moment, you can floo directly from here. What I have to say will be quick." Poppy retorted and indicated for her to take a seat on one of the beds.  
  
Hermione sighed and took a seat with Sebastian nestled against her chest. It seemed that the older woman wasn't going to let her budge without this little 'chat'. She shifted Sebastian slightly as she waited for Poppy to begin.  
  
Poppy sat beside her and took her free hand in hers. Her voice breaking slightly as she spoke. "I don't like what this arrangement can ultimately do to you three, as a family. This false wedding business with Harry is wrong. Its deeply affecting and hurting Severus."  
  
Hermione's eyes began to fill at the words. "I don't...It wasn't my idea, Poppy. I didn't suggest this. It was their idea."  
  
"Even so. It must not last long. You may not realize it, but to Severus, marriage is a very binding institution. He believes in the lifetime commitment. You have to realize that, although I know he has had relationships over the years, marriage had never before been brought up in relation to his name. I don't know if he hadn't ever loved that deeply before or because he couldn't see himself as a husband for life. As his confidant for these many years, I like to think that I know his thoughts and I understand his wants. He wants a family, Hermione. He wants children and a wife. He wants everything that a normal red-blooded man wants, but he also wants you safe as well. I know that. I only say this because I know you care. I can see it in your eyes. You don't want this scam of a marriage any more than he does." Poppy sighs and sets back into her chair. "I just have one question of you Hermione...do you have any feelings for him? Does he have a scant millimeter of hope for a future as a family with you?"  
  
Hermione took in her words staying silent as the older woman rambled on. How was she to know if she wanted the same thing? She knew that she liked him. She felt that she could even be able to grow to love him. Yet, whenever she closed her eyes and tried to imagine making love to him, her rape came flooding back in full force and all she could see was the face of her attacker. Severus.  
  
"I don't know, Poppy." She looked up at the witch and shook her head as she tried to put her thoughts into words that the elder witch could understand. "I don't know how I can overcome what happened in the past. I am trying, I honestly am. I mean...I love it when he holds my hand or when he kisses me so gently and...and when he tells me that he loves me..." She paused here at the sudden intake of the Medi-witch's breath which caused her to smile. "Yes, he says he loves me, Poppy, and I believe him, but I don't know how I can love him back just yet. I mean...I want to. I just look up at him and feel my heart skipping, but the thought of actually being... intimate with him...I don't know if I can do that."  
  
"Then don't." Poppy smiled and reached out to pat her head as if she was still eleven years old. "Love isn't about just sex, Hermione. Intimacy must be earned and developed. Severus knows this, and I am quite sure he would never push you into something that you are not ready for. He loves you and I'm sure he is willing to wait until you say when."  
  
"You really think so?" She raised hopeful eyes to Poppy.  
  
"I know so." Poppy stood and crossed to the fireplace. "Time to get you and yours back to safety. Remember what I said. If you love him, don't let him linger in doubt...tell him."  
  
"I will." She grinned as she stepped to the fireplace but turned to look at the elder witch with curiosity. "You love him, don't you?" She asked with a bit of tepidity.  
  
Poppy smiled and nodded. "Severus is my son, emotionally if not biologically. He would be surprised how many of us here feels that way about him."  
  
Hermione heard the catch in Medi-witch's voice, and without another thought ran over and hugged the older witch tightly. "I'm sure that if he did, he would feel honored. I know I would."  
  
"You, Hermione, are everyone's daughter. You 'should' feel honored regardless." Poppy reached up and wiped a tear from her own eye and pushed herself away from the younger girl with a smile "You and your son are and will continue to be the bright blessings of Hogwart's. Now, go."  
  
Hermione smiled at her kind words and kissed Poppy's cheek. "Thank you, Poppy." She murmured softly and with Sebastian clutched onto her she stepped into the green flames feeling light hearted and hopeful for the first time that day.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Tell me what you think you know." Severus had led Draco into an empty classroom and warded the door to avoid any interference from busybodies. He preferred that this conversation be completely between the two. So far as he knew, only Draco knew of Sebastian's real father, and that's the way he would prefer it.  
  
Draco turned away casually and picked up an object from a nearby desk, pretending to examine it. "I don't know for certain, but I think that Sebastian is your son, not Potter's."  
  
"And tell me, pray tell, just how you came by this assumption?" Snape perched on the side of the desk, listening.  
  
"Simple observation, Professor." Draco, losing interest in the object turned to grin at his teacher. "Do you realize that she didn't make one loving remark to her 'supposed' husband? It was still the same simple yet infantile teasing of best friends. Then there's the fact that I noticed that she couldn't stay away from your side. I thought that was a bit odd. Don't you agree? I mean, If your spouse was in the same room with a mortal enemy, wouldn't you be right there by their side? Just in case."  
  
"I would be..." Snape had to agree.  
  
"I know you would, and I know she would...if they were married. Which I don't think they are."  
  
"Meaning?" Severus's eyes darkened as he listened to the boy.  
  
"I know you, Snape, you are as possessive as I am. What's yours is yours. I don't see you letting her marry anyone other than yourself if she had your child." Draco smirked with his supposed knowledge.  
  
"Indeed." Snape crossed his legs at the knee and gave the boy a non- committal look giving off an air of casualty "So, you are now under the belief that Sebastian Potter is mine? How do you come to that opinion?"  
  
"The eyes." Draco simply said with a shrug. "I wasn't sure, but I remember looking into his eyes. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul you know. Have you seen how black his eyes are? You and he have the same eyes you know. Actually, thinking back, I know I am right. He's yours all right, Snape. He may only be a few days old, but it's noticeable. I'd use a charm to disguise that fact in future, Professor, it you wish to continue this charade."  
  
Snape snorted in response. It would take a Slytherin to point out the one flaw in this plan. His runaway thoughts came back into check at the boy's next words.  
  
"My only concern is how my father would take this news if he ever found out."  
  
"Blackmail?" Snape leaned forward menacingly.  
  
Draco laughed out loud at that and shook his head. "No, Gods no. There is nothing in this world that would drag that bit of information out of me. I don't want anything from you Snape, just your promise that when this war is over and done with, that RAT will not be spurned. We want to be recognized as a part of the Dark Lord's downfall. We have fought for our rights just as much as you and the 'golden trio'." Draco paced the floor of the classroom his hands waving around the air around him. His words rambling on incoherently at times. "Blaise and I founded this team, and he and I will follow it to its full end. Do you even know how hard that was? How cautiously we had to approach members. We had to be careful that we didn't inadvertently invite the wrong people to our group. Despite those of us that are working with you now, there are still those that prefer the darkness. It was a very scary time, Professor, and we are still scared that it could get out. Do you have any inkling what could happen to us if we are caught out? Killing us would be a kindness on their part."  
  
Draco stopped talking to take a deep cleansing breath before turning back to face his mentor. Severus was shocked at the anxiety that he read in the young man's face. The open truthfulness that dwelled deep inside of the young man.  
  
"I want 'my' children to grow up in a good world, Severus. I want Susan and I to be able to have our children grow up in a world without fear."  
  
"Bones?"  
  
"Yes." Draco turned away slightly blushing.  
  
"I had no idea." Severus couldn't stop the chuckling from emerging.  
  
"I had no idea of you and Granger either." Draco frowned.  
  
"Granger and I are...complicated." Severus shrugged slightly. "Sebastian was a...surprise...to me."  
  
"I bet." Draco smirked. "So he is yours then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought so." Draco nodded in thought then looked up. "What can I do to help keep this from my father and the other followers?"  
  
Severus stood up and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder in a fatherly way. "Nothing. Don't say anything, don't do anything and most certainly don't think anything about your knowledge. I really should obliviate you..."  
  
Draco threw up his hands in protest.  
  
"I won't say anything, Professor...I swear."  
  
Severus stared at the boy for a few moments before nodding. "Fine, but I insist you take occlumency courses with Harry and Hermione. I don't want anyone accidentally finding out this secret."  
  
"Yes sir." Draco grinned and raised a hand of friendship to Snape. "Congratulations on your son, Sir. He looks like he will be a strapping man."  
  
"Thank you Draco. I hope he is able to grow up to prove you right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N's and Acknowledgements:  
  
F75: Just found what? :D  
  
Raclswt, Daintress, Akasha Ravensong, alai, antigonesev, Dolores Jane Umbridge 2nd, Anarane Anwamane, SAngel, Dracodolenz, Blood Sucker13, Kursed SeeD, FireValkyrie, bluefruitbowl, coldqueen, Treg: Thank you so much for your input. I appreciate them. More chapters are up and coming.  
  
TimidOne: Nice to see a new name in the reviewers. Thank you for your input.  
  
JeanB: No, there is no love lost between RAT and the DA. However, they will have to learn to get along together to bring down Voldemort. I like Draco as the bad boy, however...I think he may be added to the list of the bad boys that you'd love to hate/love. There wont be an y HG/DM here, but I'm hoping you are enjoying the SS/HG world that I have woven here.  
  
Caffeine: Of course I miss you, how can I 'Not'? No sweat with the hole in the tent, I'm a pretty good seamstress. I can fix it for you. No Problemo! Raccoons? In Las Vegas? Not that I have seen. I'm glad you are enjoying this story so far. Keep reading.  
  
Chibidaima: A mountain full of praise. I like that. Thank you!  
  
Tracy3, Next chapter is up—Enjoy!  
  
theophania: I don't know yet how he will react about his baby brother, we will both find out soon.  
  
RebelRikki: Severus can be proud of Harry, he just likes to keep that silent. Wouldn't do to let others think he has an actual heart you know.  
  
Serena, Li-chan: Hope you liked the chat. I hope your questions have been answered now.  
  
DracoHermioneSupporter: Oh, don't do that...This story will be here AFTER you get back from school. LOL  
  
Embers: I have that already worked out, I hope you like what I have done so far. Oh, BTW...my niece's name is Ember...that's pretty cool.  
  
Severessa: Thank you so much, Your opinion always means a lot to me.  
  
Tubin: I'm glad that you like RAT. I felt that it would make sense that not all the Slytherin's would want to follow in their parent's footsteps. Most kids want a world they can be happy growing up in. I know I was one of them, right?  
  
Emma-Kitty: I hope this chapter answered your question. I think Draco took the news quite well, don't you?  
  
SweetBloom: Its all right. I don't mind your email. I will still respond to them here. In my opinion I don't think they give Draco enough credit. The two groups will work out.  
  
Citrinecastle: I don't know if the Grangers will return, but who knows what the future will bring.  
  
Poisyn: Bright Blessings! I have had that pointed out to me. I have changed that in my original draft. I really should go in and re-upload the correct editing, but in all honesty...Im just too blasted lazy. LOL. It was supposed to be petrifus totalis...and the updated version explained the wand thing...hum...on second thought...I think I will go back and reupload. Thanks!  
  
Maddy-Riddle: Draco is one smart cookie. I know, I know...I cant stand NOT having a cliffie, but I'll try to keep that deal with you, depending on my work load. :D  
  
JosieBelle: I see the trio as a very often bickering group. Like what my friends and I do all the time. You always tease the ones you love. And Draco, in my opinion is always HIGHLY under-rated.  
  
ChangJessica: Here's the next chapter, I hope you haven't waited too long. LOL. I think I kind of explained how Draco figured it out with Sebastian's black eyes explanation. Lame, I know...Uh.  
  
fleria: Thank you. I like making the trio kind of slap happy. I think only really close friendships can handle that kind of relationship. Draco will worm his way in that group somehow. I haven't quite got it completely worked out just yet.  
  
Alanfan: Glad you missed me. I hope you liked this chapter. More coming, don't worry, I haven't abandoned it. I just have so much going on around me I don't have lots of time to write the way I'd like. 


	25. Pandemonium

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter twenty-four: Pandemonium  
  
Pandemonium definition: Scene of din and commotion.  
  
Pandemonium was the word that came to Severus's mind when he and Draco returned to Dumbledore's office after their little side conference. To his amusement, Albus stood high on his desk, waving a hand in the air for the two to enter and close the door behind them.  
  
Screams and insults issued from one group and the other. Drowning out the nearly unbearable screeching of students old and current, Severus's eyes scanned the room searching out and identifying all those involved in the foray. When one DA member rose a wand towards a RAT member, he finally bellowed out.  
  
"Silence...Immediately!"  
  
His voice was like a bucket of ice water. The crowd suddenly stilled and widened eyes fell on his dark frame. The abrupt hush rang throughout, only faint breathing could be heard over the din of rapid heartbeats.  
  
"Thank you Severus." Albus finally greeted him with a tight smile. "I'm grateful that you and Draco were able to attend this meeting once more."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and I...had to discuss something of no importance to this matter, Headmaster."  
  
"Of course, Severus, but now that you have the floor perhaps you can start off this meeting?" Albus leapt from the desk with the grace that belied his years, landing neatly on his feet.  
  
Severus walked forward and was inwardly gratified to notice that the mass of students parted before him like the Red Sea. He was no Moses. He was fighting for his people yes, but he wasn't fighting for his God. He was fighting against a man who saw himself as a God.  
  
His eyes were dark as he turned them on to the group. "Misters Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Zabini. Would you please come forward to stand beside me?"  
  
The boys stepped forward and each member took up positions next to Snape yet staying as far away from their enemy's side with the formidable body of the Professor between him. Severus pulled his wand from the midst of his cloak, transfigured Albus's desk into a long table, and indicated for the boys to sit. The rest of the groups settled where they could find room either on the floor or perched on a chair or available footstool. Severus stood alone looking out over the disgruntled group, first of all he had to do something to get the two groups to work together. He first turned to Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, choose from your group any two members."  
  
Harry frowned at the request and turned to Ron who consulted each other before Harry named two. "Garrett Wyman and Michel Churchill."  
  
Severus nodded then turned to Draco. "Mister Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, choose two from your group."  
  
Draco cocked his head, thinking, before turning to whisper with Blaise. After a few moments they seemed to agree and turned back to name their chosen two. "Desmond D'Lacour and Marcus Bradbury."  
  
Severus nodded. "Will the four mentioned people please rise and stand before the council table?"  
  
Two boys from each group slowly got to their feet and went to stand before their leaders. They warily eyed the other two with obvious mistrust and hatred.  
  
"I appoint you four as DaRat liaisons. Mr. Wyman and Mr. D'Lacour will join up and Mr. Churchill and Mr. Bradbury. You will report any actions to the leaders, whether it is good rumors or bad, whether there are grumbling of discontent or praises. Anything you think needs to be reported regarding the merger of these two groups. The DaRats must learn to work together if our plans are to be successful."  
  
"How do you know if they are telling the truth, Professor Snape?" Harry asked giving D'Lacour a questioning look.  
  
"Because..." Snape rose his wand and muttered a spell. The boy's eyes widened as they felt a tingling sensation. "They won't be able to. I cast a binding spell of sorts on them. From this day forward, or until they can learn to trust each other they will not be able to be more than 50 yards from the other."  
  
"So? What does that mean?" Draco moved to walk around the newly appointed liaisons that were busy glaring at the other.  
  
"Do you know who Henry the VIII is?" Snape grinned.  
  
"Yeah. He was a king, a monarch." Harry supplied not catching on.  
  
"And a womanizer." Pansy's voice volunteered with a disapproving voice.  
  
"Yes, yes...but beyond that? He was a brilliant man, a ruler of many. He learned the art of pairing off enemies for his own benefit."  
  
Draco and Harry looked a bit confused at that but waited until he continued.  
  
Severus leaned back against the table in a casual mode and let his voice drop into his habitual lecturing tone. "Henry the VIII had a hard time trusting his own messengers and ambassadors. He could never put all of his trust on one person. You see, one ambitious representative could easily lie in order to manipulate his King and how would the King know? Once the ambassador was out of his line of sight and into another's kingdom, he had no way of knowing if the messenger was actually doing his bidding or simply acting on his own behalf. To counterbalance that, Henry had an idea, a stroke of genius. He decided to put two men together that were enemies and send them both out to do his bidding, knowing that the two would blab mercilessly on each other when they returned. In that regards, he found that each representative did nothing unfavorable towards the monarchy while they were out of his sight hence, giving the other man nothing to tattle on. In the end, Henry received appropriate information and honest reports."  
  
Understanding dawned on all.  
  
"So, by forcing these two to stay together, and us all being...uh...in close quarters...they are bound to tell the truth?" Blaise stated looking quite impressed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But the groups aren't living in Hogwart's yet. School doesn't start up for two more days. We can't force them to live together until then."  
  
"Not yet, but once the school starts up again. Two will have to switch houses."  
  
"What?" All voices rose in anger.  
  
Snape rose his hand to quell the uproar. "It is for the greater good. Wyman will transfer over to Slytherin with D'Lacour...and Bradbury will transfer to Ravenclaw with Churchill. They will be within the same walls, and therefore be privy to all the gossip."  
  
"But no one will talk knowing that a Slytherin was among them." Neville popped up unexpectedly. "Once Bradbury came in, I know all voices will cease to ramble. It's not a good idea to throw a serpent in with a nest of Ravens."  
  
Snape gave Neville an appraising look, impressed that the boy would speak up in such a fashion. "That is where Mr. Churchill will comes in. He will make sure that Mr. Bradbury will be treated fairly." Turning his eyes to the frowning brown eyes of the man in question. "Won't you, Mr. Churchill?"  
  
Michel Churchill turned his violet eyes back to the potions master and nodded in acquiesce. "I will make sure that he will be...okay...for the good of the new order."  
  
"Good, and I am sure that Mr. D'Lacour will do the same for Mr. Wyman." He waited until his words were acknowledged with a nod from the young Slytherin before moving on. "Now that we have established that we can move on to new business."  
  
***  
  
Hermione looked at the clock. It was now past eleven in the evening. Midnight wasn't to far away and she hadn't heard one word regarding the meeting. She was starting to get very irritated. She had put Sebastian down for his final sleep when she heard the outer door open. Hurrying, she left the nursery to see Severus gently close the door behind him.  
  
"There you are..." She could barely keep the annoyance out of her voice as she strode to where he stood.  
  
"I do apologize, Love, but things were progressing very nicely and I didn't want to keep it until later. We had come to quite a few understandings this evening."  
  
Hermione found herself jealous, jealous of the fact that she wasn't privy to the meeting. She crossed to the sofa and perched waiting for him to join her. When he made no move she sighed in irritation and patted the seat next to her.  
  
"Tell me...I want to know all that happened."  
  
Severus removed his cloak and draped it on a nail in the wall before making his way over to take a seat next to her. "It's a long tale, Love, perhaps it could wait till the morning? I'm quite sure you could use some sleep."  
  
"I know. I guess I can wait for that till the morning but I don't think I could sleep until you at least tell me about Draco. Is it true? Does he know about Sebastian?"  
  
Severus took her hand in his and twined their fingers together. His voice dipped low so as not to wake their son. "Yes, Its true. Seems that he merely guessed. He simply put one and one together and made three. Thanks to the unusually dark eyes of Sebastian and his name. I think we should place a charm on our son, Hermione. Draco pointed out that his eyes were too much like my own. We need to disguise that fact for now."  
  
Hermione sighed but nodded. "We can do that when we go out. I want to see my son's beautiful black eyes when we are at home."  
  
"Naturally." Severus gave her a smile and squeezed her hand tightly. "I don't think I could stand to see Potter's eyes on my child. It would simply kill me."  
  
Hermione leaned into his shoulder and ran a hand up his arm. "I still don't like this façade. I know how important it is for us to do this, but It...it just feels wrong."  
  
"It will end soon, Love...Once DaRat accomplishes what I could not..."  
  
"DaRats?"  
  
Severus chuckled. "That's the name that had been adopted. DaRats. Dumbledore's Army and Revolutionaries against Tyranny."  
  
"DaRats...I like it. It fits." Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer when he lifted his arm and settled it over her shoulder comfortably. "What's going to happen now?"  
  
"More meetings. More discussions."  
  
"With or without me?" Hermione looked up into his dark eyes.  
  
"I would prefer without, but I know you. You wouldn't be happy if you voluntarily were left out of all the ruckus."  
  
"You do know me." She smiled beautifully up at him that made his heart jump.  
  
"More than I should." He pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "This group has a long way to go, but we don't have to worry about Draco. He's given his solemn vow not to discuss Sebastian's true parentage with anyone."  
  
"Do you trust him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione laid her head against his chest and unconsciously twiddled with a button on his shirt. "Then I guess I shall have to too."  
  
"He doesn't like the fact that Sebastian exists. He's afraid that this will cause the apex of this war sooner than we expected, but he is willing to do whatever he can to bring this to a head."  
  
Hermione bristled a bit at Draco's thoughts towards her son but she knew what he meant. Sebastian could be the cause of the final battle. "I guess that I can stay out of the meetings as much as possible. There is really no one that I would trust to keep Sebastian when the meetings are commencing except for Poppy and I don't want to put her out to much, she has enough to do with her job here. I do however, expect to be kept abreast of everything that goes on in them."  
  
"I promise to relate every little thing to you." He let his fingers twirl a lock of her hair thoroughly enjoying the intimacy.  
  
She sighed and pulled away to look up at his eyes, which to her amazement were even darker as he gazed at her with such devotion. She felt her palms start to sweat. It was now or never. She turned and laid a hand on his chest. She leaned over and gently brushed her lips over his. She could feel his heart beating wildly beneath her palm. When she felt his lips pressed against hers more firmly, she pulled back to take a deep breath.  
  
"What was that for?" He whispered breathlessly.  
  
"I just...It's..." She paused not quite knowing how to say what she wanted. "Poppy made me realize something today. She asked me how I felt about you. She...basically...told me to stop screwing around and tell you how I feel."  
  
Severus could feel his pulse speeding up at the words he was about to hear. 'Please let it be.' He consciously thought. "And that is?"  
  
Hermione entwined their fingers again before she took courage and looked up at him again. "I think...I think I love you."  
  
Severus closed his eyes as her words washed over him. He felt blessed, scared, overjoyed and let down all at once. "You...think?"  
  
"I just don't know for sure, Severus. I know that I love when you are with me. I know that I love it when we talk and I know I love it when you are with our son. I just don't know if I can...love...you properly."  
  
Severus frowned and turned sideways to take her face in his hands. "I am not going to pressure you, Hermione. As long as I feel that there is a smidgen of hope, I will continue to love you as you wish. If that is just from afar then fine, but if its more than that..."  
  
"It is." Hermione raised a hand to his lips to trace his lips tenderly. "I do want to love you. I know that you won't pressure me. You see that's my problem, Severus. I don't know if I can love you like you want me to. I don't think I can be...intimate...with you."  
  
He pulled her into his embrace and ran a hand over her back tenderly. "If you can't, then so be it. I have been years without physical relations. I think I can...wait...until you are ready, if you ever are. That is not why I love you. Yes, I think about making love to you. I am not going to lie to you, but...I understand why you don't wish to be. It was my fault that you feel this way and I don't blame you for not wanting my hands on you again."  
  
"It's not your hands that scare me." She turned a timid smile at him trying to joke her way out of this embarrassing situation.  
  
He chuckled at her and kissed her once more. "Don't worry about that part of me. I promise to keep it on a tight leash."  
  
"Thank you." She returned his kiss, her hand gently caressing the back of his neck. His lips tasted sweet a dash of peppermint wafted from his breath. When she could feel his breath deepen she pulled slightly away giving him an apologetic smile. "I should get to bed now. You will tell me everything about the meeting in the morning?"  
  
He sighed and leaned his head back into the cushion of the seat and with a helping hand gently helped her to her feet. "I promise. Go to bed love."  
  
She walked back to her door and stopped, turning back to him. To her surprise, she was somewhat delighted to see his eyes scan over her, which caused her body to shiver. "I will see you in the morning then?"  
  
"You will. Goodnight, Love." He smiled standing to his feet to head to his own room.  
  
"Goodnight...Severus." She watched him move from the living area to his door before she squeaked out. "Severus?"  
  
He paused with his hand on the doorknob and turned towards her. "Yes?" His breath was suddenly forced from him as he felt her arms suddenly hugging him tightly around the neck. Her lips found his and just as quickly left. He could feel her breath in his ear as she whispered urgently as if she was afraid that she would back out of the confession.  
  
"I do love you..."  
  
Then she was gone...disappearing into her bedroom leaving a confused but grinning Severus Snape standing at his door.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/N's and acknowledgements:  
  
Raclswt, Anarane Anwamane: Thank you!!!  
  
FireValkyrie: I'm so glad that you are happy. Does my heart good. Things will progress fine from now on. Keep reading.  
  
Jazzylady: Aw, please sit down. You're embarrassing me. LOL  
  
RebelRikki: She did.  
  
Maddy-Riddle: Yeah, I just put the two people together that would be the most disturbing. Glad you like it.  
  
Ana Morales: Thank you. I'm glad that this story balanced well for you.  
  
someone28: Thank you, glad you liked the exchange.  
  
Embers: The explanation of RAT will probably be discussed later. Not quite sure though. Please keep reading and thanks. Ember was a character from a comic book called ElfQuest...check it out.  
  
Claire S!x: I don't recall your name in a review, but I love new reviewers. Thank you for taking the time to let me know that you are enjoying this little story of mine.  
  
aragornluver821: The love thingy will continue to grow. I hope this chapter satisfied you.  
  
redlady27: Hermione already loves him. She just doesn't know how to respond to him. She's learning though.  
  
Severusgirl: Aw, I missed you too. And yep...she did.  
  
slytherinrules85: Funny and Angsty I think I finally made it.  
  
theophania: LOL...There you go.  
  
Rosmerta: I owe you a lot Girl. Thanks for the heads up at WIKTT. Thank you so much for all your kind words. They mean a lot to me. More is coming up, soon I hope.  
  
Lauren: I will, thank you for reading. I appreciate your review. Let me know if I can do anything in the story for you.  
  
Emma-Kitty: I like a semi soft g Severus. I don't want him too good, just wouldn't be him. I just wanted to show a softer side of him. The way he could be if he was allowed. I hope I accomplished that at least.  
  
Akasha Ravensong: Thank you. I like the Draco/Susan combo. I like two obvious different people being thrown together. Don't you?  
  
Serena: Occulemency will be later on. Keep reading.  
  
ChangJessica: Looks suspiciously at the Pocky (Have no idea what that is) But...gratefully takes the chocolate. Thanks. I figure that the eyes would be the dead give-a-way. Hope it made sense to you. 


	26. Fate or Destiny

Personal note: I am so sorry that I haven't posted on this lately. Had a few misadventures of my own I had to settle, plus the fact that my Muse decided to take her vacation right in the middle of it all. I think I am back now and ready to resume my tale. I hope you haven't given up on me. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter twenty-five: Fate or Destiny  
  
Hermione woke and stretched lazily, relishing the early morning quietness that greeted her. The sun shone brilliantly through the window and draped its sunbeam across the foot of her bed, casting a warmth that caressed her legs beneath the down comforter. She lay in bed for a bit longer, reveling in the silence that having her own room allowed her. Ever since she had managed to find her way back to Hogwart's, things had finally been looking up for her and Sebastian. In just a few short days, her life had changed dramatically. She had a son, a home, and friends back in her life along with a possible loving relationship with Sebastian's father. Things couldn't get any better than that.  
  
She threw back the duvet and grabbed up her robe. Her heart sang in gladness as she remembered the night before. She had told Severus that she loved him and his face had radiated his joy. Now if only she could give him what he deserved.  
  
If only she could.  
  
She shook her head at that line of thought. She really didn't need to think about that right now. Severus said that he would give her time and she knew he would keep his word and not pressure her. He was a man of his word, a true gentleman.  
  
She crossed the span of the floor to the doorway of the nursery to check on Sebastian. He normally started howling just as she woke up, wanting to be fed. Her son's ability to sense when she woke was a bit astounding and unsettling at times, but it also allowed her to know when he was awake as well. Right now he was quiet and that unusual quietness had her just a bit worried. She reached out to turn the doorknob when a voice drifted from the other side. Curious, she paused just long enough to tie the sash of her robe tight and quietly eased open the door.  
  
A smile lit her face as she took in the sight before her. Sebastian lay contentedly in his father's arms. Severus was feeding their son from a bottle she kept in the muggle-styled refrigerator for emergencies. It was such a tender sight to see the two together, contented, one rocking the other. She held in a laugh as she watched as Sebastian's small fingers tried to reach out and grab onto his father's nose. She raised a hand to her chest feeling her love for the two growing even more so. Next to the time when she watched Severus give their son a bath, this was going to be her second favorite memory.  
  
Hermione reflected, realizing that this man before her was a man of varying degrees. Most of her young life she only knew of him the one extreme, a very hateful and hurtful being. But now, after seeing the more tender side of him, she was starting to understand his individuality. She respected the teacher, the disciplinarian, but she was falling in love with this other Severus. Whether by design or by fate, he was pulling her into his web. And to her amazement, she found herself not struggling but willingly allowing him to wind his silky threads around her heart.  
  
She took a few steps into the room when she realized that he wasn't merely talking to Sebastian. He was singing with a voice low and soothing. Quietly she moved closer to hear more of the song. It sounded like a lullaby. Stopping before he could notice her, she listened, captivated by his fluid and effortless voice.  
  
"Sing me a song of lasting love of fathers and sons and daughters and mothers. I'll duteously call on the Gods above to endlessly watch over all sisters and brothers. You're the thief of my heart, the light of my soul, to which our lives forever entwine. Your mother's eyes and father's nose, you are ours, 'O precious child of mine. If you give me your dreams and wishes a plenty, I'll simmer them with dewshine in a copper rimmed brew. I'll promise you hope and enviable legacy and I'll do anything to make them all come true. You're the thief of my heart, the light of my soul, to which our lives forever entwined. Your mother's eyes and father's nose you are ours, 'O precious child of mine."  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes as she listened to the lullaby. She sniffed loudly which caused Severus to stop singing and turn to look at her. The look on his face when he saw her standing there made her grin. He looked like a cat that got into the chicken coop.  
  
"Busted." She whispered and walked over to them leaning down to give the baby a kiss.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough. You have a wonderful voice, Severus. What was that you were singing? It was beautiful."  
  
Severus looked down once more into the dark eyes of their child. "My mother used to sing that to me when I wouldn't settle down to sleep. She would tuck me firmly within the sheets, sit on the edge of my bed, and sing." His eyes seemed to glaze over in memory as he spoke. "I remember her hand on my brow, stroking my head gently as I closed my eyes. I'm afraid that I don't know the third verse of the song. I tended to fall to sleep before the end. My mother...my mother had a lovely voice." His words faltered slightly in his memory.  
  
"I'm sure she did, Severus. It was a beautiful song." She kissed his cheek and sank into the sofa directly across from them. "How long have you two been awake?"  
  
"Not long. Half an hour maybe?" Severus shifted Sebastian slightly and readjusted the bottle. "I just wanted some father and son time before you and Potter got the daily charade started."  
  
She nodded and watched the two together for a few moments. "Do you want some more time alone? I could go and take a shower."  
  
Severus's gaze settled on her and shook his head. "No, I don't wish to disrupt your routine with him. I know how important routine is to a growing child."  
  
She shook her head and stood up once more. "No, we haven't had substantial time enough to establish a proper routine just yet, Severus. Take your time and enjoy your son. I will be back in a bit." She moved close, ran a hand over her son's head, and gazed into Severus's eyes. "I think Father and son deserve to have time together. Things are going to get a bit rough soon. The more you know of each other, the better and easier it will be." She lowered her gaze to the baby. "Harry will be here soon. Let him in if I'm not ready. We have a lot to discuss and you have a lot to tell me about the meeting last night."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
Hermione laughed at his impish grin and shook her head. "Don't start acting henpecked, Severus. I wouldn't know what to do with you. I want my snarky Professor."  
  
His face fell into his more familiar scowl. "This better?"  
  
She smiled and traced his frowning lips with a fingertip. "Much better. That's the man I adore."  
  
His expression couldn't stop the tilt of his lips as he fought a grin. "Then I suggest that you go and take your blasted shower and let me and my son have our time together." "Yes sir!" She grinned and hurried out of the room.  
  
Fifteen minutes after Hermione left for her shower, a knock came on the door. Severus stood to his feet and gently laid Sebastian into his bassinet, after which he went to the door. Just outside stood his past tormentors.  
  
"Potter, Weasley."  
  
"Sorry Sir, but I thought that Hermione would be waiting for us by now."  
  
"She was, but she's taking a bath at the moment. Come in if your coming in. She shouldn't be much longer."  
  
The two young men entered the living area and both sets of eyes turned to the bassinet. Ron was the first to cross to see the baby kicking and fussing, completely aware of his surroundings. Sebastian's eyes locked on Ron's and he cooed happily.  
  
"Wow, just look at how black his eyes are, Harry! How are you gonna hide those?"  
  
"A glamour charm, Mr. Weasley." Severus answered for Harry. "Hermione and I have already given that thought some consideration. Outside of these chambers, his eyes will be green, within our home they will revert to their true color."  
  
"Cool. Can I hold him?"  
  
Severus eyed the red head with mock disdain before nodding. "Just be careful, Mr. Weasley. He's not a quaffle."  
  
Ron reached into the bassinet and gently extracted the infant. Happy, Sebastian's hand automatically went to the brilliant red hair. Tucking the baby in the crook of his arm, Ron perched on the arm of the sofa.  
  
"You'd make a good father, Ron." Harry smiled, coming over to gaze at his pseudo son. "You have a natural knack for it."  
  
"Someday, mate." Ron gave him a wide grin before turning his attention back to the baby in his arms. "Ouch, Careful there Sabby. Don't hurt Uncle Ronny." Ron chuckled and gently nudged his hair from the grasp of the baby.  
  
"Sabby?" Severus's eyebrow rose at that. "I don't think so. No son of mine will be tagged with a nickname such as that. It's ridiculous."  
  
Ron gave him a shrugged grin. "Sorry, just came out. But it's better than Bastian don't you think? Too much like...well...a word that I won't mention that refers to a child born out of wedlock." He offered up a finger, which the baby immediately grabbed onto. "I have a feeling that Sebastian will be very important in the future. He has something about him. Something that screams out...destiny."  
  
"I think you've been in Trelawney's class to long, Ron." Harry laughed.  
  
"He will be called Sebastian. Not Bastian and most certainly not Sabby." Severus stated with a scowl.  
  
"Sabby? Good Gods no. I'd die first." Hermione emerged from the bathroom dressed in clothing that was more casual. "His name is Sebastian Samuel Snape, and that is what he is to be called. I hate nick names."  
  
"You like 'Mione." Harry teased giving her a raised eyebrow that mimicked Severus.  
  
"I hate 'Mione. You just refused to believe my complaints." Hermione slapped Harry on the shoulder. "Just because you hate Harold and Ron despises Ronald, doesn't mean that I dislike Hermione."  
  
"Sorry." Both boys laughed at her slightly miffed look. However, she couldn't hold the façade long and eventually gave in to her grin.  
  
Taking a seat on the sofa next to the area where Ron was perched with the baby, she studied the men before her. "Okay, who would like to fill me in on what occurred at the meeting last night?"  
  
"The Professor hasn't told you yet?" Harry inquired, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his legs.  
  
"It was very late when he got in. He said that he would tell me today. So...who would like to start?"  
  
Harry looked across from his seat at the older man. "You may as well start, Professor. Most of it was all your ideas anyway."  
  
Severus stood to his feet and began to pace the floor, feeling her anxious eyes following his form. "First, It was decided that we needed an alliance between houses, therefore I transferred two voluntary students each into Slytherin and Ravenclaw. It was felt that, with the joining, it would fuse the groups more and also help to keep the peace in the future."  
  
"And to allow the other to tattle on one another." Ron butted in.  
  
"Hopefully that wont come to pass, Mr. Weasley. They are to simply inform us if something is amiss within the houses. I believe that Misters Malfoy and Zabini can keep their house in line as you two can."  
  
Hermione frowned as she listened. "Is that wise to transfer them into separate houses? What will their true houses say? Which ones did you transfer?"  
  
Severus raised a hand to quell her questions. "Garrett Wyman and Michel Churchill and Desmond D'Lacour and Marcus Bradbury have been chosen by their group leaders. I feel that the choices were good."  
  
"Who is going where?"  
  
Wyman and D'Lacour will be in Slytherin and Bradbury and Churchill will stay in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Garrett Wyman is a Gryffindor, is that wise to put him in with the Slytherins?"  
  
"Draco assured me that he will be treated well enough."  
  
Hermione nodded, but the frown line on her forehead failed to decrease in her worry. "I don't know Bradbury much, but I know that Michel will keep the him safe all right. I suppose it was a good idea."  
  
Severus chuckled lightheartedly. "Glad that you approve."  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue at him teasingly.  
  
"Don't do that, my love. Your friends may get the wrong idea."  
  
Ron and Harry simply shook their head in amusement. "Don't worry about us, Professor. What you two do is strange enough that we don't need to get any more ideas, thank you."  
  
"Oh hush." Hermione gave him a mock frown, then turned her attention back to Severus. "What else?"  
  
"It was discussed that one of the Slytherins go undercover and try to find out where the next meeting will be held. I told them that it would be impetuous and foolish. I would know before any of them would be able to find out. It was also discussed that Draco would be the best student to go in. With his father being in the inner circle of the Death Eaters, he would be the easiest to get inside."  
  
"He would be in great danger if he is discovered." Harry mused.  
  
"So is Severus, every single time he is called." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"True, and now that Professor Snape isn't exactly in the inner group, this extra person could hear things that would be kept from the Professor intentionally." Ron added.  
  
Hermione shivered. "Severus? What do they mean by not exactly in the inner group? I wasn't aware that things weren't the same with the Death Eaters. What happened to change that?"  
  
Severus sighed and took a seat next to her. "I had an altercation with the Death Eaters at one point. Not a deadly altercation, but an altercation none the less. After you had left Hogwart's, Lucius made mention of it at a revel. Not in a way that made me think that you left for any other reason than you did. However, he did manage to place the blame on my head. It seemed that he must have wanted to bring you to one of the revels to use as a play toy. I think he may have talked to the Dark Lord about it at some point."  
  
He paused for a moment to let that sink in.  
  
"Anyway, the Dark Lord was a bit angry with me for allowing you to escape his clutches so easily." Severus ran an unconscious hand over his face in a weary way, trying hard not to remember that day in vivid detail. "Somehow they had 'neglected' to inform me that they desired you and when you left I was, of course, blamed for it. Voldemort was under the impression that I forewarned you and that was why you ran. I have been cast down until I can once more prove to them that I am trustworthy again."  
  
Hermione reached across and rested her hand on his arm. "It wasn't your fault completely, Severus. It would be interesting to see how Voldemort would react if he knew that it was Lucius that made me...run away."  
  
Severus reached out a hand and covered hers with his. "He must never know, Hermione. He must never suspect that Sebastian is mine or you and he would be in more danger than you ever know."  
  
"Did they hurt you?" She whispered, keeping her eyes locked with his, not allowing his gaze to falter.  
  
"No more than usual, Hermione." He replied, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss away her worry.  
  
Ron stood to his feet with the baby still in his arms. "I still can't believe this little guy is a part of the both of you. He just seems so innocent." Ron grinned at them both. "I guess we had better take advantage of his innocence now. With you two as his parents, I'm sure that he will have his nose in a book and a plethora of potions brewing every minute of every day. He has no choice in the matter with two such smart people as his Mum and Dad."  
  
Hermione grinned and reached out her arm for her child, to which Ron handed him over. "He will be intelligent..." Hermione agreed, staring down at her son. "He will have the best of the both of us. There will be nothing that he can't do if he wishes to."  
  
"Here, here." Severus agreed, reaching out and smiling as Sebastian grabbed onto one of his long, tapered fingers. "As Mr. Weasley said earlier, he has a destiny to fulfill. Its just up to him to seek it out and resolve it."  
  
Hermione shivered, cuddling the baby closer to her chest. "Destiny? I don't like the sound of that. I don't want him...harmed."  
  
"Neither do I, my love. But that's destiny. As it was Harry's and as it was yours, now it is Sebastian's. Whatever lays before him, he will have the strength to carry it through. He has us and his..." He looked over to the other two boys. "...Uncles."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded in eager agreement but stayed silent.  
  
"Do you think it has to do with Voldemort?" Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of her child.  
  
"No, that particular prophecy has already been given to Harry. It is his to deal with the Dark Lord himself. I think Sebastian's prophecy has to do with something else entirely. I don't know what, and we may never know until he ages. Until then, I wouldn't worry about it, my love..."  
  
Hermione stood to her feet and walked to the nursery door. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I'm putting my son down for a nap. When I come back, I want to know everything else that happened at that meeting."  
  
The three simply nodded as she left the room. Ron turned to the elder man with a wide grin.  
  
"So...are you gonna tell her now?"  
  
Severus gave the redheaded boy a miffed look. "I was the one that offered her services, therefore I will tell her."  
  
Harry's grin now matched Ron's. "She's gonna kill you, you know."  
  
Severus looked towards the closed door and nodded. "I am quite aware of that, thank you."  
  
A/N's and acknowledgements:  
  
Maddy-Riddle: I'm glad that you like the DaRats. The two students are going to switch houses. It hasn't been discussed as to how they are going to accomplish it but Draco will have a lot to do with it. Trust me. They will keep on their own schedules, classes and stuff, but sleep will take place in the new house.  
  
Ana Morales: Thank you. No, I don't think she would have fell into bed with him that easily. There is still tons of emotional baggage for her to get through before they can get to that level.  
  
Rickman love: I love a fresh look into this story and welcome all new readers to tell me what they think. Now, I think like most men, Severus has a loving heart. He just never had a chance to let it show. I try not to take him to far out of character with the other characters, just with Hermione and her two friends. There wont be a love triangle though. LOL. Sorry about that! Glad that you liked the DaRats! Oh, and the love scenes WILL be graphic when I finally get them there. Don't worry about that.  
  
FireValkyrie: I don't know what the problem is on that link. Sorry you are having problem. I hope it isn't your computer. Perhaps it was just a glitch. I don't know how 'original' this fic is but I am having a wonderful time writing it. Thanks for your kind words. I have another chapter of To Love and To Lose coming up soon. Oh...and I'm doubly glad that you liked my other little stories too. Thanks!  
  
Cianna Greenwood: LOL. Sorry about that. I have no realistic experience with it comes to infants and their behaviors. I have never had any and even though I have 25 nieces and nephews, I rarely saw them. Sad, I know.  
  
Leyna Rountree: I love a fresh view on this story, new readers are always welcome to let me know how I'm doing. Thank you so much for your kind words. They are most encouraging.  
  
Ladyreason: You wish is my command. Hope you liked it!  
  
Emma-Kitty: I don't think it would be Severus without his attitude. I didn't feel that Hermione was ready for an intimate relationship just yet. They have a long way to go still.  
  
Artemis' arrow: I think paring off all house members would seem very interesting to Voldemort's followers. With just two boys changing houses would be more on the sly, less noticeable to questionable parents.  
  
Potions Mistresss: There will be some intimacy in upcoming chapters. Don't worry, that white candle will come into play. I cant keep their hands off of each other forever you know. And no hexing...if you hex me there will be no more chapters, then where will you be? Hum?  
  
Slayer2003: Sorry for the delay. I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Allore NightShadow: Thanks. I hope I can keep them more in character as this goes on. Let me know how I am doing.  
  
Musicgrl130: Aw! Thanks Hon. I'm glad this one is one of your favorite stories. Makes me feel good to know that!  
  
Blue Drgnfly: Glad you like the DaRats! More is coming up soon!  
  
Amanda C: I am so glad I was able to show you how some stories can be plausible. I hope you continue to read some of these shippers. There are some fantastic fiction writers out there that do Hermione and Snape proud. Thank you for your kind words. I hope to hear from you again in the future!  
  
Lindiel Eryn: I'm glad that you are enjoying this fic. I hope you continue to do so. Thanks Hon!  
  
And last by not least:  
  
Raclswt, RebelRikki, Rosmerta, someone28, Tracy3, DigidestinedGirlAlex, blackwolfs900, Claire S!x, DustofAPhoenix, theophania, Serena, X- 2love4ever, jean jelly bean, Sarahamanda, HopelesslyRomanticGoth, Embers and BlackCherry2: Thank you all so much for your kind words and encouragement. They really mean a lot to me. 


	27. Persuasion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter twenty-six: Persuasion

"You want me to do what?"  
  
The silence following the exclamation loomed over them for what seemed like an eternity. Severus reached out a placating palm towards her in an effort to deflect any angry comments or hexes that she could easily throw his way. He knew she wouldn't be overly enthusiastic when he told her what had transpired at the meeting of the DaRats and her bellow proved that.  
  
The two young men stood quickly to their feet as they witnessed Hermione's face darken in appearance. Neither boy wanted to be here during this particular conversation. They both had first hand experience with the temper that Hermione possessed and both wanted no part in watching it rise to the surface. Inwardly, they were thankful that the anger was turned to the Professor and not them.  
  
"Uh...We'll be back later, Professor." Harry stuttered as he and Ron left the room at a near run with their tails tucked between their legs in imitation of cowering dogs. Funny how some men couldn't be intimidated by a powerful dark wizard but the temper of a mere woman could shrivel his bravery.  
  
Hermione barely noticed her friends leave as her eyes were locked, narrowed, to Severus's. He was standing, watching her closely, ready to duck if need be. When he realized that she hadn't moved or uttered another word, he took a step closer. This was going to be a difficult task, getting her to accept the position he had appointed her for. He hesitantly let a hand rest on her shoulder and when she didn't immediately shrug it off, he felt safe to continue his explanation.  
  
"You have to understand, Hermione. It was a necessity. You are the most logical choice for the job. Otherwise, I would not have volunteered you. You are the only one, outside of the Slytherin girls, who knows anything about the subject and can help in this matter."  
  
"I am 'not' certified to do such a thing, Severus. Did you not stop to think that I could cause more damage than anything? This is preposterous. I can't do it."  
  
Her voice screeched as she flung her hands around her in agitation. He had noticed in the past how, the more agitated she became, the more her hands flew of their own accord. He took a quick step back to avoid inadvertently being struck as she allowed herself to express her displeasure in her actions. He watched her face, as it seemed to convey her unhappiness and fear more so than her action or words.  
  
Feeling that she needed to calm down, Severus finally moved, quickly snatching one of her flailing hands he pulled her close to his body. As he expected, she struggled to release his hold on her. He was sure that she wasn't happy that he'd managed to interrupt her rant. When he heard her groan with exasperation and her struggling ceased to a more manageable tugging, he guided her back to the sofa. She plopped down and he bent to sit next to her. He kept both of her hands in his and held them in her lap. Although he didn't think she would strike him or run off, he did like the feel of her hand in his. Plus, it didn't hurt to be prepared, just in case.  
  
Once she appeared to calm down even further, he lowered his voice so that it seemed more intimate and less insistent.  
  
"You are the best person for the job, Hermione. You have already been through it all. You know what to expect and how to deal with it. You can be a major factor in helping them all through it."  
  
Hermione's gaze fastened on their clasped hands as he spoke. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How in the God's names could he expect her to do such a thing? True, she had experienced it, but it wasn't something she was willing to divulge to anyone else. And, along with that same thought, she didn't think anyone else would want to discuss such a topic with her. His words tickled her ears. The more he talked, the more intimate his voice became. It was really playing with her mind. But what he was saying didn't make any sense to her.  
  
"I don't know how you can say that, Severus. I ran.... I hid. I did not deal with it well at all. I can't see where you think I can do this." Her eyes turned from their hands to lock on his.  
  
He reached up with one hand and traced the side of her cheek with a trailing finger, causing her to tremble. Not with passion but with knowledge that he was changing her mind.  
  
"You learned, did you not? You discovered things that helped you, is that not correct? All I am asking is for you to use some of your own experiences in order to help ease some pain in others."  
  
Hermione sighed heavily and sat forward, resting her elbows on her thighs while rubbing her face vigorously with her hands.  
  
"What if I don't want to do this?"  
  
"That would be your choice, Hermione, but I don't think you will refuse. You are strong and you are brave, despite what you may think of yourself. It is a very important part of our future, the future of the wizarding world. They need your experience. They need your help. Besides, it may not even happen. It's just a...precautionary tactic. Just in case."  
  
She fell silent for a long stretch before leaning back into the sofa, feeling extremely tired.  
  
"You don't know what you are asking of me."  
  
"I have a faint idea."  
  
She turned her gaze to meet his again. "Do you really think I can be of use to help them all?"  
  
"Not all of them, no." Severus took her hand again and clutched it in his lap while using his other hand to caress her tresses. "I don't know for a fact that they would consider talking to you about what they have gone through, or are going through, but I wager that they will listen intently in group settings."  
  
"You are asking me to be a therapist of sorts." She murmured, leaning into his tender caress.  
  
"If that is a muggle word for it, then yes." His arm draped around her shoulder, pulling her more firmly against him.  
  
"I am not qualified. They don't know what really happened to me..." She snuggled closer, letting her head rest against his chest. It felt nice being against him, but she still wasn't ready to admit defeat. "I mean, for all they know I was willingly with Harry and the baby was conceived with love. How are they to think that I was... have... the knowledge of what they are or will be going through?"  
  
Severus ruffled a bit at the reminder that everyone thought that Sebastian belonged to Potter, but being the wise man that he was he didn't linger on it for to long. He knew the truth and so did the people that mattered most. He contemplated her words before speaking.  
  
"Although they never need to know the true details of Sebastian's conception, I do feel that they may only need another ear to listen to them or merely a shoulder to cry on."  
  
"But Severus, they are Slytherins. Do you really think they will pay much attention to what I say? A lowly Mudblood?"  
  
Severus turned to cup her face in his hand, letting his gaze linger on hers. "You may be muggle born, but you are no Mudblood. You have earned your place among the wizarding world. Even Draco has admitted to that. So yes, I am quite sure that they will listen to you. You have, after all, had your own child. You have experiences that some of them will be forced to go through. Right now, I am asking you to just listen to them and help them through what is coming. It's not going to be easy. The longer this battle continues, the more broken girls will need you."  
  
"Just the girls? I wouldn't be talking to the boys?"  
  
"I don't think.... "  
  
Hermione shook her head sadly. "I know more than you think, Severus. I know that not only are girls forced, but the boys are forced as well. I can't talk to them about pregnancy, but I can listen to them as well if they want. It may help."  
  
Severus' face looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "I will pass that along. I can not guarantee that any young men will come forward but I will let them know that you will be available to them."  
  
Hermione nodded and only then realized that she seemed to have already accepted the position.  
  
Sex Counselor...for all of Slytherin. How completely inappropriate and insane it all is. She reached out to take his hand in hers. "I will do what I can, but I don't know what I can do. I've only had the one experience, and that is one too many. It isn't a pleasant memory.... " She paused as she felt him trying to release her hand. Realizing how her words may have sounded to him, she strengthened her hold.  
  
"...No, Severus. I said before that I don't blame you, and I don't. I just.... " She frowned again. "Perhaps I can gain more practical experience.... if I have to. I only know the painful side of it. I have yet to experience the more.... pleasurable side."  
  
Severus seemed to stop breathing for a moment as his head took in what she had just spoke. Surely, she didn't mean what he thought she meant.  
  
"Hermione, as much as I would love to give you that experience, that is not the reason I volunteered you for this job. You are very sensitive, intelligent and you have the knowledge to provide comfort. I'm sure out of all those thousands of books you have read in your past, you have read a few about this subject. I know that is all the knowledge you need to know just now."  
  
She felt her lip tremble in relief. "Thank you."  
  
His smile graced his face once more. "I promised you I was not going to pressure you and I'm not. Your practical experience can wait. Just.... go with the flow. Use your judgement in what you tell them. You don't have to be professional, just be a friend."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly. That she could do. "All right. I'll do what I can."  
  
Severus sighed in relief and she didn't resist when he pulled her further into his embrace. Snuggling once more into his arms, she smiled when she felt a kiss on her head.  
  
"You, my love, will be the backbone of the DaRats. You will be more help than you realize."  
  
"What about any other duties with the DaRats?"  
  
He paused before continuing. "I think that that is enough at the moment, don't you? I mean.... " He raised a finger to her lips to stop her protest. "Think about it Hermione. You can't just go off at will any more. You have Sebastian to think about now. I truly believe that the best place for you in the group should be limited to your intellectual talents."  
  
Hermione pulled back and gave him a frown. "I don't plan on battling anyone, Severus, I'm hardly up to par anymore with my magic. I'm not completely devoid of comprehension. I didn't think I would be in on the actual fighting. I merely wanted to know what other roles I would be included in."  
  
"That is all for now. The group is still new and we have a lot to discuss still. However, now that you are up to par about the last meeting, you can attend the next one with more knowledge."  
  
She smiled teasingly. "You are not banning me from any of the meetings then?"  
  
He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her gently, which she welcomed. "As if I could. I have learned a great deal over the last seven years too, you know. I know better than to say no to you about anything."  
  
She managed a bright smile and reached up to cradle his face between her palms. She studied him for a moment before tentatively pulling him into a deeper kiss. He allowed her to guide the intensity of the kiss, not daring to let his emotions take over and scare her off again. He moaned as he felt her tongue sweep over his lips and he slowly opened his mouth to her. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she dared to explore the inside of his mouth. Her arms reached up to encircle his neck and he moved a hand to her waist, pulling her close. He felt himself being pulled and persuaded his body to lean forward, allowing her to pull him on top of her. Without breaking contact, he found himself laying over her on the sofa, their kiss deepening even more. It felt nice; it felt right with their bodies making total contact. To his joy, she didn't seem too concerned as his hand gently stroked her side. She was too into the kiss to think clearly.  
  
When she broke the kiss, her face was flushed but her eyes danced in her excitement. To his chagrin, he realized that he must be crushing her and started to pull back but her arms around his neck kept him in place. There was the look on her face that made his heart suddenly soar. It wasn't a look of fear, but of something else. Something that made him think that they had just taken a huge leap forward in their relationship.  
  
"We should stop now." He murmured, bending down to claim her lips again.  
  
"Yes.... " She replied huskily as his lips crushed hers with a more determined kiss. To which she could only moan in appreciation.  
  
In the nursery, an incessant cry began.  
  
"I don't believe this.... " Severus moaned, breaking the kiss and bending his forehead to rest against hers. "He does have wonderful timing."  
  
Hermione grinned and pushed against him to sit back up, smoothing her clothes back down. Amazing how rumpled one could get just from kissing. "I think he has good timing, Severus." She giggled at his frown before going to retrieve their son.  
  
When she left, Severus leaned back into the sofa, trying to keep the grin off of his face. The kiss was incredible, and she seemed to be receptive to him. Perhaps things were progressing along for them.  
  
Perhaps things would turn out all right after all.A/N's and acknowledgements:  
  
Sarahamanda, Tracy3, moony182, just nothingness, Shannon Snape, Darla56, Snapesgirl51606: Thank you all so much! I hope I update more often for you all.  
  
Theophania and Raclswt: LOL I hope it was worth waiting for.  
  
Anarane Anwamane and Coldqueen: Nah...not really. Heheh  
  
Crissy and Clovie317 : Sex counselor! Heheh, who would have thought it?  
  
Emma-Kitty: their relationship is progressing slowly but surely. I think there will be lemons coming up soon. Be on the look out for the returning candle.  
  
Ana Morales: I hope her reaction was reasonable. I don't know if there are any actually counselors at Hogwart's but I figured they wouldn't want the other professors to know what was really going on.  
  
Maddy-Riddle: Oh good, I'm glad I'm not the only one in love with my Severus. LOL  
  
RebelRikki: What was confusing for you Hon?  
  
Allore NightShadow: You are talking to another American girl. LOL. I don't know exactly what snarky means, but I think it means a dash of meanness, a drop of sneakiness and a dose of viciousness. If I'm wrong then its just my own version of the word.  
  
DistinctVagueness: I'm glad you have discovered me here. LOL. I am slowly posting over at the other site, but it's slow going. Glad you like it so far.  
  
azulkan2: They all need each other. It just takes time for them to realize it.  
  
Rosmerta: I promise to let you all know over there. I thank you and Jeanette for having so much interest in this little story. Blessed be to you both. I have plans for Ron...keep reading.  
  
Kyerie: I try to keep Severus as much in character as I can. I know there are many parts that have him OCC but I cant have him being snarky all the time to his own son. I personally LOVE Ron and want him to be a good character. As you will find out, I have plans for Ron in the future.  
  
Joey Eff: Seb? I don't know, I don't think Severus is one for nicknames. I think he will just be called Sebastian. I happen to personally love that name. LOL. Thanks for the suggestion though. (g)  
  
Lindiel Eryn: I know, but better chapters are coming. Keep reading.  
  
Queenanneus: well, perhaps not his death but a pretty mad Hermione. I think he talked his way out of it though.  
  
Nerfi-Tiri: Thank you Hon. I appreciate taking time to let me know how you like my story. I hope to keep up the good work. Much love to you. 


	28. A dinner Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
A personal thank you to my Beta reader, LadyDeathFaerie. Thanks LDF!

A Secret worth Keeping Chapter twenty-seven: A Dinner Invitation "Professor?"  
  
Snape's tired eyes lifted from his perpetual markings to see Draco leaning against the doorjamb. The boy's stance was that of an young man far older than his actual years. His face was pale and his normally immaculate hair was now astray and hanging in his eyes limply. Severus took in the exhausted look in the younger Malfoy's eyes as the boy tiredly pushed himself away from the wooden doorway.  
  
"Enter, Draco...I take it that your visit home went well?" Severus placed his quill into the now almost empty red inkpot to give the boy his undivided attention.  
  
Draco managed to make it to the chair directly across from the Professor's desk before he plopped himself down with an exaggerated moan. With one hand, he reached up to push the offending lock of hair away from his eyes before starting his report. Right now, all he wanted was a nice hot shower and a long night's sleep, preferably alone for once.  
  
"As well as I thought it would go, Sir. I just managed to, as the Muggles say, 'spill the beans' about The Potter's baby and father nearly had a conniption fit. I thought he was going to hex everything and anything in his way before he suddenly left the room with a yell. It was scary." Draco rubbed his tired eyes before casting his wary look to the Professor. "I think he has something planned in his dark mind, Sir. When I left he gave me this to give you."  
  
He removed from inside of his cloak a rolled parchment and placed it on the desk. Severus considered the parchment for a moment before picking it up and breaking the seal. With a flick of his wrist, the paper unrolled and his eyes scanned the inked words.  
  
_Severus,  
  
It has come to my attention that you have a certain muggle born with a child at present in your residence. I am also aware that you have yet to report this to a certain person regarding the parents of said child. I am disappointed in your reluctance to do your job properly. I am giving you 48 hours before I report to that certain someone regarding your lack of duty.  
  
Lucius  
_  
Severus sneered at the parchment and crumpled it up in his fist. Without looking at the boy before him, he wrote a reply.  
  
_Lucius,  
  
As it is not any of your business who is in my residence, it would please me to no end to tell you to bugger off. Friend or no friend. However, I will tell you this one thing. I will do my duty and inform said person when I have learned more of this so called marriage and child. When I do, I will inform him in my own due time. I will not approach him without full information at my disposal. Your threats are not welcomed and I warn you NOT to interfere in my work.  
  
Severus  
_  
He re-read the letter and, finding it satisfactory, he rolled it up, sealing it with his personal crest. A shrill whistle brought a great black raven with eyes as dark as her owner over to his side.  
  
"Take this to the Malfoy Estate, Empra. Do not wait for an answer, for one is not be required." He handed the bird the parchment, which she took firmly in her beak. With a slight dipping of her dark head in acknowledgment, the bird hopped back to the ledge and flew off with the note.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Draco's weary voice spoke up.  
  
"Just to leave me to my own devices and not to interfere."  
  
"Like that will stop him."  
  
"True, but he wouldn't expect anything less from me." Severus gave the boy a tight smile before standing up and stretching. "I suggest that you head to your room. It is getting close to curfew and you look like you could use a night's sleep."  
  
Draco nodded and stood up as well. He took two steps towards the door before turning back to his mentor. "Sir? How are you going to keep Sebastian safe? Once my father learns who he really is..."  
  
"When, and if, your father learns the truth Draco, it will be too late for him to do anything about it."  
  
Draco seemed to think about that. "I hope you are right, Sir. I want this to be over as soon as possible. As soon as Voldemort and his followers are brought to justice, the sooner a normal, regular life can resume for all of us." Severus nodded his agreement silently as the junior spy made his way out of the dungeon.  
  
The next morning Severus reluctantly opened his eyes. The insistent pecking at his window finally reached his dream-muddled haze and he moaned in regret. He was having such a nice dream about Hermione and him lazing on a remote tropical island. The dream seemed so calming that he didn't want to willingly return to the real world. The incessant knocking caused him to curse aloud and turn to his side. From this view, he could see the accursed window and the intruder that disturbed his dream. He growled inwardly at the haughty look of the large eagle owl perched on the outside ledge.  
  
With a resigned sigh, Severus threw back the coverlet and quickly marched to the window and threw up the sash. The bird hooted indignantly at nearly being uprooted and hopped up to the sill stretching out his leg. Severus ripped the parchment from the bird, nearly toppling the great beast before it stretched its wings to regain its balance. It's wide brown eyes seemingly glared at the rude man.  
  
Severus ignored the bird and ripped into the parchment. His dark eyes coldly going over the words.  
  
_Severus,  
  
My friend, I can totally understand your reluctance to come forward without full details of the Potter's marriage and child. It is with that acknowledgment that I invite you to dinner this evening to discuss this matter in more detail. I have instructed the kitchen staff to prepare your favorite meal. That is if it is still Lasagna.  
  
Lucius  
_  
Severus growled and quickly strode to his desk to root out a quill and inkpot, jotting down yet another note to his so-called 'friend'. He had a feeling that this was going to be more than a casual dinner with old friends.  
  
_Lucius,  
  
I accept your invitation. Lasagna sounds lovely, as I have not had it in quite some time. I will be there at seven.  
  
Severus  
_  
He sealed the paper and in a more gentle nature, so as not to get pecked, he tied the paper to the great bird and watched it fly away into the distance. He had better awaken Hermione and Potter. They had some things to discuss before his dinner engagement.  
  
Severus Snape apparated into a long empty room, a simple, bare room off the side of the entrance to allow private apparations. He swept a hand over his clothing to assure that all was properly and artfully arranged before stepping up to the door and knocking a brisk three times. Barely two seconds later, the door was opened by a house-elf that he knew as Sifty. The elf bowed and held out his hand for Severus' cloak. Once disposed of the garment, Sifty led him to where the others were.  
  
"Master Snape, Sir." Sifty announced softly before bowing out of the room.  
  
Severus's eyes glanced over the opulent room to find his ex-friend standing regally next to his beautiful wife. Narcissa sat primly in an overstuffed, purple crushed velvet monstrosity.  
  
"Ah, Severus. It is indeed a pleasure to see you again. Please come in. Shall I pour you a drink?"  
  
"A brandy, Lucius, thank you." Severus nodded his head to the blond and approached the Mistress of the manor. He reached out and brushed his lips against her hand. "You are even more beautiful than ever, if at all possible, Narcissa."  
  
"Oh, still the devil tongue, Severus. Please, take a seat." She indicated the matching chair to her right and Severus gracefully took a seat. Narcissa's bright blue eyes followed him as he moved, so graceful, like a cat in motion. He never failed to get her attention whenever the dark man was in the room.  
  
Severus, quite in the know about the mistress of the manor's interest in him turned a warming smile on her. "I am delighted to have been invited for dinner, Narcissa. It has been a long time since my last visit."  
  
"Indeed Severus. It has been almost a year now, I believe. I have missed your company over the months." Her hand reached out to gently rest on his leg, which he allowed for the moment.  
  
"I have been busy, my dear, with the brats and my job. I haven't had much time for myself, let alone friends."  
  
"Pity. I don't envy your job. But you mustn't neglect your friends. We are a finely close clique and I would hate to lose such divine company." Her eyebrows rose in a suggestive nature as her hand squeezed his leg.  
  
Severus nodded politely as Lucius handed him a snifter. Lucius grinned inwardly at the sight of his wife's almost more than friendly hand on Severus' thigh. Intimacy between the three was never a downside to either person's consciousness. In fact, he had been the one to originally suggest that his wife seduce his nemesis many times over. Just to get information that Severus wouldn't normally tell him in confidence. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. He turned a blind eye to the open fondling and sat across from them.  
  
"Narcissa and I have been talking about hosting a party, Severus. Just a little gathering among friends. I thought it was about time we introduced Draco into our society properly."  
  
Severus took a sip of his drink casually ignoring the gentle caressing oh Narcissa's hand. "Society, Lucius? I had assumed that was taken care of last year during his sixteenth birthday. Wasn't he introduced then?"  
  
Lucius's lips turned upward. "Not the 'right' kind of society, Severus. I intend to introduce him properly to our master. It's time he became a full member death eater."  
  
"Don't you think its still to early, Lucius? He's just barely seventeen, still young and careless." He reached out to capture the woman's hand before it managed to creep too far up his leg. He wasn't in the mood for her fondling him. He had to still her hand before she cupped him fully.  
  
"He will do well, he has no other choice. He will make me proud by taking the mark. Our lord will be happy to have another devoted servant at his command."  
  
Severus allowed his hand to caress the back of Narcissa's hand, but furrowed his brow as in thought. "Perhaps...when do you plan on having the gathering?"  
  
Narcissa removed her hand from Severus's leg, slightly annoyed with her inability to get him aroused. Giving Lucius a glance, this was returned with a shuttered look that made her more resolved to accomplish her task. Immediately her smile returned and she quickly summoned Sifty to bring a plate of appetizers.  
  
"We were thinking about a week from next Saturday." She offered. "Plenty of time to get the invitations out and contact all those involved."  
  
Severus nodded. Glad that her attempt to seduce him was thwarted for the moment. He had to think of Draco right now, the boy had a lot to do until the party to get ready. He noticed both looking at him and he smiled, revealing a wicked grin. "I will be more than honored to attend."  
  
"Good, good...now. My friend, I do believe that we have some business to attend to."  
  
Narcissa laughed lady-like and rose to her feet. "I know when I am not wanted. I shall call when dinner is ready." She kissed her husband and gave Severus a seductive look before exiting the room.  
  
"She's been dying to get you alone, you know." Lucius chuckled as his friend leaned back into the chair.  
  
"As have I, but unfortunately I can not stay all night. I have more papers to grade before first class."  
  
"Pity, Narcissa will be greatly disappointed."  
  
"I dare say I will make it up to the both of you at another time."  
  
Lucius took a sip of his drink and turned serious, his eyes darkening to a gray that resembled a stormy sky. "Now Severus, on to business. Tell me about this new Potter baby that Draco told me about. My son seems to be at a loss as to when and where the child was conceived. I wonder, are you SURE that the baby is Potters?"  
  
Severus struggled to not grind his teeth. He knew what Lucius was thinking. He had to somehow throw the man off the thought that the baby could not possibly have been a Snape instead of a Potter.  
  
"I have been assured that the baby is indeed Potter's. Who else could it be? It seems that Miss Granger was already pregnant when she ran away. From her words, she claims that was the reason she left." He swirled the snifter, not looking up at his friend, not wanting the man sitting before him to see the truth in his eyes. Once he got himself back in total control, he looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "Only Potter would have been stupid enough to marry her and produce her spawn."  
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes and seemed to study the man before him. "And that is the only reason she gave for running away? Nothing else?"  
  
Severus met his gaze without flinching. "I think perhaps there was another reason, something that she is hiding, but she is refusing to say what." There, that should give him the satisfaction he sought. "Perhaps she and Potter fought about the baby. I suppose we will never know."  
  
"Indeed..." Lucius nodded, his eyes almost dancing in his enjoyment. "Does the child look like his father?"  
  
Severus allowed an eyebrow to raise before he answered. "From what I could see, yes...he does." He leaned forward and placed his drink onto the table. "Not that I cared to look closely, mind you. I have had enough with Potter senior. Now it seems I have to deal with a Potter Junior in eleven years time. It's enough to make my blood curdle."  
  
Lucius laughed loudly at that and slapped Severus on his back.  
  
"Perhaps not to much longer, my friend. If things work out, the school will be purified and those Mudbloods, Half-breeds and all of their children, will be done with. Dead and forgotten and the school can be run as it should have been from the start. With the teachings of the true ways of the wizarding world without the mingling of dirty blood."  
  
"Indeed, Lucius...that would be ideal. I am growing tired of wheedling out passing marks to those that do not have the talent or the mental capacity to understand magic."  
  
"If you had your own offsprings, Severus, they would be very well placed children. Very powerful." Lucius sat back, with one gulp swallowed the entire contents of his glass, and stood. He crossed back to the bar, his voice floating back with a slight edge to it. "We will have to do some shifting of house when the time comes. Of course, Hufflepuff will have to be eliminated. Other than loyalty, their only other house characteristics wouldn't apply to the new regime. Helga Hufflepuff's old and tedious ways wouldn't be acceptable in the new society. Gryffindor's bravery and Ravenclaw's intellect would still be agreeable and would still be needed. Slytherin, of course, would be the main house. With all the heads being Slytherin of course."  
  
"And I assume that you see yourself as one of those house heads?" Severus stood to his feet as well and went to refresh his drink.  
  
"Why ever not? I have the power and the intellect to teach. I'm sure our Lord will agree with me." Lucius smirked as he poured more of the brandy into Severus's glass. "He may even see fit to place me at the head of the whole establishment."  
  
Severus stifled a laugh. "Forgive me, my friend, but I don't exactly see you as headmaster. It would take up way to much of your precious time."  
  
"I could make time if it's important."  
  
"I could just as easily be entitled to the job as well, you know Lucius. I do, after all, have the experience."  
  
Lucius turned a pouting look to his friend before shrugging. "We will just have to see what the dark lord wishes then."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Just then, Sifty slunk into the room to announce dinner.  
  
"After you, my friend." Lucius made a sweeping gesture towards the door.  
  
"Thank you." Severus swept ahead of the man and into the elegant dining room. Behind him the blonde's eyes narrowed with suspicion and mistrust. After all these years, he still didn't trust Severus as far as he could throw him. Something was up. And he was going to find out what it was, starting with the Potter baby, if it was indeed a Potter. His old friend obviously had no knowledge that the baby in question could quite possibly be his own child.  
  
A/N's and acknowledgments:  
  
Lana Manckir, Anarane Anwamane, Moony182, theophania, Chibidaima, Tired Recluse, Sarahamanda, smiles,  
  
DistinctVagueness, Emma-Kitty: Thank you. I'm glad that you all are enjoying the way this chapter went. I hope you continue to read and let me know how I'm doing.  
  
thesexyflower: I think I am giving her ample time to recover from her rape. She is not getting really physical with Severus, just working her way there. But thank you for your thoughts and nice comments.  
  
ChangJessica: Mmmmm...Pocky! Thanks hon. For that here is another chapter for you with Lucius and all. I think the actual love making scene will be upcoming in a few more chapters. Keep your eyes open for the return of the white candle.  
  
Crissy: Yeah! Why not?  
  
Queenanneus: LOL. I know what you mean. He has perfect timing doesn't he? Thanks for reading.  
  
RebelRikki: No, I didn't mention it at the meeting. It was something that happened when I wasn't looking. I guess it was a surprise to you as well as to me.  
  
Kyerie: Glad that you like the Counselor idea. I kind of writ myself into a corner on that one and that was what I came up with. Eh...well, least it's a novel idea!  
  
JosieBelle: I'm like all Yeah! And you are like so Happy and I am like so Glad about that...you know? LOL...I absolutely LOVED this review!!! Harry is a cut down version of Harold so I just assumed it was that.  
  
luvin-echo16: Hermione will more than likely have more to do than just talk to victims. I'm sure that she will have her hand in a lot of things to come.  
  
Lady Mayhem: Thank you so much for your input. It means a lot to me. I have more to come once I get it to my liking and my betas are happy with it. Hope you let me know what you continue to think.  
  
Nerfi-Tiri: Speaking of Lucius. I hope you liked this particular chapter.  
  
Coldqueen: Glad you like the DaRats. They just kind of...appeared...out of thin air, but it worked for me.  
  
Maddy-Riddle: She is just starting to realize how much she cares for him. I think she will have some hum-dingers in her counseling sessions.  
  
Saavik13: Im glad you like the RATS. I wanted something different in this story and am glad that I hit upon something somewhat original with them.  
  
Joey Eff: Severus and Hermione will get plenty of time together in future chapters. I don't know if cavorting in Hogsmead will be a good idea but I'll see what my brain can come up with.  
  
Dweeb: Oh, thank you so much. I am glad that you are enjoying this story, does my heart proud.  
  
Ariana Althena Evergreen: It's okay that you haven't reviewed I'm just glad to have you back though, how was the trip?  
  
Inny: How can I resist puppy dog eyes? Sniff...I thank you so much for enjoying my writing style. Makes me want to keep it up. More to come of Hermione's on the job training.  
  
Obviouslyobsessed: LOL. Well, I'm glad that you kept reading and I'm equally glad that you got swept up into the tale. I love capturing a new reader. It makes me feel good. Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you thought. It means a lot to me!  
  
IYWriterGirl: and I absolutely LOVE YOU! Thanks!!!  
  
Sharight: Thank you. I appreciate your kind encouragement. I will be updating more shortly. Just keep checking back. 


	29. Emergency Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
A personal thank you to my Beta reader, LadyDeathFaerie. Thanks LDF!  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter twenty-nine: Emergency Meeting  
  
Severus strode into his chambers as if a tornado was on his tail. He stormed over to his cabinet, tore open the hinged door and poured himself a huge glass of brandy. He did not see the curious eyes watching him from the sofa until he turned and met said eyes. His breath hitched before he found his voice.  
  
"Waited up did you?" He downed the brandy and quickly poured another glass.  
  
"I was concerned."  
  
"It was just dinner."  
  
"I know that."  
  
He poured yet another drink and gulped it just as fast as the other two. Finally, his nerves seemed to settle. Setting his glass onto the cabinet, he finally turned to look at her. He had to call an emergency meeting.  
  
"I need to call together the DaRats."  
  
"Is it that serious?"  
  
"I wouldn't need to call them other wise." He replied sarcastically.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly as she stood to her feet. "No need to get snippy with me. I was just worried."  
  
Severus sighed heavily and pressed the palm of his hand against the bridge of his nose. The pressure from the dinner had given him a headache and he seriously needed a potion to help get rid of it.  
  
"I apologize, my love...I'm afraid that dinner tonight gave me a headache. I don't mean to be snappy."  
  
Hermione turned on her heels and disappeared into his personal rooms, only to reemerge shortly with the proper brown bottle, which she handed over.  
  
"Here, Severus take this and I will summon the group. It's late and it will take some time to gather them all together. Just take a moment to relax and let the potion work." She leaned over and kissed him, letting her lips linger on his before pulling away. His disappointment to her parting so quickly was so evident in his eyes she had to smile. "I will be right back."  
  
Severus uncorked the potion as he watched Hermione leave the room. His eyes on her backside until she passed through the door. He gulped the vile solution and plopped himself down onto the sofa with a tired groan. It was bad enough to have to spend the whole evening with Lucius and Narcissa. But to do so and at the same time keep refusing sexual innuendoes was more than exhausting. He found the evening tedious and was glad it was over. He was equally glad that he hadn't slipped up in his protection of his son and Hermione. He didn't know for sure if Lucius believed him or not, but he would learn soon enough through Draco in the upcoming days. Perhaps things would all come to a head sooner than expected once all the members of the group approved of what he had came up with on his way back from dinner.  
  
He was suddenly jolted as a voice spoke from above. He opened his eyes to see Hermione smiling down at him, her beautiful eyes filled with concern. To his embarrassment, he had managed to fall asleep sprawled out on the sofa.  
  
"I got Harry and Ron up to gather the rest of the group. They all should be at the room of requirement in an hour. Perhaps you should try to get a bit more sleep first? You seem so very tired."  
  
Severus tiredly reached up and took her hand, pulling her down to him. She didn't struggle, but allowed herself to settle down next to his form. His arm wrapped around her as he pulled her into his embrace.  
  
"Rest with me Hermione." His voice was low and seductive which caused a shiver to shoot down her spine. She found herself scooting down to lay beside him on the sofa, his right arm circling her waist, holding her close and not allowing her to fall to the ground. His front pressing against her back as she pressed into his warmth. She sighed and settled in, loving the way they feel together.  
  
"Where's Sebastian?" His voice drifted across her ear and she sighed happily.  
  
"He's sleeping. I kept him up as late as I could so perhaps he will sleep through the night."  
  
Severus smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "Good, then perhaps after the meeting, you and I can have some time alone."  
  
She tilted her head sideways to get a view of his dark eyes. "I'd like that, but for right now... rest. Harry said he would come to get us when they were all gathered." She felt his grumble on her neck and smiled when his breathing smoothed out and steadied. He must have been very tired.  
  
Before she knew it, a knock came on the door and jerked her from a pleasant snooze. She tried to move but found herself held in place by a strong arm.  
  
"Just a moment." She called out and tried to turn over. "Severus... Honey... wake up."  
  
She gently ran a hand over his face, tracing the smile that formed on his soft lips. He was so darling when he was sleeping. So innocent looking.  
  
"Say that again." His voice whispered.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Honey...you called me honey."  
  
She finally managed to turn over and kiss him gently. "Wake up honey...its time for the meeting."  
  
His eyes opened and dark ones met bright ones. "I like it when you call me honey."  
  
A hand sneaked up and combed a stray lock of her hair away from her eyes. Her heart leapt at his words and she ran her own hand over his face, feeling extremely grateful to have him in her life. "I'm glad. I'll try to do it more often, but for now, we have to get up. Harry's at the door. The meeting...."  
  
Severus frowned and released her waist, allowing her to sit up. "And this was the only good part of this damned evening."  
  
She stood up and reached out to assist him. "Need help?"  
  
He glared halfheartedly at her and swatted her hand away. "I am not that decrepit that I cannot stand on my own."  
  
She grinned and walked away. "I need to call a house elf to watch over Sebastian while you get yourself together. I will be back quickly."  
  
Severus watched her move off.  
  
The room of requirement seemed to be double its normal size when Hermione, Harry and Severus finally walked in. All eyes shifted to them as they made their way over to the long table where Dumbledore, Draco, Blaise and Ron were already seated. Ron and Blaise were in a disagreement that seemed to be intense until the trio got close enough and Hermione realized that they were discussing Quidditch. With a groan, she sat down on a chair between Harry and Severus.  
  
She watched quietly as Severus and Dumbledore's heads bent together.  
  
Dumbledore's expression never changed as he listened. After a short discussion, she saw the Headmaster nod curtly and Severus immediately rose to his feet and waited until the din lowered as everyone realized that Severus was waiting to be noticed.  
  
When he had all's attention, he cleared his throat. "We have a situation that I feel I need to bring to the attention of the DaRats. It mainly attains to Mr. Malfoy here. However, it also has to do with the rest of the Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy has decided that Young Mr. Malfoy is to take on the mark of the Death Eaters in a few short weeks. I know that, after that, other fathers will be demanding the same thing. I propose a plan to counter balance this.  
  
Draco's face paled at this. "He didn't mention this to me the other day."  
  
"He may not tell you, Draco, until the day you are to take the mark."  
  
"In case I run." His words were not a question.  
  
"That is my guess. He wants to present you to the inner circle."  
  
"I don't want to take the mark." Draco erupted quite angrily. "There has to be a way to get out of this."  
  
"Do not panic, Mr. Malfoy. You still have a few weeks before anything happens."  
  
Hermione glanced at Severus. "Did he say anything about Sebastian?"  
  
Severus's expression slipped a little, but the mask was only gone for a split second before it was replaced. "Indeed he did. Lucius wants a paternity test done on the baby. For some reason, he thinks that the baby may not be Potter's"  
  
Harry and Severus exchanged knowing looks as the younger man responded loudly. "And are you going to do this paternity test?"  
  
"I am." Severus gave the boy a look that said not to worry about it and Harry simply nodded.  
  
"He will then know who the father is and it will remove all doubts that Sebastian is my son. As if Hermione would have another's." Harry's words carried over the group and Hermione watched as his words convinced them all. As they had to, if Sebastian was to survive at all.  
  
Draco's gaze slid over to Hermione, noticing the clenched set of her jaw. "I'm sure my father will acknowledge whatever proof that the Professor will give him."  
  
Hermione swung her gaze to the blond and saw the sympathy in the boy's face. She smiled slightly at him, grateful for his input.  
  
"Is there anything else you need to tell us Professor?" Blaise brought the matter to hand back.  
  
"Indeed there is, Mr. Zabini, The Dark Lord is seeking to set up a new Authority when, and if, he succeeds in taking over the wizarding world, especially here. We all know he wants to rid the world of non-purebloods, which includes all Muggleborns and half bloods. Unfortunately, that means more than half of the student population will be wiped out. His plan is to set up a new government and have this school re-established with a new staff. Malfoy Senior is under the illusion that, if he succeeds in giving the Dark Lord his only son, his own reward will be his being named as the new headmaster of Hogwart's."  
  
Gasps and murmurs could be heard from all around the room. Severus raised his hand for silence.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore and I will not allow that to happen. I will not allow my home to become the haven for up and coming death eaters. You...all of you...are proof that the old, dark ways are failing. With the help of each and everyone of you...we have a chance."  
  
"How?" Draco asked, completely captivated by the dark man.  
  
"Simple...we wipe out the followers...at the party."  
  
"An attack?" Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"Exactly." Severus grinned, causing a discontent around the room to such an odd occurrence from their potion master. "We strike first...this time."  
  
Dumbledore, who was quiet through all this, finally spoke up as he produced a map and spread it out on the table.  
  
"This is the map of Malfoy Manor..."  
  
The topic turned to tactics while Hermione's attention was turned to her son and his current situation. It was running very late and she could feel herself lactating. She knew that her son would be waking soon and would be very hungry. She really should go and make sure he was okay.  
  
She started to make her excuse when a timid voice whispered into her left ear, startling her.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione glanced over to a pair of worried blue eyes. The girl beckoned with a wave of her hand and quickly moved away from the table. Hermione quickly whispered an 'excuse me' to Severus and followed the small figure to a shady corner of the room.  
  
The girl stood against the wall forcing Hermione to stand with her back to the group. The girl's hands worried a green and silver handkerchief between her fingers. Hermione could tell that she was nervous as hell.  
  
"What is it, Pansy?"  
  
Pansy Parkinson seemed to contemplate talking to her then seemed to change her mind about it. "Uh...no, never mind.... forget it."  
  
Hermione reached out and laid a hand on her arm, as she felt that the girl wanted to run. If she was to do her job then it was to start here and now. "I am here to talk to, Pansy...and whatever we discuss goes no further. I swear on the life of those I love...no one will know what we discuss unless you authorize it."  
  
Pansy's eyes darted around the group before settling back on the woman before her. Her eyes shone in worry and uncertainty. "Professor Snape...he said...he said that we could trust you. That we could...talk to you."  
  
Hermione just barely nodded her head in agreement. "Professor Snape has included me in on his plans for my part of this group. I guess I do have the experience now to discuss certain things."  
  
Pansy's eyes widened slightly before narrowing again. "What do you know of it, Granger? True you had a child and you know of pregnancy and birth, but what and how can you help with...with..."  
  
"I know more than you think I do, Pansy. However, now is not my time to discuss my personal experience. Do you wish to have counsel with me now? I'm sure the room can provide a private sanctuary for us to talk."  
  
Hermione saw Pansy's eyes dart over her shoulder and turned her head just enough to see Draco watching them. His gray eyes shadowed, but a slight nod to the blond caused Pansy to sigh heavily. "Yes...If Draco trusts you, then...then I guess I can too. I need to talk about this and I can't talk about it to my mother." The girl's hand twisted nervously.  
  
"Just a moment..." Hermione left her and swiftly crossed to talk to Severus. After a quick two-sided conversation, Severus nodded and pointed across the room to a door that wasn't there a moment ago. Hermione whispered a thank you and approached the door, giving Pansy a nod indicating for her to follow.  
  
Pansy gave Draco one more look of uncertainty and crossed to the door, following the other woman inside and closing it firmly. Hermione sat in the middle of the room on an enormously oversized down filled pillow. Another one sat across from her. Between them was a silver tray with tea waiting to be poured.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
Pansy stared down at the woman, the mother, sitting so calmly on the pillow that she felt a little more at ease. "Please..." Hermione poured the tea as Pansy settled across from her. "Odd way to assemble an counseling room." The girl spoke, looking around the otherwise bare room.  
  
"I don't suppose even the room of requirement knew what would be needed in this case. Counseling is new to it, I guess." Hermione smiled trying to put the other at ease.  
  
"Where do we begin?"  
  
"Perhaps you should tell me the first thing that come to your mind. I would think that would be the greatest worry you have at the moment."  
  
Pansy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to form some sort of order to her thoughts. "I am a jumble of confusion." She started, keeping her eyes closed as she spoke. "I don't know how to feel, how to act. I want to love my family, my friends, but...I don't have any, not really...not until now."  
  
"What do you mean, not until now?"  
  
Pansy placed her cup on the floor next to her and continued to stare down at her hands on her lap. "You are lucky...you have a husband to go along with your child...I...don't..."  
  
Hermione felt her face pale slightly. "You're..."  
  
"Pregnant..."  
  
"Do you know who the father is?"  
  
Pansy's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head in the negative. "At the last revel...my father offered me up as...entertainment...I was used by many men that night...it could be any one of them."  
  
"Does Draco know?"  
  
Pansy nodded. "He...he thought you could help me...help me through this."  
  
Hermione reached out and took the other woman's hand in hers. "I will do what I can. What is it you would like me to do first?"  
  
"Help me get rid of it."  
  
Hermione tried to cover her gasp, but failed. "Are you sure that is what you want?"  
  
"I can't have a bastard child. My father will kill me if he finds out. My mother would...accuse me of being a whore just like her. Draco... Hermione, I know he loves Susan...but he would marry me tonight in order to do right by me. I don't want that. I don't want to be forced to marry. I don't want to have these decisions made for me. I do not want this child. I want to live my life under my own conditions, not...not someone else's."  
  
Hermione felt a deep compassion for her and nodded absently as she heard the words. "I didn't want a child either, Pansy, but I couldn't convince myself to rid my body of the invasion. I had originally planned on giving the child away when it was born, but.... then..." She paused as Pansy gave her an odd look.  
  
"But Potter found you..."  
  
"He didn't know about the baby when I left." Hermione cut in quickly. "I took off when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to bring him down with the burden of father hood, the responsibility of raising a child and ruining his budding career in the wizarding world. Having a child so young was...irresponsible. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that...Harry...found me. I am glad that we...married...I wouldn't give it up for the world now, Sebastian is my life." She paused as Pansy's face darkened. "But I know this life isn't for everyone. If you truly think that you do not want this baby, I can talk to Professor Snape and see if he can mix you up an abortant potion."  
  
"I just cant do it, Hermione. I can't have a baby. Not a baby by some...evil...death eater. I don't want that hanging over the baby's head for the rest of its life."  
  
Hermione nodded silently. "I will talk this over with Severus and let you know in the morning."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly and rose from the cushion. "Come, let's see what the others are discussing."  
  
Back in the larger room, Severus caught Hermione's eyes and was relieved to see her nod to him. He felt a bit proud that she had already made herself useful to the other girls and felt that she would do well in her new role. He watched her in silence as she came over to sit between him and Harry once more. Leaning over, he whispered. "Everything all right?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Sadly...no. I need to talk to you after this meeting. It's important."  
  
Severus looked over to see Pansy watching them then quickly avert her gaze. His heart deadened just a bit at her look of defeat. "Of course. Just as soon as this meeting is over."  
  
Hermione shifted just a bit and laid her hand on his lap, then felt a bit better when she felt his fingers twine with hers. Just the comfort in his grasp made her feel much better. To her left, Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You all right?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes...Things will be fine."  
  
"What did she tell you?" Harry's eyes roamed over to Pansy as she sat quietly between Millicent and Morgan Fayette.  
  
"I can't tell you that, Harry...but things will be fine."  
  
Harry nodded silently and let her alone to fend off more questions being tossed at him.  
  
"Romance is dead...There is no such thing anymore."  
  
The single statement caught Hermione's ear and she turned to see Ginny Weasley and Virginia Ferris of Ravenclaw arguing among themselves.  
  
"Then you are an imbecile." Ginny retorted hotly as she tossed her red mane.  
  
"Romance will never die. It may lay in dormancy for a time, but...you will see..."  
  
"As long as 'You Know Who' is still living, there can never be true love." Virginia scoffed haughtily. "Love falls before that...that..."  
  
"Scum?" Ginny offered with a grin.  
  
"Wanker?" Offered Ron  
  
"Skank?" Millicent crowed out.  
  
"All of the above." Ginny smiled. "Romance is never dead. Just because one man, who is a complete prat, a dick or asshole jerkwad, is still living, it doesn't mean the ability to love is dead. I mean...just look at Hermione and Harry? They love each other. And Sebastian is their proof. What other kind of proof do you need for true love?"  
  
Hermione felt her face flush at her friend's words and felt Severus squeeze her hand under the table, whether in encouragement or anger she didn't know. Harry on her other side sat up straighter, knowing that they had to show proof of love.  
  
"I love Hermione...I love Sebastian...and I know deep down inside each and everyone of you...you all have a love for one other." He gave a side-glance to Snape and grinned widely. "As a matter of fact, I know you all do whether you want to admit it or not.'  
  
Severus groaned loudly at that, pretending to be irked but inside, he knew what Potter meant. He did indeed love, and loved greatly.  
  
After the meeting ended, Hermione decided to take a walk to think on how to approach Severus about Pansy and her predicament. She had to figure out a way to lay it on the line. To prove to him that, despite his thoughts on abortion, it was the better idea to help the girl to rid herself of the burden.  
  
Turning up the hall towards their chamber, she opened the door to their connecting rooms and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes took in the atmosphere of the room just beyond the threshold. The light of many candles flickered across her astonished face. Her chambers were transformed from dull to suddenly romantic. Once her eyes adjusted to the dimness, she noticed a presence, a figure standing alone amidst the candlelight. In his hand, he held a single tapered candle. Just close enough so she could make out his face.  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Welcome home, Hermione."  
  
A/N's and acknowledgments:  
  
A special response to S.: Oh my dear. I am so sorry to dredge up such horrid memories. I hope that the rest of this story is more lighthearted for you. I am sure that your son is a joy to you no matter how or when he was conceived. I further hope that your family has or will see the truth in what happened and reconsider welcoming you back. I never thought this little story would be so similar to a person's true life. Thank you so much for letting me know how this story has effected you. I hope to continue it to the end and I hope you continue the journey with me. With all my love and best wishes to you...Red!  
  
Darla56, Anarane Anwamane, Lana Manckir, Akasha Ravensong, theophania, Nakhash Mekashefah, Thank you all so much!  
  
Maddy-Riddle: Thank you very mucy. I just wanted a bit of Lucius to keep the juices going. Glad you liked  
  
JosieBelle: LOL. I am SOOOO glad that your friend liked my story. I hope the lawyer you get is really really good cause I have not a dime to my name. He'd have to take it out of my blood. Not that that's rich in copper anyway. LOL. Chipper shredder? You'd do that without me finishing this thing?  
  
Magica: ROTF...I love that saying...poor Draco...  
  
Nerfi-Tiri: Thank you, I enjoy writing Lucius almost as much as Severus. I love bad boys. As for my favorite character It would have to be between Severus and Ron. Severus I just want to screw...Ron I just love to laugh at in the movies. Rupert is perfect at Ron.  
  
Genny79: There will more than likely be a 'Happily ever after' for Severus and Hermione. Things will get much better.  
  
RebelRikki: I know that sounded a bit confusing. I meant that the baby was Severus's not Lucius and that last line was stating that since Severus never mentioned the rape to Lucius then he must have found some way to either repress the memory or used a pensieve. Perhaps that needs to be explained more in another chapter. Thanks for pointing that out.  
  
Rosmerta: It would be a normal thing if Lucius, Narcissa and Severus has had a threesome in the past. Right? Hehehe.  
  
Emma-Kitty: I happen to love lasagna too, why not Severus?  
  
Sarahamanda: LOL. You realize this is the longest review you have ever given me? I take it you don't like Lucius???  
  
thesexyflower: Thank you. I have two beta readers who catch my mistakes. Some times they don't get them all, but I do have quite a lot to check. They are my life's blood.  
  
Suzaku West: You do very well at compliments. I thank you very much for your kind words.  
  
Heather: top three faves? I'm amazed and delighted. As for the length of this saga, I had no idea how it would take off into other realms. I didn't intend for this to be so darned long. I'm actually starting to wonder if there IS an ending in sight. LOL. I do have two betas that go over my stories before posting, but even they can miss obvious things. I appreciate your offer to beta and If I do need a new one in the future I will be honored if you would do the job for me.  
  
Dreamingmaggie: I hope you continued to read to get this answer.  
  
exotic-rock-princess: Draco's still a jerk, just not as big of a jerk as previous.  
  
Suzaku West: More is coming up hon...Promise!  
  
Lady Mayhem: Thank you. I hope to have more of this story up soon.  
  
FireValkyrie: I'm glad you think I am taking their relationship as the right pace. I know there are those that want me to hurry it along, but I don't want it to seem rushed. She wants to be woo'd and damn it...she's gonna be woo'd.  
  
Kris-chan: LOL...I love that word...Nincompoop.  
  
soimobsessive-m: Hummm...you forgot about this story? Oh no! Heheh...well, I'm glad you re-found me. I'm so glad you liked it. I have a bit to get to if there is going to be classes, but I will be getting there soon. Sebastian, at this time, is just a backfill character. He won't be in the majority of the story other than more of what you have read. Just as a background character. I can add a few things for you if you like though. LOL. 


	30. Closeness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
I am currently at 919 reviews at I can't be MORE overwhelmed by your love. I plan on dedicating a chapter to my 1000th reviewer. Bless be to you all!  
  
A personal thanks to my Beta reader, LadyDeathFaerie. Thanks LDF!  
  
A Secret worth Keeping  
  
Chapter thirty: Closeness  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Welcome home, Hermione."  
  
Hermione stood, shocked as the man she loved approached her slowly, the candle lighting the way. The way he glided across the floor caused her heart to leap within her chest. Her eyes couldn't escape the fascinating way his simple robe moved gracefully around his body.  
  
"What..." Her voice couldn't find its way past her lips.  
  
Severus stopped just a few scant inches away from her. His lips curling slightly at her confused expression. Her big brown eyes widened in unexpected confusion. "Don't fear, my love. You know I won't harm you. I simply wish to show you how much you mean to me."  
  
Her breath rushed past her lips in an intense release as his hand slowly drifted up to caress the side of her face in a feather light touch. She could feel the world swaying along with her thoughts as his exploring fingers then traced her face and gently swept over her lips. The intensity of the touch, although not exact, overwhelmed her senses and, with a cry, she felt her knees give way she and fell towards him. His arms quickly encircled her, supporting her against him.  
  
"If that is what a mere touch can do to you, my love, this night could very well be near unbearable for you."  
  
"I...I don't..." Hermione's heart was racing in a combination of fear, dread, anticipation and yes...even desire. The combined and thoroughly confused emotions forced her mind to race in all directions. She wanted him, but he scared her. She loved him, but she was afraid of intimacy. Everything in her mind was revealed on her face, to her utter dismay. She knew he could easily read her.  
  
"I know, Hermione..." Severus simply stated as he held her close. "I know the fear you have. I also know that we will be so good together. I'm not asking you to make love to me, because I will not do what doesn't feel right for you. If you say stop, I swear on my grave that I will stop. I just..." Here Severus stopped and swallowed, knowing that now would be the time for her to say no. "I just want to be with you in one way or another. I can't stand another night alone in my bed. Stay with me, Hermione...my love, my life...stay with me."  
  
Her mind felt like a run away carriage drifting towards the proverbial cliff that was always there, ready for the predestined fall to the rocks far below. She was ready for the ride, but was she ready for the fall? If she were to stay with him, then it could mean that things might possibly progress farther than she intended it to in such short time. It hadn't been that long since she had found out that he loved her and she had just recently realized her love for him. But she did love him enough to stay with him in one bed? And did she trust him enough to believe that he would stop if she said the word? She did trust him, loved him and even, in a way, wanted him. Just by the kiss they shared, she knew she had deep feelings that somehow weren't thwarted by the memory of what he had done to her in the past.  
  
His eyes darted across her face as he read the flickering emotions passing over her expression. He could read the fear in her eyes and by the way that her fingers trembled. He knew what she was thinking. "Just share my bed tonight, Hermione. I do not ask you to share your body. Let me hold you. Kiss you. Let me embrace you as we sleep."  
  
His voice, near pleading, kept her own from trembling as she finally seemed to realize just how much she must mean to him. His intense need to have her by his side overwhelmed her. In her mind, thoughts of what could happen along with the fear of what she could or could not control nearly made up her mind for her. She was on the verge of telling him no, that it wasn't a good idea, until she looked up into his face once more. What she saw nearly made her want to cry, not in fear but in a way that made her heart want to weep for him. His eyes were so deep into studying her reaction that she could actually read the desperation in him.  
  
It was then that she realized something. He needed more than just her being in his bed. He needed to be reassured that, yes, she did love him and no, she wasn't going to run away again. If he was willing to beg and plead just to have her with him on one long and lonely night, who was she to tell him no?  
  
Making up her mind, she pulled away just a bit and ran a hand up his chest to snake around his neck. Pulling him down to meet her, she whispered into his ear very lightly. "I will stay, if that is what you want."  
  
His reaction was immediate. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her back into his embrace. His lips quickly claimed hers as she felt her feet leave the floor. He had lifted her up into the air, bringing her up to his height while never parting her lips from his. She could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat as she was pressed completely against him. After a moment, she pulled away from him to break the kiss. His arms fell slack, setting her gently back on solid ground and allowing her to take a step back. Quickly she smiled at him, enjoying the rapturous look on his face.  
  
"I just need to get my nightgown, Severus. I will be right back."  
  
Severus simply nodded and watched her cross the room to her chamber door. Of course, she would have to get her nightgown. He certainly didn't expect her to sleep nude in his bed. But then again, it also meant that she wasn't ready to sleep nude in his bed. But who was he to question it? He was going to have the woman he loved in his bed, in his arms. And, hopefully, he would be in her at some point in the future. Perhaps not now, but soon...very soon. He could feel her reaction to him, the way her body heated up and her face flushed when they touched. His grin widened into what he knew was his customary smirk. The same smirk he used when he knew things would eventually go his way.  
  
She would be his completely. Just as he would be hers. No one would ever to separate them. If they dared...  
  
He watched her door until it once more opened and she stepped out wearing one of her long white flannel gowns. Nothing sexy, just simple and warm, which buttoned primly up the bodice. His expression said nothing as she approached him, slightly nervous about her choice of gowns, which certainly spoke volumes to him.  
  
"Very appropriate." He smiled down at her as she neared, his finger trailing the small ruffle around her collar. "This is exactly the sleepwear that I would come to expect of you."  
  
She grinned shyly as she caught his finger with her own hand. Stopping its tracks as it neared her neckline. "I just didn't want to give you the wrong impression."  
  
Severus laughed and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. "You give me everything but the wrong impressions, my love."  
  
Relieved, Hermione took his hand in hers and leaned into him to kiss him softly. "Your room or mine?" She spoke softly, trying to keep from giggling at the old muggle movie line.  
  
"Mine...I think." Severus whispered huskily, then without another word, bent down, and scooped her small body up into his arms. Without further ado, he swept across the floor and entered his bedroom. The screech on Hermione's lips as she was swept away died fast as she saw his bedroom. More candles lit the walls and every flat surface available. Their soft glow cast a romantic atmosphere. Flickering flames cast dancing figures along the walls and ceilings, each moving figure dancing to the tune of her heartbeat. Just the thought that Severus would take time out of his evening to do something so romantic for her made her head swim.  
  
Severus gently set her to her feet and watched her expression as she gazed around his room in wonderment. The candlelight flickering in her pupils seems to hypnotize her. After a few moments, he started to think she was mesmerized when suddenly she blinked and a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Its... beautiful..." Her words were barely above a whisper.  
  
"Anything for my lady." He whispered into her ear, taking her hand and leading her over to the heavily draped bed.  
  
She stood silently as she watched him fold down the deep chocolate colored satin duvet, following with the russet colored silk sheets. The colors of his bed linens caused a smile to form on her lips. So, of course she had to tease him. "Brown? I thought you had a preference for black?"  
  
He chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for her come closer. "Only in clothing, love. I prefer simple, basic colors in my bedroom. Deep browns are a calming color. They help me to sleep at night."  
  
Hermione moved to stand between his legs, not feeling a lick of hesitation. She couldn't help it as the tingles of his touch ran amuck through her body. His hands settled on her hips, tugging her closer to him. His dark eyes focused only on her.  
  
"You will be the only thing in white to ever sleep in my bed." His face fell just a tad before confessing. "In fact, you are the only other person to ever sleep in my bed."  
  
She felt her heart skip at his confession. His admittance that he had never had another woman here somehow made her feel more at ease and she gingerly perched herself on one of his knees. Her words were honest as she replied solemnly. "I am honored that you want me here, Severus. I don't think I would have liked the thought that someone else may have been here first."  
  
He moved to take one of her hands, which he held limply on her lap. His breath was starting to speed up with just this simple touch of her body against or on his. "I have never wanted anyone to share it with before you. It is you, alone, that I want to wake up to every morning. It is you that I want to have by my side forever."  
  
She brushed back a stray strand of ebony hair and gently tilted his chin up to meet his dark, somber eyes. "I want that too...just...just don't expect to much from me these first few times. I have never slept with another and I do toss and turn in my sleep."  
  
His eyes lightened slightly. "Duly noted...and I do tend to snore."  
  
"So do I." She confessed with a grin.  
  
"Hum. Then I think we are in for a challenge."  
  
Hermione only grinned and stood from his lap. "It is getting late. We should get some sleep before tomorrow. There is a lot I have to do before classes actually starts on Monday.  
  
"We still have two days." He moved to his side of the bed and slipped out of the dressing gown he wore, carefully draping it over the back of a chair. Hermione's jaw nearly hit the floor when she was how delicious he looked in a simple pair of ebony silk pajama pants. The way they hung loosely on him sent shivers down her spine and she had to force herself to look away. Thankfully Severus hadn't caught her scrutiny and she quickly turned to slip her slippers off. Keeping her attention from him, she carefully climbed under the silk sheets, loving the way the softness clouded around her.  
  
She tensed slightly as the bed dipped, indicating that he had climbed into the right side of the bed. With a determined thought, she forced herself to turn onto her side to face him. To her amazement, just as he laid his head down, and without speaking a word, the candles dimmed and extinguished themselves except for the few that hovered around their bed.  
  
His arm reached out and found her, pulling her towards his warmth. Hermione snuggled up against him, laying her head against his chest. After a few minutes of not speaking, she felt herself relaxing more as she listened to the drumming of his heartbeat.  
  
"Are you all right?" His voce drifted down to her and she lifted her eyes to meet his.  
  
"I'm fine. I like this. It's nice to have someone else here to snuggle up to. I think I could get used to it."  
  
His grin spoke volumes of what his emotions felt and she moved up his chest to kiss him soundly, which he returned very earnestly. Her hand gently sprayed across his bared chest. A shiver crept across her as she felt his hand on her back, gently caressing her through the fabric of her gown. His touch sent even more tingles through her and she ended the kiss reluctantly.  
  
"Don't stop." He moaned in disappointment.  
  
"I don't want to..." She confessed. "But it would be wise if I did."  
  
Suddenly he moved and she found herself lying on her back with him hovering above her. A jolt of apprehension overcame her until she saw the look in his eyes. That identical look of love and want that she knew he only cast upon her. His voice, low and husky, murmured into her ear. "I may not be as wise as you are then, my love. I can not claim to be. I just want to touch you."  
  
His lips then descended on hers once more and she felt her breath leave in a mad rush along with her sensibilities. Her hands moved instinctively to his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Before she knew it, he had somehow managed to unbutton her nightgown and had taken a breast in one hand. She couldn't stop her body from arching up to meet his soft touch and a moan escaped as she felt him roll her nipple experimentally between his fingers.  
  
"Severus...." She barely managed to gasp out his name.  
  
"So soft...." His voice whispered huskily as he trailed butterfly kisses across her face and down to her neck. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her breast. A soft cry erupted from her when his mouth sucked a nipple and she felt her milk escape. His other hand stroked her right breast as he feasted on her left, lapping at the sweet nectar of life that his son had the pleasure of drinking daily. "So sweet."  
  
"Severus..." She gasped again at the sensation he was causing in her. When she felt his hand starting to go lower down her body, she stiffened and brought her hand down to still his. "Stop...."  
  
Her words immediately brought Severus back to the here and now, regaining his attention. His warm mouth left her breast as he raised his head to catch her eyes. Seeing the look on her face, he quickly slipped off of her and deftly buttoned her bodice while shooting her a sheepish look.  
  
"Forgive me. I went too far."  
  
She closed her eyes to mentally get herself back under control. "No...no...I enjoyed that. But...It was too much for me. I think..." She paused and turned on her side to see him turned towards her, propped up on one elbow. She felt her face burning in embarrassment. "I...I think that I...liked it..."  
  
"Up to a certain point?" His voice was low but not criticizing.  
  
She nodded sadly. "I want to be intimate with you, Severus, but you will have to give me time. Let me gradually build up "  
  
He lowered his head back to his pillow and pulled her up against his chest. "If you respond to my lips and hands that instinctively on just this first night, I think things will progress nicely in due time. Before long I will be making proper love to you."  
  
She felt her heart flutter at that. "I hope so, Severus."  
  
Both closed their eyes and within a few moments fell to silent contemplation. Finally, Severus slept with a smile on his face and a hand on her breast, and Hermione, cupping his hand with hers, followed him into dreamland.  
  
A/N's and acknowledgments:  
  
Anarane Anwamane and ChloBug318: Thank you again!  
  
Severessa: You did notice that Severus didn't mention that one tiny bit of information to her...right? He doesn't want a jealous Hermione going after them either. May just blow their cover.  
  
Akasha Ravensong: No, I haven't abandoned this fic. I don't intend on doing so. I just don't have a heck of a lot of time to work on it like I would love to. I do have more coming up. Please be patient with me. I will follow this to the end.  
  
Dweeb: Awww...you don't like Susan? It's okay. I just wanted to pair Draco off with the least likely character. Everyone like him and Ginny together but I wanted something a little different. No one knows a lot about Susan, so who knows what she's capable of?  
  
Sonia: Thank you so much for your kind words. They do make me feel good and convince me to keep on going. I appreciate it!  
  
June Williams: I am indeed still updating at Ashwinder. I'm a few chapters behind there though. Thanks!  
  
Maddy-Riddle: I debated on bringing this romance forward to this point, but I figured that it was time. I wanted to show a romantic Snape. I hope I do him justice.  
  
Sharight: Trust is something that both groups are going to have to learn, but I think they are starting to get the hang of it.  
  
Rosmerta: I think you may like where I am taking Pansy. Don't worry about her just yet.  
  
Goth Princess: Oh gee, Thank you so much. I don't know what to say, other than you definitely convince me to go and do another chapter ASAP! Reviews such as these are always a boon in any writer's heart! Thanks Hon!!!  
  
Purple Spotted Hedwig: Thank you so much. That particular scene was difficult to write but I think it ended up well enough. I appreciate your review.  
  
Emma-Kitty: Aw, and you are a delight in all of your reviews. Thank you,  
  
Kawaiililkitten: Thanks hon, I hope to have more up soon.  
  
DRanged691: I agree, I don't think that Sebastian's name could be shortened down to anything that Hermione or Severus would approve of.  
  
blackwolfs900: As you wish!  
  
ziggie1836: I don't know about ready to make love with him, but she is ready to explore a bit. I hope you like what I did.  
  
Claire RickmanSnape: Thank you. I love your email address and that is SOOOO TRUE! He DOES rule the world!!!  
  
Sarahamanda: I don't blame you. Lucius was a very evil man. I hope to do him justice in this story. He will get his own! Don't worry about that.  
  
Ladyreason: I think Severus can be very romantic when he wants to. I guess we will see, right? Heheh  
  
Lana Manckir: Ah, it wouldn't take all that much for her to get in the mood. I think she was willing enough to an extent.  
  
Eqlipse-Moon: Thank you so much. I appreciate your kind words.  
  
pickles87:Wow, three reviews in one story. I love it. First, I am so glad that you liked the way I ended chapter 6. I felt Severus Snape shouldn't endeaver into father hood 'too' easily. Second, I would like to see all the houses joined in defeating Voldemort as well in the books, but who know how JKR is planning to end it all. As for Pansy, I have plans for her. Keep reading.  
  
hockeygirl1431: I will continue with this, thank you.  
  
gingin: Goddess bless your friend for recommending this story to you. I love new readers. I should have more of this story up soon. Blessed be.  
  
Strdst: Thank you very much. I will update soon.  
  
midnight tiger: I'm glad you liked this chapter. I hope the rest is just as good.  
  
sexygothicbaby: As you wish! More is coming up soon. Thanks for letting me know what you think!  
  
serena-goddess: There will be happiness in their future. Soon, If I have anything to say about how this story goes and not just my Muse.  
  
Princess Orli: I'm glad that you like this story so much. I hope that you continue to do so in the future!  
  
Joani: more is coming up. Keep reading!  
  
Cutiepie99: I did say that that candle would be making a comeback. I know what you mean about this ship. It took me a long time to read even one HG/SS fic. But now I'm hooked. I love them.  
  
Ilena: I am glad that I have kept the characters in as close to canon as much as possible. Severus is difficult to stay in canon with the throes of romance all around him. But I've tried. I really did.  
  
Theophania: Romance and abortion. Two things that should never be talked about in one chapter.  
  
FireValkyrie: I know that my A/N's are lengthy but I feel that I need to recognize all those reviewers. If they spent extra time to tell me what they thought about the story, then they all deserve thanks yous. Just like you! THANK YOU! As for that Moldy Milk's new nicknames you can thank Ladydeathfaerie She's the one that came up with that idea. LOL 


	31. The play begins

A/N's: I apologize for the length of time it took me to get this chapter out. I had such a severe case of writer's block. I am not completely happy with this chapter but I hope that it whets some people's appetite for this story. More interesting parts are coming in the next chapter.

I am currently at 977 reviews with Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2 being my last reviewer. 1000 is coming up fast! Who is that chapter going to be dedicated to? Hummm...who knows!

Red Writing Hood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
A personal thank you to my Beta reader, LadyDeathFaerie. Thanks LDF!

A Secret worth Keeping

Chapter Thirty-one: The play begins

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The loud banging on the bedroom door caused Severus to jerk awake rather abruptly. His movements were so sudden that the body lying next to him rolled and fell unceremoniously to the floor in a heap.

"Ow!"

With a curse on his lips Severus quickly crawled over the bed and looked down at the dark haired creature glaring up at him. Her hand rubbed at her upper arm where she must have encountered his quick, unexpected, jerking awake high karate chop. He tried to put on a concerned look and stifle a grin as he reached out to help her back onto the bed.

The look on her face turned from anger to an embarrassed smile as she settled back next to him. "Do you always wake up like that? If you do then I want full body gear from now on." She teased as he took her arm in his hand to examine the small bruise that was starting to form.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I didn't mean to..."

The pounding came again and Severus gave Hermione a 'I'm gonna kill someone' look, causing her to chuckle. No matter what, he would never intimidate her again after last night.

However, she did cringe slightly when he bellowed out. "Who is it and how do you want to die?"

A familiar voice called from the other side. Harry.

"It's me Professor. I can't find Hermione and Sebastian is awake and, by his howling, I assume he is also hungry."

At the mention of her son's name, Hermione started to scramble out of the bed to go to him but a restraining arm on hers kept her in place.

"You may bring him in here, Potter."

The door swung open and Harry's ruffled head peered into the bedroom, his eyes widening at the sight of Severus and Hermione in the same bed. Instinctively, Hermione raised the sheets up to her neck although she was fully clothed. Just being caught in his bed was enough to cause a blush to form on her face.

Harry's grin widened as he took a few steps inside.

"Looks like you two made up." He quipped.

Hermione gave him a flustered glare and held out her arms for her bawling son. "It's not what you are thinking, Harry...we just...slept."

"Yeah, right..." Harry's grin widened as he crossed the room.

"Not that we didn't try." Severus smirked then quickly got out of bed before Hermione could punch him. He saw how her pummels affected her friends and he sure as hell didn't want to be on the receiving end on one.

"Shut it, you two gits..." Hermione's face blazed in embarrassment as she took Sebastian's wailing body from Harry. The baby quieted down slightly at the familiar touch of his mother.

"How long has he been awake?"

"Not long. I was up early doing some flying practicing out on the pitch. I heard him waking up when I came in. As soon as I heard him whimpering, I knew he would be hungry." Harry took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I went to your room first but didn't find you. I figured Snape would know where you were. I didn't expect to find you here, though."

The shit-eating grin wouldn't be wiped from the young man's face and Hermione glared at him.

"You can quit smirking at me. Nothing happened in here last night, and if it did, you certainly wouldn't be the first to hear of it...now scat, the both of you. Sebastian needs to be fed." She demanded as she started to unbutton the front of her gown. Thankful that she had the presence of mind to keep her gown on after what almost happened last night.

"You had best hurry though. The students will be arriving here today and we will need to be there when they come to the welcome back feast. We have a very busy day ahead of us." Severus spoke softy as he opened the wardrobe and began to gather up his work clothes.

Harry leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later then, Hermione. Bye, Professor." Severus grunted his goodbye as Harry headed for the exit.

Hermione looked up a dazed expression on her face. "It's Sunday all ready? Where does the time go?"

She gazed down at her baby knowing that, in a few short years, Sebastian would be arriving on the same train that she rode on the first years of her new life at Hogwart's. Her heart broke just a little knowing that in time she would have to let her child go. She wondered if her own parents had felt that way for her at one time, before everything changed.

"Are you all right, Love?"

She glanced up at Severus's gaze and she shook her head solemnly. "I'm fine Severus, just going over his future in my mind. You realize that in just eleven short years, we are going to have to let him go? He will be out of our house, out from under our watchful eye."

Severus's heart flew at her words, 'their house...their watchful eye' Not just hers. Somehow, he knew that they would not be parted now, that somewhere along the way, Hermione excepted him to be a permanent part of their lives.

"Things will be fine, my love. I'm sure that Albus will care for him when the time times. I don't think we have any cause to worry. I may still be here. I do not intend to abandon my position here. Even after we are married and perhaps have many more children, Hogwart's will always be a part of my home."

Hermione felt her lips forming into a small smile. "Married?" She glanced up and saw the answering smile on his lips.

"I warn you now Hermione, that is my full intention." Severus stated leaning over her and the baby.

Hermione lifted a hand to cup his face and gently leaned over to kiss him while simultaneously trying not to disturb their child's feeding. "You are a true and honorable man, Severus Snape."

"Do not accept just yet, my dear. I have a much more pleasant thought in mind for a decent proposal. Right now, I need to bathe and change then meet with Albus and the staff. I will meet you down at breakfast."

Hermione simply nodded, elated at the prospect of a marriage proposal. Perhaps it was a bit too soon, but she did want to spend the rest of her life with the father of her baby. The man she loved. She just hoped that he would leave off the need for more children for a few years yet. Sebastian was more than enough and she really didn't want to go through that again, least not for a long time. Childbirth really wasn't for the weak minded.

She watched Severus open the door of the bathroom with his robes draped over his arm. He paused and leaned against the bathroom doorjamb and winked at her. "Call for Nanny!" He simply said before closing the door behind him, leaving her to stare at the closed door in bewilderment.

Not quite sure what the man had up his sleeves this time. But with the mind of a Gryffindor and the curiosity of a cat she called out

"Nanny!'

Immediately, an elf dressed only with a nurse's cap and striped apron appeared. Hermione smothered a chuckle at the dress of the elf as she quickly scampered close to look at the baby.

"Oh...Nanny is 'finally' called to help? Master said that Nanny is to be helping Mistress during the day. Yes?"

Hermione cast a glance towards the closed door, wishing a hex on the man behind it. Normally she hated the usage of house elves, and those that she had used in the past had managed to acquiesce for a small wage of some sort. It made her feel better to pay them although they hated her for it.

Her eyes narrowed at the elf.

"What are your duties? And what are the agreements to which you were hired?" She pulled Sebastian from her breast and buttoned up the bodice of her gown. Sebastian's eyes closed slightly, quite contented once more.

The elf bent her head, staring at the floor. Her huge ears tinged in a bright pink of embarrassment. "I's to be at your beck and call. I's to take care of baby Snape whiles you and the master are in classes."

"And the agreements?"

At this the elf sniffled and wiped her nose on her apron. "I's to earn two sickles a week plus one day off every two months."

"Was that agreeable to you?" Hermione asked, watching the distressed elf.

Nanny glanced up with a rueful frown. "I's not agreeable to the wages, but I's agreeable to the baby. I's wants to watch over the baby, so I's agreed on the wage...and the day off."

Hermione smiled inwardly at the amount of work Severus had went into hiring the nanny elf. She knew that elves detested any form of earnings. But she still felt that they deserved some kind of recompense for all the work that they did. In time, she hoped that they would all see it that way.

"Nanny, please take Sebastian while I dress." She instructed the new nurse-elf. Nanny eagerly took the now wide-awake Sebastian into her arms.

"Oh, he's a beautiful boy, Mistress...You's and the Master must be very proud."

"We are, Nanny...but..." Hermione paused staring at the elf. "You are not to mention that Severus Snape is his father. It is very important that no one knows about that."

Nanny nodded her head eagerly, causing her ears to flop madly around her cap. "Nanny already knows Mistress. The Master already tolds me not to tell. Master Harry Potter is to be pretending to be the Mistress's husband, not the Master."

Hermione smiled inwardly. She must remember to thank Severus later. It turned out that Nanny was a good idea after all. She really hadn't given any thought as to how she would be attending classes without someone to watch over the baby. Leave it to Severus to come up with the perfect answer. Hermione had no idea there were such things as nurse-elves, but given due thought to it she admitted that it was a good idea. There were a massive amount of elves and not nearly as many residences to employ them all. Some, of course, had to find employment outside of domestic servitude.

For the most part, Nanny seemed competent and eager, so Hermione had no reason to not accept the gift from Severus.

An hour later, freshly showered and sporting clean new clothes, Hermione left her room with instructions for Nanny just in case Sebastian needed anything. Quickly she made her way to the great hall for breakfast. She was starving and looked forward to something hot to eat. Inside she saw Severus sitting at his customary place at the head table. For a moment she wondered where she should sit and was relieved when he looked up to see her enter. He lifted a hand in the air to beckon her over to sit between himself and Albus.

"Good morning, Headmaster. Severus." She smiled at them as she took the proffered seat. "It appears to be a very nice day so far." She said softly, looking up at the morning sun shining through the enchanted ceiling.

"Yes. It should remain so all day, which will make for a lovely reception for the children's arrival. Are you ready to begin your new classes, my dear?" Albus spoke as he dug into his porridge.

Hermione waited a beat as a plate arrived before her filled with a mush like oatmeal. She wrinkled her nose at it, which took the hint and banished the mush to be replaced with ham and eggs. Ah, much better. Quickly she scooped up a forkful while answering the headmaster's question.

"I'm a bit scared, to tell you the truth, Headmaster, but I do think I am as prepared as I can be." She spoke between bites.

"And just what scares you, my dear?"

"People's reactions to Sebastian." She heard Severus conjure up some juice and slide it over to her. She managed a quick smile and thank you to him and took a sip.

"Why should that scare you? You have done nothing wrong." Albus continued.

"They won't know that, will they? They will just see a baby and a sudden marriage and assume the truth. Its nature to do so." She waved her fork at him, then around in a gesture to indicate the world.

"Let her eat, Albus." Severus voice drifted over them and she grinned at the look on Albus's face.

"She is eating my boy." He chuckled in response, but continued to question her. "You are afraid what they might think?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes. I don't want to be thought badly of." Hermione admitted with a tinge of sadness in her voice. She placed her fork down onto the table, the food now seeming inedible.

"Miss Granger." Albus sat his spoon down and gave her his undivided attention. "No one in their right mind could think badly of you. It is not all that uncommon for a marriage to take place at such times as these. Most will think kindly on you and Harry for doing the right thing."

At this, a rather loud protest came from Hermione's other side, which caused Albus to bite back a laugh.

"Granted, it's not an actual marriage by any standards, but in this play we will just have to act the part. Severus, I know your dislike for this charade, but this is for the good of your son and the good of the war. Keep that in mind as this play continues."

"This play is abysmal! I wouldn't attend it if you paid me." Severus grumbled, causing a slight chuckle from both present.

"Then it's a good thing that this particular play is free."

"I don't like this particular part of this play, but if I must participate for the safety of my son, then I guess I will just have to endure it. As long as I can go back to my regular life after the end of the day."

Hermione watched them bickering back and forth, the food on her plate forgotten for the moment. Her hand sneaked out and covered his.

"Severus, I have to agree with the Headmaster. Outside of our chambers is the play. Inside of our rooms is real life. We just have to continue to play this one out. That's all." Hermione's hand squeezed his. "You are the one that I love. Soon this lie will be revealed and we can live as we should without fear. I will graduate from school and Voldemort will be defeated. Lucius will be dealt with as well. After all that, we both can be happy."

Severus's glanced down at her with a tender smile. "As long as it isn't too far into the future. I refuse to allow others to think you are 'his' wife for longer than they need to. I want all to know that you are to be bound to me."

Hermione smiled softly. "I have not agreed to marry you yet, Severus."

"Only because I have not asked you to yet, my dear." He teased back.

A chuckle came from Albus as he listened to their friendly bickering. "I take it that things are progressing nicely for you two then? I do hope that you will allow me to officiate at the wedding?" His eyes danced in his merriment.

Hermione grinned as Severus answered. "Of course, sir..."

Later that day, Hermione stood at the main door of the great hall waiting for the arrival of the rest of the students. Severus had already passed her on his way to the long staff table. The noise of the approaching carriages caused her nerves to stand on end. Severus paused long enough to kiss her gently and murmur reassuring words to her. Her smile of gratitude made his lips tilt up only for a moment before he turned and followed the headmaster to the long table. Her eyes watched him until she felt a presence behind her and saw that Harry and Ron had both appeared to stand next to her. She sighed with relief when Harry took her hand, looking down at their fake wedding rings.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Potter?" He teased.

"As ready as I can be, Mr. Potter." She returned the grin as Ron's hand quickly wrapped itself around her in a quick hug.

"Things will be fine. 'Mione. Just keep smiling, no matter what." The redhead whispered into her ear just as the first student's head appeared from around the corner. The students were arriving.

"I'll try." She replied. Keeping her hand in Harry's tight grip, she turned and followed the troop of students into the great hall. Some of the kids gave them questioning looks while others simply ignored them and passed them by. "I can do this..." She muttered slightly.

"Yes you can, come on, Herm...I'm starving."

Her laughter echoed Ron's declaration as she followed them to their regular spot at the Gryffindor table. She cast a quick glance up at the head table to see Severus watching her silently. She gave him a slight nod to say that she was fine and was relieved to see an answering nod from him. Just his presence alone was reassuring enough for her to get through this.

"Oh My GODS...HERMIONE!"

Hermione glanced up at the screech and shivered as the brunette flopped herself down between her and Ron. The girl grabbed Hermione's left hand and screeched again.

"IS THIS A WEDDING RING? DID YOU GET MARRIED? OH...ITS GORGEOUS. WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED? WHO DID YOU MARRY?"

Hermione winced at the loud, carrying voice of Lavender's. She could feel all eyes on her and she quickly took Harry's hand in hers. Lavender's lips parted in a silent exclamation as her eyes caught the matching ring on Harry's finger. Her eyes bulged out as she screamed excitedly.

"HARRY POTTER? YOU SLY DOG YOU..."

"Miss Brown! If you would please. Do refrain yourself from such outbursts." Snape's voice drifted over them, causing Lavender to bite her lips to quell her desires to get more information. Albus took this time to stand up and call for quiet.

"In lieu of my normal announcements, I have one that is much more exciting. This year we are pleased to announce the marriage of Miss Hermione Granger to Mr. Harry Potter." He paused when the murmuring rose slightly to his announcement. "I also wish to announce the arrival of a very young person that will staying with us for an undetermined amount of time." Albus gave the couple a nod and they both rose nervously, calling out for the nurse-elf. Harry's hand clutched hers hard.

Nanny popped in with her arms laden with a deep blue blanket. Hermione took the baby from the elf, feeling Harry's arm circling her waist in support. She glanced down at her son, then up at Harry. Her eyes scanned Severus's outwardly impassive face but knew how he felt inside. She saw his eyes flicker a moment with understanding before she lowered her gaze to settle back to the dumbfounded students around her.

"This is Sebastian Samuel Potter. Our son." Harry spoke loudly and the murmurs increased in volume. Those from the DaRats tried to act surprised. Even a catcall from the Slytherin side caught Hermione and Harry's ears as they both turned to see Draco and his goons miming a sex act with their hands. Hermione's heart fell slightly at the vulgar movement, causing her to sigh deeply.

Her eyes caught Severus's again as he sat back into his seat, folding his hands before him. He seemed to be taking this well enough if one didn't count the dark frown on his face. Her eyes drifted to Harry, and then to Ron, who were both in deep conversation with others. She held onto Sebastian tightly, refusing to answer any questions right now. Even as the girls approached to see the baby, she refrained from answering questions that weren't around the line of 'How old is he? How much did he weigh?' She wasn't ready to go into details just yet. That particular part of this play wasn't nearly as transcribed as she wished it to be.

It was all an act of course, just another act of this poorly written play. Soon the drama would be over and things would move on. They just had to get past this one scene. Inwardly, she prayed that this particular play wasn't bound to end as a tragedy.

A/N's and acknowledgments:

Anarane Anwamane: Thank you!

MetaJunkie: Thank you. I was afraid that I was making Severus out to be too needy. I'm glad that this chapter worked for you. And this time I want a chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookie thank you!

Lana Manckir: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Ladyreason: LOL. I know, I have to keep telling myself that it isn't me that he is holding during the night. Sigh. I didn't want Severus to be TOO OOC. I hope he didn't turn out to be too needy.

Claire RickmanSnape: I can relate to that sentiment too. But I feel that Severus is building up her trust for him. Just give her a bit more time and I think she will jump that hurdle soon...and I will look for that name in my reviewers.

Kyerie: May the Goddess bless you and if ever I can help...feel free to IM me. vegasred2000 at YIM and susanstyles at AIM...either one will work. Blessed be! My ears are always open.

Suzaku West: Thank you. More is coming up soon!

pickles87: A year, I know. Its been a trial but I am bound and determined to finish this blasted story. LOL. I still have at least four other stories to finish as well, but I want to concentrate on this one first. THEN I can get down to some serious work on the others. Harry? How is he taking this between Hermione and Severus? Well, now...you know...I have no idea. I guess I had better go back and find out! Later!

Goth Princess: Thank you so much. I am glad that you are continuing to enjoy this story. I hope to KEEP you a happy reviewer.

DRanged691: It wouldn't be real if the two didn't take it slow. They will get to that point but it will take just a bit longer.

Joani: Thank you so much. I hope to continue to make this an enjoyable read for you.

Maddy-Riddle: Yes Ma'am. More is coming up soon 

Theophania: Covers ears Ouch! You have a LOUD voice. Okay...Okay...more! Here...Jeez!

Emma-Kitty: I snore, so why wouldn't she snore? I think they will be sleeping in the same bed from now on. But how close they actually get will be a slow moving thing. Severus IS a gentleman despite what others may think of him.

Chugabooe: Thank you. I appreciate your kind words.

Sarahamanda: Thank you so much yet again! 

Strdst: Thank you. I am so glad that you like my style of writing. I try to be a little different and not to descriptive. I rely a lot on character's thoughts inner emotions. I hope I haven't over done it over the last few chapters. Thanks for reading!

Melbe: I know I could post more chapters sooner, but then I would have to quit my job and leave real life permanantly. Hum...now there is a thought. I know Snape seems to be a bit OOC but I think that if given the opportunity he would be that kind man in love. Any review is helpful and I appreciate any one who takes the time to let me know how I am doing. The 1000th reviewer is coming up fast!

Akasha Ravensong: Thank Hon!

Lily Bell: Sebastian will be fine, he's to little to realize what a jolt he gave everyone at such an early age. Now, Ron will be getting a much bigger role in future. Keep reading.

Nerfi-Tiri: It's okay, I don't expect you to review each and every chapter, but I love that you do take the time to do it. Makes me feel that you care! And yes, Severus is a very HONERABLE man!

RebelRikki: I hope Severus didn't seem TOO needy. I just wanted him to show his absolute love for her. I hope it worked out that way.

Cutiepie99: No more lemons for a few more chapters. Time to focus on another aspect of this story, mainly Pansy!

Lady Slone of Snow Mt: Thank you. I am glad that you are enjoying this story. I love it when a new reviewer takes the time to comment. Wish more were like you. Blessed be.

Princess Orli: Thank you. I'm glad you like this story. I have thought about writing professionally. I have several sci-fi stories that I have in the works. Plus few stories of a character I've created, kind of a Doctor Who character. I hope to eventually have my own trilogy out there called 'The Skovan Trilogy' Its' been in the works for years though. I have one book done, (Kinda) and working on two. At this pace, I will be done when I reach 80 years of age. LOL. Thanks for the interest though.

Dweeb" You know, you have just made me realize something. I have written thirty chapters without Ginny mentioned even once. Although she isn't a favorite character, I think I should go in and write something for her. SUCH an oversight! But no, I don't think I will ever do a Ginny/Draco story. Its not a favorite paring

for me.

Jack'sAngel: Thank you so much. I am glad that you have discovered my little treasure. I hope you continue to enjoy it! Blessed be

Maria: I am so glad you took the time to let me know what you think. Reviewers are the lifeblood of fic writers. We appreciate all that you do and I'm glad that you like the RATS. I had fun writing them.

Dragonbleu: Ugh, I am so sorry you had such a hard time getting this last chapter. but I am glad that you found your way back to leave the review. You are fantastic! And you are welcome for the E-mail!

Thorn, goddess of darkness: I am so glad that you took the time to review this time around. I truly appreciate the kudos. More will be coming up soon. (952)

carola snape: Thank you, more is coming up soon

ziggie1836: I'm glad. I didn't want to make it too OOC for the characters. Glad it worked for you.

gingin: Sorry for the delay. Hope you liked this part.

Junella: Two thumbs up AND two toes? Wow! I'm overwhelmed! LOL...Thanks Hon!

Neo-Queen Serenity: Thank you. I have tried to keep it as realistic as possible.

Purple Spotted Hedwig: Aww...Thank you!

Ladedodadae: You're many reviews tickled my funny bone. I'm so glad that you enjoyed each and every chapter you reviewed. Keep it up and you just be my 1000th reviewer! (Reviewer 963)

Franflutewitch: Aww, thanks hon. It was nice to write as well.

Potionmistress60: I don't like Snape Sweet and tender either, but that's how he has to be to win over Hermione. I have never had a child but I'm sure that I would love the experience of breastfeeding. It seems like such an intimate gesture between mother and child, such a bonding time. It's lovely.

A Perfect Lie: Aw, thanks.. That makes my day!

luvtoread23: I'm sorry it took so long for this update. But I had such a case of writers block. Hope it is a good enough chapter for you.

JosieBelle: LOL. You are a very silly person. Just the kind of person that I can relate to! LOL. I have more chapters posted here than at Ashwinder. I seem to have an easier time posting at FF then anyplace else. AFF has been a bitch lately and Ashwinder is easy enough, but I seem to be behind there at any rate. Oh well. Now as for Severus. I know what you mean. I want to just chain him up to my bed and never let him go. LOL. You are a character...and I love that!

Nathalsa: I thank you. I know how you feel I think I will cry when I do actually finisht this story. However, I do have many more I need to work on when this one is done. Thanks for your interest and positive feedback.

Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2: Thank you so much for your kind words. I think you would be pleasantly surprised on some of the SS/HG stories out there. There are some fantastic writers. I suggest you go and read a few by Rilla. She's fantastic!


	32. Another Revelation

A/N's: This chapter is dedicated to mysticdarkraven my 1000th reader at Goddess bless you and also thank you all for your patience in my getting this chapter out...what torture!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.  
  
A personal thank you to my Beta reader, LadyDeathFaerie. Thanks LDF!

A Secret worth Keeping

Chapter Thirty-Two: Another Revelation

Hermione glanced down at her watch. In five minutes, the class would end and the first day of classes would be over and she could finally go back to her own chambers, back to her haven of solitude and her son. Being away from him, if only for a few hours a day, was more than enough for the young mother and her main thoughts were of getting back to her quarters and back to him. She smiled in after thought. As well as back to Severus.

Some days, it just wasn't fair to have to get out of bed especially when strong pair of arms was wrapped around your tired body. Hermione sighed, remembering waking up in Severus's welcome embrace. It'd been nice, very nice, in fact. Much better than the rest of her day had been.

Monday had been one hectic event after another. Hermione had been cornered by almost all of her seventh year schoolmates, all with questions about her seemingly sudden marriage to Harry and, of course, Sebastian. From what Ron had told her at lunchtime, Harry had been given the same kind of unwanted attention. Most mainly wanted to know when the marriage had happened and had it been before or after he'd found out about the baby. It was mostly embarrassing but, once the inconsiderate questioners were giving a severe talking to, they tended to back off again.

But still, as difficult as the day had been, it had been more tolerable than Hermione had expected it to be. The questions thrown at her weren't too overly personal and most were happy with her answers. Some, unfortunately, weren't. But then, there were always bound to be those kinds of people. People that just live to get under your skins. People that were like Malfoy and Parkinson, who lived to make other lives miserable.

Hermione glanced over to Draco to see him working away on his potion, getting ready to bottle it. She watched him for a moment before turning back to her own simmering brew. Well, okay. Maybe not Malfoy any longer, but there were those kinds of people still within Hogwart's halls. The true Slytherins, those that weren't trustworthy enough to actually know of the DaRats. Those that could still get everyone killed if they knew. Those like... Manny MacNair and Oliver Puce, two students that were known Dark Lord followers by way of their fathers.

Although Draco was thought of as a known follower, not one of the two boys knew of the DaRats and the displaced loyalty of whom they thought was their leader. Idiots. If they really only knew on which side that most of the Slytherins were fighting for now, they would be hightailing it back to dear old daddy, spilling their guts.

Hermione brought her thoughts back to the classroom, chose a clear vial from her potion's kit, and filled it to the measured etched line with the sky-blue potion from her cauldron. All through the class, she'd kept noticing Pansy trying to gain her attention ever so subtly. She knew what it was that Pansy wanted to talk to her about, but as of now she had not yet talked to Severus about it. She gave the girl a quick look followed by a nod. Pansy's lips quivered momentarily before she turned back to finish her own potion.

Hermione's eyes wandered around the room to make sure no one was paying any attention to her and Pansy's quick exchange. Thankfully, no one seemed to be any wiser. It looked as if all were too occupied with finishing up and bottling their potions so they could escape the dungeons for a warmer atmosphere. Her eyes eventually wandered to the front of the classroom falling on Severus' dark shape as he sat quietly, watching the class with dark eagle eyes. His lips were set in a fierce line as he kept a watch out for any mistakes that could quickly escalate into danger. Always on the watch, always on his toes, to protect his charges whether they liked it or not.

Thankfully, Hermione didn't have to pretend to hate him today. Neither one of them had tried to command attention from the other or try to draw attention to themselves. The more they seemed to ignore the other during classes, the easier it was to pretend there was nothing going on between them. She was grateful that Neville didn't need any extra help this day. He seemed to actually know what he was doing with this particular potion. It was a simple potion, actually a remedial one that they had all learned during their fourth year. A simple yet powerful dampening solution that dulled one's eagerness making them more passive. This particular potion was used at St. Mungo's Psycho ward to keep the more dangerous patients calm. Hermione assumed that Neville was more in tune to this particular potion because his parents were patients in that particular hospital. Two ex-Aurors that had lost their minds doing their jobs for the Ministry. Neville seemed to have the potion mastered so she didn't have to intervene and bring down the ire of Severus. After all, a disciplined girlfriend wouldn't have been a good idea if one were looking forward to a pleasant evening following a hard day at work. Especially if said disciplined girlfriend had been disciplined by one's self.

At the front of the classroom, Severus allowed his eyes to settle on her where she sat across the room. She looked straight at him and raised her ink stained quill just slightly, a single action indicating that she needed to talk to him, very subtle. He raised one eyebrow in question, to which she simply nodded once. He didn't need to use Legilimens to understand that she needed to speak with him. He merely nodded quickly in agreement and lowered is eyes back to the parchments before him. Thankfully, he didn't have to divert any disasters as the crow cawed, signaling the end of class. He rose from his seat to stand before the desk.

"Bring your labeled potions to my desk and remember to bring in your homework assignments for Wednesday's class...and remember, I do NOT want copied papers this time." He spoke loudly above the clamoring voices of students. Letting his eyes linger on Potter and Weasley. Their faces flushed as they gathered their things and deposited their potions on the desk. Severus watched with careful eyes as the students, eager to leave his presence, swarmed out of the door. He noticed Hermione taking extra seconds to gather her things. She was giving him time to call to her. Which he did. "Miss Granger, I wish you to remain behind, I have a matter to discuss with you."

Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and shot Pansy a glance before moving to the front of the room. She could feel eyes on her as she deposited her vial onto Severus's desk. Trying to keep her eyes from straying to her, she saw Pansy move up and place her own vial on the desk. The young woman's hand was shaking as she turned and left the classroom. The poor girl was highly distressed. If she wasn't careful, her stress levels could easily rid her of her unwanted baby in place of the abortive potion.

Once Pansy was outside the classroom, she stopped and leaned against the opposite wall to wait. A little distance down the hall she could see Potter and Weasley standing in quiet conversation. All three appeared to be waiting for Hermione to emerge.

The two boys watched her with curiosity but didn't seem to want to question why Pansy was waiting around as well. She didn't give off any indications of wanting to talk to either of them. She stood with her back against the wall with her hands simply wrapped around her upper body as if to ward off the cold. She kept her head down and her eyes glued to the stone floor. Occasionally one hand would twirl a lock of hair then bring it to her mouth in an unconscious act of insecurity and habit on her part.

Harry nudged Ron a few times to bring his attention back to their conversation, but Ron's curiosity kept getting the best of him. His eyes kept returning to watching the way Pansy kept gnawing on her hair. It was uncommon for the girl to appear self-conscious in any form and the insecurity seemed to be meriting his awareness. One more nudge from Harry and Ron sent him a low growl.

"Stop doing that, Harry, I'm gonna be bruised, you know." He grumbled, rubbing at his shoulder.

"Then pay attention." Harry grinned impishly.

"I can't. Something's wrong." Ron indicated Pansy with a nod of his head. Harry's eyes fell on the girl and nodded in agreement.

"I know."

Ron frowned at his best friend, then rolled his eyes. Sometimes his best friends could be very exasperating. "I'll be right back." He said firmly and approached Pansy carefully. He could see a deep sadness in her eyes that somehow seemed to bring something out in him. "Hey, Parkinson...Are you all right?"

Her eyes snapped up from the floor to sweep warily over them. There was a momentary spark of fear that was quickly doused with a blink of her eyes. In mere moments, she appeared to be her calm, cool self again. That is until she spoke.

"Yeah, Weasley...I just...I just need to talk to Granger." Her voice, although in her normal tone, appeared to be lacking annoyance, which in it self caused Ron and Harry to glance between each other with an even deeper curiosity. That was weird.

Harry took a step closer to her then, coming to stand next to Ron. Being two of the leaders of the DaRats, he felt it was their duty to see if they could help. "Is there something wrong? Something I...we...can help you with?"

Pansy's glance flitted from one to the other. To her surprise, Weasley's face actually seemed to be worried, and Potter's normally bright eyes seemed concerned as well. But, unfortunately for her, she had been taught in the past to never be fooled by outside appearances, especially those that appeared to be concerned for her. Those that did never truly cared. Never gave...only took. She's been fooled to many times to take their concerns to heart. There was no way in hell she was going to confide in two Gryffindor boys. DaRats be damned if it came to that.

"No...it's...girl stuff." She tried a shy smile and thankfully, them being boys and being true to form, the young men drifted away, not wanting to go there for any reason.

Inside the classroom, Hermione tossed her bag onto a desk before walking up to Severus. He stood before his desk watching her approach with deep caressing eyes. She tossed him a grin and, seemingly without any concern at being caught, stretched up to kiss him. His arms came around her as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I miss you." She whispered into his ear, relishing the hug.

"And I, you." he sighed. He didn't worry about someone walking in on them for he had a very strong feeling that both Potter and Weasley were just outside of that door waiting for her. Knowing that he had another class in just less than twenty minutes, he sighed and moved her warm body slightly away from his own. Time was short and he didn't want to be derailed. "Did you need to talk to me about something?"

Hermione nodded and took a step back away from him. His personal scent was distracting her and she had to put some distance between them to think clearly. "Its about Pansy. She's...in trouble."

"Trouble? What did she do this time?" Severus sighed and rounded his desk to sit heavily onto his leather chair. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Of course, to make it worse it always had to be a Slytherin. It was always one of his own when trouble came knocking. Slytherins had a penchant for brewing trouble, a penchant that seemed to grow more and more wild in the passing years. He rubbed wearily at his temples before settling his gaze back on Hermione, waiting for the forthcoming disaster report.

"Its not what she has done, Severus. It's what has been done to her. She's...pregnant." She paused between words, finding them hard to speak. She was suddenly reminded of her own distressing pregnancy. A pregnancy where she found herself not able to confide in her friends. That was a particularly hard time for her and she knew that Pansy would need her friends. If she had any true friends, that was. A girl like her didn't make friends easily. At least, not very good friends.

Now, more than ever, Hermione was bound and determined to help Pansy out. Friend or not.

Severus's eyes widened at the news. "Did she tell you that?"

"Yes, she did, at the DaRats meeting. I was going to talk to you about it last night, but..." She blushed prettily. "You kind of...distracted me."

Severus could feel the mixed emotions radiating off of her and felt an overwhelming need to comfort her. He motioned for her and she rounded the desk. His hand reached out and pulled her into his lap where she nestled against him, enjoying the closeness that they have developed over the short amount of time. "I take it that Miss Parkinson doesn't want the baby?"

His warm breath wafted over her hair and she closed her eyes to enjoy the closeness while trying to keep her mind on the business at hand. A deep sigh escaped her chest. "You take it right. I was to ask you to brew an abortant for her to take." Hermione replied, her nervous hands playing with the buttons on the front of his cloak. "She is terrified of what will happen when her parents find out, especially her father. After all, it is her father's fault that she is in this condition."

"Any abortant I brew will not be...pleasant. Poppy will have to be notified, as she would have to watch over her and the dosages. There will be a total of three dosages Miss Parkinson will have to take over the span of a week. Albus will have to be notified about this, as well. "

Hermione sighed, nodding slightly. She knew that the Headmaster would have to be told, but it was just so damned awful. Pansy would have to submit to some serious questioning but, if she wanted to be rid of the baby, she would have to suck it up and just do it. Unfortunately, she would probably blame Hermione for telling and breaking the rule of confidence between them, but... Hermione sighed loudly. There was no other way. In order to do what Pansy wanted her secret had to be spilled. Hermione had hoped that the secret wouldn't go any further than Severus, but she could see the importance of having Poppy involved and what Poppy knew, Dumbledore knew. It was the way of Hogwart's.

"So...will you brew it for her?" Her hand seemed to have found its way inside of his cloak and stroked the fabric of his silk shirt.

"I will. It will take a few days to complete it, but..." He paused, taking her hand in his, stopping her from further exploration of his chest. "I want her to take these few days to consider all her options."

"Such as?" Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Adoption, for one. There are many wizarding couples unable to have children."

"True, but she doesn't want anyone to know that she is pregnant. It's a pride thing."

"Her pregnancy could be hidden if she wanted."

"I doubt you could hide it during a death-eater revel. I can't even begin to imagine what she had to go through that night. Her own father..." Hermione trailed off.

"I know, my love. It's never a pretty sight what goes on those evenings."

Hermione heard the pain in his voice and pulled away to look into his eyes. Eyes so sad that she immediately wanted to kiss his pain away. She hated the thought that the man she was beginning to love had to do some awful things within those gatherings. She blinked as a thought suddenly hit her. Hoping that she was wrong, she lowered her voice, and not actually hearing the question that she felt obliged to ask. "Were you there? When her father offered Pansy up?"

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. If he had been there, and he'd had to take part in the...debasement...then Pansy's be...

Severus sighed deeply, interrupting her train of thought. "No, thank the Gods. I was excused from that particular meeting. I had some important brewing that the Dark Lord wanted finished. I was too busy in his personal laboratory to be included in that gathering."

"I'm glad...I..." Hermione's eyes darted to his face, then to his hands covering hers. She felt a stab of relief then almost instantly followed by shame at the way her mind twisted over the fact that Severus could have another child, with someone else. She felt his eyes on her and she lifted her face to meet his gaze. Her heart leapt at the questioning look on his face. Knowing that she couldn't lie to him, she smiled slightly. "I don't think I could have handled it if you were there. 't handle it if you were there and couldn't stop what was happening to her or be the one to father her...child."

Severus pulled her closer to his body, cuddling her slight form to his, offering shelter and support to her still fragile mind. " I would have tried anything to keep it from happening, Hermione. If I had been there, I would have done something."

Hermione allowed herself to be held, but only for a minute before pulling away and standing from his lap. Her sigh of sadness didn't go unnoticed by him.

"I have to go. Pansy is waiting outside, I'm sure."

"Tell her that I will brew the potions, but I want her to think about it in the meantime."

"I'll tell her, thank you, Severus. I'll see you tonight." She leaned down and gently kissed him.

"I probably will be very late if I'm to start the potion this evening." He spoke low, causing her face to flush at his tone. His voice alone could be registered as a deadly weapon, especially to a woman.

"I'll wait up." She responded with a wicked grin. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door, tossing him a goodbye wave over her shoulder. "See you tonight."

Hermione heard his chuckle as she passed the door into the hallway. Outside, just as she suspected, leaning against the far wall was Ron and Harry. Their eyes watching Pansy with curiosity and wariness as she leaned against the opposite wall.

Immediately upon seeing her emerge from the classroom, Pansy stood straight and gave Hermione a worried look. Hermione smiled at her then turned towards the boys. "Guys, I have to talk to Pansy... alone...can you give us a few minutes?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks before nodding. Not quite understanding why Hermione and Pansy suddenly seem to be able to stand each other. But without any questions, they turned and started up the hallway, leaving the two girls standing in the cold dark hall.

Once the men were far enough away, Hermione turned and indicated another door. "We can talk in my rooms, Pansy. I want to check on Sebastian anyway."

Hermione offered as she led the other girl into her room and closed the door behind them. Once the door clicked shut, Hermione called out. "Nanny?" Immediately, her call was answered with the round eyes and large lipped smile of the nurse-elf.

"Yes, Mistress Potter?" The elf squeaked.

Hermione sighed inwardly with relief when the elf seemed to remember their agreement as to how to address her when in 'others' presence's. "I wish to see my son." She informed the elf. "Please bring him in."

"Yes ma'am." Nanny grinned and disappeared with a pop.

Pansy gave Hermione an odd look before settling down into a chair. "Its weird, you being called Mistress Potter. I can't get myself to stop thinking of you as Granger. How does it feel?"

"Being married?" Hermione questioned, taking a seat across from her.

"That...and being a mother."

"It took some getting used to. I mean, I had nine months to get used to the idea of being a mother, but...being a wife..." Hermione sighed, trying to realign her thoughts into more half truths. "To tell the truth, I haven't had that much longer to get used to being a wife. I am sure I haven't quite gotten the fact around my head, as of yet."

"But you love him."

"Harry?" Hermione gave Pansy a calculated look before nodding. "Yes, I do love him. He's been fantastic about the whole thing." And that he had. Some men wouldn't have been able to pull off such a demanding and delusional fiction. Harry, knowing how important it was for the future, took on the role knowing that he wouldn't be a permanent part of her, or their, future. Yet, he didn't question it. As always, he did his duty. "I couldn't have done this without him."

"You are lucky, then." Pansy sighed sadly. Her lips thinned as she watched the elf re-enter holding a wiggling bundle. Nanny handed the baby over to his mother and quickly disappeared back into the nursery.

Hermione cradled her son and smiled down into his wrinkled face. His eyes were starting to darken more, into Severus's color and she quickly murmured a glamour charm to turn them into a hazelish green, more like Harry and hers combined. She glanced up to the other girl and noticed the wistful look on her face. "Would you like to hold him?"

Pansy's eyes widened as she looked between mother and child. "I... I don't know. Wouldn't you mind?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded... Here, just hold out your arms."

Pansy did as instructed and Hermione gently settled Sebastian into the crook of the other woman's arms.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in a fashion that never failed to remind his mother of Severus. The baby was scrutinizing the newcomer, trying to size her up as much as an infant was capable of. Deciding that the new girl was okay, he closed his eyes, drifting into a sleep.

Hermione watched the expressions crossing Pansy's face as she watched the baby sleeping in her arms. She was trying to size up Pansy's true emotions in her current state. She knew first hand how these first few weeks of pregnancy were the most thought filled and emotional weeks of the whole nine months. There were days, in the beginning of her pregnancy, when all that she thought about was how could she do this? How much could an abortion hurt? Cost? Could she abort a new life? In the end, she couldn't...and she was wondering if Pansy was starting to ask herself those same questions.

A sob suddenly emerged from Pansy as she pulled the sleeping baby to her chest. Immediately Hermione was on her knees before the weeping woman, pulling her and Sebastian into her arms, offering comfort.

"It will be all right, Pansy... Don't cry... Things will be fine." Hermione cooed softly as the woman sobbed heavily into her shoulder. Sebastian, oblivious to it all, slept on between the two women.

"Did...did you talk to him?" Pansy's voice hiccuped.

"I did. He said that he would start the potions tonight, but... he wants you to think about this, Pansy. Now, it takes a few days to brew the abortant and he wants you to take those days to make sure this is what you really want."

"I don't have a choice do I?" Pansy's voice dipped in anger as she turned blazing eyes to the other woman. "I can't have a baby. I don't...I cant do it alone."

"You wouldn't be alone, Pansy...you have friends."

Pansy snorted in an unladylike fashion. "Friends...some friends...I don't have friends, Hermione...I have associates, I have acquaintances...I don't have 'friends'. Not everyone can be you."

Hermione didn't answer that. It was true. She didn't think she could have been luckier than she was. She had two best friends and one man that wanted to be more than her friend. She had it all now, unlike most.

"I know we aren't 'friends' Pansy, but I am here if and when you need me." She volunteered and felt the woman's shoulders shift in a deep sigh.

"Thanks Granger." Pansy sat back into her chair, looking drained and very pale.

"Will you think about it?" Hermione queried.

Pansy's voice sounded saddened but determined. "About having the baby? No...I can't think about that. I can't do it. Period."

"What?"

Hermione and Pansy swung around in surprised horror as their eyes found Harry and Ron standing there. It was Ron's strong voice that rang in the room.

"You can't be serious!"

"How much of this did you hear?" A furious Hermione stood quickly to her feet quickly, taking Sebastian from a now trembling Pansy. The expression of horror on the girl's face froze, causing Hermione to grow even angrier. Her voice was barely contained so as not to wake Sebastian. "How long have you been there?"

Harry looked between the two girls, feeling just a bit guilty at overhearing something that was definitely NOT for their ears. "You didn't say how long...we just got here, I..." He looked over at Ron, seeing the fierce look in Ron's face.

"Ron...just...stop it."

"She can't do it." Ron sputtered angrily.

"Ron..." Harry warned, seeing the red building up in his friend's face.

"But...it's a baby...she just...can't." Ron's eyes darted from Harry to Hermione to Pansy.

"Ron..." Hermione walked forward to touch the young man's arm. "You don't understand."

"Damned right, I don't understand. How can one just get rid of a baby?" His voice grew louder, causing Pansy to shiver and shrink back.

"Shut up Ron, you don't know anything about this." Hermione yelled right back.

"It's a baby, a helpless baby! She can't..."

"I can! It's MY DECISION!" Pansy screamed at them all while standing to her feet. Her face a deathly combination of pale and red of anger.

Ron jerked his arm from Hermione and strode over to Pansy. For a moment, Hermione thought he would strike her. But he stopped and just stared down at the girl. "It's just a baby..." His voice dropped to a low whisper. Hermione could hear the sadness in his voice. "It's just a...baby."

"What about me?" Pansy quivered as tears fell down her face. "This is MY life!"

"You should have thought of that before you spread your legs for Malfoy!" Ron's voice dripped with sarcasm.

A slap echoed around the room as Pansy's hand connected with Ron's face. Hermione's gasp was loud as she ran forward and echoed Pansy's slap with her own across the other side of Ron's face.

"How dare you!" Hermione's voice dipped in anger. "You don't know anything about this, Ron."

"It's none of his business." Pansy glared at the two. She made to grab her book bag, but was stopped by Ron's hand around her wrist.

"Pansy...wait..." His eyes softened slightly. "Look...I'm sorry. But..."

"No, Weasley..." Pansy whispered keeping her eyes downcast. "It's my decision."

"But why?" His voice seemed pleading.

"Just... because... Look, I don't have to explain my decisions to you or to anyone!"

"Is it Malfoy? Is he making you do this?" Ron was ready to run out and beat a certain Slytherin within a scant heartbeat of his life.

"No...Look...It's not Draco's, Okay? Now leave me alone."

Hermione felt Sebastian waking and sighed. Now Sebastian would be awake for most of the night. Her voice called out. "Nanny! Please take Sebastian for a bit."

The nurse-elf instantly appeared and quietly took the child, then retreated into the sanctuary of the nursery. Once the baby was gone and not in any more danger of being wakened farther, she turned back to the others. Eyes blazing.

"Okay, that is enough, the both of you" Hermione turned to the two boys. "What Pansy and I are discussing has nothing to do with either of you. I would appreciate it if you two would just leave. This is between Pansy and myself."

Ron cast Harry a look that Harry shook his head at. "Come on Ron." Harry placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hermione's right. This isn't anything to do with us."

Hermione took their arms and crossed to the door, giving Ron a deep glare. "Ron. Look, I know this is a touchy subject for you. I know your thoughts on babies and children, but this is her decision and only her decision. She doesn't need some prat giving her hell for something she is already going through hell over. Just...go. And next time." Hermione's eyes darkened at her 'husband' "Knock!"

Chagrined, Harry and Ron left without another word, leaving Hermione and Pansy staring in silence.

"It's going to be all over the school now." Pansy whispered while sinking back into the chair.

"No, it wont. The guys won't say anything."

Pansy gave her a look that said that she didn't believe her.

"Trust me on this one, Pansy... No one will be the wiser. I will get back to you about the potions, but now I think you may be being missed by Draco. He may want to talk to you more about this, too."

"I don't think so. He and Susan had some plans to meet tonight somewhere. I only have my roommates waiting for me."

"Well, you know where I am if you ever need me." Hermione offered.

"Yeah... I guess I do. Thanks, Hermione... for everything."

Hermione smiled at the girl and nodded. "All I ask is that you think this through first. I will let you know when the first dosage is ready. Snape wants Madame Pomfrey there, just in case."

"Pomfrey? No..."

Hermione raised a hand to her. "I agree, but she is more experienced with things of this nature. But...we will see. Don't start to panic just yet." She smiled at Pansy reassuringly.

"Right... right... You're right... Okay... No panicking now, not yet... Okay. I can do that." Pansy smiled wanly at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Hermione showed her to the door and held out her hand. "Friends for now?"

Pansy eyed the hand before allowing her to shake it. "Friends for now."

Hermione watched the blonde girl walk off with her head held high. With a sigh, she closed the door. The poor girl had so much on her mind and such little choices in the game of life.

Thinking about her own child, she called out.

"Nanny! Bring me Sebastian!"

A/N's and Acknowledgements:

Perselus Piton, Suzaku West, Genny79, Maryanne, Sarahamanda, blackwolfs900, Thanks everyone! There will be more coming up!

Sara D: I love that! 'Kiss y our brain!' I will have to remember that to pass on to other writers. Thanks!

Dr.StoweWannabe27: I think I will be able to get the next few chapters out sooner than I have been. Thanks for your patience! I know the A/N's can be a big bore, but I do want to do the thanks. I feel it's my responsibility. Hope you don't mind TOO much!

pickles87: Nope, grandma was on vacation in the bahamas...LOL. I hope your cheerleaders wasn't TOO late. (harks back to yesteryear...I remember cheerleading...sigh) I don't know how close the Gryffindors and Slytherins will become, but I do think that after working together they will get the gist of how the others feel and act. Thanks for reading and tell your kids to Give them HELL!

DevinJosee: LOL...remembered your password yet?

Crazycate: Almost oh'd and Aw'd? What did I miss? LOL

Spazityspazspaz: Thank you. I am grateful that I stumbled into something original. I'm glad that most of my reviewers are such compassionate readers.

Nathalsa: LOL...URANUS! Gotta love that!

Lady Slone of Snow Mt: To me this story is just a play, a play on emotions and truth and lies. Its all an act! After all, isn't that the way life goes?

Chainmailgrl: Lucius will get his comeuppance, don't worry

Lady Mayhem: LOL. I know...freaking Muse took off again! She's one hard bitch to keep around. Glad you liked the chapter's ending.

Heather: I guess they wanted to get it out there before rumors began to spread. Truth is always more easy to step around than rumors. Rather they felt it was anyone's business or not, its better to get it out into the open as quick as possible.

Nerfi-Tiri: I'm glad you liked the chapter. It sure took hell to get it out. Its good that they all feel that they can tease each other, it's a strong bonding element to me. I love to tease those I love.

bxn110: All 31 in ONE seating? I bet your butt is numb. LOL. Thanks for taking the time to let me know what you thought of this.

JosieBelle: What kind of cart do you run? Sounds interesting, but my goddess, girl...GET SOME SLEEP! I think I may have my writers block beat we will see when this chapter gets posted...right?

ClaireRickman: Nope, but I didn't want to change the baby's name, It could get confusing.

AshleyAnne: Karate chop. I couldn't help it!

BlackMajenta: First of all, Ron is one of my favorite characters. I don't feel he would be as bratty as some authors think he would be. I think if push comes to shove he would be there for both Hermione and Severus. That's just the way I see him. My Slytherins are just kids, not junior death eaters. I want to give them a chance at a normal life too. (and no, no recommendations of stories with non-evil slytherins that I can think of) as for your mention of Pansy/Ron...LOL. I think you hit on my work there. I'm glad you like that idea. I thought I set that up well enough. And finally...my grammer...LOL..talk to my beta reader. She catches most of them but I still get them out there. UGH! BTW I love long reviews. Thank you!!

Akasha Ravensong: I know its short, but I have more coming in the next chapter.

Junella: Aw, Happy belated Birthday Hon! Hope you had a fantastic one!

luvtoread23: Sorry for the wait, the next few chapters will be more forthcoming.

Mysticdarkraven (1000th reviewer!!!): I'm glad you liked the candle sequence. It was fun to write. I also like the pairing of Snape and Hermione. It works for me as well.

Maddy-Riddle: I'm glad you liked Nanny. She was an inspiration.

Junkyardkangaroo: Frank? I'm surprised you remember my Muse's name

Rosmerta: LOL. Not fair I know, but it's Hermione's wish. She can't help feeling sorry for those little elves even if they don't feel sorry for themselves.

Lolly6: I am glad that you are enjoying this story. Yes, I agree with you, Hermione isn't up to this charade of marriage for long. I think she will falter even more in upcoming chapters. Please keep reading.

Emma-Kitty: Lucius will find out more in time. Trust me.

Theophania: I think things will work out just fine between everyone.

Kyerie: Thank you so much. I feel that Severus would go through the play, even when his heart wasn't in it, but then...he has the evenings. A much more romantic time...right?

Assassinatorgirl: Thank you, Hon...more is coming up soon.

StuddedDenim: The play will be going on for a few more chapters. Some things of importance will be up coming. Keep tuned. Thanks for reading, and taking the time to let me know that I'm doing a good job.

Foamy the Squirrel: Awww. I hope you had plenty of tissues handy.

Ghzowy: Thank you, and more are coming soon.

Craxyphysco: Thanks hon

Speakerknee: I apologize if you fine this story to be too fluffy for you. I don't think, however that you gave it a chance, ince you reviewd after only the fifth chapter. I admit it is a bit OOC but then again, it is my story and I wanted it to go that way. Sorry again that you didn't like what you read so far.

Joaniem: Thanks. I don't plan on leaving it anywhere. I have more planned. It's just taking more time to get it out now. But they are coming.

Lindiel Eryn: Ah, the changing of houses...more coming up on that.

Wolvfbfn: Payback is a bitch. Lucius will get his comeuppance.

Gingin: I hope you didn't have to wait TOO long.

zoomzoom-pig: I know I stepped over the rape to easily, but this story isn't just about the rape. It's a story of love and hope and a woman's devotion to a man that is sincerely sorry for his crime. I will put more of Hermione's thoughts of it in an upcoming chapter if you think it needs more. Thanks for telling me your opinion.

Ellcey: Thank you. Sorry it's late, but here you go.


	33. A Serpent's Thoughts

A new chapter, whew. Thought I'd never get it out. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.

A personal thank you to my Beta reader, LadyDeathFaerie. Thanks LDF!

A Secret worth Keeping

Chapter Thirty-three: A Serpent's Thoughts

"This will NOT do!"

A glass shattered into tiny shards as it collided with the wall. The tall man strode with furious steps, pacing before the giant hearth of his library. The smaller figure sat hunched over in a chair, trying to appear smaller than he was. A smaller target at least.

Draco watched his father pacing madly. The elder man's face contorted with an anger that Draco didn't understand. He had just informed his father that, by his own acknowledgement, the baby that his father seemed to be all too interested in was indeed Harry and Hermione's.

"Father? What won't do? I thought you would be pleased to find out that Harry has something else for you to strive for. I mean, Father, forgive me for asking, but couldn't this be his downfall? The Dark Lord could pay handsomely for this bit of information."

Lucius turned his dark, stormy eyes onto his son and snarled angrily. "You are NOT to speak to anyone about this, Draco. No one else must know of this… brat… just yet."

"But, Father… the others already know. All our houses, the professors…they all know of the Potters' baby. It's not like it's a great secret."

"Be that as it may. Draco, I want you to inform your co-conspirators that I do not want them informing anyone in or out of their house about this… problem. I have to think about what to do with this bit of information first. I want the facts before I bother our Lord with it. Now…" Here he waved a dismissing hand toward his son. "I think you had best be getting back before you are discovered to have gone. Dumbledore would not approve of his charge leaving grounds without authority. Now go."

Draco got to his feet and, without another word, crossed to the hearth. His hand dipped into the well-filled floo bowl and stepped within the harmless flames.

"Slytherin Common Room." He called out and immediately was gone, leaving Lucius to scowl into the flames.

"Oh, this is not good, this is not good at all." He mumbled, sinking into the chair with a put out groan. If this was indeed Potter's child then it meant that that Granger bitch had already been pregnant when he'd forced Severus into raping her. It was either that, or the baby was Severus's.

But… that wasn't the case. Draco said that the baby resembled his parents, just as Potter resembled his parents. James' hair and Lily's eye color gave that away. And Draco wouldn't lie to him, he knew that his life depended on it.

His fingers thrummed on the soft leather of his chair as his brain ran through his thoughts. He was almost certain that the Mudblood had been a virgin at the time. He 'd been able to smell the innocence on her. It was the one thing that had made him want her and the one thing that had kept him going, knowing that she was to be his when the war was over. He was still looking forward to it. Her bounty was still his to claim after the war. New mother or not, she was going to be his when all was said and done. He was actually looking forward to ripping into her ripe little body.

Why he'd decided to give her body up to Severus, to this day, dumbfounded him. He had practically begged the Dark Lord into promising her to him. Promised him that when all was over with, that the girl would be his to do with as he pleased. He was still a bit curious as to why he'd allowed Severus to be the one to take her. It wasn't in his nature to be giving, especially of something that he had wanted for so long.

Lucius stood to his feet and started to pace once more. His mind a whirlwind of activity as he recalled that day, nine long months ago. He had gone to Hogwarts, of the mind to finally claim what was due him. He had wanted that bitch for far too long and he'd been determined to gain his reward before the day was through.

What he hadn't taken into account was Severus's intervention. He hadn't considered that his friend might have had his own designs on her. With a frown, Lucius remembered their little tussle. He'd thrown a quick unforgivable curse at the darker man. The Cruciatus Curse, to topple the balance in order to get the shift of power back over to him. Then there was the use of the Imperious Curse. That had been stupid, really. He'd been just so furious with his friend for trying to intervene that he'd literally thrown the man on top of the girl. Poor Severus, he really hadn't had much of a chance that night. Everything had been piled against him.

"Severus." Lucius laughed a bit at the thought of what he'd forced his friend to do. To this day, the man had no clue about what he had done to his little student. A frown drifted across Lucius' face as he thought about that fact. At first, he thought that his friend was just opting to ignore what happened. In his curiosity, he had allowed himself to delve into Severus's thoughts but couldn't find a trace of his taking of Hermione Granger.

So, no… Severus had no clue that he'd viciously fucked the little bitch, and made her scream. Too bad… for it was a nice little scene that had left him so horny that he hadn't let Narcissa out of the bedroom for four straight hours. He had forced his wife to consume polyjuice potion with a strand of hair from his chosen victim. For four straight hours that night he had fucked Hermione as well. If not the real thing then his wife in her form, but even that wasn't enough for him.

When he'd finally let Narcissa out of the bedroom, he'd contemplated what to do next.

The next day, he'd learned that Hermione had fled into the night. Pity. He'd taken a moment out of his life to talk to Severus that next morning to 'see how he was doing'. The look on Severus's face hadn't shown either hate or mistrust, but there'd been a dash of confusion there. Lucius had used Legilimens to access the confused man's thoughts and was a bit confused as to the lack of memory from the evening before. Lucius had determined that what had happened must have forced Snape to remove the image. That had to have been it. When Severus had realized what he had done, he must have obliterated the memory from his own mind or banned it to the bottom of a pensieve somewhere.

"Of course." Lucius thumped his chair. "That's what happened. Severus couldn't take the memory of fucking her svelte little body, let alone let the old man he works for accidentally see that image, so he erased it from his mind. Good going, Snape, old man. But..."

Lucius smirked up at the family portrait over his mantle. "Really, Severus…such pleasant memories shouldn't go to waste. I think I will loan you a few of mine."

With a chuckle, he stood and walked over to his desk. A quick wand wave and dropping of wards and he pulled out a gold toned pensieve.

"Perhaps, if I loaned you a few particular memories… you and I will have some delicious conversations over our next dinner. I'm sure I can get Narcissa to consume more of our delectable Miss Granger's essence and we can have a most enjoyable evening.

"SNAPE!"

Hermione jerked her head up at the sound of the loud voice.

"Draco?"

Draco's blond head popped into the nursery and he frowned. "Where's Snape?"

"Probably with his class. Is there a problem?" She raised up and placed Sebastian back into his crib before turning once more to face the young man.

"I need to talk to him. I have just came back from my father's and I have some information for him."

Hermione frown and crossed over to the outer room. "Nanny!"

The nurse elf appeared with a pop. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Watch Sebastian, I will be back soon."

The elf nodded and entered the nursery and Hermione gave Draco a glance. "I will go and get Severus… stay here."

Draco watched her go before crossing over to the nursery. He opened the door to see the Nanny elf cooing over the kicking baby. Draco crossed the room and stared down into the dark eyes of the off spring of the only man he respected. His hand reached out to the baby and Sebastian eagerly grabbed onto the man's finger cooing happily. A grin crossed Draco's face as he allowed the infant to cling onto his hand.

This was what he wanted.

This was what he wanted to fight for.

The door swung open and he looked up into the eyes of his mentor.

"Draco."

"Professor… we have another problem. I don't know why, but my father doesn't want The Dark Lord to know about the baby. I think he has his own agenda. I'm afraid of what he is going to do."

"I know Draco." Snape crossed the floor to smile down at his son whose hand was still clutching the finger of Draco. "It would mean his life if the information was released especially if the knowledge of his parentage was confirmed. It is bad enough with everyone thinking that he belongs to Potter." Here Severus's voice showed a bit of anger and Draco glanced up at the man in sympathy. "However, if it was revealed that the child… is mine… then it would be even worse for your father. The Dark Lord doesn't abide deception. In any way."

Draco frowned down at the baby. "He won't like you not telling him of your own child.'

"I have no inclination to do so. I will see him dead first." Severus stated simply as his hand rested on top of his son's head. "I will not have my son living in this world as it is. We will overcome this, Draco… We will… conquer our demons and we will survive to reap our rewards." With those words, Severus gave Draco a look that told it all.

Draco nodded once then gently untangled his finger from the grip of the baby. "I will continue on then. I'll let you know what he does next."

"Thank you, Draco."

Draco crossed to the door then stopped, looking back.

"He is a beautiful baby, Sir…I only hope that things do work out. In our favor."

Severus stood watching over his son as the door closed behind the younger man.

"I hope so too, Draco… I hope so, too."

runaway mental patient: I'll try not to…Love your name though!

A/N's and Acknowledgements:

pickles87: Aw, I'm sorry I kept you awake. Hope you got plenty of sleep. Ron and Pansy? Hummm.. now why didn't I think of that…heheh

mysticdarkraven: Well, judging by the reviews…I'd say you were on the right track. Keep reading. I hope you liked your chapter!

Sarahamanda: You just have to wait to see, Honey!

JosieBelle: I wasn't attacked by any Purple Aliens, but I was by the purple wobblies. Darned things just wouldn't leave me alone. I love your job. I want it. That would be absolutely fun to do. As for Ron, just keep reading. There are plans for him.

Lady Slone of Snow Mt: Just have to keep reading to find out LOL

Franflutewitch: I was a very difficult chapter to write, took me forever to get it out. I have plans for both Ron and Pansy. Things will more than likely turn out all right. After all, I live for an happy ending.

blackwolfs900: Ron and Pansy? I think there are lots to discuss…don't you?

Artemis MoonClaw: Teach you? Hum…I don't know if that's possible. Its just my own version of my favorite professor. LOL…I'm sure you have your own favorite version…somewhere in you.

ALS fan: Just please keep reading. You wont be disappointed.

Anarane Anwamane: She will.

Tomato: LOL…just keep reading.

Junella: Thank hon. I hope I do a good job on her throughout the rest of the story.

Kalinda: More is coming up soon.

ChangJessica: Welcome back, Hon…glad to have you back amung the living.. uh…yeah. I am glad that you are still enjoying this little fic. Don't worry about Pansy, she will come out all right in the end.

Gingin: Playing detective now are you? Hummm…have to wait and see.

Crazy-Physco: Thanks, more coming up soon.

Toms-babygurl: I will, hopefully before to long.

Kodak: Thanks hon. There will be more interaction between Ron and Pansy. As you can see, there are quite a few inter house romances going on. I hope to continue it on in future chapters.

Mila: Thanks. I am glad that you are enjoying this fic despite some of the problems you are encountering. I know that they seem out of context to you but I will try to do better in the future. BTW, I have already gone back on my original drafts to change the shortened version of Sebastian's name. I didn't change them on the sites however.

ShellyD1982: I'm glad that you liked the story. It makes my day when I hear from a new reviewer. Thanks!!

affair-of-Intrigue: I won't more is coming up soon.

Lindiel Eryn: I have plans that include both Ron and Pansy. Just have to keep reading to find out what they are. As I have already pointed out in this fic. Ron LOVES kids. (Hint Hint)

Emma-Kitty: Thanks. I hope you like where I will be taking Pansy and Ron.

Cocoachristy: Something is definitely going to happen between Pansy and Ron, just keep reading.

Kyerie: I know, it was a hard chapter to write, but I'm glad you stuck with it. More is up coming soon. BTW…Have I told you how much I love your name?

zoomzoom-pig: There is always hope when one loves you enough to try to help you through it all. I don't mind listening to your point of view, after all…everyone is entitled to it. Right?

Merewen/Itarilde:Here it is, sorry for the delay.

Medicdaddy: I think Harry is taking Severus's and Hermione's relationship as well as he can at this point. I think he's adjusting easier than Snape is. LOL

ScreaminChild: I do apologize for the lack of updates. I just haven't been in the mood to write anything of lately. I just hope this chapter is up to standards.

FireValkyrie: It's okay. I haven't posted in a long time either. I just haven't been in the mood to write. I hope this chapter is up to par. I have lots of plans for Pansy in upcoming chapters. I would undoubtely advise those defensive courses as well. I think they are great ideas.

Bottom of Form 1

we3: Honey, you can email me anytime. I would appreciate any help you have to offer.

Crissy: LOL…YEAH! Mommy POWER!

Melbe: Well, like you said, not all chapters can be about Severus and Hermione. But there will be more between those two in upcoming chapters.

Real-fan05: LOL. I know…I'm floored too. I can't believe how many reviews I have for this little story. I'm lucky to have such devoted readers. Thanks!

Spikefan: I hope you do continue to read. Thanks for giving me your time.

Ginny-the-Dark: A little Lucius suffering? Sure thing…its coming up later. Trust me, he will get his just desserts. Oh and BTW…your review was just fine.

luvtoread423: I know its been a long time. I hope this is fine with you. Thanks for reading and sticking with me.

sherry3440: More is coming. I am trying to make more time to writing.

Belladonna: Well, I think the maturity of Hermione and Severus's relationship is creeping along quite nicely. Its at a nice slow pace. I think he is giving her ample time to say no…and even more time to say yes.

Silverbutterfly: Thanks, I hope you liked this part.

Theophania: LOL…keep reading!

Sirius Star Holder: I know its been a while, but I'm back. Hope you like this chapter.

Fallen-Angel-Flying-Devil: Thank you so much. I love a new reader's thoughts. Thanks for letting me know how I am doing. I really appreciate it.


	34. Promise me

A new chapter, Finally. Sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.

A personal thank you to my Beta reader, LadyDeathFaerie. Thanks LDF!

A Secret worth Keeping

Chapter Thirty-four: Promise me

There was the promise of rain in the air. The smell of charged ions drifted across the currents and sailed on the winds. The girl closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, breathing in the aroma. It was one of her favorite smells, the intricate curious smell of rain, next to lavender and vanilla that is. The latter two she now used as calming ingredients in a potpourri bag under her pillow. It was the only thing that seemed to help her to relax enough to get to sleep anymore. And only a good night's sleep helped her to start a semi good morning. Rain, however, was her favorite odor. It was a soothing aroma, yet held a promise to wipe the earth clean. A miraculous thing, rain.

She stood near the edge and watched the wind whip the waters below. The wind had picked up and whipped around her in a frenzy. It was why she was not standing at the cliff's edge. It would easily tip her over and send her plunging into the dark waters below. In her state of mind, that wasn't a good thing.

The Goad Cliff's rocky edge dropped a good thirty feet to the lake below, a good fall that could result in a nasty death to the careless. A few yards to her left, she knew of a trail that led down the cliff to a popular ledge that she and her friends had used over the years. They would come every summer weekend and jump, carelessly, into the frigid waters below. Everyone was always trying to outdo the others. Acrobatic dives, flips, leaping blindly backwards. Each one not caring that deep down, straight down there were sharp rocks protruding. Sharp enough to be impaled on it they weren't careful. Most were, but some weren't. A few found themselves being taken to Pomfrey's infirmary for immediate help. Not life threatening injuries as of yet, sure, but it still hurt none-the-less. Pain was pain and it wasn't pleasurable. No matter what others seem to think. She didn't enjoy pain. Her hand absently reached down to rub at an invisible scar. The memory of her slip and the sharp rock imbedded in her leg kept her from returning to the ledge for several months. She had, after that experience, acquired a slight fear of heights. Another reason she didn't stray to close to the edge of the cliff this day.

Dark swirling clouds were slowly making their way closer and she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. She really should be returning before the skies opened up and drenched her from head to foot, but she couldn't. She didn't want to go back just yet. Sometimes this was the only place she could find solitude, to think.

The sound of a pebble being kicked caught her attention and she swirled, wand immediately in hand as she faced the newcomer. Ronald Weasley stood about a hundred feet away. Even from this distance, she could see a hint of anger in his face and she mentally sighed. She wasn't up for another argument with this insistent asshole.

"What are you doing up here, Parkinson?" His voice carried across the blowing wind nearly whipping right past her.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Weasley."

"I am a prefect you know. I can make you return or take off points to Slytherin."

"You can't do shit to me, Weasley. Just leave me alone."

"Why? So you can jump?"

She felt her eyes fill with tears at his words and turned her back to him. "No, I'm not going to jump, Weasley. Just leave me alone. I just want to think."

"Then why come all the way up here to just think and in this weather? No, I think you should return now. Besides…" He pointed to the lake where the ripples were starting to turn into small waves. "The wind is picking up and the storm should be here at any moment. You can't afford to get sick right now in your condition."

She found a fury deep within her and she turned, eyes flashing in her anger. "You think I care? Rain is just water, Weasley. It won't kill me. It may drench me and cause me to catch a cold, but I won't die. It won't rid me of my problem." Her voice sighed and she felt her shoulders slump as her anger fled once more. Damned hormones. They just kept on going and coming, completely disturbing and unwanted. " Just go away. I will return in a little while."

She heard him moving around behind her. Curious, she turned sideways to see that he had transfigured a boulder into a patio set, complete with giant umbrella. She gave him a curious look.

"I thought you weren't very good at transfigurations."

"I can transfigure inanimate objects. It's the living beings that I don't do to well on." He motioned with his hand, indicating for her to take a seat.

She glanced over her shoulder at the blackening sky and sighed. It was stupid to refuse the sanctity of the shelter even if it was Weasley offering it. Tilting her chin up, dignified, she strode over, taking a seat on one of the plush chairs. Ron waved his wand again and the wind stopped whipping around them. He had conjured up a shielding field to keep out the elements, unfortunately, it stopped the soothing rain aroma from entering as well. She immediately regretted losing it.

"Nifty little trick, that. Where did you learn it?"

Ron grinned and sat down next to her. "Hermione taught it to me a few years ago as a protection against the rain during Quidditch games. Just a little Gryffindor cunning."

Pansy couldn't stop the grin from playing across her face. "Gryffindor cheating, you mean."

"We don't cheat, we improvise with ingenious intentions."

"Big words for a small mind."

It was Ron's turn to grin. "Hermione's words, not mine. I like the word cheating myself. Easier to say." His smile widened as Pansy's laughter rang out. It was a nice sound. To bad he hadn't heard it before today. "So, why are you really out here in this weather?"

Pansy looked past his shoulder and noticed that the storm has moved directly over them. Rain fell in silent drops hitting the invisible force field and running down in little rivulets. Funny, just a few moments ago she was feeling alone and sad. Funnier still was that Ronald Weasley was actually making her laugh. She turned her eyes back to him. He seemed sincere enough, but how much of his words were just that…words.

"I really am here to just think. I normally come here to do that. It's nice and quiet and hardly anyone comes all the way up here."

"With good reason, Pansy. It's dangerous up here, especially during a rainstorm. The edge of the cliff gets very slippery."

"Which is why I was well away from the cliff's edge, Ron. I'm not stupid."

Ron cocked his head in thought as he watched her expression. "No, not stupid, but perhaps a bit desperate."

"Understatement of the month." She leaned back and stared up into the underside of the giant white umbrella. "But not that desperate to end my own life."

"Just the life of your baby then?" His voice fell into a tired whisper.

Pansy's eyes narrowed in anger. "I will not go through this again, Weasley. My decision has nothing to do with you. I don't understand how you can--concern--yourself with what I do with this particular problem."

Ron's voice echoed in the small-enclosed space. "Because I do care."

"You never cared before. You and your friends have always hated me and my house. How can you possibly care now?"

He kept his eyes on the rain, letting the falling drops calm him down. "Perhaps it's not just you. Perhaps it's that I don't believe in killing an innocent child. Which is what it is, Pansy…an innocent."

"What about me, Ron?" Her voice was just as quiet, timid, as she spoke. "What am I to do about it? I can't keep it. You know how the wizarding world treats unwed mothers. For one, my own parents'd disown me. They would throw me out into the world like a disobedient pet. I would never be able to get a descent job to provide for the baby. It would be worse off. It's better to get rid of it then bring it into a life like that."

Ron sighed as he thought about her words. It was true that the wizarding world was very harsh on unwed mothers, sometimes downright malicious. In the past, he had heard some rumors of single mothers being almost crucified in their choices to bring in a child to the world without the benefit of paternal protection. Most didn't survive the abusive lifestyle forced upon them. The children rarely made it past their second year.

He was sure that the rumors that were told by his own father were used largely to keep his hormonally challenged little sister in line. Remembering the looks on her face in the past to their father's stories, he had no worries of her falling to the charms of any young man until her wedding night. And now that Harry was supposedly 'married' to Hermione, he didn't have to worry about her in the near future. Not that Harry would do that to her. Ron stopped in thought at that. Perhaps it would be a good idea to let his friend know about that particular little setback of the wizarding world. Better safe than sorry.

He sighed and looked back at the blond sitting next to him. Her wide eyes watching him as he went through his thoughts.

"See? I can read it all in your face, Ron. You know exactly what I would have to go through. What the baby would have to live through, if it lived at all." She felt a tear fall down her face at the thought of giving birth to a beautiful baby and only loosing it later. That would be much more difficult then losing the child now, before she could become attached to it. "It's better this way, in the long run."

Ron silently agreed but kept the words from forming out loud. "Do you have to do it now? Don't you have a little while to decide?"

"I have already decided, Ron. Why would I want to put it off longer? It would only make my decision harder in the long run. No matter what, I can't have this child. Not alone."

"What if you weren't alone?" Ron asked. "What about Draco? Perhaps he could…"

"No!" Pansy stood up from the chair and approached the force field. The closer she got to the field the stronger the aroma of the rain became. "I won't destroy Draco's life along with mine. It's not his and I don't want him pretending to be. It would be a lie."

"But…"

"Ron," She sighed loudly and turned back to him. "I've no doubt that Draco would marry me to help protect me, but there is more at risk here than just me and my baby. Trust me, it's better if he didn't get that idea in his head. So don't mention it to him. As far as he is concerned, the baby will be history in a few days."

"That's cold, even for you Pansy."

"It's the truth, Ron. I have to live with it and now you have to live with it."

Ron stood up and crossed the small area to gaze down into her eyes. "Give me some time, Pansy, to come up with something."

"I don't have much time, Ron. I want to do this before I lose my nerve."

"Give me a few days. Surely you can spare that."

"What have you got up your sleeve Weasley?"

"I don't know yet. But I refuse to see an innocent baby be killed if I can help prevent it."

"Ron…"

"Just promise me, Pansy. Promise me that you won't drink that abortant until we talk again."

Pansy's light blue eyes met Ron's stormy blue ones and she felt a connection. She gasped loudly at the look in his eyes and felt a tingling up her spine. Against her better judgement and to her disbelief, she found herself agreeing. "Sure, Ron…if you say so. I…I promise."

Ron lifted his hand and ran a finger down the side of her cheek. His smile deepened as he watched her face. "Good girl. Let's go back inside. It's starting to get dark."

Pansy kept her eyes on his as she felt him take her hand and lead her down the rocky path back to the castle. That momentary determined look in his eyes both frightened and excited her at the same time.

Suddenly she was seeing the 'Weasel' in a completely different light.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath as they made it back before the sky fell open once more and drenched the earth.

A/N's and acknowledgements:

Anarane Anwamane, runaway mental patient, Sarahamanda, Junella, Kalinda, Miss Serena B, PalisDelon, Skipastarseeker: Thank you all. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Sirius Star Holder, Serena, Crazy-Physco, Goddess of Elements, Skipastarseeker,

I plan to. More is coming.

Dr.StoweWannabe27: I am so honored that my little story is your favorite. I truly appreciate your kind words. I cant say that much about Lucius at this time, but rest assured…he will get his just desserts.

Real-fan05: As long as you review, I will keep posting.

Artemis MoonClaw: I like a cool Snape as well, but that just doesn't work with this fic. Perhaps one of my next one will have him like that.

Mysticdarkraven: I'm glad you liked your chapter. Lucius…ah, Lucius…just have to keep reading!

Theophania: Just have to wait to see what happens there, hon! And Lemonade will appear shortly

Sara D: LOL. I will once more…kiss my brain!!! I love that saying!

ShellyD1982: Lucius? Huh…I hope you will find out soon. I just don't know when just yet.

Toms-babygurl: I know, I usually like cliffies…oh well, there is always the next chapter. Heheh

Rosmerta: Punishment? Oh right…coming up.

ShadowHand: I'm glad that you like the coments. Hope to keep them going.

Kyerie: I'm glad that I have managed to creat that connection between readers and my characters. I hope to keep it going for many more stories to come. Thanks hon! (and yeah, I do love your name, I may use it in a future story with your approval.)

Davina Icaras: I don't mind where you review, as long as you let me know what you think. I will head over there and check out your story.

Piinkiice: Ah, more is coming…don't fall off that seat just yet. As for Hermione, she needs the help of the nurse elf so she is accepting their ways. And NO! Ron and Harry are NOT gay. LOL

babygirl1832z: Thanks, I hope things pan out the way I want them to for Ron and Pansy.

Joyfulcanary: I know I would like to write longer chapters, but its hard to do what I can between work and real life. But I'm working on it.

Belladonna: I think everyone will hate Lucius up till the end. Then they will love what happens. I hope. LOL

blackwolfs900: You will see soon.

Angel Kakes: Good, then that means I am doing a good job. If the imagination is working then my story is working. Thanks!

Medicdaddy: I will try not to keep my story postings so far in between. I think you may like what I have planned for Malfoy Sr.

Daniel'sGirl NowNForever: I'm sad to know that Sarah wasn't able to finish this story. I hope that she can finish it at some point. I am glad to have a new reader. I always love to hear from them. Thanks for giving my story a chance!

Goddess of Gorgeousness: I hope Santa was generous with you and yours. I Hope you liked what you read so far.

JosieBelle: oh…don't die, if you do how can you continue to read? I'd be heart broken. Sniff….As for the shrine…oh please. I wouldn't think that would be necessary anyway. After all, if all these positive reviews isn't pleasurable enough, a shrine would be redundant.

Nerfi-Tiri: Ah, wait and see. Lucius has his own agendas.

Princess Orli: Keep reading on the Pansy question.

jean jelly bean: I originally only planned on this story only being around ten chapters. But it grew…and grew…and grew. I am hoping that the ending will be soon now.

Suzaku West: Here you go. And that's Dudette if you please! :D

Starlight125: More is coming up after this chapter. Soon.

Goddess of Gorgeousness: LOL, Well Draco must be super sexy then.

TRACY: Ron is being a jerk but he's working on an idea.

Crazy-Physco: and I loved the many reviews here. Thanks hon!

Gizmama: Hope you didn't wait to long, but…didn't you review at AFF? Not that I mind, two reviews for the price of one. Love it.

Fanfiction Fan: I don't have any plans to stop writing this fic. Don't worry on that.

Katherose: Thanks, your opinion means a lot to me. I appreciate


	35. Two Decisions Made

A new chapter. Hope the wait wasn't TOO long this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.

A personal thank you to my Beta reader, LadyDeathFaerie. Thanks LDF!

A Secret worth Keeping

Chapter Thirty-four: Two decisions made 

A pair of eyes watched the young couple enter the foyer of the castle. The rain tried to follow them inside but a clanging of the door swinging shut stopped it in its path. The echo of the storm reverberated throughout the chamber as Pansy and Ron paused at the bottom of the stairs. The curious eyes on the stairs widened as she saw Ron reach out and capture a lock of Pansy's hair. The touch was intimate yet innocent. She couldn't hear their words but she saw Pansy nod. Ron smiled warmly and turned on his heels, probably heading back to Gryffindor tower.

The eyes followed Pansy until she disappeared from view.

"Interesting." The owner of the eyes turned away and headed down stairs.

00000000000000000

"Hermione" Severus called out as a door opened and several thunks were echoed down the hall.

"Yeah. It's me." Hermione called back and deposited her book bag onto a chair. "Where are you"

"I'm in the nursery." He called back. Within minutes, Hermione strode into the brightly decorated room. A smile formed on her face as she saw Severus rocking their son, a bottle of milk in his hand. His face held a kind of contentment that only came from a father cradling his own child. She walked forward and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Have a busy day" She asked, moving her lips from her love to their son. Sebastian fussed slightly at her kiss but almost immediately fell back into contentment as he sucked at the nipple of the bottle Severus held for him.

"Not as busy as I would have been if the storm had held off. I was planning on venturing into the forest for more ingredients, but I didn't feel like drowning today."

"It is coming down pretty hard out there." She agreed as she stripped off her outer robe. The dampness from outside didn't make it inside and the fire in the hearth had the room nice and toasty. She hung her robe up next to his teaching cloak. It was nice to end the day in such a nice way. She didn't mind the classes, the schoolwork or even her classmates. She did, however, mind the time away from her child and Severus.

"Have you been home long" She asked, sitting down on the window seat. The rain was slamming into the windowpane behind her.

"Not long, I just got here in time to see Sebastian wake up crying for his dinner."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I was held up in the library. Winnie Winston needed some tutoring in Arithmancy. I would have been here otherwise."

"It's no problem Hermione. You have plenty of reserve breast milk in stasis. I find it very pleasant to feed him." Severus's loving gaze fell to the child in his arms. Sebastian was already nearly asleep once more. To Hermione, it seemed he did nothing but sleep.

"Do you think he's all right"

"Why"

"I don't know, he just seems to sleep an awful lot."

"That's what babies do, Love. They eat, shit and sleep."

Hermione's laughter sounded loud in the cozy room but was halted as a sound of scratching reached them. She hurriedly rushed to the illusioned window and saw a drenched owl hovering just beyond. Quickly she opened the sash and the owl tumbled inside along with a gust of wind and rain. She slammed the window closed, not even stopping to ponder how the owl found the magicked window. To her knowledge, owls couldn't find magicked windows, could they?

Severus watched the owl tumble to the carpeted floor with a grim look. With a flick of the bird's wing and a jerk of its talon, the owl flipped itself over and ruffled its feathers, both to rid himself of the water in his feathers and indignation.

"Poor thing." Hermione started forward to take up the owl but was stopped by Severus warning hand.

"Stop, love. Do not touch him. He is one of the Malfoy's personal owls. Mordichai is not a very friendly beast."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and merely nodded, accepting what he said at face value. She sat herself once more on the window seat, keeping her distance from the strange owl.

Severus stood to his feet and gently passed Sebastian over to his mother as he approached the disgruntled bird. Cautiously, he showed the bird his empty hand. The owl eyed him warily but dutifully lifted his leg to the receiver of the letter. Severus quickly removed the paper. With deft fingers, he broke the seal and sighed heavily as he read it over.

"It's another blasted invitation from Lucius and Narcissa."

"What do they want this time? Hermione asked, coming to stand next to him to see the letter for herself. She had the baby pressed against her shoulder as she patted his tiny back, trying to coerce a burp before laying him down. She scanned the letter that he held up for her.

"I have no idea." He replied, letting his eyes move over that of his son and future wife. "It seems that I will just have to go and find out."

"When are you supposed to go again" She shifter Sebastian and reached for the letter to read over more closely.

"Saturday night."

Hermione frowned at that. "Are we to never have a weekend alone"

Severus reached out, folded his arms around both of them, and kissed her forehead.

"We will have plenty of time in the future, my love. Once all of this is over, once the Dark Lord is vanquished… then we can really start to live our lives as a real family."

"I hope that is soon. I hate living a lie like this."

"I know, love. I know. But it can't last forever. Soon, things will go our way. I feel the tide beginning to turn in this war."

"Do you" She leaned into his arms, snuggling with Sebastian and him.

"Yes, we have more on our side now with the DaRats. There is most definitely a leverage on our part now. We have youth and youthful eagerness, they have age and false pride. Youth is far more energetic than age…and eagerness shall fell pride. We will win this war, my love. Do not fret on that."

She smiled up at him and shifted Sebastian so she could beckon him with a finger. He dutifully leaned down to receive his kiss.

"I love you, Severus."

"As I love you, Hermione."

A voice complained"Oh gross…put a sock in it you two."

Both Hermione and Severus swirled around in surprise A wand, suddenly pulled from Severus' inner sleeve, pointed dangerously at the intruder. He nearly growled at the man standing here.

"Ronald Weasley…don't you EVER knock" Hermione's voice rose slightly in her own anger.

Ron grinned wide and threw his hands up before him as if to thwart her anger. "Whoa…hold on a sec. I did knock. Since the door was open, I didn't think it would be a sin to come on in.

Hermione frowned, reaching out to gently lower Severus' wand. "I forgot to lock the door."

"You need to be more careful on that Hermione" Severus dutifully chastised her as he re-pocketed his wand. "Weasley could have been anyone. It could have been detrimental if any one other than he or Potter caught us in such an embrace.

"Sorry." She muttered softly, feeling a bit like an idiot. Next time she wouldn't be so careless. It was stupid not to immediately ward the door at least to warn them that someone entered. "It won't happen again."

"No harm done, 'Mione." Ron grinned again. His eyes roamed over the baby then to Severus before settling back to her. His hand came up to sweep through his slightly damp hair. Not to be tamed, it tumbled back down into his eyes.

Hermione often pondered the styles of all of the Weasley boys in their preferences towards their hair. What was it with long hair anyway? Or, come to think of it, with most wizards? Even Severus kept his hair long. It amazed her that Harry didn't, but preferred to keep his unruly hair short and semi controlled. Hermione watched as Ron ran another hand through his hair and shook her head in amusement. Why doesn't he just get a haircut, for Pete's sake? It would have been much simpler and he wouldn't have to keep shaking his head like a wet dog to get it out of his eyes.

"I was wondering if I can talk to you." Ron's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she frowned at her lack of attention. She shook his unruly hair from her mind and brought her attention back to him, not his hair. She could detect an amused laughter behind his eyes and she narrowed her own. Perhaps she could bring him down a peg or two.

"Is it about what I saw earlier out on the stairs" Hermione couldn't stop her own smile as Ron's amusement fled his face and he frowned instead.

"Depends…what did you see"

"You and Pansy…in the hall…all cozy like."

"Not cozy, just…Oh hell, Hermione…can I talk to you or not"

"Sure." She stopped her teasing, seeing the red flush of anger in his face. She turned and handed Sebastian back to his father. "Severus? Do you mind"

The Potions Master merely nodded, took his now sleeping son in his arms and headed back to the rocker. Hermione took Ron's arm and led him back into the sitting room. She placed another log on the fire and indicated for her friend to take a seat.

"TEA" She called out and immediately a silver tray appeared with the required tea and cookies. Sometimes it was nice to live with a head of a house. Things are done so much more efficiently. Severus made sure of it. She poured two cups, handed one over to Ron and leaned back into her chair.

"Okay Ron, spill it. What is between the two of you"

"Nothing…yet…we just talk and stuff. Hermione…" Ron ran another nervous hand through his already ruffled red hair and sighed deeply. "I need your help with something. I want you to talk to her more, about not taking this abortant she's been talking about."

"Ron…" Hermione started to protest her interfering.

"Wait. Hear me out." Ron placed his untouched tea onto a side table and raised a hand to stop her. "Pansy and I talked. She promised me to not abort the baby until we talk again. I know… I know…" he stood to his feet and began to pace the floor. "It's completely stupid to feel this way about a baby that isn't even mine. But… I can't help it. It's not mine, but I feel responsible for it somehow. I know that is ridiculous as I have never slept with Pansy, but…I do. I feel responsible."

"What are you thinking, Ronald" Hermione leaned forward, watching her friend pacing like a caged lion. A cooped-up-for-to-long-and-ready-to-spring caged lion.

"I'm thinking… Oh hell, Hermione…I don't know what I'm thinking. I just know that I don't want her to lose the baby."

"You mean…YOU don't want to lose the opportunity to act as a father."

Ron stopped in mid stride and turned back to her, his eyes wide. "I'm not…I mean I don't think…"

Hermione rose to her feet and approached her friend. Her arm draped around his shoulder, which was hard to do with his height. "Ron. I know you. I know your heart. You want what I have, what Harry seems to have, and what Severus has. You want a family of your own."

"I'm not jealous." He started to defend himself.

"I'm not talking about jealousy, Ron… I'm talking about want. You grew up in such a large family that I bet that you never truly felt needed. You were one of many middle children. Not the oldest, not the youngest…most certainly not the most mischievous. You want to really belong. You want your own family."

"My family loves me." His mouth pouted slightly.

"I'm not talking about love Ron, I'm talking about needing to belong. Perhaps you are pushing this need onto Pansy too hard. You keep it up and you will only push her farther and farther away. A girl like Pansy will not be coerced. You need to approach her more carefully. Demanding something of her will not help either way.

Ron sighed and plopped down into a chair, his soft blue eyes gazing up into hers. "I don't know, Hermione. Perhaps you are right, but is it so wrong? Is it wrong to want what you have? To have my own family"

"But her baby isn't yours Ron."

"I know that." He barked out angrily. Hermione sighed but pushed on.

"Are you willing to help bring the child into the world and will you be there for her if she decides to keep it"

Ron closed his eyes in thought. Thinking about what could and would happen to Pansy and her child if she did decide to keep it, and what would happen to them both if he decided that his feelings for them had changed.

"Ron" Hermione persisted. "If Pansy decides to keep the baby because of you will, you be there for her"

Ron allowed an image of Pansy standing at the cliff side with the wind blowing her blond hair about her face. Behind her, he saw himself standing proudly with his arm over her shoulder, peering down at the baby in her arms. The sheltered patio umbrella setting in the back ground. It was a nice picture. Ron then turned determined eyes to her.

"Yes."

"Are you willing to help bring up another man's baby? No matter how the child was conceived? No matter who the baby's father is"

"Its Draco's." Ron frowned.

"No, Ron. It's not Draco's. I'm not at liberty to say anything about what she told me, but no, it's not Draco's."

Ron frowned in disbelief but let it go.

"Ron, If you decide on this, to be a part of their lives, you have to learn to let sleeping dogs lie. I do not suggest you ask who the baby's father is. It is a very… sore… subject with her. All I will say is that she didn't have a choice in the matter."

Ron's eye opened wider at that. "You mean she was…"

"No, Ron… I will not reply to that. I said it is not up to me to say. I suggest you talk more with Pansy."

Ron frowned, his eyes glued to the floor in thought. His fingers worried at the fabric of his slightly damp robe. Finally he rose to his feet and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I think I know what to do now." Ron flashed her a grin and headed out.

Hermione shook her head at his back before returning to the nursery. Severus sat motionless in the rocker, both man and child sleeping. She tiptoed over to stare down at the men of her life. Her heart lifted in her chest as she gently ran a hand over his clean shaven face.

"Severus? Love… wake up. It's nearly time to go to bed."

Snape's eyes fluttered open and sleepily locked onto her. His lips formed a slow, sexy smile. "As you wish."

He rose stealthily, making sure not to jostle Sebastian too much. Carefully he placed the sleeping baby into his crib, tucking the blanket up over his tiny shoulders. He peered down at his son before leaning over to kiss his downy head.

"Good night, little man…Sleep tight."

Hermione leaned over to do the same. "Good night, precious."

Severus took her hand in his and turned her to face him, pulling her into his warm body. His voice low and seductive as he queried. "Will you sleep in my room or your room tonight"

Hermione worried her bottom lip in thought. He had been so patient with her thus far, so loving and understanding. His patience was nearing legendary status. Trying to keep her happy mustn't have been too easy for him. She knew that he wanted her, but was still worried about hurting her physically. She was a bit worried about it, too. After all her first and last time was the most horrible time in her life… but now…

She glanced up to capture Severus' gaze. His face held such an expression filled with hopeful longing. One so fierce that she immediately thought of Ron and his own deep hope. Both men had that same look.

Want.

She made a decision.

"Your room."

0000000000000000

A/N's and acknowledgements:

Kyerie: I don't care where you review. I love it. As for Ron, I don't like always reading about him being a mean and angry man. He's a very soft spoken man who has a soft spot for his friends.

darkess-knight: Thanks, more is coming.

quills-ink: Perhaps its your computer, I have been getting rather nice reviews.

Lady Shiva: I plan on it!

Sarahamanda: Thanks

Mysticdarkraven: Ron and Pansy? Hum…LOL

azulkan2: More is coming soon.

Anarane Anwamane: Thanks

Katherose: Thanks

Goddess of Gorgeousness: Not much action between the two as of yet, but who knows?

Black Rose, Black Heart: I hope you get this story to Sarah. I'd hate for her not to finish this story for lack of computer time. Ron doesn't know how Pansy got pregnant, but I think the two will talk more intimately in the next few chapters.

Akasha Ravensong: Yeah, sometimes it take a disaster to make one look different in another's eyes. Ron has his good points.

mysticalfairy-05: Yeah, its allll good.

BrennaM: I hope you continue to enjoy this fic until it's end.

Real-fan05: How many romances? Just the two main ones and a few off ones.

ShellyD1982: Don't worry, things will improve between Pansy and Ron.

Dracodolenz: I will, I like the two together too.

Toms-babygurl: Thanks

Fanfiction Fan: I have no idea how many chapters are left, but hopefully It will end before the next millennia.

Miss Serena B: More will be coming up soon.

Nerfi-Tiri: Not off track, just exploring other relationships to develop the plot.

Dracos Dragon 969: The duo's relationship is right on course.

Karla Marie: I knew that people would figure out the thing between Ron and Pansy. I didn't want to hide the developing relationship but explore it.

Emma-Kitty: I have to agree with you on that one.

Jubilli: I'm glad to make the pairing believable to you. Thanks!

PalisDelon: Thanks, I trying.

JosieBelle: Girl, I always look forward to your reviews. They always give me the giggles. I'm glad you like my version of Ron. I have always liked his character. I try to keep him in a good light.

ohh nooo: Now now. I happen to love the name Sebastian. It's classic. And it goes well with Snape. But, I'm glad that you are liking the story so far despite that.

Suzaku West: Well, DUDE! That's cool. LOL. And as for Pansy and Ron…I'M NOT TELLING! Hehe

Lindiel Eryn: sorry for the shortness of the chapters…but glad you liked it.

Sarahantifany: I think you will like where this story is going next. Ron and Pansy? Hummm…keep reading

fire extinguisher: LOL. Thanks for the defense on my story hon, but don't sorry, he didn't put me off. I don't mind the occasional flame.

Ashes Kittyhawk: LOL…another bookmark…Oh dear. Hope you made it to school on time.

Kie: I'm glad you like how I've written this sory thus far. I know I've taken a long time to write this, its incredible at the amount of time. But I think its starting to wind down. Depending on how much air Severus and Hermione can keep on blowing. It will wind down though. Soon!

DRACOSBALLDUSTER: OH! My FIRST FLAME! YAHOO…and such a poetic one don'cha think? Sorry you don't like it honey, but don't read it if you don't. I think I'm gonna frame this one for future references.

Dramalzgal I will check it out. Thanks for the heads up.

Nagini: Three hours? Whoa…is it THAT long? LOL

EnchantingFreak: Thanks hon, more is coming up soon.

Ashes Kittyhawk: LOL…sorry.


	36. Unexplored Territories

A/N's: I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have had several problems in my life for the last few months and I think I am now past them (finger's crossed). That and also the smut has just been avoiding me for some reason. This is my longest chapter EVER. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.

A personal thank you to my Beta reader, LadyDeathFaerie. Thanks LDF for your inspiration!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A Secret worth Keeping

Chapter Thirty-six: Unexplored Territories

Shock. That had to be it. He was in shock. Surely, his ears didn't hear her correctly. Surely, she didn't say…"Pardon me?" His voice was nearly frozen in his surprise.

Hermione smiled as she approached his side, taking light steps so as not to wake the baby. Her eyes smiled up at him. "I said…yours."

Severus' eyes bore down into hers, trying to get a true idea of what she was saying. Was she really offering herself to him finally, or was he reading more into than he should be?

"Hermione…" He wanted to reach out and grab her, pull her into his arms, but he was afraid of scaring her away again.

She reached up and pressed a finger onto his lips, automatically stopping him from speaking. "Hush, Severus. Come. I think its time we go to bed."

Hope started to show its head. His heart rat-a-tatted against his ribcage as she took his hands and led him over to his door. His feet seemed awfully clumsy and iron filled. Shouldn't he be floating on cloud nine right about now or something? Shouldn't he be tap dancing on the ceiling?

His upper brain kicked into gear and he finally stopped her at his bedroom door, finally realizing what was wrong with him. He had wanted this moment for so long that now that it was upon him, he wasn't mentally prepared. He needed a few moments to himself before he could summon up the control to give her what she wanted, what she needed. He needed a moment… just a moment.

"Hermione… wait."

She paused and turned a surprised look up at him. She was sure that he understood what she was offering. She could see it in his face as sure as he could see it in hers. Did he not want her anymore, now that she was offering to let him have what he had wanted for so long?

Her confused eyes bored into his soul. In her expression he could see many different things; anticipation, need, confusion and yes…it was still there. Fear. Slowly he raised a hand to her bushy hair and casually ran it through her tresses. She was still afraid but she trusted him and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to earn that trust. But first he had to get himself under control or else that small trust would be dashed if he gave her his full uncontrolled desires

Not understanding his reluctance, Hermione raised a shaking hand and wrapped it in his black locks. Slowly she brought his mouth down to meet hers. It was a gentle kiss, a promising one. "It's time, Severus. I am no longer afraid."

His lips tilted up at the corners, just slightly. His voice whispered huskily into her ear as he grabbed a handful of her thick hair. So close to him, she smelled of vanilla and strawberries. "Liar."

She managed to nod in agreement at that and bury her face into his warm neck, enjoying how he felt so close to her. "True, I am still scared. But I know you won't hurt me this time."

It was that 'this time' that caused him to release his hold on her and take that one little step back. If it wasn't for her hold around his neck he would have turned and exited as fast as he could. But no, she wasn't about to let him make a hasty exit.

"No, Severus. If I can face my fears, so can you. I know we have a lot to work through and though our first… second… time together may not go exactly as I hope it will, I still want to try. I still want to feel you next to me."

Severus's eyes closed as he lingered in the effects of her hand on his hair. Just her simple touch was enough to make certain parts of him spasm. It was always the case with her. All she had to do was to touch his hand, a small peck on the cheek and boom, there he was. Ready for her. But now… was he ready for her?

Fuck yeah, he was, was he nuts?

He reached out to cup her cheek and gaze down into her beautiful eyes. His voice lowered into a very husky, needy tone. "Hermione… I want you to be absolutely sure of this. I want you, Gods know that I want you. I have wanted you for so very long. But… I don't want to hurt you, not again. If this happens, if I do inadvertently hurt you, say so… Don't suffer through anything you do not like. If you say stop… I stop."

Hermione's smile only brightened even more. "I know you will, love. You have proven that to me in the past. I just feel that if I don't do this now, I may never be able to get over it."

A frown formed on his face as he looked down at her. "So, this is more of a test for you?"

She paused to look up at him, a bit confused as to his tone of voice. He sounded a bit disappointed.

"In a small way, yes…" She gripped his hand tighter as she felt him starting to clench in to a fist. "But not completely. Severus… I love you. I have to know if I can… do this… If I am to decide that I want to have a normal life with you, I need to find out if I can…" Pause and a swallow. "Can… make love… with you. I need to find out for my own peace of mind."

Severus' heart pounded painfully in his chest as he considered the young woman standing before him. Her brown eyes pleading with him.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Here she was, begging him to make love to her and he was standing there questioning it? He shook his head to shake his brain back into working order. His fist unclenched and she let him raise that hand back to her face. Her skin felt so smooth under his fingertips. He could barely remember how her skin felt next to his. The last time they were skin to skin was an image he had to put aside. That was mere fucking. This time he was going to show her how it was supposed to have gone. How he had dreamed of how it would have gone if things hadn't gotten so out of control that day.

"Then shall we adjourn?" His voice whispered whilst extending his hand to her.

"Nanny?" Hermione called out.

The elf immediately appeared, standing just at the outer door. "Yes Mistress?"

"Watch over Sebastian. Wake us if he needs either of us."

Nanny bobbed in acknowledgement before taking a seat on the rocker. Being a wise elf, she didn't comment on the innuendo.

Severus turned to her and kissed her lightly. "Go on in, love. I just need to do something first. I will be right behind you." Severus whispered as she touched the doorknob to his bedroom.

"Don't be long." Hermione flashed him a grin and turned the knob, allowing the door to swing open.

The room was just as she remembered it from her previous visit some time back. Even down to his reading glasses on the table next to the bed. A new book lay beneath them, but most of everything else was the same. The dark woods and hunter green furniture were very masculine, but she found it very soothing. After all, it was a man's room. The painting of the Unicorns still hung above the headboard.

She moved towards the sleigh bed and reached out to touch the deep brown bedding. It felt luxurious on her fingertips, most definitely silk. The duvet was of a deep chocolate color that nearly matched the bed frame. Toss pillows of tan and beige was placed carefully to bring a bit of contrast to the darkness. Severus really did have an eye for decoration. She wondered if he made his own bed or if he allowed the elves to do it. If he did his own, she wondered who'd taught him the fine art of bed making? To properly make up a bed took some time, at least a half hour. His looked perfect… an hour's work at least. Well, it would be an hour if he didn't use his wand. She chuckled at that thought. Like he would waste a full hour making a bed when he just had to flick a wand and… presto! Perfection.

She took her eyes from the bed and turned them to the desk. Remembering the last time that she looked through it, that time she had found her letters to Albus tucked among other parchments. Idly she wondered if he still had them.

She started to walk forward to find out but Severus took that time to open the door and there he stood. Her mouth gaped as she took in his attire.

"Oh my…"

He grinned and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and casting a few silencing spells to keep all sound in but not disallow sounds to permeate the door from the nursery. A quick locking and warding of the door was just to ensure that her 'friends' wouldn't interrupt at a bad time.

"I take it you like what you see?" He voiced silkily as he approached, cat-like towards the silent, gape faced woman.

"I… uh…" Hermione's gaze slid over his sleeping attire and swallowed hard. Oh, If she had only known what was there beneath all that strict, stiff black clothing he wore when teaching. Sure she'd seen him in something similar before, but nothing looked more seductive than the deep, silky cocoa brown sleeping pants he wore. The tie at his waist barely kept them from draping past his hips. His feet, bare of slippers, carried his body over to her and she was forced to raise her hand to his well-toned chest.

He stopped at her touch and looked inquiringly down at her. "Hermione?"

"Wait… just… wait." She whispered and took a step back to look at him again. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt her pulse starting to race as she took his image in. Her eyes cast from his bare feet up his cloth-clad legs, up to the waistband of his trousers. Not daring to linger there, she slid her eyes up his chest, noting the crisp curls on his chest. His shoulders were broad. She couldn't help but to admire him as her vision finally came to rest on his face and his eyes.

She smiled.

Severus stood stock-still, as she looked him over. Just her gaze was enough to effect his body. He felt himself starting to harden as her eyes slid over him. He could see her pulse racing through the pulse point in her throat. If it was in fear or anticipation, he had no idea. But even now, he was willing to stop if she asked. He reached out to her, a hand offering her either assistance or acceptance.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as he watched her fight with her thoughts.

"Just that you look… edible."

His eyes widened at her bold reply. "Oh really?" He fought to choke back the chuckle that wanted to emerge.

"Yeah. I think you planted the chocolate covered bedding and the cocoa colored sleeping pants because you know my obsession with chocolate."

Severus let loose a barrage of laughter at that. He didn't consciously do that but, thinking about it, perhaps his subconscious had figured it out for him.

Hermione grinned at his bout of laughter, letting it wash over her wariness. She loved it when he laughed. The lines on his face smoothed out and he looked so much younger than his actual years.

Feeling a bit bolder, she stepped closer and placed her right hand on his bare chest. She twirled the sparse hair there between her fingers as they came to rest just above his heart. She could feel the thumping. The fast beating that nearly matched the rapid beats of her own. Feeling bolder, she slid her other hand on his chest and started to caress his pale skin there, not daring to travel far but just feeling her way over his chest.

Severus stood patiently, allowing her to go at her own pace. Her touch was torture but he had been through his fare share of torture. None of it was this pleasurable, though. Just her touch was habit forming. He had to gain control over his thoughts and emotions or else he would end up throwing her onto the bed and taking her right there. That wouldn't do. He needed to get control. He didn't want to scare her off even more. He would take it her way. Take it as nice and slow as she wished. He just hoped that she wouldn't get spooked and stop. He was determined to have her want him as much as he wanted her. He felt his pants tighten as his penis stood at full attention. Gods, if she knew how just her touch made him feel.

Hermione stepped closer. Not daring to look down, she instead looked up into his dark eyes and gasped. The desire there was so intense that the pupils appeared to have dilated until his eyes appeared to be entirely pure black. With her eyes locked onto his, she slid her hands up and over his shoulders, into the hair at the base of his neck.

"Kiss me." She ordered.

With a low moan, he swooped down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was neither gentle nor was it hard. It was near perfect.

'He tastes of peppermint.' She thought inwardly as she felt his tongue graze her lips, seeking permission to enter. Her arms tightened around his neck as she opened her mouth to his penetrating tongue. Her knees weakened at the feel of their tongues dancing, tangoing with perfect tempos.

His hand slid from her tangled mop down to stop just at the delicate small of her back. Although she was fully clothed, he could feel her shaking. Whether it was from fear or from desire he couldn't tell. He needed to get some of the said clothing from her to see her reactions in the flesh.

"I think one of us is severely over dressed." He managed to whisper hoarsely between kisses.

Her reaction wasn't exactly what he expected. She suddenly released her arms from around his neck and took a step back. His eyes followed her as she stepped towards the bed. Her fingers rose to her blouse and unbuttoned the first button. His attention seemed to be glued to her hands as each button slipped through the buttonhole to reveal a slip of her skin at a time.

He could only watch, bespelled, as she slowly let the blouse fall to the ground. There she stood in a pale peach-laced bra with her demure skirt. As she reached behind her to unzip the skirt, he raised a hand to stop her.

Hermione frowned a bit but her heart skipped when he strode over and knelt down before her. His hands reached up to her hips and turned her around to where her back was facing him. She could feel his fingers on her hips as he slowly ran his hand up and down her backside. Slowly his hands moved upward to touch her bare skin of her back and she hissed when she felt his lips on the small of her back.

She held her breath as she felt his lips move slowly up her back, across her shoulder blades and to the back of her neck. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access to her throat. He body shuddered as his hand slid around her waist and slipped upward, cupping her breast. She felt the heated flames of his fingers through the nearly sheer fabric of the lace and felt her knees weaken. His arms tightened around her more securely as she leaned back into his body.

"You're beautiful." His voice lowered and she couldn't stop the shiver that swept through her spine and sent shock waves to every part of her anatomy. "You are even more beautiful than I could ever imagine."

"Not… beautiful… too… fat." She murmured as she reached down to stop his downward motions. She still felt fat after having Sebastian and felt that her 'pooch' would never go away. Damn this baby fat.

"You are not fat, Hermione… you are perfect."

She shook her head and turned slowly in his arms. "I am hardly perfect. My hair is too bushy, my eyes are too wide and my stomach is… well… less than flat."

Severus took a step backwards and let his gaze travel over her body. His eyes burned a trail as they lowered to her belly. His hand tentatively caressed the slight bulge there.

"I never liked skinny women anyway." He teased lightly.

"Well, you have me there. I am hardly skinny."

"You are perfectly proportioned, my love. Not too skinny, not too plump, just the right amount of everything. Including this." His hand squeezed her stomach lovingly.

"Smooth talker." She giggled.

He removed his hand from her stomach and circled her with his arms. She held her breath when she felt the clasp of her bra come undone. The cool air suddenly hit her breasts when he stepped back to allow the tiny bit of fabric to fall down her arms. All at once, she was feeling a bit over-exposed and she found herself crossing her arms across her breasts, shielding them from his curious gaze.

"Hermione?"

"No, just a second, Severus… I'm fine… really…" She managed to smile up at him but he could read the doubt in her eyes. She was spooked again.

"Here, take a seat on the bed. Let's just slow this down a bit."

"I'm sorry…" She began as he pushed her onto the bedding and took a seat next to her.

"No, this is a very big step in our relationship. I would be a bit worried if you didn't react like this. Perhaps it's still a bit to soon."

Hermione's hand darted out to cover his and she shook her head "No, I want to do this. I need to do this. I have to prove to myself that I can still do this."

Severus's hand covered her and just squeezed, very lightly. "You don't have to prove anything, Hermione… to me or to you. What I did to you…"

"I don't blame you…" Her voice rose an octave in slight fear.

"I know you don't, but what I did to you back then was something horrific, something terrible. It's not something that can just be pushed to the side and forgotten. You've been through a terrible ordeal and as such have the proper fears to go along with it."

"But I do want you…" Her voice quivered in apologetic sorrow.

"And you will have me, but in stages."

Hermione's head whipped up at that and her eyes bored into his. "What do you mean… stages?"

Severus's smile lifted just a bit as his hand reached out to caress her face in his palm. "Baby steps… my love. One step at a time."

Hermione held her breath as he leaned in to kiss her. Once more, his lips were soft and warm against hers. Before she knew it, she was lying back onto the bed with his body barely covering hers. It wasn't until she felt his hand on her bare breast that she realized that her bra was gone. His fingers kneaded softly, weighing and lifting, caressing lovingly.

A moan slipped from her lips as her fingers wove their way into his hair. She loved the silky feel of his raven locks.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he slowly moved apart from her lips and actually smirked at her. She really wanted to kiss that smirk from his lips but held her tongue as she watched his face, waiting.

"Experimentation." One word left her shivering in anticipation. She held her breath as he lowered his lips to her bared breast. This she could handle. This they'd been through before. A sigh came from her lips as she felt his lips surround her nipple. The electric spark started at the base of her spine and shot like a rocket throughout her entire body. A shiver quickly followed the same path, leaving her breathless.

"Slow… slower…" She managed to gasp out as she found his hands caressing her stomach.

Instantly his hands stilled but his lips still clung onto her nipples. To his delight, he could taste her mother's milk. Sweet nectar of life she bestowed on their son every day.

Her back arched up, pushing her breast toward him further. A groan came from Severus's own throat at her involuntary action. Choosing to take that as encouragement he once more started to caress her stomach. His hands reached behind her and slowly lowered the zipper of her skirt. Sliding the fabric down her legs, he quickly disposed of it. Raising up on his haunches, he allowed his gaze to travel over her mostly naked body. In just her peach panties, she couldn't have looked more desirable.

Her eyes never wavered from his face as he let his gaze wander over her. She had a feeling that he liked what he saw. If what she saw through his silk bottoms were a clue. His gaze swept back up her body to meet her eyes and she gasped when his hands quickly removed the one garment she had left between her and him. She felt a bit self-conscious but was quickly soothed when he lowered himself over her once more and kissed her, deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied as his lips once more descended on her burning body.

This time, when she didn't voice any disapproval, he allowed his hands to travel even further south until he felt the curls just above the juncture of her legs. Here he just simply let his hand stay, not moving. He felt her breath hitch in her chest but he didn't stop his suckling. Not allowing her time to think, he switched over to her other breast, giving it the same amount of attention as he ravished on her left one. Before long she seemed to forget his hand on her most sensitive spot and opened her legs just slightly, relaxing into the bed. It wasn't until that point of her relaxing did Severus realize just how tense she really was.

He gave her breast one last suckle before raising his head only to come into contact with her wide-eyed, innocent face. He looked to the side and saw her tiny hands clenched onto the bed linen with a death grip. His right hand left her breast in order to stroke the white knuckled hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Love. We are simply exploring each other. Nothing more than you want to happen will happen tonight." To his relief, he watched her grip on the sheets relax. It wasn't until she had let her arms go around his shoulder that he felt assured to go on. "Just relax and let me please you."

Hermione could only nod, not trusting her voice to find the actual words she wanted to cry out. His mouth lowered once more to capture her sensitive nipple and she wound her hand once more into his hair, pressing him closer to her. She felt his hand slide further down and held her breath. While he lavished her breast with his mouth, his hand sought out her other regions. Without warning or reason she felt her breath speed up but, determined to see it through, she allowed her legs to fall open a little bit more, allowing him better access to her inner being.

Severus moaned deeply in his chest as he slowly skimmed over her curls to rub against her nether lips. He felt her chest heave and her body shiver in anticipation as he slowly wiggled his finger between the slick folds and slowly stroked her.

"God…" She moaned.

"Just enjoy…" He lifted his head from her breast and watched her face as he stroked her. Her eyes were closed and her breath came in waves of deep breathing. He didn't know if it was because of her desires or of her fears.

Her eyes closed as she tried to concentrate on what he was doing to her. Deep inside of her chest, she could feel the rhythm of her heartbeat; she could taste it in her throat. But below, where she once claimed to never let another man go... she was a ball of jelly.

When she felt him sliding down her body she quickly snatched out a hand and grabbed a handful of his hair. His soothing voice calmed her down slightly, but her agitation had her squirming beneath him.

What was he going to… do?…

"Oh!" She nearly sat straight up in bed at the unexpected sensation.

Severus couldn't restrain the chuckle at her response as he gently tugged at her legs, forcing her to lie back down.

"Lie back love and enjoy this. I think you will find it very stimulating." He ducked his head back to between her legs. Before him lay the treasure of his long desired dreams. Ever since his had taken her forcibly, he had dreamed of doing things right by her. He knew that, with the way he'd taken her back then, there was no way in hell that she'd even remotely enjoyed it. This time around, he was determined to give her the pleasure that he had been forced to deny her in the past. This time, he would do right by her.

He circled his arms around her thighs from underneath and used his fingers to part her folds. Just the sight of her flower had his juices flowing and his erection thumping painfully against the silk of his trousers. He could feel the trembling in her legs as he dipped his head and breathed in the aroma of her musk. Tentatively, he flicked his tongue over her clit. She gave a startled yelp but didn't try to sit up again. After a moment or two, he flicked her again. The sound that came from her this time was more of a cross between a moan and a squeak. It was very sexy to his ears

Hermione's mind was a mad chaos of thoughts and emotions. Her body was screaming out for the pleasure Severus was bestowing upon her, but her mind was screaming that she should be fighting this. Mind and body were not cooperating at all and it was starting to conflict with her senses. Her legs wanted to fall apart and let him do whatever he wanted to do, but her conscious wouldn't allow it. She could feel his lips on her most private places and she struggled to keep her legs just barely open. What he was doing felt wonderful, but for some reason she wasn't allowing herself to enjoy it completely.

Feeling the tension radiating off her and conflicting with her obvious enjoyment, Severus raised his head to see the look on her face. Her eyes were closed, clenched tight. He sighed inward as he realized that she just wasn't able to fully enjoy it.

"Perhaps if we… change tactics a bit, things will progress." He suggested as he knelt over her, forgoing his attempt to pleasure her.

Her eyes snapped open and a look of sadness crossed her features. "I'm sorry, Severus… I am trying."

He reached out, took her hand in his, and pulled her up into his embrace. "I know you are, love. But even I can see that it is taking a toll on you. I think we need to try something else."

"Like what?" Her voice quivered as she allowed her head to rest on his bare chest. "I really want to do this, Severus…"

"Lets do something else." He suggested as he scooted to the other end of the bed, leaving Hermione to look at him with a questioning gaze.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he moved up on his knees and placed his fingers at the waistband of his bottoms.

"I think you fear me. I think you need to see what you are afraid of."

Hermione's eyes widened at the implications of his words, her lips suddenly very dry. Her tongue flashed out to wet them as she watched. "You think that will help? Me seeing you?"

"Think about it, Hermione. I have seen every inch of you, tasted you just now, but you have never seen me. I think you need to be… desensitized."

Hermione's brain wrapped around that word before nodding her head in agreement. "Okay, that makes sense." She scooted towards the headboard and watched him.

Severus grinned as he slid his pants down and off. His erection sprang free, standing at attention. He heard her gasp and locked his eyes on her. Her own eyes locked onto his shaft.

"It looks…painful. Does it hurt?" her timid voice asked.

"Not exactly. There is a pressure like pain but nothing severe. It's not something that I can't control."

Her eyes flicked up to his before dropping back down to his shaft. Her intense gaze caused it to twitch. The movement put a smile on her face.

"It moves on its own."

"Sometimes. Reflex actions, you know."

Hermione nodded as she watched him. His penis was fairly large, hard and purple. It looked angry to her eyes.

"It looks scary." She admitted softly.

"It's not. It only wants to please you."

"We are talking about it like it's a person." She chucked in amusement. "This is a very strange conversation."

"It is, but it's necessary. You needed to see that it's just another part of me. It doesn't do anything without my say so or without your say so."

Hermione nodded and dropped her eyes back to him. "Can I touch it?"

A knot formed in his chest at her words and he only nodded in response. Timidly, she crawled across the bed and knelt before him. Her complete attention on his twitching shaft. Severus held his breath as her fingers slowly reached out and touched the mushroomed head. He took in a deep hitch of breath and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Its okay, Love…it was an involuntary action. Try again."

She gave him a look crossed between embarrassment and shyness as her hand reached down once more and touched him. Hermione's curiosity got the best of her and she found herself being bolder than she thought possible.

Severus' breath threatened to come out in a rush of air but he didn't want to frighten her off again. Besides her touch was the sweetest caress he had ever felt. He found himself barely able to keep his eyes open to watch her exploration of his manhood.

Hermione's eyes were full of curiosity. She found herself wanting deeply to witness the flush in his face that reflected the pleasure he received from her ministrations. She leaned forward to get more comfortable, which allowed her hand to fully encircle his shaft. It was an amazing feeling. How could something so soft be so hard? It almost felt like rubber wrapped around a steel bar. Well, not quite rubber. At least, it didn't really feel like rubber, but more like…

She paused in her estimation and looked up at him. Her breath hitched as she took in his reddened face. His eyes stared at her with such passion that it nearly sent her scurrying back across the bed towards the headboard. The smile on his face stopped her from retreating. She had never seen him this way except when he was in deep concentration brewing his potions. He had such deep passion that it did scare her. Though she was still afraid of what her mind thought might happen between them, with the memory of the pain was still very fresh in her mind, Hermione was able to pull to the surface some of the pleasurable feelings he'd given her only moments ago. Though her head screamed that he would hurt her again, her body thrummed with the knowledge that pain did not always accompany an intimate touch. Her very center pulsed slowly, letting her know that she wouldn't constantly be pushing his advances to the side. The little bit of her mind that was capable of rational thought told her quite insistently that, if he was able to draw some sort of wonderful feeling from her with his mouth, she should be able to do the same to him.

Working on that assumption, Hermione leaned down and dropped a very soft, almost non-existent kiss on the head of his pulsing erection. It jerked in her grasp and the movement was accompanied by a sharp intake of breath from above her. She braved a look up at Severus' face while she leaned in to kiss the weeping head again. His eyes slid shut as he groaned his hands fisted tightly at his sides. Giddy with the knowledge that she had brought that reaction about, she moved in to apply further caresses to his swollen length. She hoped that, despite her lack of knowledge, she could perhaps give him the pleasure she thought he so richly deserved.

She knew the basics from eavesdropping on her roommates over the years. She knew that the penis was very sensitive and would respond to the barest of touches. Just to test that theory, she darted her tongue out and flicked it over the tip. Another hiss of escaping air alerted her to the fact that her assumptions were correct. Also, that little flick of the tongue picked up something, a thickish, salty tasting substance. She allowed her taste buds to examine the new flavor and decided that it wasn't a bad one. It was an interesting texture, but it was just a taste. She wanted a more in depth research. With that in mind, she closed her eyes to get the full feeling of what she was doing.

Above her, Severus' heart was threatening to jump out of his chest. Little did Hermione know, it was taking all his will power not to delve deep into her throat. Her touches and licks had him so hard that if he didn't take care of himself soon, he feared permanent damage. His eyes flew open when he felt the warmth of her tongue caress him. Looking downward, he inhaled suddenly to see her pink flesh caress the tip of him slowly, almost as if she was testing his taste. It had to be the most erotic sight in his life. Never again would there be anything else that embodied love more than that image. If he died tomorrow, he knew that he would finally die a happy man.

At least, that's what he thought at that exact moment in time. Of course his mind changed when he felt the warmth encircle him.

Hermione's experiment with the taste of his pre-cum was done and examined and, finding it to her liking, she felt bolder. She grasped him gently at the base and, taking a deep breath, she slowly sucked the tip into her mouth. Never in her life had she ever had something so big in there. Her teeth accidentally scraped against his sensitive flesh and a deep hiss came from him. She started to backtrack, thinking that she'd hurt him when his hand darted out and took a handful of her hair, silently urging her to continue. Deciding to take that as encouragement, she settled herself into focusing on what she was doing. The hand in her hair caressed the curve of her skull as she allowed him to sink deeper into her moist mouth. She didn't really know what to do but she did know that there had to be movement. And despite the fact that it was called a 'blow job'; she did know that there was no 'blowing' involved. It was more of a sucking action. Keeping that thought in mind, she slowly raised her head, sucking gently as his organ slid from her mouth. The low groan from above her told her that her assumptions were indeed correct. Glad that she was doing it right, Hermione leaned forward and applied her new knowledge to the best possible use.

Severus' mind was blown along with his body. Hermione was taking to fellatio like a baby to a mother's breast. The fear and apprehension seemed to seep from her as she conducted her experiments on his willing body. He reveled in the feel of her mouth surrounding his shaft, the warmth of her moist wetness gliding along his heated flesh. He could only image that the one thing that would be better than this would be to sink himself deep into her. Taking her, and making her his.

The thought of her beneath him, screaming out her pleasure, her legs wrapped around his waist, or better yet, around his neck had him bucking beneath her. His hand quickly jerked her head from him just before he ejected.

The surprise of being forcibly pulled from him confused Hermione. She opened to mouth to ask what was wrong when she felt a warm substance dribbling down onto her hand. Her eyes fastened on the small stream of cum that flowed like lava from the slit of his beautiful cock.

"Pump it…" He whispered hoarsely from above.

Doing as he asked, she continued to move her hand. She watched in fascination as, with each upward stroke, more of his essence erupted. After a few hand movements, Severus reached down and stopped her ministrations. Her eyes met his and she felt a blush rush up her neck. She was both mortified and proud of what she had just accomplished. She had just brought the man she loved to climax.

Severus reached down, ran a hand through her hair and cupped her face with his palm. "That was bloody brilliant." He smiled down at her, using her best friend's favorite saying.

Hermione's reaction was to giggle and shake her head at him. "I take it that I did it correctly then?"

"I would give you an Outstanding, if it didn't make me feel like a pervert."

Hermione chuckled and slid up to lie next to him. Their nude bodies warm from the exertion and tingling from anticipation and action. "I didn't think I would enjoy doing that. I've heard others complain that their boyfriends 'make' them do it. I must admit that I had my doubts about how pleasant it could be.

"Some women don't like performing fellatio." Severus spoke softly, pulling her close against him. "They feel that it's demeaning."

"I don't see why. I mean, it's not demeaning to you to…uh…pleasure us in the same way. Why should it be demeaning for us to…uh…reciprocate?"

"Only you would take this and examine it from both angles." Severus teased lightly. "But…if you remember, I was unable to completely satisfy you."

Hermione's eyes glittered. "Are you saying that it's my turn again?"

"If you are willing."

Hermione reached down and stroked him. "I think I have been desensitized enough. Besides, it may be a bit before you are ready for me again."

Severus's grin widened as he moved to hover over her. "Not as long as you seem to think, Beloved."

Hermione's responding words were whisked away as he bent over her spread legs and she felt his lips on her again.

"Oh…Gods…YES!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

more A/N's: Hehehe…hope you don't hate me for this ending…(ducking behind computer chair)

Acknowledgements:

Mysticdarkraven: I know, I was going to have Ron talk to Severus, but it IS her job.

Anarane Anwamane: They will, don't worry.

Kyerie: a bit OOC, I know, but bear with me. Its cool that you work as a counselor for pregnant women, that is commendable.

pickles87: Lemons are coming. FINALLY!

Katherose: LOL! Cat got your tongue?

Dr.StoweWannabe27: Sebastian's parentage will be disclosed, but not for some time yet. As for Ron and Pansy…keep reading.

blackwolf900: You have to wait and see.

JosieBelle: sputters soda from nose Girl…you are hilarious. As you have probably read…afterglow is now commencing. LOL I always read Pansy as a blonde, I don't know, It just fits her…but then don't witches dye their hair too? Hummmm. And I pronounce it DaRats…Duh Rats…unless they are in meeting then its D.A. Rats. Don't want to get them pissed at each other again. So, buy each other scoops of ice cream.

Real-fan: I haven't seen any deleting. Hum. Have to go and check on that. Thanks for telling me.

Goddess of Gorgeousness: Evil? Me? Nahhhhhhhhh

Sarahamanda: Thanks again hon!

Miss Serena B: I'm glad. I like Ron, he's one of my favorite characters. And..Yeah!

Suzaku West: Nope, not telling. LOL. Have to keep on readin gto find out!

Innogen: Thanks!

June W: Thanks hon. No worries. I didn't let what he said bother me. I saw he is a mass flamer. I just thought he was amusing. Thanks for your support.

Sarahantifany: Ohhhh…Threats? Hummm…I may just quit writing this…uh…well maybe not. LOL.

Queerditch Marsh: I agree. Ron has always been one of my favorite characters. I don't think there is a conspiracy for SS/HG posting. LOL…I just post when mine is ready. BTW…LOVE your name…Queerditch…LOL…original!

Crazy-Physco: Blood test? LOL…things will progress nicely now. You will find out what will go on at Malfoy Manor soon enough.

ShellyD1982: I think they are too. Love is in the air. I feel all gooey too.

Nerfi-Tiri: LOL…uh huh…I'm sure you do.

Karla Marie: You think so?

C. L. Grace: Cecilia, I never get tired of reading reviews. I am always glad to meet a new reader. Readers like you give us the encouragement to write. We all appreciate a kind word or two even if they are drugged. LOL…Thank you so much for taking time out of your sick filled days to respond to this. And yes, Sebastian is the perfect Snape name, in my opinion.

MetaJunkie: I must agree. I have a hard time reading a story if I cant understand the grammar. I have some fantastic Beta's that help me in that score. Thanks hon! I don't know if there will be any other children in Severus and Hermione's future. But who knows?

Black Rose Black Heart: It DOES!

Latinachikita: Thanks hon…more is coming soon.

dogmoon183: I love a de-lurker. It makes my day to read a review from one. Keeps me going!

SeleneA: I prefer it slow with those two. I think its been almost too slow, so I finally made it to this point. I hope it was done tastefully enough! I'll try to write more of Ginny. I tend to forget about her. Ugh!

affair-of-Intrigue: I like Ron, he's always been one of my favorite characters. I think he and Pansy would be good for each other. I just hope it ends up that way in this story.

Assassinatorgirl: Thanks, I hope this next part worked for you.

Alcathous: Thank you so much for your input. I really appreciate it when a new reader lets me know what he really thinks. It helps us our a lot. I hope you stay with the rest of the story.

Emma-Kitty: Thanks hon. I hope you liked this chapter.

Crackedribs: Here's your reward, Hon!

Eternal Dreamer Enchanted: There will be much more between our favorite couple. I think, without a doubt, there will be a wedding in the future, mayhap the last chapter? Hum…have to see where it goes.

IHP: to answer your questions One: I'm not telling and Two, not a clue so far. Did that help? No? Hummm.

SelenaK16: I love 'The Princess Bride' One of my favorite movies. There is far too little Cary Elwes around anymore.

Xiaoj: Will do.

Morena-Forever: Try Readers anonymous…I've tried checking myself into it, but I couldn't get over the withdrawals.

synthetik x: I havent paid a lick of attention to that dribbled Bullsht from him/her. I'm not in the least bothered by it. I get way to many good words that can never be counter balanced by one bad person. Thanks Hon, for your support.

ChibiVampyr: I'm glad you like the way I am portraying the RATS. I always thought that the whole house couldn't be all bad. These are just the ones that want to live a good, normal life. Like most people. Right?

TheJoyCrux: Thanks Hon, glad you are enjoying this little story.

McCallM.Daneils: Working on it.

Verity Brown: I don't mind some actual critical complaints as long as they improve the story…so…complain away. I'm listening.

Goddess of Elements: Thanks, Will do!

Livethroughtheatre: I plan on continuing. Glad you made it back!

SarkLover: Glad you liked it. More is come soon.

Maawin: Here you go. I hope the wait was worth it.

WannaBArtist: Shocked with the length? You mean too short or to long? I know they are short. I hope this chapter made up for it.

Annie: Aw, well gee, thanks hon. I appreciate the good words. It makes writing so much more pleasant to me.


	37. Trouble in the house of Slytherin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.

A personal thank you to my Beta reader, LadyDeathFaerie. Thanks LDF for your inspiration!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A Secret worth Keeping

Chapter Thirty-seven: Crisis in the house of Slytherin

"Professor!"

Severus' head snapped up as a thumping on the outer door interrupted them followed by loud bellowing. Hermione's body, very ready and nearly underneath him, jerked as she gasped in surprise. Her soft breasts rising in alarm. Cursing, he flung himself off of her and, almost as fast as he could cover Hermione up, the nanny elf appeared at the foot of their bed with an agitated look on her pinched and wrinkled face.

"I's sorry to intrude, Master, Mistress. But he wants to see you. He says it very important." The house elf fluttered her hands in agitation.

"Who is it?" Severus demanded and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Whoever it was was going to get the full range of his anger.

It is Master Draco, Sir. He appears very upset." Her eyes flicked uncertainly between Severus and Hermione, feeling the tightly reigned in emotions coming from the two.

He groaned loudly as he looked down into Hermione's eyes. They were so close to becoming one and there was no telling when he would ever get her into his bed again. Someone was going to pay for this interruption.

Hermione clutched the sheet to her naked breasts and slid over to him, wrapping her arms around his chest, holding him to her. Her voice when she spoke was deep and husky from their previous exertions. "We have to go see him, Severus." She whispered, knowing exactly the disappointment on his mind. "We can continue this later. I promise."

Hearing her words of promise helped. With a curt nod, he waved the nanny elf away while reaching for his bottoms. "Go tell him we will be right there."

The Nanny elf nodded and, with a pop, disappeared.

"I will kill Draco with my own two hands." Severus groused as he stood up and pulled on the sleeping pants. His erection still standing at attention.

Hermione giggled as she too slipped her legs over the side of the bed and into her slippers. The gown that she had worn was quickly slipped over her head and smoothed down. Once presentable, they made their way out into the outer room where they paused to see a very agitated Draco pacing furiously.

"Draco?" Severus' voice brought the boy's attention and he stopped pacing and turned to face them. On his face, worry and concern were mixed with anger and confusion. He was barely dressed in a pair of light gray pajamas with the top unbuttoned, as if thrown on in a hurry. Once his eyes settled on the two people, his actions became even more frantic. The young man crossed the room, grabbed the Professor's arm, and started tugging him towards the door.

"You have to come… Something's wrong."

"What is it, Draco? Is someone hurt?" Hermione questioned as she stepped around Severus. The look in the man's eyes had her more worried now. Draco's eyes flashed between the two but didn't stop tugging Severus forward.

"It's… You have to come… Hurry!"

"Did you fetch Pomfrey?" Severus snapped as he raked a hand through his dark hair. He did not intend to leave this room until he had some answers and Draco's tugging wasn't helping his mood at all.

"I cant. It's Pansy… It's the baby. Something's wrong. She's in pain. Hurry, please hurry."

The worry in Draco's eyes matching his voice had Hermione and Severus' attention.

Pansy and the baby.

Hermione took one look at Severus' face before flying towards the door with the two men close at her heels. "WANDS!" They both cried out in unison and accio'd the pieces of wood. Their two wands came flying out of their room and into their hands as they were running out of the dungeons.

With Draco leading the way, the trio ran toward the Slytherin common room and, without breaking stride, Hermione and Severus followed Draco up the stairs and into the girls' dormitory. The sounds of loud sobbing reached their ears before Draco slid to a stop in front of a wooden door. A scream of pain erupted from beyond and Severus barely paused to open the door before he barged in. Skidding to a halt just inside of at the doorway, he took a moment to take in the scene. Several girls surrounded the bed. Susan, Millicent and Dove Littlefoot kneeled around the head of the bed. Dove calmly wiped at the girl's brow and tried to keep her calm, uttering soothing little words.

Hermione pushed her way past Severus' form and hurried towards the bed and the crying girl. She knelt down where Dove just vacated and brushed her hand over the girl's sweat soaked brow.

"Pansy?"

"Her… Hermione? It hurts…" Pansy's voice came out weak and tired sounding.

"I know. It will be fine." Hermione soothed as she brushed a hand over the girl's hair. "Where does it hurt exactly, and how bad are the pains?"

"It hurts… here." The girl clutched at her abdomen and cried out. "It hurts a lot…"

Hermione turned to Severus with a look of alarm. "Get Pomfrey. Hurry."

Not saying a word to her direct order, Severus turned and rushed out of the door, heading for the infirmary. The horrifying sounds of Pansy's crying hurried him out and followed him down the corridor. His chest tightened in his worry for her and her unborn child. Would she lose it?

He skidded to a brief halt outside of the infirmary before he blew inside, bellowing for the mediwitch. "Poppy!"

A few moments later, the healer hurried from her personal chambers and rushed up to him. As she tied the sash of her dowdy terrycloth bathrobe, her brows furrowed in a mixture of anger and concern. "Severus Snape, you know better than to erupt into my hospital using that loud tone of voice. I have patients trying to rest."

Severus's eyes scanned the room, only to see one bed occupied by Darryn Ebonwood, a Ravenclaw second year. His deep blue eyes, wide in alarm at the sudden appearance of the dreaded Potions Master. Beside the child sat a glass, half-emptied of the red nourishment that would sustain him throughout the next day.

Severus frowned at the half vampire child before turning his attention back to the one he came to see. "Apologies, Poppy, but there is a problem in my house. I need you there. Immediately."

"Can't you bring the child here?" Poppy chided, crossing her arms across her ample bosom. "I really shouldn't leave Mr. Ebonwood alone…"

"She cant be moved, Poppy. It's a…" He looked at the child who stared at them in rapt attention. "A delicate… nature."

Poppy harrumphed loudly but nodded. "Well, lets go then. I haven't all night." She turned to the boy and shook a finger at him. "You stay here, young man. Finish your drink and don't forget to apply the sunscreen in ten minutes. I don't want you catching fire tomorrow during Quidditch practice."

She barely waited for the young boy's nod before she turned back to Severus. Even in her apparent lack of concern, Severus knew the healer was worried. She understood that he never showed himself in the infirmary unless it was a dire emergency. He waited while she summoned her wand then, as one, they moved to the fireplace and called out their destination.

As soon as they stepped out of the common room hearth, Poppy went on alert. Her ears picked out the sobs and cries of Pansy and she turned in that direction. Poppy's quickness belied her age as she rushed towards the sounds with Severus at her heels. Following the cries, Poppy quickly found the door in question and paused at the entryway, taking in the scene.

Pansy Parkinson laid curled on her side in a fetal position. Her face scrunched up with pain and her moans told the mediwitch all she needed to know.

"Out! All of you." She yelled authoritatively, sending the other girls scurrying from the room. Once she was alone with Pansy, she ran a hand over the girl's forehead, feeling for temperature. She was hot and, from the feel of the heat from her skin, she was nearing 103 degrees Fahrenheit. To high for comfort, that was sure. "Where does it hurt child?" As if she couldn't tell from the way the girl was wrapped around her stomach.

Pansy sobbed. "My baby…"

Poppy sucked in a breath at her words and frowned. "I see." She pulled her wand and ran it over the girl's abdomen. Within moments, an image formed and she studied the figure. Pansy's eyes were closed tight, not even realizing that the image of her baby hovered directly above her. The mediwitch flicked her wand and the image pulled back further, showing the amniotic sack that the child lay in. Pulling farther back, she saw the problem. "Oh dear…my poor child."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It seemed like a lifetime until Poppy emerged from Pansy's room. An hour ago, the sobs had ceased but, when Poppy didn't emerge from her room, Severus didn't worry. But then, after yet another half-hour had passed without the healer's presence, he couldn't keep his gaze from falling to Hermione. She looked as worried as he and he wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort her. But he couldn't. Not with everyone standing morosely around. Besides, she looked a bit busy.

Hermione sat next to Millicent and Dove, trying to keep her voice light and worry free, but Severus could see the concern in her brown eyes as they kept darting to the closed door and the silence beyond. Worry that he knew echoed his.

Pansy may have asked for an abortant when she'd learned of the baby, but he had a feeling that she was starting to have some feelings for her unborn child. A baby did that to a person. It made them second-guess their every thought and move. Every concern for what they ate and drank and every thing they did was now focused on the health of their baby. Severus' heart clenched as he thought of his own son. A son that he never thought he'd ever get a chance to have in his life. A son that he would easily die for if the need arose.

His eyes darted back to Hermione and saw her talking to Dove and now Draco and Susan. Millicent had wandered over to a window to look out at the darkened star speckled sky.

Hermione's voice was low and soothing as she spoke. She was doing her best in her role of the DaRats therapist. Severus knew they had chosen well in placing her in that field of work for the club. She was a natural born listener and soother. He watched as the looks of worry slowly faded from Draco and Susan's eyes. The boy's hands were clenched tight but at least the pinched expression on his face slackened. Susan's hand lessened her hold on his arm, as well. They both seemed to be feeling calmer.

Draco's eyes found Severus' and the young boy tried to smile. Severus simply nodded back and turned his attention back to Pansy's door. The quietness beyond unsettled him.

"Severus?" Snape snapped his eyes around to see that Hermione had moved away from the group and was now gazing up at him.

"Yes?" He frowned down at her and cast a look around.

"Don't worry. No one is paying us any attention." She whispered, casting a look around herself. "I was just thinking… Perhaps I should go and get Ron."

His eyes knitted together. "Weasley? Why in the world would you want to go and fetch him?"

Hermione sighed sadly and glanced at Pansy's door. It was way too quiet in there. "I think… I think there is something developing between the two of them. I think that perhaps… Pansy would like him here."

Snape frowned down at the woman that he loved. Was she serious? Pansy and Weasley? "You can't be serious. Pansy despises all Weasleys."

Hermione frowned up at him and spoke low. "I know it sounds ludicrous to you, but I swear its true. I think that the baby kind of brought them together."

Severus sighed and glanced back at the doorway. "The baby that she is now probably losing…"

"Exactly. I think… I think I need to get Ron. She may need him in case…"

Severus nodded and took a deep breath. "Go get him… and be quick."

Hermione chuckled a little at the order. "Yes Professor."

"Insolent brat." He muttered affectionately as she started to leave. Just as she crossed to the outer door, the door to Pansy's room opened and a morose looking Poppy stood there.

Severus stood to his feet and quickly crossed to her. "Well?"

Poppy looked around the room at all the worried faces. "We need to talk to the Headmaster," was all she said and closed the door behind her. "No one is to enter this room until we get back." She ordered and warded the door closed and locked.

"How is she?" Severus asked.

Poppy gave him a sad look and a shake of her head. "Headmaster's office, Severus. Now."

Severus and Hermione cast a dreaded look at the door, then at Poppy, but followed her out with Draco on their heels.

Something was wrong… dead wrong…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/Ns and acknowledgements: Due to a wonderfully Mass of reviewers of this chapter I am having to shorten the length of the answers. I do love each and every one of you who took the time to review. Thank you all!

ShellyD1982, Veriy Brown, Junella, fallen-panda-21, Courtney E. Malfoy. Marina Black1, Latinachikita, Sarahamanda, WannaBArtist, Crazy-Physco, Miss Serena B, Maawin, Assassinatorgirl, Mrs.HarryPotter12, Bookxluver, blackwulf900, SeverusSnape'sLove, gothic-hands, Akasha Ravensong, Elena, Sara D. Katsparrow69, Gemini1984, Satoni, unregistered, Papu, slyangel and GuardianoftheWest, Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. I hope that his next chapter is up to par for me. Let me know what you think!

Emma-Kitty: I think Hermione treating it like a subject to be examined was a good one for her. It made it easier for her to deal with intimacy, and I did that ending ON PURPOSE! LOL

Morena-Forever: Oh…NO! Don't go to R.A. IT will ruin you for life. Trust me…keep on reading, it does the mind good. :D

Fairy of Fire and Fury: Leave you hanging? Moi!…hum…well, maybe…maybe not. Have to see if you liked this chapter first.

Potionmistress60: LOL. I was my own cheerleader trying to get it written. If it wasn't for my beta reader, I'd still be staring at a blank screen. Thank her too while you're at it. **_YAY LDF_**!

Fichtel: Cruel? Nawww…extended circumstances is more like it. LOL

Carsonsheir: Severus will kick some ass soon. He has a lot to lose this time aorund.

Real-fan05: Well, what can I say? When one is encouraged enough to do a job well done, you do a job well done.

Kyerie: That's it? LOL…reviewer number 1234! Coolness

Goddess of Gorgeousness: Thanks for the warning hon, but I don't think that chapter would warrant an NC-17 rating. It's not nearly explicit enough. But I can go back in and change a few things.

Excessivelyperky: As I told the Goddess above, I don't think my story is nearing the NC-17 rating, but I will be careful in the future. Thanks for the warning.

JosieBelle: I love Huggles. Nothing can compare to Huggles…sigh. But thank the Goddess that you are straight or I'd be worried. LOL. As for my personal problems. I was downcast. I had to put my cat to sleep. It was hard for me as I'm such an animal lover. And not so long before that I had to put my other cat down. I'm now pet free and hating every moment of it but my boyfriend doesn't want another one. Sigh…sucks. Hope you are doing better after your…vacation.

Cass Eil: Aww. I hope you liked this chapter. And don't hate me for it.

Cerze: I think your review made my day more that the others. I think its funny and very satisfying that you think this could have been a continuation of JK's own story. That is a complement and a half. Thank you so very much.

Ciorstaidh: Thanks hon. I'm glad you found my story worth reviewing. I dindt think that that chapter went beyond the FF's rating. I also post at AFF and Ashwinder if I do anything more…uh…in depth.

Clarinetgurl0206: I am so glad that you gave my little story a chance. Its nice when I get a review that tells me that I've handled a particular scene tastefully. I know how hard it is to write any amount of smut and I don't do those scenes that well. Thanks again for taking the time to let me know what you think. Blessed be to you.

Robyn: LOL. I wish I had based my Severus off of a boyfriend, but in all honestly, Its my very vivid fantasies that does it. LOL. As for my grammatical errors, I guess not even my beta can catch them all. Thanks for the review though. I appreciate them.

DraginLover:( http/ ) Wow…three days? Im glad that you like the Pansy/Draco pairing and I know I don't have much on Harry or Ginny, but this story isn't about them. They are just side characters and not essential to the storyline. His and Hermione's mirrage (Love that word) is only a substory line. I think he will be fine in the long run. And don't you think that he and Ginny are really a bit…overdone? Any clues as to who you think he should end up with? Email me you ideas! And I'll keep your name on my mind for another beta reader. Thanks for the offer. I do have other stories if you would care to peruse them. Oh…and just keep on reading. LOL

Uberscully: Constructive critisism or not, I appreciate your kind words. Thanks for taking the time to read and to review.


	38. Pain and passion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.

I want to express a personal thanks to my Beta reader, LadyDeathFaerie. There is a more detailed smut scene at another location if anyone is interested in reading. Go to either AdultFanFiction or Ashwinder to read it.post under the same name there.

Red Writing Hood

A Secret worth Keeping

Chapter Thirty-eight: Pain and passion

Poppy didn't say a word until they arrived at the Headmaster's gargoyle guard. The password fell from the elder woman's lips before she turned and realized that, not only had Severus followed, but so had young Mr. Malfoy and the new Mrs. Potter. It was wholly inappropriate for them to be there at such a late hour. All students should have been in their rooms and sleeping by now. An tsking echoed the corridor as she shook her head at the two obviously wayward students. The look in her eyes was none to pleased given the current situation. No student needed to know the affairs that had just recently happened.

"You two need to return to your houses. It is late and I'm sure, Mrs. Potter, that your husband and child will, no doubt, be wanting you." She motioned towards the moving staircase with a hand. "This meeting if strictly for the Slytherin Head of House, myself and the Headmaster."

Both had started to protest, but a look from Severus halted their words from forming. If they were to keep the DaRats a secret, neither of them could seem to interested in the other's House. With a non-heartfelt glare to her fellow student, Hermione turned on her heels and headed back towards her own House leaving Draco to stare at his Head of House before he, too, walked off grumbling.

Heading back to her own room, Hermione couldn't stop the horrid thoughts that kept pummeling her. What had happened? Was Pansy all right? The baby? She could nearly feel the pain that Pansy must have endured. The fear of not knowing what was happening to one's own body had to be frightening. To purposely rid oneself of a infestation of one's own body was one thing, but when that infestation turned into something more than just an embryo… something more than a mere infestation, then things changed in the psyche. She had a feeling that Pansy was thinking more about keeping the baby than she let on. Not that Hermione would have said anything, but she could see it in the young woman's face. The secret smile Pansy would have during quiet times. The almost absent way her hand would caress her stomach when she thought no one was watching. Subtle things that she did that spoke volumes in toward her accepting the fact that a baby was growing within her.

Hermione knew that feeling all too well. When she had first discovered her own pregnancy, she'd fought the knowledge, fought the image of her being pregnant. Fought the horror of knowing who the father was and how the baby had come to be. In many ways, she and Pansy had much in common. But…at least Sebastian now had a father that was loving and poor Pansy had no one to help her through this crisis.

"Hey! Hermione!"

Hermione's head snapped up at the familiar voice and spied Ron coming from the Gryffindor's common room. His bare feet bringing him closer to her so they didn't have to shout at each other.

"Whatcha doing here? Visiting?" He grinned his impish grin and cocked his head in curiosity. "A bit late for that, isn't it?"

Hermione glanced around, realizing her wandering feet had brought her here by mistake instead of taking her back to the dungeons. She didn't live here anymore. This was a part of her past life.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought and forgot where I was going." She tried to return Ron's smile, but hers refused to form fully, which caused Ron to frown. After all these years, he could still read her easily.

"What wrong?" He leaned forward and whispered so no one else could hear. "Did you and Snape have a fight?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just..." She paused, wondering how Ron would react to the news about Pansy. She didn't know exactly what was going on between the two, but she had a feeling that it was more than either of them was letting on. She reached out and laid a hand on his arm. "Ron, It's Pansy…something's happened."

Immediately, Ron straightened up to his full height, which in it self was impressive. The look in his eyes seemed to rain worry and anger down on her. "What happened? Is she all right? Is it the baby? Did she do it? Did she get rid of the baby?"

Hermione gripped his arm tightly, hoping that his words didn't carry to far. They really didn't need anyone else to know of Pansy's business. A quick look around the Common Room showed no one paying any attention to him or her at all. Thank God. "I don't know. I don't know what happened. I don't know anything. Poppy wouldn't tell us anything. All I know was that she was in pain… a lot of pain…"

Ron dropped his arm, forcing Hermione to lose her grip on him. He stepped around her towards the door. "I'm going to see her…"

"No. Ron… I don't know how she is. We need to wait and see. Besides, Poppy warded her room. No one can get inside." She reached out and touched his broad back. To her surprise, she felt it tremble under her fingertips.

Ron's voice quivered slightly as he spoke, still facing the door. "Why would she ward it… unless…"

Hermione sighed deeply, but kept her hand on his back for comfort. "Don't think that, Ron. We can't think that. Pansy is fine. She will be fine. I'm sure of it."

"But not the baby…" Ron's hands fisted and he leaned forward, resting his fists against the wooden door.

"I don't know, Ron… All we can do is wait."

"I hate waiting." He growled.

"I know." She replied and then cast a look around. They were now starting to gain a curious audience. She turned back to Ron and added, whispering softly. "Why don't you come back to my rooms and we can wait for Severus there. He will be able to tell us what happened."

Ron nodded silently and followed her out of the Common Room.

In the headmaster's office.

Albus sat quietly behind his desk, his hands folded before him on the desktop as he watched his doorway, waiting on his visitors. He knew what was to come and he didn't like it one bit. It was hard enough to counsel the students through hardships, but to do the same for his staff at the same time was a tad bit… difficult. This upcoming war had its claws into everyone and not everyone was playing by the rules.

He sighed sadly as a knock sounded on his office door. Time to add another chapter to this horrific epic.

"Enter."

Dumbledore's expression didn't change as he watched the solemn duo enter and take a seat before him without being invited to. Poppy's expression seemed put out and nearly irate. Her lips tight with unsuppressed anger.

"How is she?" The Headmaster's voice seemed quiet and contrary.

Poppy jerked her gaze between the two men and growled aloud. "You both knew of this… this… and you deemed not to tell me?"

"It was not necessary to notify you as of yet, Madam. Miss Parkinson hadn't yet decide on rather to have the child or not." Severus spoke with a shake of his head. "I was going to counsel her to see you soon if she decided on keeping it."

"A bit late for that now." Poppy glared at him. "If I was told I could have stopped this from happening."

Albus stood and raised a hand for silence before the argument could spiral out of control. "Do you happen to know if she'd decided to keep it?" Albus asked, turning his eyes to the Potion's Master.

"I have no idea, Albus. Of course, it could be a moot point if Poppy will inform us of what happened with her." He cast his glance to the Mediwitch. "Is Miss Parkinson going to be all right?"

Poppy sighed and shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know how she will be. Physically, she will be all right, but losing a baby and in such a painful manner. It will be hard on her mentality for the next few weeks. I suggest that you keep you eye on her until she comes to terms with it."

"So, the baby did... in fact… die." Albus voiced to confirm his earlier belief.

Poppy nodded her head silently and pulled, from an inner pocket of her apron, a small bundle of rags. Without showing the two men, they both knew what it contained. The tiny fetus.

"It's so sad that something so tiny could cause such pain. Miss Parkinson had a ectopic pregnancy, meaning that the egg never fully left the fallopian tube." At the look of the men, she sighed. "The embryo didn't make it to her uterus. When the baby grew, it…damaged her tube and without removing the fetus, it could have killed her. I had to do it."

Albus shook his head sadly. "Such a loss… such a loss…"

"Perhaps it was for the best that it happened." Severus offered up. "Miss Parkinson couldn't decide to have the baby or not. Perhaps fate made the decision for her."

"Not quite." Poppy spoke up. "She's not quite out of trouble yet."

00

There wasn't a sound in the room except for a ticking that emitted from Hermione's watch. Ron stood silently at the magical window, watching the coming morning ascending on the castle. It was late, or rather, early, and Snape had yet to return to his chambers.

Harry sat quietly in the corner watching his two best friends with concern. He absently toyed with the wedding band on his finger as he contemplated what Hermione had revealed earlier. Ron, his best friend and confidant, was a complete mess. Harry had never seen such raw emotion on the normally friendly face of his friend. The usually docile man that he'd known in the past now seemed slightly dangerous. Ron's red face was usually due to embarrassment of some sort, but now it was tinged in what appeared to be the redness of anger or despair. Or it could have been both. In the short time span of Pansy's pregnancy, Ron seemed to have gained a certain amount of affection for the Slytherin. Not that Harry was against such pairings after all; most of the Slytherins had managed to wend their ways into the good side of the upcoming war. At least as far as they could go without compromising their own health and lives.

Sitting on the sofa with Sebastian cradled in her arms, Hermione's gaze barely wandered from her son. Although she was completely aware as the sun started to rise, shooing the dark shadows from the corners of the dungeons. Morning was coming and classes would start in a few hours.

Without warning the door opened and Severus strode in. Both boys turned to face him and Hermione sat, motionless. Severus frowned at the company but didn't ask them to leave.

"I assume you wish to be told of Miss Parkinson's condition?"

Ron's face creased in worry as he took a step closer. Harry quickly crossed the floor and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, offering his own form of comfort.

"How is she, Severus?" Hermione's voice was low so as not to disturb Sebastian's feeding. "Is she all right? Is the baby…"

Severus raised a hand to his brow and rubbed at the ache that seemed to have made a home behind his eyes. His voice sounded tired as he forced the words out. "Miss Parkinson will be fine, as for the baby… I'm afraid the news isn't quite so happy."

"No." A hushed anguish.

Hermione and Severus's eyes swung to Ron. The young man's face pale as Harry's hand tightened on his shoulder.

Severus took a step closer to him. "It was unavoidable, Mr. Weasley. She endured an ectopic pregnancy. If she didn't rid herself of the lodged object, then she would have died. The pain was merely a symptom. The pain only would have continued to get worse. It was something that Madame Pomfrey had no choice but to do."

Ron turned away and continued to stare out into space. "How is she?"

"I do not know. Physically, Madame Pomfrey assures us that she will be fine in a few days. However… mentally, it could be some time for her to recuperate from this loss."

Ron sighed sadly. "I can't believe it. After all her worries and concerns… She ends up losing the one thing she could have really loved in this world."

Harry patted his friend's shoulder. "Perhaps this is for the better, Ron. Her father would have had her… would have done something himself if he found out about the baby. At least this way, she would be spared that."

"I suppose." Ron stepped away from Harry and headed to the door. "I need some time. I'll talk to you all later."

"All right, Ron, but don't hesitate to come and talk to us if you need us." Hermione offered.

"I will, don't worry. I may go and see if I can see Pansy later. She might need someone to talk with. Who know, maybe she will talk with me."

"Who knows." Hermione tried to smile at him but felt the smile only reach half-mast. "Things will be fine, Ron… She will have other chances."

Ron looked over his shoulder to her and nodded, not quite hearing her words of comfort. "Later."

"Later." Both she and Harry returned and watched their friend walk out.

Severus stood silently as the boy walked out, dejected before turning to Hermione. "There is something else. I neglected to mention it before Mr. Weasley. I felt that he would be spared if he didn't know at this time."

Hermione's blood seemed to almost stop flowing at the expression on Severus's face. "What? Is she not all right?"

"No, she still has one… complication… to deal with."

"Oh no! What now? Hasn't she endured enough?" She moaned, leaning over the now sleeping baby in her arms.

"I did mention that she lost a baby…" Severus' voice lowered, which caused Harry to move closer. "I didn't mention, however, that there is a second fetus."

"Twins?"

"Fraternal, obviously. This embryo had managed to make it to the uterus, but… unfortunately, with the stress of what had happened and the questionable stability of her uterus… It is unclear if she will be able to carry this fetus to term."

"Oh no." Hermione moaned softly.

"Indeed." Severus found himself sinking onto the sofa heavily, as if his legs couldn't support his sadness. "That is not the worse part of it all. The worst part is that if she decides not to let this fetus go full term then she may not be able to have other children. Her right fallopian tube was severely damaged. Poppy assures me that her other tube is appears to be strong enough, but the chances of it producing a healthy egg dropped to less than fifty percent. It diminishes her chances of having another child."

"You mean that if she doesn't have this child, then she may never get another chance?"

"Exactly."

Hermione's gaze flicked to Sebastian, feeling a deep sadness for Pansy. It was one thing to lose a child before one could learn to love it, but to have that opportunity ripped from you before you had that chance… was unthinkable. "It's not for certain though, right? I mean, no one knows yet if that is the case. Pansy could have more children in her future. There has been a great leap in medical studies. Perhaps…"

"Perhaps." Severus interrupted her thoughts. "It would not be up to us, however. In the morning, I will have a talk with her. I would appreciate it if you would come along, Hermione. She may need your shoulder when she learns of her loss."

"Of course, Severus."

The man simply nodded and looked at the window towards the rising sun.

"Perhaps I meant later today. I had no idea of the time." He stood, suddenly feeling his age. "If you will excuse me, I think I will retire for a while. I need some sleep before the start of classes."

Hermione watched him cross the room and enter his chambers. With a look to Harry, she got to her feet. "I think I will follow. You'll be all right Harry?"

Harry merely nodded. After all, none of this really effected him. It wasn't his child, his love, or even his friend. However, he did feel for Pansy. How could one not?

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You go to him. I'll talk to you later on."

Hermione smiled at him and whispered a belated good night. She crossed into the nursery and placed Sebastian in his crib. Standing silently, staring down at her dark haired son, she wanted to cry for Pansy. She wanted to rail against the unfairness of it all. Damn the War; Damn Pansy's father and Damn Voldemort! Sooner or later, the Death Eaters would get their just dues and when it happened, Hermione hoped that she would be there to see it all.

She kissed her son good night and crossed to Severus' door. A light knock was responded to with a short 'enter." She pushed the door open quietly. Severus lay on the bed fully dressed. His arms crossed behind his head, his gaze firmly on the ceiling.

"Severus?"

His gaze never left the ceiling. "Hum?"

"Are you all right?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Sebastian and you."

Hermione approached the bed and sat on the edge, her hand resting on his solid chest.

"What about us?"

"I was thinking about what could have happened to you while you were away. What I would have done if something like what happened to Pansy happened to you while out of our world."

"Oh, Severus."

"I have no clue if the Muggle world would have been able to help you if you were in trouble. If something had happened to you while carrying my child." He faltered, but he kept his gaze on the ceiling. "It was bad enough that you disappeared. But if I were to have ever found out that you had died… while trying to carry my child… I wouldn't have been able to survive it."

Heavy in her heart, Hermione slid onto the bed and sidled up to his side. Her arm wrapped across his chest. He shifted a bit, lowering one arm, wrapping it around her shoulder.

"Don't think about that, Severus. We are both fine. We are both here, healthy and happy."

"Are you?" He turned dark eyes to meet hers.

"Healthy or happy?"

"Happy mostly."

"Definitely. I couldn't be more happier than I am with you."

Severus' dark eyes somber as he raised his other hand and caressed her cheek. "Marry me."

Hermione's breath hitched slightly. "You think that's wise with this little ruse of Harry and mine going on?"

"No one needs to know the truth until needs be. I just want you and Sebastian to be legally mine."

Hermione rose on her elbow and stared down at him. "You're just scared, Severus. You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere. Neither is our son."

"Then you won't marry me?" Severus's tone of voice lowered into a whisper filled with shattered hope that wrenched Hermione's heart.

"I didn't say that. I just don't want you jumping into something without thinking it over first. You're transferring Severus. You are placing yourself in Pansy's shoes. Your fears are unfounded. Both Sebastian and I are here, safe and sound… and, yes… happy."

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do. Very much so."

"Then marry me."

Hermione sighed and sat up. "Are you sure you want to marry me? I'm still a mess you know. What if Volde… sorry, the Dark Lord finds out? What about Lucius Malfoy?" She turned to look at the man that she loved. "I don't want to put you in more danger."

Severus sat up and pulled her into his arms. "I don't give a flying fuck what those two do. I love you. I want you to be my wife. I don't want to ever feel like I lost you or Sebastian. I don't want to be like Pansy Parkinson. To wake up one day and learn that a part of my soul has been torn out of my body."

"Oh Severus…" She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "It won't happen."

"It could."

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with more conviction. "You're just worried love. Let it go."

"Say you will marry me and I will."

Hermione tilted her head and looked into his eyes. They were determined, concerned, and very much filled with love for her. She reached up and stroked the worry line between his brows. It was so easy to read his body language. Everything that he felt for her showed in all of his little movements and words. Enough to know that she would be happy with him. He would never let her down if he had any say in it at all. So, she wouldn't let him down either. In any way. She allowed a smile to form and her fingers slid down from his brow to caress his lips. "All right Severus, if it means that much to you. Then yes, I will marry you."

The smile that lit up his face could have lit the whole dungeon. "You won't regret it, Hermione. I swear to you that you will never regret marrying me."

"I already know that, Severus." She replied, still wrapped in his embrace. "I couldn't be in more protective hands."

He grinned down at her and moved her so that she laid back into the mattress. "Truer words were never spoken. Now… Where were we before we were interrupted earlier?"

Hermione grinned and, reaching behind her for her wand, she muttered a few choice words that seemed to melt their clothing from their body. Placing the wand on the side table, she smiled up at him. "I do think we were about… here." She reached down to caress his already hardening member.

"Oh yes, I do remember that." Severus moaned as she stroked him slowly, tenderly. "And I do believe that I was just… here."

Hermione gasped as she felt him lowering himself to between her spread thighs. His tongue, hot and slick and nimble, danced over her until she wanted to scream. If she had known how that tongue could have worked miracles in the past then she wouldn't have been able to concentrate in classes.

With Hermione's gentle cries, Severus worked his fingers into her; caressing and taking care to touch all that he could. He was careful with his ministrations, bringing her body temperature up until she felt like she was on fire. It wasn't long before she was crying out in her orgasm. He loved that sound of purring that emitted from deep in her chest when she came. He could feel her body tightening up, the release of her orgasm then the relief of her relaxing once it ran its path. But he wasn't through, not by far. This was where he wanted to be. Where he'd dreamt of being for a long, long time. He slithered up her body so that she was forced to open her legs wider to allow him access. Dark eyes met light eyes.

"Hermione…"

"I love you, Severus…it's all right."

"Thank you." He murmured as he finally slid his way home.

Afterward, in the glow of the aftermath, Severus finally found the power to move off of the sweat soaked body of one very tired but happy woman. He gently pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. She quickly snuggled up against his chest with a small smile of achievement.

"You are all right? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm perfect… I never believed that it could be like that. Thank you."

A sudden pounding on the door interrupted their post coital conversation and the voice of Harry called out from beyond.

"Keep it down in there! Jeez. Use a silencing spell next time will ya?"

Hermione's screech of embarrassment and Severus's bellow of laughter followed a grinning Harry back into his own room.

A/N's and acknowledgments:

Commodore Aetheflaed the Pink, azulkan2, Veriety Brown, Courtney Elizabeth Malfoy, Tracey Claybon, secret, Princess Kalye, tubin, Sarahamanda, skyhoofhearted, Riley Black, Anarane Anwamane, Severusgirl, bungeecord, Black's Daughter, piinkiice, SelenityPotter, SerenityEmrys, Varcolaci, Gigi-Hime-Chan, a reviewer, eat-your-veggies, flutiecutie07,

I want to thank you all so much for your continued support for my little mind flings. I hope you found this latest chapter to your liking.

Emma-Kitty, Domikins, Real-fan05, queen-eec, excessivelyperky, Morena-Forever, latinachikita, Fairy of Fire and Fury, Dr.StoweWannabe27, Goddess of Gorgeousness, assassinatorgirl, GuardianoftheWest, mrsbristow,

Well…There you have it, the answer to Pansy and her baby. Honestly, I had no idea where I was taking this until it came out on the screen. I like the chapter even the sadness of it all. But…in my opinion, it had to happen, in order to bring Ron and Pansy together in the long run.

DarkSarcasm, Akasha Ravensong, ClaireRickman,

LOL. Well, I am a self proclaimed Queen of Angst (not comparing myself to Rilla or Corazon…nope…I'm NOWHERE near their talents). I love to write and leave it with others wanting more. Keeps my blood pumping. LOL

I wish I was taller: I'm glad that you like Sebastian, he's pretty close to my heart too.

DraginLover: You were closer than you realized. Good guessing! A gay Harry? Gee, imagine that. LOL. Millie is a good possibility for him, hummm…can't remember many others. Keep the names coming if you can remember anymore.

Cerze: Ah, once more the therapy threat has ridden her ugly head. BAH on therapy I say…BAH! I hope that you liked where I took this chapter. It wasn't what I planned on but it's what emerged on paper. Hope the wait was worth it.

Lisienna: First of all: I write when I have the time to actually sit down and do it, being a working woman and all, I don't have enough time in the day to sit and write, no matter how much I would love that. I love writing but unfortunately, I don't have a whole hell of a lot of time to do what I love. Plus the fact that I have a few minor health problems. It sucks, I know to have to wait for a chapter, but it also sucks knowing that I don't have the time to do it either. Second of all: The author responses are read and are appreciate by most of my readers. Some don't like them, obviously, like you…but I can bet you, ten to one, that you found yours and read it…Right?

ShellyD1982: Ron will be there for her. Don't worry. Things will look up for them eventually.

JosieBelle: Aw, I don't hate you? I love each and every review you give me. I'm thrilled that my story touches you in such a way. Hate to make you cry, but love to have you reading. Thanks for the condolences on my boys, but I don't think we will get another pet for a while. My heart can't take it.

Stegijsa: Wow, thanks hon. I appreciate the kind words and encouragement. Reviews like this one just keep me going.

BlueFireDragon17: Rape is never a subject to take lightly. It is neither fun nor a fantasy. It is a crime. It took me years to get over mine. I do think that Hermione is jumping in just a bit faster than reality would stipulate, but then, this is the world of Fanfiction. Time is completely different here. Oh…if you leave your email addy next time I'll add you to my alert list.

Uberscully: Chemical Kinetics? Thermodynamics? Oh my Goddess…a brainiac? LOL…seriously though. I admire your courage to learn such tough subjects. I'd go belly up if I had to endure one class on anything harder than general english.

Slyangel: First of all, my condolences to your cousin. I know the heartache of miscarriage. I had one several years ago. It does hit the heart harder than one would imagine if it never happened to them. So, I know how Pansy is feeling in this and following chapters. More story coming up shortly.

Shannon Snape: There, See? Pansy didn't die, but there is still sadness.

Alexia321: No…You are not going to die. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to find out what happens…right? LOL.

ProfessorJaySnape: Thanks. I love writing this story. It's gone far and above everything I hoped it would be. More is coming up. Stay tuned.

pickles87: Hey girl, Odd to see you over here. But nice to see you where ever you pop up! So…yes, no and yes, Ron is real sad.

ChloBug318: Thanks. I have no inkling on how long this story will be. I originally thought it was only going to be a few chapters, but the story kind of got away from me. I hope to finish it sometime soon.

Thanks to you all for your kind support and encouragement. It means a lot to me!


	39. Guess who's coming to dinner

A/N: I want to apologize to you all for the tardiness of this chapter. I don't have any excuse except that my computer completely went kaput! I got another computer but it didn't have a word processor. BUT! I have one now and am finally able to get this chapter out. It's not fantastic since I was in a hurry to get it up. But I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.

00

A Secret worth Keeping

Chapter Thirty-nine: Guess who's coming to dinner

A tremendous crash caused the whole class to jump as the Potions Master stormed into the room, leaving the poor door nearly jarred off its hinges. His robe billowed behind him as he strode into the room. From the set scowling countenance upon his face, everyone in the classroom could tell automatically, that he was not in a good mood. But then, when had he ever been in a good mood? With the appearance of said dour man, the happy chatter dropped as the classroom was filled with a near deafening silence.

Hermione glanced up as the tall man swept by her heading towards his desk. His hands were clenched tightly at his sides as if he clutched death itself within them. Worried that something had happened in the few short hours since they'd woken up, contented in each other's embrace, Hermione made herself sit still. If something had happened, then she would know of it soon enough.

"Open your book to page 256." Snape growled.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other over their cauldron with equally curious looks. Although they were used to a sour man, this was different from his usual sourness.

"What's up with him?" Harry whispered low.

"Not a clue." She whispered back.

"No talking during class Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Snape glared at them both. "Ten points each from Gryffindor for talking when not spoken to."

Hermione tried to hide her glare from her future husband but failed miserably, as Severus seemed to smirk unkindly and turn to his desk. "We will be working on the Anti-venom for the Acromantulas. Thanks to past mistakes by our own Professor of magical animals, we now have an abundance of Acromantulas running amok. Now with these deadly arachnids attacking all creatures that live within the forest, not much is safe there for any living being, human or non. Due to this fact, I have been sought out to prepare mass amounts of anti-venom potions. YOU all are to help in this irritating situation." Severus sat forlornly in his chair and glared at the class. "Forget that I have an itinerary that I must follow or that I have my own work that must be done. Oh no, I must help provide the answer to an incompetent's mistake that happened years ago. Yet again."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other again and shook their heads. At least now they knew what he was pissed about. If there was anything that Severus hated, was for something to interrupt his classroom agenda.

Severus waved his wand at the blackboard before reclaiming his stance at the side of the desk. "The instructions are on the board and do try to get this one right." He glared down at Neville. "Lives are at stake here."

Neville's hands shook as he glanced nervously over to Hermione, his eyes wide with terror. It was bad enough that he lacked coordination enough to make even the simplest of potions but, as Snape had said, lives were at stake. He could feel a panic attack already starting to form as his heart beneath his breast bone sped up.

"You can do it." Hermione whispered and grasped his hand comfortingly. "Just read the instructions and do as they say, that's it. No more…no less. You can do this."

The terrified boy could barely nod his head to acknowledge her. He returned her squeeze and closed his eyes trying to regain an minimal amount of control. A few deep breaths later he seemed to get himself back together. Once the panic attack appeared to be back under his control he released his friend's hand and resolutely set to work, determined not to screw this one up. Not with lives to save.

"Mrs. Potter…"

It took Hermione a moment before the name hit her and she hurriedly looked up sharply into the eyes of her Potions teacher.

"Yes, sir?"

"Approach the desk."

Hermione looked around her nervously before standing to her feet. A quick stasis charm was cast around her boiling river water before she approached his desk.

Severus waved his wand raising silencing spell around them and handed her a paper folded several times as he spoke. "I have been summoned for another dinner at the Malfoy's tonight. I just wanted you to know in case I wasn't home this evening when you return."

Hermione took the paper and read the invitation with a fierce glare. She didn't like him going back there so soon after the last dinner invite. The senior Malfoys were nothing but trouble and immediately she was worried for her man. She wanted nothing more than to reach over and cradle his face in her palm, but knew better not to. Instead she voiced her concern. "Will you be all right?"

"I shall be fine." Severus leaned back into his chair keeping the stern face of his teaching persona in place, allowing the class to assume that she was getting a reaming from her talking without permission. "I do not know how late I will be and I did not wish for you to worry."

She let a smile inch at her lips with his words. "Thank you, love. I would have worried if I didn't see you."

"I know, hence this little discussion. I love you, and I will see you sometime tonight." He leaned forward and wagged a finger menacingly at her, letting the silencing charm fade away. "I expect you act accordingly in my classrooms from here on out, Mrs. Potter. Do not expect any special treatments from me in your new… married status. When you act like a mature woman, you will be treated like a mature woman. Now, back to your seat."

Hermione adapted her face into a scowl and slunk back to her seat. Another dinner invitation from Lucius Malfoy. What could those two want with him now? She took her seat and smiled reassuringly at her pretend husband sitting next to her.

"You all right?"

She simply nodded and removed her stasis spell to complete the potion. "I'll tell you later, after class."

Two hours later, Hermione gathered her books together after depositing her vials on Severus' desk. A barely noticeable nod from him and she left the room. She figured that she and Sebastian would try to stay awake until he made it home.

00

By the time five-thirty rolled around, Severus Snape was in an even fouler mood. If such a thing were even possible. Malfoy Manor was not where he wanted to be at this particular place in time. His mind immediately went to Hermione, in his chambers, in his bed and in his arms. That was where he wanted to be. That was where he was finally happy. He didn't appreciate being summoned for a dinner that he didn't wish to attend or be mauled by a woman that he didn't want.

Unable to prolong the visit any longer, Severus strode out to the gates of Hogwarts. Upon reaching the apparation point, he gathered his cloak along with his thoughts, and apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. Lights were ablaze in the windows of the manor as Severus stepped up to the door and rung the bell. Immediately the door was opened, once more by the same house-elf as before.

"Good evening, Sifty. The Master is expecting me." Severus informed the little pitiful creature. Bowing low, the house-elf turned and led Severus through several archways and into the parlor.

"Master will be with you in a minute, Master Snape." Sifty bowed low again, backed out slowly through the doorway, and disappeared. Ignoring the large oversized chairs, artfully arranged in a cozy and intimate manner, Severus instead chose to lean against the elegant baby grand piano that rested towards the back of the parlor.

Across from where he lounged, above the hearth, was the Malfoy family portrait. All three of the blond aristocrats sneered down at him in their superior form of bravado that irked Severus to no bounds. Their contempt and pompousness were artfully detailed in the wizard painting. Even from the painting, he could feel Narcissa's eyes covet his body and it caused a rippling sensation down the spine of his back. It wasn't a good feeling.

"Ah, Severus. So good to see you again."

Severus turned at the greeting and forced a smile to his lips, not feeling the emotion he forced from inside of him. He stood straight and approached the

woman.

"Narcissa, beautiful as ever." He spoke softly and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, which she allowed.

"Still such the smooth talker." Narcissa responded, taking his arm and leading him over to a chaise lounge. "Sit. Can I get you something to drink?" She glided gracefully to the bar and produced a bottle of what he know would be his favorite brand of brandy and two glasses.

"That would be accepted with appreciation." He acknowledged with a nod and took the proffered seat. Severus watched as she poured the amber liquid into the cut crystal snifters and recapped the bottle. The light ice-blue gown she wore exaggerated her lightness. Not the color of her soul, for that was as black at midnight, but the coloring of her hair and skin. The cut of the gown emphasized the taut mounds of her breasts and the sliminess of her waist. She was indeed a woman of substance, gorgeous and elegant. But this woman was far from his type. His type was hopefully in his bed at this moment. He liked his women like Hermione, round and soft, curvy and voluptuous. Her's was a figure that he knew intimately and to that figure, no other woman could ever measure up to.

"What's on your mind, Severus? Something's got you smiling." Narcissa floated up to stand before his seated self. "I hope it's me. I chose this dress specifically for you. I'm told that this color suites me. Do you think so?"

Inwardly, Severus groaned at the obvious attempt for a complement. "Indeed, Narcissa. You do indeed look lovely in it." There. That should make her happy, he smiled inwardly. It obviously did because the next thing he knew, she was sitting on his lap licking at his jaw line.

"Now now, my dear." An amused voice carried out over them. "I think Severus would rather have the seat for himself."

Carefully, Severus removed the woman from his lap and stood her to her feet. To which he followed. He sidestepped around her and strode over to Lucius, hopeful his obvious relief wasn't evident on his face. "Lucius. Thank you for the invite, but you didn't have to do it so soon after our last dinner.

You know how difficult it is to leave Hogwarts during the workweek. To what do we owe to this invitation?"

"Just a simple night of dinner and entertainment." Lucius patted Severus on the back and gently guided him over to the mantle where he picked up a smoky colored vial that Severus had somehow missed. "I have a special plan for this evenings entertainment. Narcissa has consented to something special tonight. But first its time to eat." Lucius clapped his hand and the lights dimmed. "Come. Dinner is ready."

Severus followed, feeling a bit uneasy. Lucius and Narcissa had something on their minds and he was pretty sure that, whatever it was, he was not going to like it. Tonight he would have to be particularly careful. They both had something up their sleeves. Severus' eyes wandered to the opaque vial and wondered just what was inside. Whatever it was, he was sure he wouldn't like it either. He took a seat next to the head of the table, directly opposite Narcissa. The linen was as fine a quality as ever and the candelabra danced its merry glow across the dome covered dishes.

"It smells wonderful." He managed to smile at Narcissa as she indicated with a wave of her hand for the house elf to begin serving. "I see you have managed to outdo yourself once again. I shall grow fat if I continue dinners such as these for too long."

Narcissa's dainty laugh grated on his nerves. "I think we can find a significant form of exercise to work off the calories you consume."

He fought to hide the grimace that her words inflected on his spine. He didn't like the thought of that one bit. The only exercise he required was miles away, safely tucked away in Hogwarts. Nevertheless, he smiled warily at her hostess. "I'm quite sure you can, my dear. However, I am unable to accept your kind offer. For, after dinner, I must return post haste to Hogwarts. I have a very early meeting set up with the Headmaster and I need to do some further testing on…"

He hesitated when he felt something crawling up his leg. A quick look at Narcissa sitting across from him and he had a deep, unnerving feeling that she was trying to play footsie with him. "My dear…" He spoke smoothly and leaned over his plate. "Although I will miss… our exercise… I really must insist on keeping our hands to ourselves. Or our feet… as it were."

Narcissa laughed gaily but Severus was relieved when the pressure of her toes were suddenly gone from his privates. But the look was still in her eyes.

Predator.

"Severus," Lucius spoke up as if ignoring the flirting going on right under his perfectly aligned nose. "I'm sure you can stay a little while. I have some plans that I'm sure you will enjoy. Narcissa and I went through great pains to get it all set up. It would behoove you to agree to stay, just for a little while. I promise you will enjoy it… immensely."

Severus sighed inwardly. He really didn't want to stay. He had no idea of what Lucius' little surprise was but, knowing from previous experiences… it could be basically anything. One thing was for sure, however. It would be of a sexual nature. Lucius and Narcissa were two very sexual beings and a duo that weren't afraid to share their pleasures with others. Unfortunately… they were going to try to share them with him tonight. He had to think of some way to get away sometime after dinner and before the entertainment.

"Perhaps I can stay an half hour or so. I do have to be back in order to reinforce my test's stasis spell. I don't think that I would be too happy to allow an experiment expire that I have worked on for three weeks."

"I think that is doable. Don't you, my dear?" Lucius smiled over at his wife, who nodded enthusiastically.

"I will excuse myself just after dessert and get the entertainment started." She offered and, with a agreeable nod from her husband, she daintily began her dinner. Her eyes darting between the two men. One dark, one light. Two opposites, yet so alike in many ways.

Once the last of the dessert was eaten and the table cleared, Narcissa excused herself from the table. Severus watched her go before turning his attention to his friend. "So, tell me about our entertainment. What should I be expecting this evening?"

Lucius shook his fair head and raised a finger to his lips. "Not for me to say, my friend. Narcissa would be furious with me if I let it out. Come with me." Severus followed his friend into the next room where he stopped at the entrance. His eyes opened wide as he stared at the replica of his classroom.

"What is going on here?" Severus' gaze drifted from one side of the room to the other. It wasn't an exact replica, but close enough for him to know what it was supposed to be. The school cauldron facsimiles sat at the right side of the classroom whereas, in his true classroom, they were against the left side. The potions closet sat too close to the fireplace, too dangerous for heat sensitive ingredients. But he figured that Lucius and Narcissa didn't care for that little fact. He had a feeling that they both had something up their sleeves and he didn't think he was going to enjoy it… one bit.

"Come in… come in, Severus. As you can see, we have conjured up something special for you this evening." Lucius' grin spread across his face hideously as the flames from the hearth danced across his expression. He waved his hand to the teacher's desk, indicating Severus to settle himself. "Why don't you take your seat and we can get the class underway."

Cautiously, Severus crossed to the poor replica of his desk and sat. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked around the false classroom. "What in Hades do you have planned, Lucius? I told you, I don't have to much time to spare for games."

"Oh, I think you will enjoy this game, Professor…" A sweet sounding voice came from his right. Slowly, and suspiciously, he turned his head to greet the unexpected visitor. His eyes opened wide in surprise and trepidation.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at the newcomer then turned back to cast his furious gaze on Lucius. "What is the meaning of this? This is a student… she should not be here."

"Nonsense, my friend. Our guest is here on her own accord. Aren't you, my dear?" Lucius approached the young lady and ran a hand down her soft cheek.

"Oh yes. I am here on my own. I wasn't forced or coerced to be here."

Severus continued to glare at the young woman. This was impossible. There was no way in Hades that this particular person would just comply to join in what he knew she would know what would happen tonight. "What is going on here Lucius? You know I will never have sex with a student under my care."

"Ah, true… not a student under your care but this, my friend, is a separate situation. You see… this is not who you think it is."

Severus's eyes narrowed in further suspicion. It wasn't, then? Ah. "Narcissa."

The sweet girl's voice rang out in the familiar tinkling of laughter that Narcissa had refined. "Well, that was a mood killer. I was hoping to get you into mid coitus before you figured out that I was not your Miss Granger."

Severus sat back into the chair behind the desk and glared at Hermione's ill-aped Doppelganger. This was the situation that he dreaded since his forced attack on Hermione nearly a year ago. But how to get himself out of this situation without appearing seemingly concerned for Hermione's welfare? He let his eyes sweep over Narcissa in Hermione's body with a sneer gracing his face. "Not bad. I assume you used Polyjuice? I am not going to even think about where and who you got to brew that particular potion. Since it is a very restricted potion and only Potion Masters have access to the rarest of the ingredients. However… it seems that we have an interesting development here. Where did you get a sample of Miss Granger's hair?"

"That is not of any importance right now, Severus. We are really on a tight time limit here." Lucius shook his hand to wipe away the last inquisition. "I suggest that we all retire to the boudoir and entertain ourselves. "After you, our little Miss Granger?"

Narcissa smiled and tossed that mass of hair over her shoulder. With flair, she sauntered out of the room with Lucius watching and Severus not.

"This should prove fruitful, my friend. Can you imagine sinking yourself inside of that?"

Lucius' callus statement rendered Severus senseless. Hard pressed, he simply leaned back and set his dark eyes steadily on his friend.

"Oh I don't know. I seem to remember it quite well."

Surprised, Lucius tilted his head and studied his friend. "Ah, so you do remember after all."

Severus' loud raucous laughter echoed down the hallway. "Like I would be able to forget the best fuck I have ever had."

A/N's and Acknowledgements:

AthenaScamander, KieraLee, Anarane Anwamane, Seamermaiden, comeasyouare415, Crazy-Physco, Gothicpagan, Xi Fang, Cheyanne28, GuardianoftheWest, ella aminy, DaddysGirlForever, The Lady Elizibeth, LouAnne,Black's Daughter, Jessica, skyhoofhearted : Glad that you all liked it! Thanks for reading.

Goddess of Gorgeousness, Excessivelyperky, Verity Brown, SerenityEmrys, assassinatorgirl, coldqueen, baka-onna2003: I had to add some humor mixed in with the angst and passion. I needed a bit of comic relief after such a tragedy. I'm glad that it worked out. Thanks for the comments.

Keither Serenity, Kritbug, ShellyD1982 : I like Ron and Pansy together. They work for me too, things will be fine with them in the long run.

Wiily, herovillain: Wow, I Love a dedicated reader to read so much in so little time. Thanks you guys! You taking the time to reply to this story makes it all worth while.

ProfessorJaySnape: I thought that it was time for Severus to ask Hermione to marry him. I feel he was thinking of it for some time now.

Morena-Forever: Thanks, I'm glad you liked this chapter. I hated for her to lose a baby, but at least she still has one left in case she decides to keep it.

Emma-Kitty: Germany? Why are you in Germany? Glad you like the chapter btw! LOL

Courtney: LOL. Well, I still thought it was to soon for her, but I have to give the readers what they want. Right?

Cerzee: Glad you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't go into detail of the sex here, but I have a bit more…uh…extra…at ashwinder. You can go and read it there if you want more. And as for the therapy? Bah…humbug! LOL

AntiqueSong: Thank you so much for your thoughts and opinion. I appreciate them. Ron will do what he can for Pansy don't worry about them…well, not to much anyway. There's still much more to come.

DarkSarcasm: When you hate to kill of one baby, always make sure there is a second to ease the pain. Well, that's my thinking at any rate.

Sarahamanda: Thanks Hon. But you will have to wait and read to see.

Latinachikita: Yep, married. I hope they at least make it to the alter before hell breaks loose. Heheh

Hessel: Odd? How so?

Severusgirl: With this story? Hell no…I have much more to tell.

Ravynsword: I don't think there will be a marriage proposal between Pansy and Ron in the near future. Sorry.

AzalynAngel: I love acquiring new readers. I hope you continue to read this little story. beams back

Wiily: Glad to see you trudging along. I find my little fic a nice resting spot, don't you? I hope you like the rest of the story as well.

Slyangel: Thank you. I'm glad that you liked this chapter. Took a bit of work to get it just the way I wanted it.

Varcolaci: Where there's hope, there is a strong case for a happy ever after. Keep reading.

Akasha Ravensong: No miscarriage is a walk in the park emotionally or physically. It may take some time for Pansy to get over it. We will just have to see.

Uberscully: So, your a science nerd. At least your a nerd with good taste. LOL. There is so much more coming up with Voldysnort and the DaRats...keep reading.

JosieBelle: Ohhhh...Wench? I love it. I'll get you a wig, I do own several. LOL. I cant read slash pregnancies, its just so...unreal. LOL. I guess I have yet to read the right one, eh? Moving to Nebraska? Well, hopefully but the time you read this you are all set to go there.

Real-fan05: I'm sure Ron is dreaming up his own ideas of what he could be doing, especially with a certain Slytherin mom to be?

Culfindae: Dont worry, I have no plan of stopping this story. I will finish it even if I die trying. BTW, I'm glad that I finished reading the book before reading this review. I think I would have been a bit...ticked off. Otherwise, I agree with you one hundred percent. Snape is not as guilty as we are being led to believe.

lovelondonlook, cerzee: Multi readers. I love it. Sometimes it gets better the second time around and sometimes little things are caught that needs to be addressed. For those...I thank you.


	40. A Disatrous Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.

00

A Secret worth Keeping

Chapter Forty- A Disastrous Flashback

Hermione sat in her rocker next to the faux window, quietly reading to Sebastian. The night sky twinkled with stars and the bright full moon shone down, casting shadows over them. The small oil lamp on the table next to her shone brilliantly, chasing the unwanted shadows away with its fierce flame. The room had a nice, cozy feel to it. Along with the small oil lamp, a fire was burning in the fireplace. As she read to her son, Hermione tried not to notice the time. It was starting to grow late and she was determined not to let it get to her. It was bad enough knowing where Severus was at the moment, but not knowing what he was doing was what she was trying not to think about.

She was startled when the outer door flew open, allowing Severus to stride inside. Immediately she could tell that something was wrong by his gait. There was an intensity in his eyes as he purposely crossed the floor and bent to scoop Sebastian up into his arms. The baby didn't squawk as he suddenly found himself in his father's powerful arms. Hermione simply sat the book of Muggle fairy tales aside and pondered the man's actions.

"Severus?"

Instead of immediately answering her, Severus paced back and forth between her and the blazing hearth. She could hear a muttering coming from him but couldn't tell what he was saying. After a few minutes of his strange actions, she finally stood to her feet and crossed to him.

"What happened? Are you all right?"

He stopped in mid step and hugged Sebastian to his chest, whispering softly to his son. He didn't want to let his son go for any reason. Instead, he turned to gaze on the woman he loved.

"It was awful," were the only words he could summon.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm and guided him over to the sofa where she could get him to settle. "Sit down and tell me what happened."

"Not yet. Just let me hold our son," he replied as he avoided sitting down and continued to pace the floor with their child clung desperately to his chest.

Hermione stood to the side as she watched her fiancé frantically walk the floor. Something had happened tonight and, whatever it was, had thrown him for a loop. As she continued to silently watch, his erratic pacing seemed to slow into a more moderate stride. His broad, tense shoulders finally relaxed enough to sink back from around his ears. As she watched him go from stressed to calm, she once more attempted to try talking to him. "Sit down, love. I'll get you a glass of sherry."

He tore his gaze from Sebastian to Hermione with a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you. I feel that I may need it to finish off this day."

Hermione watched as he finally settled himself onto the sofa carefully, so as not to disgruntle the baby, before she removed the bottle of alcohol from the cabinet. She poured him a generous amount of the alcohol and carried it back over to the sofa. "Are you ready to talk about it yet?" she asked as she handed him the glass.

He unwound one hand from Sebastian and gently laid him against one shoulder so to free up a hand for the drink. "I don't know where to begin but it nearly ended drastically," he stated, throwing back the drink that was meant to be sipped. "Another?"

"That bad, was it?" She took the glass and refilled it.

"Yes, it was."

"Tell me about it." She offered the drink to him again and he took the glass, but this time merely sipped.

Severus closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the leather of the sofa. "They had a surprise for me after dinner. I had no idea they would attempt to tempt me like that."

Hermione sat down next to him but remained silent knowing that he needed to get his thoughts in order first. Although she longed to comfort him with soft words, she didn't want to interrupt his train of thoughts to soon. Gently she reached out to rub Sebastian lightly on his back as Severus cradled him. She could see the pain in his face and felt a bit worried. If it was that bad then things were going to get worse for them all. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what ever it was that Severus had to say. But, keeping silent and lending only her listening talents to him, she watched his face as he remembered.

With his eyes closed, he tried to recall exactly had what happened from the moment that he'd confessed to Lucius that he remembered taking Hermione.

Previously that evening

His senses were reeling at the sight of his fiancée standing in the doorway. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong, Hermione would not be here voluntarily. Not in her right mind. Then it hit him. This was not 'His' Hermione. This was an imposter. And there was only one person that could do it and get away with it. Then Lucius confirmed his suspicions.

"Ah, true… not a student under your care but this, my friend, is an inimitable situation. You see this is not who you believe her to be." Lucius' voice melted with butter.

"Narcissa." Severus' voice dripped with disdain in response.

"Well, that was a mood killer. I was hoping to get you into mid coitus before you figured out that I was not your Miss Granger." Narcissa's false voice rose his hackles. Severus didn't like that voice coming from Hermione's body. He allowed himself to give her the obvious once over.

"Not bad. I assume you used Polyjuice? I am not going to even think about where and who you got to brew that particular potion. Since it is a very restricted potion and only Potion Masters have access to the rarest of the ingredients. However, it seems that we have an interesting development here. Where did you get a sample of Miss Granger's hair?"

"That is not of any importance right now, Severus. We are really on a tight time limit here. I suggest that we all retire to the boudoir and entertain ourselves. After you, our little Miss Granger?"

Severus frowned as Narcissa smiled and in an un-Hermione like action, tossed her hair over her shoulder and glided out of the room.

"This should prove fruitful, my friend. Can you imagine sinking yourself inside of that?"

Here was the test, the place where what he said would either make or break him. His eyes never wavered and his voice lowered in what he knew was his deepest, silkiest voice ever. "Oh I don't know. I seem to remember it quite well."

He was immediately rewarded as his friend appeared to be surprised, then wary. "Ah, so you do remember after all."

Severus forced himself to laugh heartily and say the one thing that he hated to say in his life. "Like I would be able to forget the best fuck I have ever had."

Lucius's laughter rang out among the both of them. "I was wondering if you recalled that fate filled day."

"Indeed. It was a night that is very hard to keep out of my head. If I wasn't sure that that child of hers was indeed Potter's… I would have been worried."

"So, you are dead sure that the child is… in fact… Potter's and not yours?"

"Trust me in this fact, Lucius. There is no chance at all that that child is mine."

"Glad to hear that, because I think that that brat will come in very useful to the Dark Lord. He was absolutely thrilled to know of Potter and his new found family."

Severus felt his blood run cold but kept his face neutral. "How so?"

"Blood, Severus… Blood will tell." Lucius stood and walked casually to the fireplace to look up at the portrait of his own family. "I don't know exactly what the Lord wants with him at this moment in time, but I do know that whatever it is… it will not be pleasant for the Potters."

"Blood." The word was forced out of his mouth in a deep, disgusted voice. "Who's blood? Potter's or the…?"

"Why, the brat of course. Severus. Just think of the pain that it will cause that impudent child and his Mudblood wife. The mixed blood of the boy's powerful parents will bring more power to the lord."

"I don't see how."

"Well, truthfully, I don't see it either. But ours is not to question his Lordship. Ours is to just do as he orders and avoid the pain of his displeasure." Lucius' hand crept up to his own chest and massaged it unconsciously. An obvious reaction to a past infliction.

Severus frowned but allowed a head nod. "True. I do not wish to be on the receiving end of another Crucio. I have had my monthly quota of that this month."

"Then let's stop all this unimportant information and get down to the nitty gritty. I do believe we have a fun time awaiting in my bedroom to pleasure the both of us."

Reluctant to partake in Lucius' notion of a fun time, Severus dragged his feet as he followed Lucius to his room. He was not looking forward to this evening. He didn't like the idea of Narcissa in Hermione's form, nor did he have any inclination to lay with her. He had to think of something… and fast.

Lucius opened a large door and moved aside for Severus to step through. Once through the archway, a sound caught Severus's ears and he turned towards the noise. To his dismay another person was there, or to be more precise… another Hermione. Another one, he knew, because he felt the first faux Hermione step up beside him.

"What is the meaning of this, Lucius?" he voiced rather angrily as he stepped away from the Narcissa/Hermione on his left, working his way over to the other Hermione that he could now see was chained to the wall. "Why is there another Granger here? Wasn't one enough for you?"

"Calm yourself my friend. Once more, this is not your charge. This is merely… another replica. A Muggle, if you will. Useful and disposable."

"Lucius, I barely have time for one Granger let alone two. I do have to be back soon."

"Oh no, my friend. That one up on the wall is mine. Narcissa belongs to you tonight." Lucius stepped around his friend and up to the cringing woman. The poor Muggle struggled against her taut chains, trying to get away from the mad man before her. Her brown eyes wide with terror.

Severus had to turn away before he could see Lucius run his hand up the young woman's arm almost caressingly. Immediately he nearly ran into the other Hermione. Narcissa.

"Come, Severus. We haven't played in some time and my husband told me that you, for whatever reason I prefer not to wonder about, favor this form. I did hear once that you took her quite forcibly." Her eyes darkened with lust. "Perhaps you would like to relive that time? Its been a long while since I've been taken like that."

Severus blocked the sounds from the woman on the wall and the man doing whatever it was that he was doing to her. Keeping his eyes forward and trying to keep in mind that the woman before him was not his Hermione, but an imposter. In his mind, he kept searching for a way out. Some little idea that would give him an excuse to exit this debacle. He didn't want to do anything with Narcissa but if he didn't think of some way out of this, he would be forced to do what she wanted or else face the consequences later.

Think, Severus! Think! He raised a hand to cup Narcissa's face. Perhaps if he tried to distract her with a kiss and a few handling techniques he could pass some considerable time until he could claim that he had to get back. A loud clanging alarm interrupted his line of thinking, also tempering the screaming that Severus now recognized as coming from the other Hermione on the wall.

"Shit!" From Lucius. "The wards were crossed."

"MOTHER!"

Severus's head snapped to the side at the sound of a bellowing voice coming from the library. A voice that Severus swore that he would happily give at least two hundred points to once he got back to Hogwarts.

Narcissa jumped back from him in a state of semi-alarm. "Shit. What is he doing here?" Her voiced hissed to her husband.

Severus stepped to the side and watched his friend tie his robe and steadfastly march back to the library. Thankfully, Severus didn't give the bedroom door another look before following. He stopped at the doorway to witness Lucius standing before his son, Draco.

"What is it boy? Can you not tell that I have company? Why aren't you at the school?"

Draco's gaze drifted boldly over his robed father. In a slightly disapproving tone, he stood to his full height and glared his father straight in the eye. "I need to speak with Mother. It is… personal."

"Surely it could wait until morning when it would be a more prudent time to call?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is very important. I need to talk to her."

"Now is not…"

Draco's eyes widened as he caught a movement by the entrance. His eyes darted between the figure and his professor before he turned ugly, angry eyes back to his father.

"Granger? What is SHE doing here?"

"She is not who you think she is, boy. Do not bellow in this house. It is undignified and distasteful."

"Undignified? Distasteful? This coming from you who wouldn't normally sully himself with a Mudblood. And here you are… fraternizing… with one. It's disgusting." Draco turned hate filled eyes towards the younger woman and took a step forward. Only a hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Careful, son. You do not want to harm one hair on her head. If you do… you would be very, very, regretful."

"Oh really? Tell me why."

"Because, Draco…" The woman spoke in the voice the young man was familiar with. "I would then have to punish you. And you know how you hate me to punish you."

Draco's eyes widened more then looked around at the other men. "You are all disgusting. Is this what you do? Change my mother into… into… I cant even say her name right now, it tastes foul on my tongue." He allowed his gaze to settle on his mentor. "You participate in this?"

"What I do outside of Hogwarts is no other's business than my own, Mr. Malfoy." Severus rose up to his full height, glaring down at his student.

"You're disgusting." Draco turned his back to the men and let his eyes fall to the nearly naked woman standing in merely a silk sheet. "Do you mind dressing? It's bad enough to see you in her skin, but seeing so much skin and knowing its my mom…it's…not right."

Narcissa chuckled and took her son by the hand and led him away from the bedroom and the other woman, still incarcerated. "Come on, son. Tell me what the problem is. My hour is almost up anyway."

She tossed her head and winked at Severus. "Perhaps next time, Severus."

Draco grinned at the look of relief in the Potions Master's face. The look was brief, but it was there. In that instant, the young man knew that the Professor really, really didn't want to be there any more than he did. But when Hermione had come to him earlier for his help, he'd had no choice but to come to the Professor's aid. And from what he'd just seen, it was none to soon. Seeing his mother in Hermione's body wasn't something he would like to see again in some time. But then… if that was what Hermione did look like minus her clothes, he could see Snape's interest.

"Damn!"

Severus turned to look at his friend and frowned. Lucius held his left forearm with the hand of the other. "Summons?"

"Unfortunately, yes… are you being..?"

Thankfully Severus shook his head. "No, It seems I am not of use this evening. Perhaps you should go."

"Yes, I do apologize for the inconvenience, my friend. Perhaps we can do this another evening?" Lucius spoke as he walked back into his bedroom, ignoring the whimpers from the woman still chained to the wall. "Oh, if you wish, you can still have this one. She is still ripe for the plucking. I haven't taken her as of yet. Her maidenhead is still intact."

"Thank you, but no. I really must get back."

"Suit yourself." Lucius answered as he donned the usual black robes of the Death Eater's garb. "I can just kill her when I get back. Or save her for another time."

Severus looked back at the girl, faking a renewed interest. "No, on second thought, I think I will have a bit of sport with her after all. I think Narcissa will be busy for a while with Draco."

"As I said, suit yourself. As it is, I must go. Good evening, Severus."

"Good evening, Lucius."

Severus watched as Lucius left in the swirl of black robes before turning his eyes to the terrified girl on the wall. Her eyes wide in her terror. She looked completely uncomfortable pinned to the wall like a butterfly in someone's collection. The school robe that she'd had on previously was now laying in a heap at her feet. The white blouse she wore was ripped up the front, its now useless buttons scattered around. Covering her breasts was a scant, lacy white bra barely big enough to cover their swell. Although the face and body was of his beloved, the woman before him was not she.

He moved forward, which brought forth more scared whimpering from her. Her tired body still had a bit of fight in it. Her arms struggled to be released from their captivity.

"Calm yourself, woman. I will not harm you." Severus removed his wand and held it up to the girl's face. "In fact, you just may be very lucky this evening. You will not remember a bit of this and still live to give your innocence to another more worthy man." His voice was soft as he spoke the words that knocked her out then…"_Obliviate_."

Once he had her removed from the wall, he simply walked out. The only thing on his mind was to get this girl back to the Muggle world and return to his beloved and son. The son who was now threatened. Threatened by the one man that could do the harm that he spoke of. The one man that could take one of the things that he held dear to his heart.

His own son.

back to current time

"Oh Severus. How awful it must have been for you," Hermione whispered softly, allowing her hand to pet his arms comfortingly. "I know how it must have bothered you to go through that knowing it was not me there."

"Its not only that. I had no interest in them, my love. I prefer the way you are not compared to the image they showed me."

"The way I am now?"

Severus turned his gaze to his beloved and let his eyes rake over her now fuller figure. "Yes, you are not as thin." He noticed her eyes narrow and he quickly spoke up. "Now don't go getting upset with what I just said, because it is the truth. And honestly, I prefer you like this. I love my lady with more to her. You now have the body of a woman. Not the child that you once were."

Slightly mollified, she let that one pass by without too much complaining. It was comforting to think that maybe her weight gain wasn't as bad as she thought. No matter how much Harry or Ron teased her about it.

"Why do you think you-know-who called Mr. Malfoy and not yourself?" She worried.

"I don't know, and I'm afraid that I don't want to know."

A/N's and Acknowledgements:

I wish I could take the time to answer each and all reviewers, but alas I had no time to do so. So to all those who read: Snarky4Severus, Mysticpam, starlightdreamer052000, Sarahamanda, Crazy-Physco, wiccan-witch88, Sesshomaru779, Skyhoofhearted, ProfessorJaySnape, Latinachikita, Cerzee, Snarky4Severus, Sonia, Fairy of Fire and Fury, ShellyD1982, Verity Brown, princess-nyx, KarenDetroit, TammyLynnSlark, Jennifer Carter, JosieBelle, Varcolaci, Pickles87, MetaJunkie, Akasha Ravensong, Rinny08, Ari, hero villain, Song Angel, Emma-Kitty, SaoirseSnape, retarted monkey, charlies broken angel, SerenityEmrys, Real-fan05, Senya Lady of the Serpents, rhiannon-Slatington, Fanfiction Fan, emuthegreat, PhantomPhluter, ClaireRickman, Tribblelet, BedtimeStory, MiaRose 156, Lady of the Realm and Sesshomaru779:

And a special reply for SteffieSnape: LOL. Girl, I love how you review. One chapter at a time. It's fun to read your reviews as you read each chapter. I would love to read something of yours if our style is so similar…Love ya back!

Thank you all so much for taking the time to respond and for baring with me for all this time over this little story. I never thought it would take so long to tell.


	41. Not so Everyday Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.

A/N's: I wish to thank each and every reader that I have gotten to know over the last few years since I started this fiction. I know that this has been a long slow process and seems to get even longer over time. I would like to explain why this is. It seems that I have developed a severe case of arthritis, which if any of you ever had it you know what kind of pain I am in most times. However, I seem to have finally hit on the right medication that seems to work. Hopefully, I will be able to continue this fic now without to much of a time laspe between chapters. Again, I want to thank my dedicated readers and to say thank you for not giving up on me. Now, on to the story!

Red Writing Hood

00

A Secret worth Keeping

Chapter Forty- Not so Everyday Encounters

A lonesome chirp echoed from beneath a nearby bush. A solitary sound from a lonely insect It's sad trill of a mating call echoed with no answering call from a prospective mate. In the forbidden forest no other sounds arose but that one sad calling. No other beast would vocalize it's presence in the atmosphere of danger. No other beast, save for a poor dumb cricket, would dare raise its head as the brilliant flashes of immense power danced in the air. Suddenly a voice screamed out in pain, bringing a startled stillness and a hush to the surrounding forest.

Lucius stood unsteadily under the full moon with the stars shining down on his sweat dampened head. He swayed on his right leg barely keeping his balance. His left knee cap was broken, shattered by a Bone crushing spell, his bloody right hand crushed beyond all recognition. As blood dripped from his fingertips he kept his eyes glued firmly to the ground, not daring to bring them to meet the anger in the eyes of the one standing before him. Mentally he counted the blood drops that fell to the ground, trying to tune out the pain.

"I am disssappointed in you Luciusss," A hissy, yet gravely voice spoke breaking the silence of the woods. "I do not like my loyalty misplaced."

"I am sorry, my lord. I didn't mean…"

"Crucio!" The dark voice spoke. The painful curse hit Lucius square in the chest causing him to fall over backwards onto the ground squirming with pain, his voice rose, horse from so much screaming already. Voldemort watched impassively as the curse did its job. "I have not given you permission to speak."

After what seemed a lifetime, Voldemort released the spell and watched as Lucius managed to slowly get back to his knees barely holding back the groan from his shattered knee. Though to kneel before the Dark Lord was agonizing, the pain to defy him would be a hundred times worse. So Lucius kneeled, eyes downward, waiting.

The dark lord stepped forward and placed his wand at Lucius's throat forcing the blond man's eyes upward. He hissed. "I want to know why you took it upon yourself to tell Severus of my plan."

"But I didn't, my Lord. I don't know of any plan." Lucius pleaded.

"You told him enough, Lucius. Now he will inform Dumbledore about the upcoming attempt to grab the Mudblood's infant." Voldemort lowered his wand and took three steps back to glare down at his servant. He was not pleased with the outcome of this meeting so far. He did not like his plots spilled especially to those that could defeat him.

"Tell Dumbledore?"

Voldemort aimed his wand back at Lucius' chest threateningly until the blond lowered his gaze once more not wanting to risk another curse for insubordination. "Yes, tell him. You see, Lucius, I know of our associate's inclination to lean towards the light. However, I have plans to bring him back over to our side."

Lucius's brow furrowed. "But my Lord, if he is for the light, then he could be telling our enemies everything that we say."

Voldemort's red eyes squinted in their anger. "Indeed, my friend. Which is why we need that child. We need something to break the Order. Something that will be damaging to them."

Lucius looked up and shivered at the look in Voldemort's eyes. "I can get the child my Lord, or rather Draco can get him."

Voldemort shook his head. "No, I have someone else in mind for this task. You will not inform anyone of my plans, Lucius. No one. Do I make myself clear?"

Lucius's blond head ducked, cowed. "Yes, My lord."

0

Draco dragged himself into the door of his dormitory. He was tired. Bone tired. It always happened when he spoke to his mother and this time it was worse than normal. Yes, he loved his mother but she can be tiring with her demands. In Hermione Granger's form she was worse than usual, completely distracting improving only when she finally turned back into the familiar image that he knew as his mother. Of course, coming up with a 'personal' reason for him to draw her away from his father and Professor Snape hadn't been an easy task. He slipped of his sneakers and flopped down onto his bed before he even noticed anyone was in his room.

"Draco?"

Startled, he leapt up pulling his wand from his pant pocket. He took aim towards the shadows where a slight figure sat in an easy chair. A curse fell from his lips as he sheathed his wand and sat back onto the bed.

"What are you doing here? I thought Pomfrey told you to stay in bed."

Pansy shook her head and settled her gaze on him. "I tried. I really did but I couldn't stay there another minute."

Draco stood from the bed and approached her, kneeling at her feet. "How do you feel?"

Pansy's smile was sad and she shrugged one shoulder. "I guess I feel okay. I'm not really sure how I feel right now."

"That's understandable. I wouldn't know what to do if I were in your shoes either." His hand reached out to cover hers in an attempt to be supportive. In all of this time he did everything possible to lend her that support that she needed. "Why are you here Pansy?"

"Do you think…" Her words faltered off as her eyes darted towards the floor. A blush rose to her cheeks as she twisted her hands beneath his. Her eyes seemed haunted. She wanted to ask him a favor but was afraid to do so.

"What is it Pansy?" She started to pull away but his hands held her tightly within their grasp. "What is it? What do I think?"

Pansy's breath took a sudden hitch as she belted out her question. "Do you think you can get Ron Weasley down here to talk to me?"

Draco's brows shot up to his blond fringe. "Weasel?"

Pansy's face darkened momentarily at his familiar twist of Ron's name. "Yes, Weasley. I really really need to talk to him. Can you?" Her blue eyes seemed to plead with him.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" Damned if he wasn't confused by that question.

"Its…personal. Please, Draco…for me." Pansy's eyes filled with tears and Draco sighed deeply. Man, he was turning into such a sucker.

"Fine, Pansy. I'll get Hermione to give him a message and we'll take it from there."

Pansy's face lit up and she leaned forward to hug him. "Oh, thank you Draco. Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet, Pansy. I don't like you having anything to do with him, especially now that things are so tentative between the DaRats."

"It's especially now that I need to talk to him. I can't explain it Draco, not even to myself…but I need to see him. To hear him…to…talk to him. He…" She paused trying to say what she couldn't explain to herself. "He…listens to me…and talks to me…and…and he…cares."

"We all care, Pansy." Draco cocked his head to study her more closely.

"I know you do, Draco. But you have Susan to worry about now. I can't take your worries from her. Ron…I mean, Weasley…well, he's made it clear that…that he wants to help me."

"How?"

"I don't know, I don't know if he knows really, but I know he wants to help."

Draco shook his head and sat back on his heals, studying her. "Just be careful, Pans. That's all I ask for."

Pansy leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I will, Drake…I promise. I have a lot to think about over the next few days. I will do what I can, when I can…and hopefully I wont fuck things up more than I have so far."

"You didn't fuck up this time Pansy." Draco returned.

"Not intentionally, but I did forget the pregnancy potion."

"You were taken to that revel unexpectedly, how could've you known you would need the potion that time?"

"Still…"

"Still nothing, none of this was your fault, Pansy. None of it." Pansy cast her eyes downward, but Draco moved closer and using his fingers, forced her to look him in the eyes. "None of this is your fault."

"I know." She whispered softly.

"Then don't let them beat you."

"But the baby…"

"Not yet…you have a little while longer to think of that. Take that time to consider all possibilities. A baby is a blessing, Pansy, not a curse. But you are young so there is that to consider." He paused as his eyes swept over her still slender body. "You have time to think it all over and I'm sure you will make the right decision for you."

"Thanks Draco," She whispered quietly.

"No problem. Now please go back to the infirmary before Pomfrey comes looking for you."

Pansy huffed and stood to her feet. "I don't want to go back there, all she does is hem and haw over me."

"Then let her. You need a bit of pampering right now."

"I'm not crippled, Draco. I'm pregnant."

"Even more so to enjoy the pampering. Now go. I don't want her wandering in here later. I have plans with Susan."

Pansy smiled then and shook her head. "Ah…I see." She chuckled as she made towards the door. "Well, have fun and…Draco…be careful, don't put her in my shoes."

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Don't you worry about us…we're safe."

"Better be." Pansy warned before wishing him goodbye.

0

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much." Severus groaned and moved off of her smaller body to lie next to her. Although it was only their second time to make love, it already felt comfortable, natural.

Hermione turned and laid her head on his chest. "Good. I hate it when you worry."

"I hate having to worry too, Love. But in this day and time. I can't NOT worry. I have to much to lose this time around."

"You wont lose, Severus. Everything around us is providing for this last fight. You know, Love is what protected Harry in his infancy, it could very well help Sebastian as well."

"True. No child could be more loved than him."

"Exactly. He has enough people to love him to help protect him from Voldyshorts."

Severus chuckled lightly at her slight name calling. "Careful, my love…I wouldn't like him to catch that little name calling."

"Bah…If I can call him Voldemort and not shrivel with fear. I can call him Voldyshorts with equal ease."

He laughed louder at her words and pulled her closer into his embrace. "You my dear, are incorrigible. And I love you all the more for it."

"Good.

0

"Hey, Granger!"

Hermione stopped in her track and swung around at the sound of her name being called. She allowed a small smile at the man running towards her. A quick cast around the empty hallway she indicated a door to her right and disappeared inside, followed by the other figure. Once inside he closed the door with a quiet snap and turned to her.

"Not wise to call my name in a hallway that echoes Draco, what's that important?"

Draco leaned against the door and shook his head slightly. "It's Pansy."

Immediately Hermione went into work mode. "Does she need to talk to me? Is it the baby?"

Draco's hand moved up, palm outward to stave off the questions. "It's not like that, Yes she wants to talk but not to you. For some odd reason she wants to talk to Weasley."

"Ron?"

"Yeah. Last night she came to me asking if I could get Ron to come and talk to her. I don't know why. For some reason she thinks that Weasley…cares."

"That's because he does, Draco. He does care. That's his nature."

"Being a pain in the ass is his nature." Draco teased with an impish grin.

"Well, that's his second nature." Hermione grinned back. "I'll talk to him during next class. I'm sure he would love to go talk to her. Is she still in the infirmary?"

"Yeah, Pomfrey wont allow her out for a few days yet. She's worried that the baby could still miscarry if Pansy tries to do to much right now."

"Well, better safe that sorry." Hermione agreed as she glanced at her wrist at the time. "We should get to class. I'll talk to Ron. I'm sure he will go and talk to Pansy before the day is over."

"Thanks Granger." Draco reached out a hand which Hermione promptly shook.

"Don't mention it. We are all in this together."

Draco nodded and turned to open the door. After a quick scan of the hallway he stepped out before turning back to her. "I think there is an old saying that goes…One for all, and all for one?"

"The Three Musketeers with D'Artagnan. Works for me. Just don't call me Porthos."

Draco shook his head. "Not if I want to live. I know how women are with their weight."

"Draco…" Hermione warned good-humoredly as she pulled her wand.

"Oops…gotta go." Draco laughed as he sprinted up the hallway towards their next class.

"Jerk." She chuckled as she followed behind.

0

Ron opened the door of the hospital wing and stepped inside. Immediately he grimaced at the ammonia smell that assaulted his nose. He hated this place, hated the smell, hated the reason any one would be lying in the beds that lined the walls. He hated the fact that a hurt person would have to stay in such a strictly sterile atmosphere. In his opinion, such a place would be more alarming to the sick that a nice comfortable bed in a nice healthy atmosphere like a normal bedroom with normal furnishing. A hospital should be more hospitable…not more…

"Ron?"

His eyes turned to the one bed that was occupied. A smile formed on his lips as he made his way over.

"Hey, I heard you wanted to talk to me." He reached out and covered her hand with his. "How are you feeling?"

"I did. I just…" Pansy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I just…wanted to see you."

Ron pulled up a chair and took a seat. "Well, here I am, in the flesh." His grin reflected in his eyes causing her to smile back.

"I don't know why…" She started to say but stopped to clear her voice. "That's not true, I do know why I wanted to see you. But…Its hard to say."

Ron's hand squeezed hers. "Its only words, Pansy. Nothing should be hard to say between friends."

She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes seeing the kindness there. "Are we friends Ron?"

"I'd like to think so."

Pansy nodded and seemed to cast about for her thoughts. "I have never had a real…friend…before."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Do you know, that…since I've been up here I've only had three visitors? Draco, Millicent and now you." Her eyes showed her sadness and Ron leaned over to brush away a stray of her hair from her forehead.

"I would have come sooner…but."

"I know, It would have looked suspicious if you did. You really shouldn't be here now, but…I just wanted to see you."

Ron's eyes sobered slightly as he stared down at the pale woman. "How's the baby?"

"Surviving so far. Pomfrey wont let me go for a few more days. She wants to be sure that my uterus lining is completely repaired before she releases me. I hate being in here." Her hand drifted down to cover her stomach. To her amazement she felt Ron's hand join her there. Without thinking she entwined her fingers with his.

"You just do whatever Pomfrey asks. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby."

"I promise…only…Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come back to see me again?"

"Just try and keep me away." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. "I had better go, Don't want Pomfrey to catch me in here." He grinned as he gently lowered her hand. "She would probably want to give me a potion to stop the next flu that's going around or something."

"What flu?" Pansy's eyes clouded over slightly.

"Exactly!" Ron exclaimed and threw his hands in the air comically. "There is none, so I had best go before she gets here and forces it down me anyway."

"You are nuts, you make no sense." Pansy grinned.

"Maybe. But I don't want to take any chances." Without further thought he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to see you."

"Okay." She replied raising her fingertip to her lips in pleasant surprise. Ron watched the play of her finger across her mouth and realized what he had just did. A gentle smile lit his eyes as he bent down once more and captured her lips with his. Kissing her more convincingly. When he pulled away he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not." She sniffed.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" He jested.

"No…it was that good." She replied with a teary smile. "I just never been kissed like that before."

Ron stood up once more and sighed. "I'll just have to make sure that you do…more often."

"I'll hold you to that, Ron Weasley." She sighed and looked towards the door where she knew Pomfrey was. "You had better go, I think I hear her coming."

Ron cast a quick glance to the door before leaning down to kiss her one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." She sighed happily and leaned back into her pillow. "Tomorrow."

The rustle from the outer hallway prompted Ron to hustle. At the door he paused and turned to wave one more time and mouthed. "Bye" before he was gone.

The other door opened and Pomfrey charged in looking around. "I thought I heard voices."

Pansy closed her eyes pretending to be asleep, the only tell tale was the smile of content that lay on her rose kissed lips.

Things were falling into place for her. Finally.


	42. Hush Little Babies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.

I want to express a personal thanks to my Beta reader, LadyDeathFaerie and to Virginia for helping me to recreate this story from the beginning and hopefully make it better.

Red Writing Hood

A Secret worth Keeping

Chapter Forty-Two: Hush Little Babies

It was close to seven o'clock and Hermione was glad that the day was finally over. With being a mother, student and fiancée, her life was packed full to the extreme. As it was, her few hours in the library taxed what was left of her energy. Unfortunately she'd missed dinner and her stomach rumbled in protest. Instead of making a side trip to the kitchens, she decided to get some dinner sent to the nursery. What she wanted most at this very moment was to sit in her favorite rocking chair and hold her son, and perhaps eat a nice fat sandwich while Sebastian took his supper at the same time.

The hallways were practically empty as she walked down to the dungeons, taking every shortcut that she knew. The hour was late and students were more than likely interacting with each other in their own common rooms and comparing notes from today's classes. Now was the time of day for serious studies for most of them. Homework was finally being assessed with despair and doom in an attempt to have it completed before the next school day started. It was a task that most students despised. Most, but not Hermione.

Hermione took the final left turn and allowed her heavy backpack to fall from her shoulder as the door to her chambers finally came into view. Home. With her hand clutched onto the pack's strap, she approached the door to the nursery that led to their chambers.

Stopping in her tracks, she cocked her head as sounds of a soft, deep voice came through the heavy wood. A silky tenor that sounded sweeter than any bee's hive. Stricken with a deep feeling of contentment, Hermione placed her hand on the wooden surface and felt her heart swell at the sweet melody that fell on her ears.

Severus was singing a lullaby.

"Hush, little wizard, don't say a word, Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird.

And if that mocking bird won't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a silver ring.

And if that silver ring turns to brass, Daddy's gonna buy you a scrying glass.

And if that scrying glass won't smoke, Daddy's gonna buy you a Billy goat."

The squeak of the rocker droned in time to his words.

"And if that Billy goat won't pull, Daddy's gonna buy you a cloak of wool.

And if that cloak of wool's too thick, Daddy's gonna buy you a new broomstick

And if that new broomstick's too fast, Daddy's gonna buy you wand to caste.

And if that wand to caste gets broken, Daddy's gonna buy you a horn-tailed Dragon."

Here Hermione slowly opened the door to look inside. In the rocker she could see Severus rocking their son. The baby's hands waved merrily in the air as his father crooned lovingly to him. Stepping silently, Hermione entered the room and sat her backpack onto a side table. She didn't want to interrupt the father/son time and was content to just stand against the wall and watch and listen.

"And if that horn-tailed Dragon won't fly, Daddy's gonna buy you a black magpie.

And if that black magpie lets you down, You'll still be the best little wizard in town."

When the song ended, Severus finally looked up and smiled at Hermione. The love in his face shined with the brilliance of a thousand stars.

"I didn't realize that _that_ song was a favorite in the wizarding world," Hermione spoke softly.

"Where do you think the Muggles got it in the first place?" Severus turned his eyes back to his nearly nodding son. "That particular song is from a long line of lullabies that the Muggles had adapted over the centuries. The words are nonsensical, but the tunes does wonders. It seems to have worked at calming him down."

Hermione walked over and looked down into the sleepy eyes of their son. "Was he upset?"

"For a while. I think he would rather be with us than Nanny. Not that I blame him. We both have so much to do and don't take enough time to spend with him."

Hermione sighed heavily in agreement. "I know. I feel terrible about it. But if other families can do it, so can we. We'll just have to figure it out."

"How was your studying?" Severus spoke as he stood from the chair in a silent offering to her.

"Exhausting. Did you realize that there are over two thousand books that reference to anti-depression or close to it?"

"Anti-depression? I thought you were studying your schoolwork."

"I was, but then I got to thinking about Pansy and how she has been acting of late. I have to admit that I'm a bit worried about her." Hermione took the offered chair and held out her arms for Sebastian.

"What have you discovered so far?" Severus asked as he placed their son in his mother's arms.

"Nothing that we don't already know. There are Muggle medicines that could help, but the best thing for her is time and communication, and support from her friends. Thank God for Ron. If it weren't for him and his new found friendship with Pansy…I think she would be a suicide candidate."

"I hate to agree with you, but I think you are correct. Miss Parkinson has experienced a serious setback with everything else that has been going on. I'm glad you told Mr. Weasley about the other baby of hers. If he didn't know, then he wouldn't be as much help. I mean, he hasn't had occasion to use too many brain cells in his life time."

Hermione used a chiding tone in defense of her friend. "Now, Severus, you know that isn't true. Ron is extremely intelligent, he just prefers to use his intellect in other…venues."

Severus chuckled at that. "Too true. If only there were studies in Quidditch and women, then I'm sure he would graduate in top of his class."

"Well, I think Pansy will have a bit of an influence on him with his studying in the future. I wouldn't worry to much over them now. Like I said, Pansy and Ron will be a big help to each other."

"I'm sure you're right."

"I know I'm right. You haven't seen Ron's expressions when he talks about her. I think it could be the real thing with those two."

Severus looked thoughtful. "As long as her father doesn't get wind of their developing relationship. He would yank her out of school so fast all of our heads would spin."

"I don't think he will know. He doesn't even know about the baby, does he? If he did I would think he would have made her get rid of it by now."

"Miss Parkinson's father is a sadist. He wouldn't care one whit about a child, whether it's his own or his daughter's. All he cares about is that if she's wanted at the revels, then he would willing bring her to be used. He thinks bringing her will elevate his station in the group. He's not terribly smart. By bringing his own daughter to the gatherings, his actions have made him less likable by many of the others, the ladies and parents in particular."

"What about Pansy's mother then? Why doesn't she stop him from taking her?"

"No female says 'no' to a direct order by her husband." Severus sighed sadly with a shake of his head. "Especially a Death Eater husband. The consequences can be quite deadly."

"You mean he would kill her?" There was a shocked note in Hermione's voice as she looked wide-eyed at Severus.

"It has been known to happen," Severus replied solemnly.

Hermione looked down at the sleepy eyes of her son. "I'm glad we have a son instead of a daughter."

Severus' head snapped up at her words and growled. "I would never put my child…"

"No, Severus. I wasn't insinuating you would." Hermione interrupted quickly. "I was simply saying that if Sebastian were a girl and he was found out…you would most likely have to bring her before the Dark Lord eventually. I would be terrified what that horrid man would do to her."

"I may still have to bring him before the Dark Lord if he is found out to be mine."

"He won't be. At least, not until it's too late." Her smile slid deep into his heart. "I have faith that our family will survive."

Severus knelt down to run his hand over their son's fuzzy black covered head. "I hope so, my love. I certainly hope so."

0

A light tap on the door brought Harry from inside of his room and to the nursery. To his surprise, he opened the outer door to see Ron's sister standing there, hesitantly wringing her hands together. Besides the DaRats meetings, Ginny kept her own counsel most times and didn't intermingle with her friends. No one knew why exactly but several people had faint ideas.

"Ginny."

"Hi Harry, I…is Hermione here?"

"No, she's out with Sebastian right now, taking him for a walk. Is there something I can do for you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No…no…I just wanted to talk to her."

"I'm sure she will be back in a few minutes. You wanna come in and wait?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." Harry smiled and moved aside to allow the young woman inside.

Ginny stepped around him and allowed him to close the door behind her. For the first time, she looked around the nursery. In the few months that Hermione and her baby had been back at Hogwarts, Ginny had never stepped foot into the nursery. Her heart wouldn't let her. But now she didn't have a choice.

"Want some tea?" Harry asked.

"Yes, please," Ginny answered softly, keeping her gaze averted from his.

"Take a seat, Gin. Make yourself at home. What do you need to talk to Hermione about?" Harry asked as he prepared the tea service.

"It's…personal. I don't think you'd be interested." She smiled lightly as she settled on the sofa. The soft blue chenille fabric fitted the nursery beautifully. Her eyes darted around the room, noting all the pastel colors and mobile hangings. It was a place that any child would love. She felt her chest tightening again and took deep breaths to quell the feelings. Now was not the time to panic. Not yet.

"Ah, okay then." Harry carried the tray over and sat it before her. "I'm sure she will be right back. They've been gone for nearly a half hour. They rarely take longer than that. Sebastian gets cranky if he's out in the sun light for too long."

Ginny chuckled at that. "Are you sure he's your son? He's going to have to get over that if he's going follow your footsteps in Quidditch."

"I don't think he will have to worry about that. I'm sure he will more than likely follow Hermione's footsteps. He's most happy when she's reading to him."

"Ah, already an intellectual?" Ginny sipped at her tea, studying the man across from her.

"It appears that way." Harry grinned. "Just like his mother." And his father, he reminded himself mentally.

"I'm sure that he will be a bit athletic. He would have to be with you as his father." Her face colored a bit.

"Perhaps." Harry took a sip of his own tea, then glanced up as the main door opened and Hermione stepped inside pushing a pram.

"Surprise, Hermione. We have a guest." Harry stood quickly and walked over to retrieve the baby from the buggy.

"Ginny! It's good to see you." Hermione left Sebastian in Harry's capable hands and rushed over to hug her friend. "I haven't seen you in so long. Why haven't you come to visit us before now?"

"I…" Ginny glanced over at Harry. "I've been busy."

"The only time we see each other is during a DaRats meeting." Hermione spoke softly, noting Ginny's nervous glace towards Harry.

"I know." Ginny's voice was soft, as if not wanting it to carry too far.

Hermione studied the young woman standing in front of her before turning to face Harry. "Harry, would you mind taking Sebastian into the bedroom for a while? I think Ginny and I need to talk privately and I think Sebastian needs his nap."

"Oh, sure…Okay," Harry replied and, without another word, pushed the pram into his room and closed the door. Hermione took Ginny's hand and pulled her onto the sofa with her taking a seat next to her.

"Okay now…spill. What's wrong?"

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she started to speak.

0

"Are you sure about this?" Severus sat up in bed as he watched his love pace the floor, Hermione's shoulders hunched over in distress. "She said it herself?"

"Yes. And I believe her. She wouldn't lie about something like this." Hermione's voice whispered with worry.

"Then we are in for some serious trouble."

Hermione stopped and turned towards Severus, her eyes filled with fear. "I know. Oh, Severus. What are we gonna do?"

Severus reached out to her and pulled her into a tight, comforting hug to which she willingly went. "There's only one thing we can do, of course. Talk to Albus."

A/N: I changed the words a bit to Hush little baby to fit the wizarding world. I hope you all like this chapter. And thank you to all of you who reviewed my story so far. I think you are all fantastic. I'd give separate thank yous but things are a bit hectic at the moment to do so. So, to all of you…THANKS!

Red


	43. A Traitor in the Midst

A Traitor in the midst

In the demon's lair.

Ominous. That was the only word that described the cavernous chamber. It was neither opulent nor bare. Walls of stone, floors of stone, chairs of stone. Indeed, it was a most uncomfortable surrounding for those in attendance.

Torches dotted the walls, casting shadows to dance and just barely holding off the cold night air. Along the wall stood various cloaked bodies. Each one silently watching a center figure. Each cloaked figure knew the man present, and none cared. No one knew what the man had done to gain a summons from the Dark Lord, but none questioned their Master either. Although the Master didn't appear angry, none thought it wise to look directly at him to get a better inkling of his deranged 'feelings'. Instead they kept their eyes on the subject at hand, and that subject was NOT their own pain and suffering. Just yet.

The man in question knelt down before the dark figure, who perched regally on his throne. Lord Voldemort sat with one hand on his thigh while the other one played with his wand. His red eyes stared thoughtfully at the tall man kow-towing to him. He had just finishing reading the man's mind and of the event that occurred just hours earlier. An event that made him unconditionally happy.

"Rise," His voice hissed thickly, beckoning with his wand hand.

The man rose to his feet yet kept his eyes firmly on the boots of his master.

"You have done well. I am quite satisfied with your progress to date. However, I expect the delivery by the end of the week. I trust you will not disappoint me."

The man quickly shook his head in the negative. His palms sweated profusely as he absently rubbed them against the blue cotton of his trousers.

"No, My lord. I will not disappoint you. I will have possession of the child within the week."

Voldemort leaned forward. "Make sure that you do. I want that child. I have plans for him. Big plans." His eyes narrowed as his thoughts concentrated on what he was planning. Oh, yes. He had plans for Potter's boy. The infant's blood would be strong against his own father. Once he drained the blood from the babe, then he would have his arsenal. Once and for all, he would be done with the scourge that was the Boy-who-refused-to-die.

There was a thumping coming from across the throne room and Voldemort allowed his gaze to cast in that direction. The construction of 'The Room' was coming along precisely according to his request and the secondary chamber was proving to be coming along nicely as well. The child, the soon to be plucked from his mother's arms child, would reside nicely there until his plans could be carried out. And who knew, the chit of a mother could also be useful. Perhaps he should make extra room for her as well. It was something to think about at least. He hadn't been between a pair of legs in a while.

Voldemort's eyes glowed red at the thought of ridding himself of Potter and smearing his wife's ill sought reputation before remembering the man kneeling before him. He raised a gloved hand and waved the man aside and indicated yet another one forward. "Lucius, you may approach me."

Lucius Malfoy limped obediently forward, his knees still bothering him from his earlier transgression with the Master. He wasn't a young man anymore and took more than too much time to heal. "Yes, my lord?" He bowed as low as his knee would allow.

"I have not yet heard word of your son."

"Draco is hard at work in school, Master. He is studying hard in order to do you proud in the end." Lucius remained in his bowed position as Voldemort hadn't told him to rise. His knee was beginning to throb.

"I want him before me this weekend, Lucius. He is young and impressionable. Those at that school of his can be very convincing in their holier than thou attitude." Voldemort rose to his feet and walked over to Lucius, very slowly. "I want to see with mine own eyes the 'schooling' that your son is receiving. His mission on this Earth is to pay homage to me and only to me. You will remind him of that."

Lucius winced lightly but managed to speak. "Yes, my lord. I will give him the message."

"Good…you may leave." He looked around the secret underground room and suddenly didn't feel like having anyone near him. "Leave me." Voldemort yelled and watched as the group of Death Eaters scrambled to do his bidding. Once the room was cleared, he leaned back into the deep blood red cushions of the throne. His mind went back to the Potter babe. "Once I have that child, Potter will bow before me. Then I shall deliver his own head to his waiting hands by way of his own sword."

(0)

On a rocky side of a cliff an oversized boulder shook and, after a moment, it shimmered and disappeared. Nothing but the sounds of water pounding on land echoed in the tiny cove. If one took the time to look inside of the newly formed cavern, one wouldn't suspect a man in blue trousers to emerge. Nor would one expect to see the man stop and look up into the full moon hanging high above the water. He appeared disheveled, and a little bit out of sorts. His hand trembled as he ran it through his thick locks.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He whispered hoarsely into the night, rubbing at the skull shaped earring nestled in his right ear. His ear still burned from his unexpected summoning.

As the man took a step outside of the tunnel, the boulder reformed behind him, de-creating the caverns that brought him there to leave him standing in the puddle of a rising tide. His boots were beginning to get caked with sand and filling fast with cool water. After a moment, the man looked down at his sopping feet then looked about himself in confusion. He didn't recognize the area. This wasn't where he had originally entered. He must have taken a wrong turn in the labyrinth. of caverns. He gazed up at the sheer cliff and frowned. There was no way in hell he was going to climb his way out of here and, judging by the water ring around the walls, the tide rose very high. He had to get out of here before the water rose too high. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. It felt as if a fog had been wrapped around his brain all day and was only now just clearing away. He brushed his hand against his trousers again and looked back the way he'd came. There was nothing back there now but a sheer wall of rock. Oh well, he would just have to Apparate back home. At least there was privacy here for that. Pulling his cloak around him more firmly, he pictured the house he grew up in, rickety and old. And Apparated away.

(0)

"GINNY!"

The young woman jumped as her name was yelled across the expanse of the living room. She whipped her head around to see her mother thundering towards her. "Just what in blue blazes are you doing home? You aren't supposed to be here. This is a school night."

Ginny sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, but not so that her mother would see. She turned to confront the impressive mountain that was her mum. "I know, but I left something behind last weekend and had to get it. I'm returning back to school as soon as I do. Don't worry, I have extra floo powder so you wont have to waste any." She held up a small bag to show her mother. "See? And I do have permission to come so I'm not playing hooky."

Molly huffed and set her hands on her ample hips. "Be it as it may, the point is that you snuck in here and didn't bother to find me and say hello!" Her mother looked hurt at her only daughter's action.

Immediately Ginny felt terrible and rushed to hug her mother. "I'm sorry Mum. I was going to come and see you before I left. I swear. I just wanted to get what I came for first."

Pacified, Molly Weasley smiled and patted the girl's shoulder affectionately. "Since you're here, can you stay for lunch? I made a nice chicken cacciatore with penne. Just like you like it."

Ginny paused, already feeling her salivating glands starting up. But no, she couldn't stay. Not now, not when…

Bang!

Both women looked towards the door as Fred and George walked in carrying a basket between them. They were arguing in low voices, sounding all the while like a single sentence being stung out word for word. Each brother finishing the other's sentence before starting on another and allowing his brother to finish. Such was always the way between the twins. They stopped in mid stride when they saw their mother. Fred immediately swung the basket behind him. Ineffectively trying to hide it from the glowering matriarch.

"Oh no you don't!" Molly cried out as she hurried towards the young men. "You are NOT bringing any more of your work home. It took me hours to clean up your last mess. I'll have you know that those insects impregnated everything in this house. Do you realize how long it took me and your father to get rid of them all? Your father actually had to go into Muggle London and bring home something called Raid. It was dreadful, not to mention smelly."

"But Mum," George whined as he went to bended knee, folding his hands together in mock despair. His eyes feigning sorrow and pity. "We promise that that will never happen again. We just got too much burdock mixed in with the citronella. " He glanced at his sister then back at his mother. "We have the recipe down pat now. No more gas passing and infestation of insects. We promise. All we need is to use the poltergeist in the attic. Just some of his tears."

"Why don't you use the ghosts at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. "I'm sure either Headless Nick or the Bloody Baron would contribute. Especially the Baron. He enjoys your trickery."

"Bah, one would have to be invited into the school to talk to them." Fred said with a casual wave of his hand. "Since that last swamp gag we did, we aren't actually… uh… welcomed there."

"No wonder there," Ginny mumbled, causing Fred and George to both glare at her.

"Here now, what are you doing home any way?" George frowned.

"None of your business," Ginny retorted and sauntered out of the room to let her mother take care of the 'twins'. Immediately she shivered as she heard another loud bang. Somebody had either entered or exited the house.

Her mother's high pitched screech echoed around the large kitchen. "What happened to you? Look at your new trousers and boots. They're all muddy…take them off…NOW!"

Ginny giggled to herself as she listened to her mother give one of her brothers hell just when she slipped into her brother's room. She knew what she needed and, with careful steps and complete silence, she moved over to a chest and opened it. Yes, it was still there. She quickly reached in and pulled the object out, to place it inside of the bag that she'd brought with her. She closed the chest and sat still, listening to make sure that her family was still busy. When she heard her brother march through the hallway towards the kitchen, she knew she had a few more minutes. The boys could eat for as long as there was food before them. Knowing her mother, there would be plenty for them.

She sat back on her heels, remembering the first time she'd come across this particular dark object. It had been last week when she was home for a weekend visit. Her brother had asked her to go into his room and get his old boots, which had been in his closet. Since he was wrapped up to his armpits with pig dung, she'd obliged his wishes and run into his room to fling open the wardrobe's door. She'd squealed as an object had fallen from above conking, her on the head. Cursing slightly, she'd picked up the heavy thing and stared at it. With a curious hand, she'd opened the black box and gasped at what it held. Inside had been several items of jewelry. Bold, silvery and completely creepy looking and all emblazoned with the initials T.M.R. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ginny'd reached in and touched the items with careful trepidation. Her eyes darting from one article to the other. There'd been a silver and black oblong pendant with the dark mark engraved on it along with half of a pair of earrings in the shape of a grinning skull. One of which had been missing. She knew where that other earring was. She'd seen it on her brother's ear. She'd paled at the implication that this discovery may have led her to. These items used to belong to Lord Voldemort.

Bringing herself back to the present, she quickly placed the box into her pack and shrunk it down so she could tuck it inside her robe. Making sure it was secure, she snuck back to the door and peered out. Seeing no one, she emerged and shut the door behind her. A quick look into the kitchen proved that her brothers were eagerly feeding their face while under the watchful eye of their mother. Her eyes swept over to the door and saw three sets of boots, one dripping with water that was spreading over the rug covered wood floor. Obviously another brother had arrived and was somewhere in the house. She had to get out of there while the getting was good, before someone really questioned why she was there.

"I'm going now." Ginny called out and waved.

Her mother smiled and nodded back. "All right, Ginny dear. Be good now and don't cause any of your teachers any trouble."

Ginny snorted and glanced back at her brothers with a scowl. "It's not me you have to worry about."

She met the eyes of each twin before heading to the fireplace hearth. Just as she stepped into the living room and up to the hearth, she saw him enter and felt her stomach flutter. After what she had found, it made her ill to be in the same room with him. Before he could say anything she called out Gryffindor's common room's location and stepped into the green flames, heading back to the school clutching the proof that she thought she would need in the future. As long as he didn't figure out that she'd been the one to take it.


	44. DaRats Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only those that I created myself. Please do not harm me in any way. I only do this for fun.

I now have a strict outline for the rest of this story, and hopefully the other few chapters will be posted much quicker than these last few. I think this story only has a few more chapters to do. I have some interesting idea floating around on what to do with Lucius…evil grin

RWH

DaRats Meeting

"Order…Order."

The bang of a makeshift gavel echoed off of the wooden table as Severus Snape brought the DaRats into order. A silence fell over the group of youngsters as they turned to face the people in charge of the gathering. Professor Snape, along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger-Potter, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy sat on the long side staring at one person who stood before them.

Ginny took out the packet in her robe and placed them onto the table, uncovering the traitorous items one by one. "I found these last time I was at home. I didn't want to think about what it could mean. But, after a while of contemplating, I realized that they could only mean one thing. We have a traitor and that traitor is my brother." Ginny wiped a tear from her eyes as she glanced over at Ron. "I know you don't want to believe it, Ron, but it's true. See for yourself." She passed the remaining earring over to Ron who glanced at it then turned away in disgust at the memory of seeing its duplicate in the ear of one of his elder brothers.

Severus Snape reached out and picked up the pendant with the dark mark and waved it over his own dark mark. Not to his surprise, the pendant glowed. Indicating that it did indeed work as a summoning charm. He frowned as he returned it. "It is just as you suspected, Miss Weasley. It is a summoning device." His brows formed together in thought at the last few revels he had attended. There were very few new recruits but none were Weasleys. He would have known if there was another red-headed nuisance about, that particular color of hair was like a beacon. Its color grabbed attention in even the darkest of nights.

"I am not aware of any new recruits that fit your brother's description. However, that doesn't mean that there aren't. I'm not the most favored within our ranks. Perhaps the Senior Malfoy has heard or seen him?" He turned his question to the younger Malfoy sitting beside him.

"I haven't heard from my father these last few days. I'll try to get in touch with him this afternoon.

Perhaps, if I can get permission from a professor," he smirked at Severus, "I can get a few hours to go home and see what I can find out there. Father's most likely to give more information in person than over the Floo network."

"I'll have a permission form for you shortly, Mr. Malfoy." Severus agreed before turning his attention back to the youngest Weasley. "Thank you, Miss Weasley, for your information. I'm sure that it wasn't easy for you to come forward with this information, information that could change the outcome in this war. You are to be admired for your courage and intelligence in this matter."

Ginny beamed at Snape's words. "Thank you, Professor."

"Ginny," Hermione spoke and waved a hand indicating for the younger girl to sit beside her and Harry. Ginny made her way over and after a brief hug and words of sincere condolences regarding the traitorous brother, sat down with her friends. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know yet," Ginny replied softly as tears filled her eyes. "I still can't believe that he would do such a thing. I know that…that."

"It's all right, Gin," Harry whispered softly as he took her other hand and held it to his chest. "I know this is very difficult for you."

"It's just that…with everything that happened in the past. I thought he had changed."

Ron then leaned around Harry and sniffed angrily. "I could kill the git myself. After all the pain he'd put Mum and Dad through, he has the gall to pull this? The most offensive thing a man can pull on his family. On the world? No. He's not my brother any more. As far as I'm concerned, Percy is not my brother."

"Ron," Ginny spoke softly and reached out to take her brother's hand. "I know how you feel but think of this. Percy has always wanted more. More money, more freedom, more power, more respect…"

"And just what kind of respect do you think he'd get with that group? Death Eaters?"

"None, and he will figure that out eventually. Percy isn't stupid, but he is gullible. He has always be easily led astray because of his wants out of life."

"I can't believe you're defending him." Ron growled.

"I'm not defending him. I'm just stating a fact. Percy has always been easily influenced, easily led astray but, like his time at the Ministry. He did learn from that and walked away."

"Learned? He didn't learn anything from that, Ginny. If he did, then he wouldn't have been led this far astray. And another thing. You don't think that the Dark Lord will let him go as easily as the Ministry did, do you? No, in order for him to leave would mean only one thing and that thing is death."

"Unfortunately, your brother is right, Miss Weasley. Once he took the mark he took it for life. The only way out for him is death. Either his or the Dark Lord's."

Ginny picked up a handkerchief laid there by Harry and wiped her nose and eyes. "I know. I just don't like it."

"None of us does, Ginny," Harry replied and draped his arm over the distraught girl's shoulder, "but he chose his path and now has to walk it alone. Hopefully the path will be short and the battle will commence sooner than we expect. Then…hopefully…everyone will be free of a mad man."

Murmurs of agreements trickled from the room as Ginny looked out among the growing number of DaRats. There were more and more joining up as the idea of fighting the Dark Lord became common knowledge in the school.

"Has everyone been checked out? I see a number of new recruits some even more Slytherins." Hermione's voice broke through the musings of the table.

"I have," Draco answered. "Everyone here is with us. Thanks to the Professor here, I had the tools to get to the truth of them. Those that didn't want to join, I was able to Obliviate. No one knows of us, at least none of my house does."

"That's good." Hermione returned. "It's not that we don't trust your house, Draco…it's just…"

Draco grinned over at her. "It's just that you don't trust my house."

Hermione's grin echoed his. "Well, let's just say that your house is harder to trust."

"Okay, Let's just say that and go on from there." Draco chuckled.

0

"This is getting harder and harder to do," Pansy complained as she bent down to pick up a fallen quill she was using to take some notes on the meeting. The parchment before her was similar to the type of parchment that the Marauder's Map was made of. The magical ink disappeared until called on by a confirmed DaRat's member. "I'm barely showing and I already can't bend over without losing my breath."

"Here, let me." Ron chuckled as he retrieved the escaped quill and handed it up to her. "How are you feeling lately?"

"All right, I guess, " Pansy replied, dipping the quill into the bottled ink. "I still have morning sickness but it's not as bad now. I'm still able to hide it from everyone so far. It's the tiredness mostly that has me down. I don't seem to have the energy to do anything."

"I think that's normal. I know Mum was tired a lot with Ginny. And from what I understand, she barely got out of bed when she carried me."

Pansy's lip curled upwards in a small smile as she reached out under the table to take his hand. "I bet you were a cute baby."

"The cutest," Ron quipped and clenched her hand in his. Although they had grown close over the last few weeks, they had managed to keep their growing relationship semi-secret. Only close friends and a few professors knew about it, and encouraged it.

A sound to her left caused Pansy to let go of Ron's hand and turn towards the boy who approached. Ron sighed inward and sat back as Pansy spoke to Marcus Bradbury, the Slytherin transferred to Ravenclaw with Michel Churchill. Behind him stood Michel who looked eager to share his information to add to the records as well. As they talked, Pansy's quill darted over the parchment, taking notations of everything that seemed important. Ron watched in admiration as the young woman, seemingly effortlessly, strode to get everything onto paper. Once Marcus and Michel took their leave, Pansy turned back to Ron.

"Sorry about that."

"Hey, no problem. Work comes first," Ron answered with a raised hand. "I understand that."

"I have an idea." Pansy leaned closer to whisper low. "How about you and I go back to the cliff and have a picnic. You can transfigure the umbrella and bench and I can go and get a nice lunch."

Ron grinned widely before remembering where he was and toned it down to a more appreciative smile. "That would be nice except for one thing. You don't have the strength to climb that hill."

He frowned at the expression on Pansy's face. He hated to see her down in any fashion. "But," He amended, "can you make it back here later on? I think I can get it to transform into a nice landscape for us. "

Pansy beamed at him and squeezed his hand under the table again. "That sounds brilliant. I'll even play you a game of chess. As long as you promise not to beat me too badly."

"Deal. You get the food, and I'll get the place set up. How about we meet about an hour after the meeting breaks up?"

"Sounds great to me. I cant wait to spend some time with just us." Her face brightened in a sweet blush that appealed to the Gryffindor.

"Me too," Ron agreed and looked up at the touch on his shoulder. He found himself looking into Draco's knowing eyes.

"Hey. I have a favor to ask, Weasley."

Pansy picked up her records and stood. "I'll just take these over to the Professor. They will want to know what Churchill and Bradbury told me." She turned her eyes to Ron. "See you later."

Ron smiled with a nod. "Later then." Then he turned back to Draco. "What is it Malfoy?" Ron inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you could pass something on to Susan for me? I can't see her until tonight, seeing as I have to run home to dear old dad and gather some information. Will you tell her that I will see her in the morning?"

Ron's brows furrowed at the request but nodded. Odd that Draco would ask him and not Hermione. Then he looked over to the women in question and shook his head. She was involved in a deep conversation with Harry and Snape. It looked like it could go on for some time yet. He looked back at Draco and sighed. "Sure thing, Malfoy. I think I can get the message to her."

"Thanks Weasley, I appreciate it." Draco started to pat Ron on the shoulder but instead held out his hand to shake which Ron took after a moment. Although there were more friendly lately, they still weren't 'friends'.

"When you leaving?" Ron asked removing his hand trying not to rub it on his robes. He really had to work on keeping a friendly attitude with the Slytherin. It was hard, but it was worth it, for Pansy.

"Soon as Snape gives me the permission," Draco replied as he approached the threesome with their heads gathered with Pansy.

"Just be careful out there, Malfoy." Ron called out.

Malfoy turned his head back and nodded. "I didn't know you cared." He joked with a toss of his blond mane.

"Not for me you git…for her." He tossed a thumb over his shoulder at the red haired Susan Bones sitting at the back of the meeting room with some of her friends.

"Will do, Weasley. Catch you later."

0

"Do you think he's gonna have my hair?" Hermione whispered over a sleeping Sebastian. Next to her Severus smiled down at their son.

"I don't see any bushiness, a few waves maybe."

"I hope he doesn't have my hair. It's bad enough for a girl to have it, but on a boy, it would be devastating."

"He's only a few months old, love. His hair won't be a problem for some time to come. Besides, I happen to love your hair." Severus draped his arm around his love and pulled her into his side.

Hermione leaned her head against his black clad shoulder and sighed. "He is beautiful, isn't he?"

"As beautiful as you are," Severus agreed.

Hermione laughed lightly with a shake of her head. "I'm already going to bed with you, love, you don't have to keep trying to convince me that I'm beautiful."

"You are beautiful, Hermione. You always will be to me." He turned her towards him and kissed her pink lips. "You are the mother of my son and that makes you even more beautiful."


	45. A Cunning Idea

Chapter 45

A Cunning Idea

A door slamming in the distance, following with the thump of running feet, awakened Severus before the actual pounding came on their bedroom door. He quickly slipped out of bed with a look to a disheveled Hermione. She sat up and covered her naked body with his silky satin sheet. Her messy hair pointed in all directions from her sleep but her mind was already wide awake. He looked down at the apprehension in her eyes as he slipped into a robe. She started to get up but was stayed by his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be right back," Severus whispered and slipped quietly to the door. "Stay here until I find out what this is about."

Hermione reluctantly nodded but got to her feet and donned her robe, just in case she needed it. She was uneasy about the sudden commotion outside, but she needed to check on Sebastian. Whoever it was that had just arrived will have to wait. Her child came first. She crossed to the nursery door and opened it just a crack. A quick peek revealed that the unexpected knocking hadn't awakened Sebastian at all. He was sleeping on his stomach, his little back rising and falling softly as he slept peacefully. She smiled down at the slumbering baby and closed the door once more, relieved that he was fine. She took a deep, calming breath, trying to lose the anxiety that swept over her. Although she knew in her heart that Sebastian couldn't be more safe in Hogwarts, it didn't take much to get her heart racing at just the thought of something happening to him.

Muffled voices carried in from the sitting room and Hermione tip-toed back across the bedroom floor to place her ear against the wood, trying to hear what was going on out there. Excited voices rose and Hermione frowned as one voice drifted through the heavy wood. Severus spoke with the strict tone of the teacher he was.

"Calm down, Draco. Sit and take deep breaths, then try to tell me again what has you so rattled. You are not making any sense."

"It's happening. Tomorrow night," Draco gasped out the words through a tightened chest. Tonight had turned out more frightening than he would have thought. "I went home to talk to Father and I almost walked into a meeting. I was able to hide before they noticed I was there and I heard everything."

Hermione opened the door as she recognized Draco's voice. He looked wide-eyed and absolutely terrified. Harry walked in at that point, rubbing at his sleep-filled eyes. "What's going on? What's all the ruckus?"

"Don't know yet, Harry," Hermione whispered as Harry padded barefoot over to her, his eyes focused on the two Slytherins. "Something's up though."

Draco said something low and Severus glanced over to the others, his face showing no sign of anything, although from Draco's expression something had happened. And that something had struck a feeling of terror in the younger Slytherin.

"Get me a bottle of Scotch. I think Draco could use some," Severus instructed.

Without voicing her concern about an underage boy drinking, Hermione practically ran over to a cabinet and returned with a nearly full bottle and glass. Severus took the two, quickly poured two fingers of drink into the glass and handed it to Draco.

Draco took the liquor and downed it in one gulp, causing a coughing fit to erupt along with a bit of blurring tears.

"Slowly…Draco…slowly…that's good. Take some deep breaths."

Once the coughing got back under control, the young blond turned his eyes to Hermione and Harry. "Tomorrow night…after lights out…someone is going to try to take Sebastian."

"Who?" Hermione asked, turning to glance towards her son's room.

"I didn't hear who, but it's someone that they know can get inside of the castle. I'm assuming it's Percy Weasley."

"I'll kill him first," Harry nearly growled.

"You will have to wait." Severus moved towards a white-faced Hermione and took her into his arms. "Don't worry, love. Nothing will happen to Sebastian. I swear it."

"No, Sebastian will be all right. He has too many protectors around him, but we all will keep our eyes open tomorrow and see who shows up," Harry replied, turning towards the door. "I have to go to the Gryffindor tower. I need to find Ron and inform him of what's happened. Just in case it is Percy, he'll want to know."

"Good idea. Plus, if Percy contacts him in the ruse of visiting, Ron can inform us and we can be ready," Severus agreed.

"I don't like this." Hermione spoke softly, leaning into Severus' warm embrace.

"Neither do I, love. Neither do I."

Draco sat his glass down on the table and got unsteadily to his feet. His eyes seemed a bit out of focus as he let them wander across the two of them. "I am so jealous of you two it hurts." He shook his head and turned to the door. "I wish I could just hold Susan like that."

Hermione turned her own eyes back to him. "Go to her."

"She's in her common room."

"Floo her. I think that after today, you could use all the comfort you can gather too."

Draco nodded absently as he walked away. Once at the door, he turned and grinned at the couple. "Yeah. I think I will. See you two tomorrow."

With that, the young man opened the door and left Severus and Hermione all alone. She looked up into his eyes and felt the heaviness of his gaze. His arms tightened around her more securely. "It's late, love. I think we should return to bed."

Hermione smiled as she led the way back to their room. Sleep would be a long way coming, but at least they won't be without comfort in each other's arms.

0

There was a thickness in the air the next day at breakfast. Hermione and Harry sat together next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. Hermione left Sebastian with the nanny elf with instructions to not let anyone take the baby out of their chambers unless given permission, in person, from either herself or Severus.

A flock of owls descended on the Great Hall and parchments and packages began falling onto plates and mugs. A particular one landed right next to Ron's plate and he picked it up, eyeing the handwriting. His eyes darted to Hermione and then to Snape.

"Is it?" Harry leaned forward to take a look and Ron simply nodded.

"Percy."

"What does it say?" Hermione asked nervously.

Ron tore open the back of the envelope and took out a single folded paper. He scanned it quickly before reading it to the others.

_'Dear Ron, _

_Will be in Hogsmeade today and will drop by Hogwarts later to see you and Ginny. Miss you, baby brother. _

_Percy.' _

Ron tossed the paper onto the table and glared at it, his face turning an awful shade of red. "Wanker! Great big bloody…good for nothing…dirty little wannabe…Wanker!"

"Mr. Weasley, I don't think that kind of talk is gentlemanly in the company of young females. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention for foul language."

"What?"

"This evening. Oh, and your friends can join you since they didn't see fit to correct your language."

Harry and Hermione began sputtering in indignation. "That is so not fair."

"I don't think I asked you if you thought it was fair. Tonight, in my office, by seven PM."

Hermione watched Severus stride away with his robes billowing. The show he displayed caused her to almost roll her eyes at him. She instead turned her gaze towards her friends. Ron's face was still red as he stared off after Snape.

"Snap out of it, Ron," Hermione leaned over to whisper. "He did that in order to get us all together under one roof tonight."

"I bloody well know that, Hermione, but I wanted some time to spend with Pansy before all of this stuff started."

"I'm sorry, Ron. Perhaps you can get together after classes?"

Ron glanced over at Pansy and Draco, who both were looking at them with curious looks. Ron nodded at the blonde girl then slightly cocked his head over his shoulder. Pansy nodded once and lifted her napkin to her face, whispered something to Draco and left the hall.

"See you after third class at lunch," Ron said, leaving the table to meet up with Pansy in their favorite Room of Requirement.

"I think this thing between Ron and Pansy is a good thing, don't you?" Hermione asked, picking at the eggs on her plate. Her stomach protested the food and she took some deep breaths to force down the nausea that rose to her esophagus. The stress was starting to get to her physically now.

"You all right?" Harry leaned over and whispered low.

"Yeah, just scared to death," Hermione replied, taking deep breaths to regain her control. "With everything going on, I think my body is finally starting to protest."

"Not pregnant again, are you?" he jested and winked at her, causing Hermione to slug him in the shoulder.

"No, I am not. Thank you very much." She shook her head at his joking smile.

"Just checking."

"Hermione?" a small voice beckoned and Hermione turned to see Susan smiling at them.

"Hi, Susan. How was your evening last night?"

Susan had the grace to blush and brought a hand up to push a lock of red hair from her face, her hand slightly quivering. Hermione gasped and grabbed Susan's hand, pulling it down to stare at her finger.

"Is that a…"

"Yes."

"I don't believe it." Hermione grinned widely. "When?"

"Late last night. After he was with you all, he met up with me in…well, one of our places. He was a mess, Hermione." Susan sat down in the vacated space that Ron had left behind. Her eyes were dark with worry. "I was so worried about him. But after we…um…reconnected, he asked me to marry him."

"I see that you said yes." Hermione looked at the huge diamond on Susan's finger.

"Like I had a choice. I love him." Susan sighed dramatically. "After this is over, we are getting married and having a boat load of children."

"Did you talk to him about the many children concept?" Hermione teased.

"He's all for it. He wants four girls and four boys. A big family, something he's never had."

"Better you than me." Hermione laughed. "Sebastian is more than I can handle sometimes."

Susan's gaze turned dreamy for a second. "I can't wait. I want a family all my own. Mine and Draco's."

"I'm sure that you will get your wish, Susan. I am happy for the two of you."

"Me too, Susan. Congratulations," Harry butted in. "I hope you two are happy for decades to come."

"Thanks to you and the DaRats," Susan whispered low. "Without them, Draco and I would never have come together."

"You would have eventually. Fate has a way of working these things out. You two would have found each other sooner or later."

Susan grinned and stood up. "I have to get to class. See you in Potions." She left the Great Hall with a happy flounce, leaving Harry and Hermione to smile after her.

"Were we that happy when we married?" Hermione batted her eyelashes at her pretend husband.

"Delirious." Harry returned and took her hand, leading her from the Great hall.

0

Severus left Albus' office and strode towards his dungeon. The Headmaster had listened to the situation and come up with an answer. An answer that would protect Sebastian, yet place someone on the inside as well. If Severus smiled in public, he would've be grinning from ear to ear. This was a perfect solution. He walked quickly towards the stairs and waited impatiently for them to swing towards him. He wanted to get back to his chambers to talk to Sebastian's nanny. She would have an idea what to do to help.

"Nanny!" Severus called out as he entered the nursery. Immediately the nanny elf appeared with a wiggly and bare bottomed Sebastian in her arms. Her eyes were wide and she had a clean nappy draped over her shoulder.

"You's called?"

"Yes, Nanny. Please have a seat. I have a request and also I would like your advice about something."

Nanny's eyes widened at the request and hopped up on a chair. Never had anyone wanted her advice on anything and she was excited to hear it. As she quickly diapered the fussy baby, she listened attentively to what the Professor had to say. Her hairless brows rose and fell at points, thoughts whirling in her brain. When he stopped talking, she closed her eyes as she considered what he had told her. A moment later she sighed deeply and nodded her head.

"So, what do you think?" Severus leaned forward, his eyes on the elf sitting with his son in her arms. The elf glanced down at the now sleeping babe held close to her chest.

"I knows what to do, Professor. I will do it for you."

"No, Nanny. Hermione will kill me if something happened to you. I need someone else. Someone reliable."

"No. I's reliable, Sir. Baby Sebastian is my 'sponsibility, Mr. Professor Sir. I will do it." Nanny's brow furrowed as she raised her dark eyes to the Potions master. "I loves baby Sebastian, Sir. I will help."

Severus leaned back to look at the nanny. He was impressed with the female elf. Even with the threat of death hanging over this request, she was determined to help.

"Hermione is going to kill me," He sighed sadly.

"I knows." Nanny gave him a big grin. "Good help is hards to find."

"Indeed." Severus graced the elf a smile before rising to his feet. "If you will excuse me. I have some preparations to do. I will call for you before lights out."

"Yes, Sir, Professor Snape, Sir," Nanny elf returned and quickly left the room with Sebastian.

0

"She's agreed to what? No! I won't allow it," Hermione bellowed as she turned to face Severus in the sitting room. Harry stood silently nearby for support, but whose support wasn't exactly clear at the moment. "It's too dangerous for her. Did you explain everything? No. I don't want Nanny doing it."

"Of course, I explained it all, Hermione. I'm not some fifth year student who can't do his homework. I've explained the plan and she volunteered. And before you bellow any more," he lifted a hand to stop her from tearing into him any further, "I did try to talk her out of it. But she would have none of it. She loves Sebastian, too, Hermione and, like us, will do whatever is in our and her power to help."

Hermione lowered her eyes before turning them to gaze at Harry. "Did you know of this?"

"Yes. I was the one to suggest an elf."

"Nanny?"

"No, but she is a proud and brave elf. And a strong one. If anyone can do it, she can," Harry replied cautiously.

"I don't like it. Sebastian loves Nanny. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Hermione, I know how you are feeling. I don't like it any more than you do. But the fact of the matter is that if Nanny doesn't do it, then another elf will have to. Maybe one that doesn't have as much affection towards Sebastian as Nanny does. Who would you prefer, an elf that adores our child or one that is indifferent?"

Hermione huffed a bit more before consenting. "Fine. But I still don't like it. She could be seriously hurt."

"Elves are much stronger than you give them credit for, Hermione. Trust me. Nanny will survive the ordeal but I doubt the same could be said for the Death Eaters."

Hermione eyes blinked rapidly as she forced her eyes to remain dry. "Fine. Call her in."

"Nanny!" Severus bellowed.

"Yes, sir?" Nanny popped in; her wide eyes danced between the three. "Is we ready?"

"Not yet, but here is the vial. I want you to keep it on your person. When the time comes, you know what to do."

"Yes, Sir, I do know. I will not fail young Sebastian," Nanny answered eagerly and reached for the blue bottle.

"Nanny." Hermione approached and knelt down to eye level with the nanny-elf. "Thank you. You are a true friend indeed."

Nanny's eyes watered as she looked into the young mother's eyes. "I remember my babies, Miss. I remember the pains of them being taken. I does not want that to happens to you."

Hermione frowned at her. "What do you mean? What happened to your babies?"

"They's were taken long ago, Miss. My Master sold them to punish me for wanting my own babies. My mistress was not happy with my babies. She saids that I's not takings good care of her baby." Nanny sniffed and wiped her eyes with her apron. "I did takes care of her baby. I tooks good care of her baby, but she didn't want me to takes care of my own babies, too."

Hermione wiped her own tears away and leaned forward to hug Nanny. "I'm sorry, Nanny. That must have been awful."

"Yes, Miss. But it's long gone. Babies are all grown and with their own Masters. I's not too sad now." Nanny gave the others a tiny smile. "I knows they's fine."

Hermione glanced up at Severus. "I understand now, Nanny. You want to protect my child, like you couldn't protect your own."

Nanny nodded and held the blue potion bottle to her chest. "Yes, Miss."

"Then just be careful, Nanny. We need you back."

Nanny's smile widened even more. "Yes, Miss. I will be back to look after young Master Sebastian."

A/Ns: Thanks for all the kind words in your reviews. I am doing my best to finish this before I move. Hopefully, I dont have that many chapters left to do.

Red


	46. Betrayal and Promises

Chapter 46

Betrayal and Promises

"Hey, baby brother." Percy grinned as he stepped from the blazing hearth. He threw a heavy satchel onto a chair and dusted the ash off of his fancy jacket. When he was ash free, Percy then looked around the Common Room. "Place looks the same as it did when I was here."

"Yeah well, it's only been a couple of years, Perce," Ron returned grumpily.

"Well, what's up your bottom baby brother? Seems like you aren't glad to see me." Percy plopped down onto a sofa and grinned up at Ron.

"It's just been a long day." Ron plopped down beside his brother and crossed his arms across his chest. "Haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"No? Why's that?"

"Hermione's baby cries a lot. It's hard to sleep at night with all that racket going on."

"Her baby's here?" Percy leaned forward and Ron caught the all too keen interest on his face. "I thought they stayed down in the dungeon with Harry."

"Normally, yeah, but for some reason they've been staying up here instead. I think it's something to do with Snape. Not sure what though. I don't think they're getting along. Not like anyone can get along with that snake."

Percy chuckled and leaned back into the seat cushion. "I hear that. I remember the detentions he used to give. Not that I got any, mind you, but I have heard some of the rumors that returned with the less fortunate. Tell me, Ron. Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Ron narrowed his eyes and turned to look at his brother, the betrayer.

"Is it true that he has a whole room of sexual torture devices?"

"What?" Ron jumped to his feet and turned to glare down at his elder brother. How deviant could his brother get? "How the hell am I supposed to know that? I don't go poking my nose into where it's not supposed to be."

Percy looked delighted at Ron's reaction and leaned back into the cushions. He raised his arms behind his head, posed nonchalantly with his feet straight out and crossed at the ankles. Teasing Ron had always been his favorite past-time. "Well, you have been in detention a lot of late. I just thought that you may be…enjoying… your time in there."

"Fuck you, Perce. Now just why are you here any way? To torture me yourself?"

Percy laughed and spread out his arms to cover the back of the sofa. "Mum thought that it would be good for us to spend some time together. Seems she thinks that I could be a good influence to you. Get you to see the purpose of a good paying job. I can get you that job once you get out of school. I have a lot of contacts at the Ministry."

"Bull," Ron muttered, pacing the floor. "You have as many contacts there as I do. I wouldn't work for that lot even for a thousand Galleons an hour. The Ministry is warped. Just as you are, Perce."

Percy stood up to face his brother and glared at him. "I would watch what I say around certain people, Ronald. Some aren't as forgiving as I am."

Ron stood toe to toe with his big brother. Percy may have been older, but Ron had the strength between the two. Ron towered over his brother by a good four inches. He crossed his arms across his muscular chest. "You aren't anything to them, Percy. You are an insignificant little bug in their infestation of our world."

"Oh, big words, little brother. Is our little Hermione finally rubbing off on you? Or better yet…_on you_?"

"What is this, Perce? A bit preoccupied about sex aren't you?" Ron bantered. "First Snape's supposed sex room now with this little innuendo with Hermione?"

"Hell, Hermione's a hot little number. I'll grant you that." Percy returned. "I even thought of asking her out a few times."

"She wouldn't go out with you if you begged." Ron smirked.

"Of course not. She's married to our friend Harry. That would make her a tramp." Percy returned and turned away from Ron to reach for the satchel that he'd thrown on a chair. "Hey, come on. Let's not argue. I brought you something."

Ron watched as Percy reached into his bag, pulled out a wrapped package the size of a small jewel box and handed it over. Ron took the box a bit hesitantly and gave his brother a suspicious look.

"You never give me anything except at Christmas. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, Ronald. It's just something that I thought you might like. Open it up."

Ron ran his wand over it a couple of times to determine if there was a spell or something on it.

"Hell, Ron. What do you think it is? A bomb? Just open the damned thing."

Ron turned the box over a few time before he opened it, not noticing that his brother took a few steps back. Immediately, he was doused with a fine white mist and the next thing he knew, he was out like a light.

"Sorry about this baby brother," Percy looked down with regret at Ronald as he snored deeply. "But this is something that I can't stop. Not if I want to live."

Percy picked up Ron and sat him down on the sofa, laying him out as if he'd fallen asleep there, then turned to face the stairs leading up to the rooms. He would have to do this quickly. Get in and get out before anyone knew what he was up to. The baby had to be up there, probably close to Ron's room since he claimed that the baby cried a lot. He cast a look back at Ron and sighed. After tonight everything would change. Everyone would see how he had been working towards a stronger tomorrow.

From the fireplace, two brown eyes watched the exchange between brothers before disappearing silently and reappearing before the waiting three upstairs.

Percy silently made his way up the steep staircase, listening for any signs of a baby. Soon, just as he approached his old head room, he heard it. A light sniffling of an infant. It sounded like it was coming just from his right. Quietly, he turned the knob and opened the door a small bit so he could look inside. Hermione was sitting in a rocker just to the side of a well decorated crib and Harry sat across from her. Both were sleeping. Hermione's head had fallen forwards while Harry's tilted back to rest against the back of the chair. Both were snoring rather loudly. No wonder they couldn't hear the sniffling coming from the crib.

Carefully, Percy tip-toed forward and looked into the emerald green eyes of the baby. A tug at his heart caused him to hesitate before picking him up. Immediately, the baby stopped crying and captured a tuft of his red hair in his little hand. He cast a quick glance around the room at the two sleeping occupants and felt a huge sensation of guilt and sadness. He hated doing this to Hermione and Harry but the baby's sacrifice had to be done to help the masses. Once the baby had done his part in the ceremony, then nothing would stop the forward development of the Pure-Blooded Society. There were going to be a lot of people hurt by this, including Hermione and Harry, as they weren't full-blooded. The pain would be bad but after a while, everyone would see that he'd done the right thing. There was no telling how long the pain would hurt, but the sacrifice had to be made. No one really understood what the Dark Lord was trying to do. No one but him. He was the soul confidant of Voldemort now. He understood what must be done. Everyone would come to see that in the future, Voldemort had guaranteed it.

He tip-toed back to the door. He was nearly there when he misjudged a step and jostled a basket sitting on a chair. It tipped and nearly fell over. He quickly reached out with one hand and stabilized it, but not before it made a loud rasping sound. He cast a glance back to see Hermione rousing herself. He groaned loudly as his eyes met a disbelieving Hermione's.

"HARRY!"

Percy didn't wait another moment but barreled out of the room at full tilt, heading down the stairs, his feet barely touching ground. He could hear commotions coming from behind closed doors as he raced into the common room. He cast his eyes to his still sleeping brother but didn't stop until he was down the stairs and out of the castle. Good luck had him out of the gate where he could Apparate freely. He looked down at the baby still in his arms, its eyes wide with surprise. He did look a lot like Hermione.

Percy cast another last look at his old school. "Sorry about all of this, but it can't be helped." He spoke softly as he nosily Apparated away.

0

"Is he okay?" Harry rushed over as Hermione took the real Sebastian out of the old wicker basket and sighed with relief. The sleeping spell was still in use and the baby was still out cold.

"He's fine. Still sleeping," Hermione replied while tucking him back into the now empty crib.

The door opened and Snape entered, walking quickly over to his son and looking down at the tiny baby. "Everything went as planned?"

"Yes, Nanny got here well before Percy did and did what she was told. She hid Sebastian then took the potion."

"Can you locate them?" Harry asked.

"Lets see." Severus returned and pulled out several maps. Wizarding maps. Whatever one was looking for, all they had to do was hang a silver mirrored pendant over the paper. The pendant acted similar to a scrying mirror. The mirror would reflect where their prey was at, then it would identify the location and expand onto the map. Their exact location would be pinpointed by a twirling vortex.

As the three leaned over the parchment, they watched, fascinated, as the map formed. Each held their breath as the marked prey was finally located.

0

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired…and hungry."

"I have a basket here. Take a seat and let me see what the House Elves packed."

"Any sardines?"

"Uh, maybe. How about some crackers and," he took a sniff, "some paste stuff."

"That's pâté'. Probably a salmon. Smells like it."

"Well, it's not sardines but it's fish. Want some?"

"Sure. Are there any pickles you can put on it?"

"Uh, well. Sure. Here."

"Thanks."

"How long are these cravings supposed to last?" Ron leaned back to watch her eat. A big grin on his face.

"No idea. I hope its over soon. I hate pickles."

"I guess the baby wants it."

Pansy shook her head and moved to stretch out beside Ron, leaning her head on his shoulder. A pickle and salmon pâté cracker in her hand.

"Want a bite?"

Ron grimaced as he shook his head. "Gods, no. And don't plan on me kissing you with that breath."

Pansy giggled and popped the cracker in her mouth, chewing slowly. "It's better than it sounds."

"I'll just take your word for it."

"How did it go with your brother earlier?"

"Well. Hermione, Harry and Snape are mapping their journey."

"I'm glad that Snape was able to revive you."

"Me too. I'd hate to have missed our meeting."

Pansy turned into Ron's arms and sighed deeply. "So, you are you going to go with them?"

"I have too, Pansy. Nanny's risking her life to pull this off and the others need my help."

"I wish I could be there with you." Pansy sniffed softly and buried her nose in Ron's neck. Calmly, Ron touched her chin and turned her to face him. Softly, he kissed her lips.

"I'm not risking you or the baby. I want you two safe for when I come back."

"You will come back, right?"

"Nothing will keep me away. I…" Ron took a deep breath and sat up, pulling Pansy up with him. "I love you, Pansy, And when this is all over, I want to claim the baby as mine and marry you. If you will have a poor man as a husband."

Pansy's eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around his neck. "With you in my life, we will never be poor. Yes, I will marry you, Ron. So you had better come back to us."

Ron took Pansy into his arms and laid her down onto the soft rug. They didn't have long tonight. Soon he would be summoned and, after tonight, it was more than likely things would change. He leaned over Pansy and she arched into his clever hands. If tomorrow never came at least he would have tonight to remember with his last breath.

An hour later, as the two lay sated in each other's arms, a disembodied voice spoke from everywhere in the room.

"It is time."


	47. Unexpected Magic

Unexpected Magic

Chapter Fourty-seven

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, Hermione! Use your brain, for Gods sake! You have to stay here. It's too dangerous for you to come along. I won't allow it."

Hermione bristled at the choice of words thrown at her. "Allow?" She spat through bared teeth, fuming.

"Think of Sebastian," Harry returned, grabbing her shoulders and turning her bodily toward her sleeping son. "He doesn't have a nanny at the moment. He needs his mum."

"That's not fair, using my child against me," Hermione whined, turning damp eyes to her best friend. "Severus is out there. He may need me."

"He knows what he's doing, Hermione." Ron addressed the distressed woman. "It's not like he's new to being summoned."

"But that's just it. He was summoned. He hasn't been summoned in months."

"Hermione! Think! Of course he was summoned! This is the nitty gritty. Crunch time. The war will, more than likely, end tonight. Of course Voldemort will want his best men around him. Besides, Nanny will be ready. Nothing will happen to Snape."

Inside of the Room of Requirement, the threesome were surrounded by the rest of the DaRats. A multitude of sounds and conversations in varied volumes drifted over them as they argued. An air of anticipation enriched the atmosphere of the windowless room and the heightened sense of over-eagerness that filled it. The battle was near and the students sensed it.

Pansy Parkinson silently left the small group she was talking to and approached the Gryffindor group. Patches of their conversation floated to her as she walked closer. She cast her eyes around the trio with curiosity. There was something very odd about their conversation. Something that she just couldn't put her finger on. Something about Hermione, Harry and Professor Snape.

Before she could say anything, however, the main door flew open and Draco entered, tugging a struggling Susan Bones behind him. "I'm being summoned. Keep Susan here. I have to go."

"No! You can't go!" Susan kicked out, trying to stop his progress. "I won't let you go!"

"Susan, stop it. I've to go." Draco stopped tugging the woman forward and swung her around, pulling her into his arms. He proceeded to kiss her soundly before releasing her and stepping back. "I have to go. Be careful, love. I'll try to be back."

"Promise me!" Susan cried out with tears streaming down her face. "Promise me!"

Draco sighed sadly and shook his head. "I can't make that promise, Susan. But I will be back if I can."

"No!" Susan screamed and leapt after the man she loved, only to be held back by Harry and Ron. "Let me go! Draco!"

Draco stopped at the door and cast a sad look back towards the disheveled, red-headed woman. "I love you, Susan." Then he stepped through the door and vanished, leaving a sobbing girl clinging onto Harry.

Pansy watched, slack jawed. She knew that Draco had been seeing Susan, but she'd had no idea just how deep their feelings were. Sure, she'd been pissed when she'd first found out, but now, looking at Ron and knowing that he was about to leave to join in the battle, she knew exactly how Susan was feeling. She could feel the lump in her throat forming along with the tightness of her chest. She clenched her hands into fists to keep the tears from falling. The man she loved was going off to war.

Ron turned and saw how rigidly still Pansy was standing. He raised his brows in question as he strode over to her. "Are you all right?"

"You're going to leave me," she whispered softly.

Ron reached out and cupped her face in his right hand. "Not if I can help it. We have a future, you and I. I will be back. We have a family to raise." He took a step forward and lowered his left hand to cover her slightly rounded belly.

Her eyes filled with tears and she leaned her head onto his chest. "Please come back. Don't get killed. I…we need you."

"I'll do my best." Ron pressed a soft kiss onto her head.

"Let's go," Harry called out and Ron reluctantly turned away, walking towards the growing army of DaRats. He looked back one more time at Pansy and smiled. He was heartened when she returned it, if it was a bit sadly.

Hermione, Pansy, Ginny and Susan stood silently as the others turned one by one and swept out of the Room of Requirement.

"I can't believe I can't go," Ginny griped as she watched Harry walk out without a backward glance. "I can fight with the best of them."

"I suspect Harry wants you safe, too," Hermione spoke softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He will worry less with you here. He adores you, you know."

"Could have fooled me." Ginny sniffed and took a step away from the arm on her shoulder. "It's you he married and had a baby with."

Hermione looked around at the other girls and sighed. Now was a good opportunity to tell the truth about Sebastian. After tonight, it wouldn't matter anyway. She took a deep breath and spilled her closely guarded secret. "Sebastian isn't Harry's"

"What?" Ginny turned her green, accusing eyes on her friend. "What are you saying?"

"Harry and I aren't really…married." Hermione took a deep breath and continued. "We are just pretending to be married for Sebastian's sake. If the Dark Lord knew who Sebastian's father really was.… Then both he and the father would have been in even more danger."

"Who is the father?" Susan asked curiously.

"I know. It's Professor Snape, isn't it?" Pansy replied with a nod. "I kind of got that feeling earlier, listening to you talk with Harry and Ron."

Hermione nodded. "It is."

"How is that possible? When?" Ginny piped up, eager to know the truth.

"Remember when I left school unexpectedly last year? I had a run in with Mr. Malfoy and, well… Things happened and I got pregnant."

"Wait. You said that Snape is the father. How's Malfoy involved?"

"Severus is the father. Malfoy was the…instigator."

The light of understanding dawned on the faces of the other women and they cast sympathetic eyes on the young mother.

"That must have been horrifying," Pansy finally said, her own memories going over that day when her own child had been conceived in a dark and musty 'play' room. Hearing her own cries of devastation as she'd been defiled repeatedly. "I can understand."

Hermione looked to the other woman and nodded, walking over and placing an arm around her to give her a hug. "I know you, of all people, know what it's like."

"Least you know who the father is. I have no idea."

"You can, after the baby is born. You can cast an identifying spell if you and Ron wish to."

Pansy shook her head at that idea. "No. As far as I'm concerned, Ron is my baby's father."

Ginny grinned and hugged the blond girl as well. "Well, welcome to the Weasleys, Pansy. I hope you can handle a large family."

"I welcome it. I want a large family. I've always hated being an only child. What about you Hermione? What are you going to do about Sebastian and Snape? Are you going to continue to allow Snape to see Sebastian after this is all over?"

"Severus and I have talked a great deal about it." Hermione revealed with a wary smile. "We're going to be married as soon as we can."

"Married? To Snape? Holy shit." Susan gaped in surprise.

"It took a while for me to get over what happened between us, but…I love Severus. And he loves me. We want be a real family. A loving one."

"That will be weird." Ginny giggled. "Snape as a married man and a daddy. I just can't seem to visualize it."

"You could if you could see him, when he's able to be himself around Sebastian. He adores his son. And Sebastian adores him. They're a lot alike." Hermione turned away and walked over to where Sebastian was fussing in his crib. She bent over and picked him up, keeping her back to the door through which her best friends had passed. She couldn't look that way, just yet. She didn't want to think that they wouldn't be coming back through that door ever again.

"Can I hold him?" Susan asked.

"Sure. Here." The young mother handed her son to the other woman. "I'm surprised that you aren't allowed at the battle. I can understand with Pansy, since she's with child. Ginny's underage and I have my son to take care of…but."

"Why not me?" Susan said sadly as she stared down into the deep black eyes of the baby. "Honestly, it was Draco's idea. He wanted a guarantee that, if there was some reason he didn't survive this, the Malfoy line would continue."

"Line?" Pansy stepped closer. "As in…"

"Yeah. Three weeks."

"Oh, I see. Uh, I assume that this is a good thing?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I guess. I don't know. I love the idea of having his baby, but…not alone. I need Draco to do this." She turned her sad eyes towards the exit door. "I need him to come back."

Pansy looked over at Susan and the baby she carried in her arms. "Our men are strong and capable. I'm sure they will be well and come back soon. They wouldn't leave two pregnant women alone to do this all by ourselves.

"He has to," Hermione replied, thinking about the man she loved more than all else. "He just has to."

"We're going to have to open a nursery once this is over," Ginny quipped. "I'm sure you two aren't the only ones left holding the bag while the men folk go to war." Her eyes drifted to one or two young women left, staring longingly at the door. Those unable to fight due to age, disability or…illness.

0

"Bring it here," A gravely voice echoed around the filled chamber.

"Yes, my Lord." A cloaked figure holding a wriggling blue blanket approached and knelt before him. "I have the Potter baby."

"Well done, Weasley. Place the child onto the base of the throne."

Percy looked into the green eyes of the child and swallowed through a tightened throat. He was sweating as he placed the baby onto the cold stone and stepped backwards, keeping his eyes averted to the man sitting on the throne. "This is wrong." He murmured low, to no one in particular.

Voldemort paid no attention to the mutterings of the boy and instead nudged the bundle with his booted feet. Not wanting to touch it with his bare hands. He wasn't about to risk any pain if he was to touch the child. "Severus, approach and identify the child."

Snape, cloaked in traditional robes, approached and knelt down. His long fingers reached out and pulled the blanket away from the child's face. He nearly choked when the green eyes of the baby winked and shook its rattle at him. Hiding his amusement, he stood back to his feet.

"It is indeed the child," He replied and stepped back.

"Ah, good. Prepare the sacrifice."

"As you wish." Snape nodded and turned to Percy. "Get the child and come along. The time is nigh."

Percy mumbled to himself as he picked up the child and hurried after the striding Professor. He glanced down at the baby's face and frowned. Blue? Weren't his eyes green before? What was going on?

0

Silently, a cloud of wisp-like smoke filled the night sky and drifted up, leaving numerous men standing in it's place. Large boulders surrounded them as they all turned to look out over the cliffs facing the ocean far below.

"Spread out. There must be an entrance concealed around here somewhere. The signal is coming from within these rocks." Albus indicated around him with one hand as he circled the area with his wand grasped in the other.

"Over here!" Remus called out. Albus and several of the elder members of the Order rushed to his side and looked to where Remus was pointing. A small indention of smooth rock, hidden from normal view by an overhang of rough stone had been formed unnaturally rather than natural. An entrance to the serpent's chambers.

Albus indicated that the others move back. "Once I activate the spells to bring down the wards, Voldemort will know we are here. Remus, you will enter first. Use your tracking skills to lead us. They will be hiding in ambush. So everyone be on the lookout. Harry, you and Ron head up the rear. Keep your heads down but your attention focused."

"Yes, sir." Harry and Ron replied together and fell back.

"On the count of three…One! Two! Three!"

Albus pointed his wand at the smooth door and, within moments, the door dissolved and a clanging alarm rang out over their heads.

"Move!" Albus shouted above the din and one by one, the Order of the Phoenix filed in, followed by the DaRats.

Inside the chambers, the screeching alarm rang out, causing every Death Eater to look upward in surprise.

"We've been breached! Everyone prepare for battle!" Voldemort screamed out in rage. He looked around for the child. "It has to be Potter. He must have tracked the brat somehow. Severus, bring me the child!"

Severus turned towards Percy and noticed that Percy's eyes were wide with incredulous surprise. His eyes darted from the child to Snape to Voldemort then back to Snape.

"What's wrong with you man? Do as the Master orders… Take him the child."

"But… It's not…It's…I can't."

"Stop your blubbering, fool! Do as you are commanded!"

Percy looked down at the child and frowned. "This is not right. He's just a baby." He mumbled down gaze riveted to the now blue eyes of the child. Blue eyes that seem to be growing more round by every second. "I should never have done this."

Severus took a step before the boy, hiding him from Voldemort's view. "Do as you are told, Mr. Weasley. I assure you, all will be well."

Percy looked around Severus and noticed that Voldemort was staring angrily at them both. He glanced back and Snape and knew that all was lost. That he was wrong in the belief that all Pure Bloods were superior. Too bad he realized it too late and an innocent life would be ended because of his need for acceptance. He glanced once more at the baby and placed it at the feet of the Dark Lord.

"I'm sorry.' he whispered.

"Do not waste my time again! Now get back," Voldemort yelled and bent down to pick up the infant by the blanket, intent on not touching the child itself. He snarled, and turned to face the entrance just as a group of people poured in. He held out the child to the newcomers. "Stay back. Come closer and I will kill this child."

Albus stopped immediately and stared over his glasses at the dark man. "You don't want to do that, Tom."

The man who had once been Tom Riddle threw back his head and laughed. "I will do anything that I want. And this…" He waved his wand towards the bundle. "Will be but a small victory."

"Stop!" Harry stepped around Albus and took two paces towards the Dark Lord, his wand pointed at the reptilian man. "You will not harm that child."

"Oh? And a mere wisp of a boy like you will stop me? Come come, Child. Prophesy or no, I will not be brought down by a mere boy." Voldemort snarled, holding the baby up closer. Turning it so that it could look out at it's 'father'. "Look upon it, Potter. I took your parents lives, now watch me take your child's!"

Harry took another step forward, his wand never waving. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Voldemort grinned toothlessly and turned the infant towards him. His eyes widened at the face grinning back.

"Bad Man!" a voice squeaked and a small rattle zoomed up from the blanket to hit Voldemort right on the forehead, shattering on contact. A milky blue liquid oozed over his skin, as well as blood from a cut on the man's head where the rattled had broken from the impact. Immediately, the tall man started shrinking, screaming, while trying to brush off the bluish liquid.

Harry raced forward, catching the body of Nanny as she fell. Pandemonium erupted as bodies scattered in every direction. Black cloaked men ran for the doors as more people entered, causing a melee of shouts and screams. Severus moved back into the shadows, pulling Percy along with him.

"Stupify!"

"Expeliarmus!"

Spells flew above their heads, forcing Snape to stay low. One by one, he saw others fall to the massive mix of Aurors, Order members and DaRats. Pride filled him as each student fought brilliantly and efficiently, only stumbling slightly as they ducked spells and hexes thrown at them. He watched, rather than partook of the fight. There were more than enough to fight and he'd rather protect the one Weasley, dressed in black, that could be targeted as an enemy.

From the back, they both watched as the battle rose to a crescendo then miraculously, as if a light switch had been thrown, all was silent and still… And dark.

"What happened?" Percy spoke from behind him..

There was a darkness so vast that not a spark of light infiltrated it. Severus reached out his hand, only to come into contact with something cold and scaly. He jerked his hand back and squinted into the darkness.

"Lumos," Another voice spoke and a small spark formed for a split second before extinguishing. "There's a Dampening field."

Some scuffling and muffled noises echoed around the huge chambers. People bumping into walls and other people.

"Call out! Identify." Albus' strong voice rang out of the din. It was answered by those that could.

"Shacklebolt."

"Tonks"

"Lupin."

"Ardemore"

One by one the names called out, until the end, when an unexpected name was added to the list.

"Snape."

"Snape! You traitor!" A familiar voice to Snape's left screamed out and a rush of air passed by his side. Instinctively, Severus moved swiftly to the right and allowed the man to pass, bashing his head into the wall just behind him.

"Idiot." Snape returned and felt the man fall to his knees, obviously knocked out by the blow. He turned his attention back to the others. "Who is casting the Dampening field?"

"I is," A tiny female voice replied and, within seconds, light filled the room. The tiny form of Nanny grinned up at Severus. In her hands was a small green garter snake. "I's cast the spell so no ones could leave."

Severus looked to the small Nanny-elf then around the chamber. The Death-Eaters were all out cold on the floor. Behind him Severus saw that it was Lucius that had thrown himself against the wall, braining him self into unconsciousness. "Well done, Nanny… Well done."

"Indeed." Albus approached and looked down at the harmless snake wrapped around the Nanny's wrist. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, sir." Nanny happily held the small reptile up toward the older man. "I's made sure he can hurt no more babies. See?"

"How is that possible?" Snape reached out to take the reptile from Nanny. "How can you do this to a man?"

Nanny frowned and shook her head. "He not a man. He a snake mostly, easy to turn him into one for reals."

"Elf magic, " Albus spoke softly, "is more powerful that one can figure."

"Obviously." Snape looked down into the beaming face of Nanny and did something he had never thought he would ever do. He knelt down and gave the Elf a hug. "Thank you, Nanny."

Nanny beamed even brighter. "Nanny goes back home now?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, go home and tell Hermione that all is well, and that we will all be returning soon."

"Yes, sir." Nanny replied and winked out.

"Sir?" A timid voice rose from the back of the room and all eyes turned to Percy, forgotten at the back of the chamber. "What about me?"

Snape raised one eyebrow at Percy and answered. "What about you Weasley? You stole a child from it's parents. What should one do about you?"

"But…I didn't want. I couldn't. Not after…"

"Percy Weasley." Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped up next to the young man and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You are under arrest for the kidnapping of one Sebastian Samuel Snape and for being under the suspicion of being a Death-Eater."

"Snape?" Percy's eyes widened as he turned to look at the dark man standing just behind him. "The baby's…"

"Mine. Yes."

Percy stood gaping at Snape until the man being stared at turned and spoke to the Auror. "Treat this one with kid gloves, Shacklebolt. He is," He turned and looked at the red-haired man. "Redeemable."

Shacklebolt frowned but nodded as he led Percy from the chambers, out into the open air where they could apparate with ease.

Ron and Harry approached and looked down at the snake around Snape's wrist. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I don't know yet. Perhaps a zoo."

"I'll take him." A voice spoke and they all turned their eyes on young Mr. Malfoy. "It'll be a change to keep my eyes on him for a while."

"And Susan?"

Draco grinned as he reached for the reptile. "Susan has a thing for Slytherins. I don't think she will mind."

Severus gently unwrapped the small snake from his wrist and transferred it onto Draco. "I don't think it's able to harm you, but do take care."

"Yes, sir." Draco returned and stepped back, eyeing the little reptile as it tried to bite. "Keep that up, Morty, and you will find yourself unable to feed at dinner time."

"Morty." Severus snorted in amusement. "Suits him."

"Indeed." Albus agreed and indicated the unconscious Death-Eaters around them. "Take them all away."

"Except Lucius." Snape glared down at the doomed man. "I have unfinished business with him."

"As you wish. Just call an Auror when you are done." Albus agreed as they exited, one by one, leaving Severus alone with the still unconscious man.

"Alone…at last." Severus smirked as he eyes the man.

A/N: Wow that was one of my longest chapters ever. Shoo...well, one more to go I think. Hopefully it will be up within the next week.


	48. The Ending Begins

The Ending Begins

Chapter: Forty-eight

"I believe that we have some unfinished business," Severus spoke evenly as he slowly removed his coat and began to roll up his shirt sleeves. "I have to admit that I am going to enjoy this. You, however, are not."

"You wouldn't hurt an unarmed man," The voice spoke from the dirt covered floor. "Besides, if it wasn't for me, you would've been dead years ago."

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't've gotten involved in the first place."

"You're blaming me for your own stupidity?" Lucius snorted.

"I'm blaming you for everything," Severus returned. He reached down and grabbed the man by the collar of his robe and pulled him to his knees. "You are the main reason I have nothing to show for myself. I lost my mind, and my dreams, many times over due to you and your supreme idealisms."

"I gave you just as much as you lost." Lucius glared up at the angry man. "You can't deny that."

"You gave me nothing but pain and, for that, I am repaying you. Pain for pain."

"You're going to beat me up?" Lucius snorted in disbelief.

"I'm going to cause you the same amount of pain that you caused many others. Only mine will be physically administered." Severus pulled the man fully to his feet so that they stared at each other eye for eye. "The only difference between those times and now is I am going to give you a fighting chance."

"I'm no match for you physically, Severus." Lucius' hands reached into his robe, searching for his wand, only to find it snatched from his groping fingers.

"Oh no, my friend. This will be hand to hand. No magic. I want to personally beat you senseless."

"Why all this anger, Snape?" Lucius raised a corner of his lips in a sneer.

"I have a debt to settle. You remember Miss Granger, don't you?"

"The Mudblood? The little slut that bore Potter's brat?"

"Wrong," Severus snarled angrily.

"Wrong?"

"The young lady that bore my son."

"Your…" Lucius stared at Snape for a long moment before he started to laugh. "Oh, this is priceless. You are going to punish me for giving you what you wanted?"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you for forcing me into raping her. I'm not, however, going to kill you. I am going to spare your life for one reason only."

"And that is?"

"For giving me my family." Snape smirked and pulled back a fist. A solid, satisfying crunch followed the connection of fist to nose.

0

Barely was there a space of floor that hadn't been paced over in the last two hours. The Room of Requirement had, of its own accord, made up several small chambers in which loved ones could go and be alone or simply to cry. The few that remained behind from the battle couldn't seem able to muster up the courage to ask what was going on outside of the protected room. Protected by strong wards that had been cast from outside, to protect the occupants from any outside dangers. The wards were discovered, unfortunately, when Ginny had tried to leave, attempting to gather information about the battle. Her hair was still a bit singed at the ends and her fingers still tingled.

In one chamber, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy and Susan sat huddled before a fireplace and simply stared into the flickering flames. Coming from the chambers all around them were whispering of prayers. All praying to whatever God or Goddess that may be listening, to bring back their loved ones.

Suddenly, as if answering their prayers, Nanny appeared with a broad smile.

"Nanny!" Hermione cried as she ran and swept up the elf into a bruising hug.

"Hello, Mistress. Ouch! I's can not breath!"

Hermione quickly released the elf and took a step back. "What happened? Where is Severus? Harry…Ron?"

Nanny smiled brilliantly. "They's alive, Mistress."

"Alive?"

"Yes, Mistress. They's alive. Really."

Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath and collapsed onto her knees, tears starting to pour down her face in relief.

"Mistress?" Nanny placed her hand on Hermione's arm and whispered softly. "Don't be crying, Mistress, We dids it."

"I'm…Thank you, Nanny…Thank you."

Nanny looked at the crib and cocked her head towards it. "I's go and takes Sebastian back home now."

Hermione only nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "All right, Nanny. Thank you again."

She watched the diminutive creature walk across the floor and gently lift the baby from the crib. With a slight popping sound she disappeared, leaving a group of stunned women behind.

"When will they be back?" Pansy whispered as she turned her eyes towards the door, willing Ron to walk through.

"Soon, I hope," Ginny sighed and took her seat once. Her eyes, too, settled on the closed doorway. "Do you think it's still warded?"

"Probably," Pansy returned not volunteering to go and check for herself.

0

Nearly four hours later, an exhausted group of ladies roused from an un-relaxing sleep when an alarm rang over their heads. Hermione was the first to jump to her feet with wand in hand before she realized that it was she that set the alarm to wake them. In case the others returned from the fight. She turned towards the door just as it opened and a stream of laughter floated in along with a sea of bodies. She held her breath as, one by one, she attempted to identify those that entered but her eyes only searched for one man.

"There's Harry!" Ginny screeched, hurtling herself towards the disheveled man. Hermione watched as she flung herself into his arms and began kissing his face everywhere before finally finding his lips. She felt shocked and curious eyes on her as she couldn't stop the smile from her face at the scene. Of course everyone still thought she was married to Harry and that she should have been the one showering kisses on her husband. Well, that could be explained away later. Right now, she wanted a particular man to enter.

A squeal to Hermione's right had her nearly jumping as Pansy ran into the open arms of Ronald Weasley. She felt a lump in her throat as Ron encircled her waist and planted a huge kiss on the young woman's mouth. She was so happy that things were working out for her best friends. Now if only…

She turned her gaze back to the doorway, realizing that she had missed some people entering. Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for Severus. Leaving Susan to search for Draco, she started to move about the room, her heart beating heavily against her ribcage. He had to be here. Nanny said that everyone survived. She stopped in mid step, remembering Nanny's exact words.

"They's alive." Hermione echoed the elf's words. Not they were all right. She had already started towards the door when a hand settled on her shoulder. Impatiently, she started to shrug the hand off so she could rush to the infirmary when a voice tickled her ear.

"I thought you would be more happy to see me back."

Her breath was knocked from her and she felt her legs give way. His quick reflexes caught her just as she was to hit the hard floor and he swept her into his arms, pulling her against his hard chest. His words of comfort whispered into her hair.

"Where were you?" She hissed and brought her hand back to slug into his shoulder. Her near faint already subsided after the relief had left.

"Ow. Kindly stop hitting me. I am not accustomed to being struck by a female."

"You scared me, Severus. I didn't see you…enter…I was…afraid…" She couldn't continue as tears started to fall down her face. Immediately, she ducked her head against his frock coat, hiding her face from view.

"I told you I would always come back to you," Severus whispered softly as he gently lowered her back to her feet. His grip tightened around her waist until he was sure that she could stand on her own. "Where's Sebastian?"

"Nanny came and got him," Hermione spoke, her face still buried within his dark coat.

"She said that you were all alive…but I was still…"

"I'm here, my love. Voldemort's gone."

"He's dead?" Hermione's head shot up.

"Well, not exactly…"

"Oh no! You mean after all of this, it's not yet over?"

"Well, not exactly that either." Severus cocked his head to his right and Hermione turned to see Draco with Susan. Susan was examining a small snake that had itself wrapped around the man's wrist.

Hermione's eyes widened, immediately knowing the truth. "That's…"

"Morty…yes."

A loud laugh escaped and she whipped a hand up to cover her mouth. "Morty?"

"Draco's idea. He's volunteered to care for the now _Green _Lord, in his current state."

"No one told me of this part of the plan." Hermione frowned.

"It seems that Nanny had her own ideas on how to stop the madness."

"We are going to have to find some way to thank Nanny properly after all of this."

"I think I have already figured out something."

"Oh?"

"I think that we should have her come live with us permanently after we marry. That way she can nanny all of our children."

"Other children?" Hermione smiled up at him.

"Indeed." Severus stood tall and gazed down into her brown eyes. "I wish to have more, if that is agreeable to you."

"Indeed," Hermione echoed happily.

"If you will excuse me? I need to talk to Nanny, then find someone to treat these." He held out his badly bruised hands.

"What happened?" Hermione gasped, taking his hand gently into hers.

"Revenge."

0

_Seven months later _

Hermione stood at the entrance to the Quidditch Pitch, looking in at the gathering. This was her day. Her wedding to Severus Snape. As she let her eyes wander over the guests she couldn't help but remember the days leading up to this point.

The months following the final battle had been hectic for many of the survivors. Draco and Susan had married immediately the following week. Once Draco's returned, Susan hadn't been willing to leave anything to chance. Nor had Draco. Since the mysterious disappearance of his father, Draco had been named as head of the Malfoy family. Draco had been determined that their child wouldn't be born under the stigma of illegitimacy or impropriety. And now their baby was to be the next heir, in line for the Malfoy fortune. At eight months of pregnancy, Susan glowed in the lavender colored bridesmaid dress. To others however, she was a mere seven months along. As far as anyone knew, the baby was just big. Only their closest friends knew the truth.

It had taken a while to convince Pansy's mother to let her marry Ronald Weasley. In fact, it had taken the whole of the Weasley pack to convince Mrs. Parkinson to allow the marriage. Albus had sent Order members over to question her on her own dealings along side that of her husband. The Aurors had happily used subtle threats in regards to her own work and some extremely strong advice, especially if she didn't want them checking into her '_charity_' work. Within several weeks, Mrs. Parkinson had finally given in and gave her approval for the marriage.

Due to the incarceration of Pansy's father, no one else had been able to deny her the marriage and Pansy and Ron had been married two months from the date of the battle. At first, Pansy had wanted to wait until the baby was born to marry, but Ron'd fought that. He'd been determined to have the baby born after their marriage so that he could claim the baby as his.

Daisy Weasley had been born five months after the final battle and Ron couldn't be more proud of his daughter. Daisy even had a shockingly amount of reddish blond hair. A true strawberry blond color. Her eyes, bluer than the Caribbean seas, seemed to see things that weren't there. Trelawney proclaimed that she would be a true seer one day. Who knew what the future would hold for her?

Percy Weasley, being proved only a minor miscreant of the Dark Lord and championed by both Draco and Severus, had been sentenced to Azkaban for three months. After his release, he'd moved back into the Burrow with his parents. He had also started to see Penelope Clearwater once more. Suffice to say that Molly was really impressed with Penny, since she was very strict with Percy and kept him on a very short leash.

Harry and Ginny were still developing their relationship. They hadn't gotten engaged yet but everyone was expecting it soon. They weren't in any hurry and were enjoying traipsing around the globe. Enjoying their travels and each other. A nice long letter arrived from them, dutifully, every Saturday night. Explaining and describing everything that they'd seen and done. They did seem extremely happy. Although, Hermione wouldn't doubt it if they had already been married and just hadn't broken it to her parents yet.

Sebastian was crawling around, enjoying the attentions of all of his adopted relations. His first birthday was coming up fast and he was, of course, '_extremely intelligent and far above other children his age_'. This according to his proud father. Nanny the Elf was only to happy to continue on her service to the Snapes. She eagerly looked forward to the next arrival of the Snape family in eight more months. The Mistress had no idea yet, of course. Humans couldn't tell these things at such an early time.

No one knew what had happened to Lucius Malfoy. The Aurors had made a public statement that the Head of the Malfoys had disappeared. Neither hide, nor blond hair, had been seen since the evening of the battle. There had been arguments as to what could've happened. The Aurors that had been at the battle just assumed that Snape had killed the man after a great duel. Some others, true to their personality, thought that Snape had let the man go due to Slytherin sentimentality and favoritism. Only Severus and Nanny knew the real truth.

Mucking out the Thestral's stalls and cleaning up after a herd of Hippogriffs were tasks assigned to the newest addition to Hagrid's staff. A house elf with tufts of blond hair. He was an odd one, however. He didn't seem to be able to do much magic. His extent only seemed to be on level with a simple first year's magical ability. Hence, he was forced to work manually with Hagrid in the care of the magical creatures. He went by the name of Lucy. Poor thing.

As the music started, Hermione shook the cobwebs from her head and smiled. Today, she was marrying the man that she loved. Today, her life was starting over. She took a step on to the Quidditch pitch and smiled at the man standing along with Albus. Dressed head to toe in white, he was a vision of decadent innocence. She smirked as she started up the aisle on the arm of Arthur Weasley. Her surrogate father. Her true parents sat in the back row. Thanks to Albus and Minerva, a thin thread of association had been bridged between them. It was thin, but growing stronger in the few months since they'd gotten the news of their daughter and her impending wedding. Sebastian had yet to figure them out and vice versa. Still, it was a start.

Hermione came to a stop next to Severus. She leaned over to kiss Arthur on the cheek then took Severus' hand, both turning to Albus.

"Dearly beloved…"

And what a better way to end a story.

Finis

A/N: Well. There you go. The end of a very long ride. I hope everyone enjoyed it and continue to read my other fics as I decide to write them. I am going to go and finish one of my other SS/OC stories, called 'To Love and To Lose' It's pretty close to an end too, but abandoned until I finished this story. Now I can concentrate on that one. Blessed be to all my readers. I love you all!

Red


End file.
